Apprends-moi à aimer
by Suu-kuni
Summary: L'amour c'est compliqué, et l'amour physique encore plus. Heureusement, à Fairy Tail on est jamais seul.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, recouvrant le paysage de Magnolia de ses doux rayons, rouge/orangé. Dans la bâtisse qui abritait la guilde de Fairy Tail, la salle principale était plus que vide, après la énième fête qui venait de se dérouler, pour fêter la victoire de la guilde aux jeux, d'il y a quatre mois, ne laissant présent que la barmaid, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure argenté et au doux regard bleu. Le maitre de guilde, un petit vieil homme, à moustache, buvant une choppe de saké, discutant avec deux hommes; un brun et un châtain, qui étaient accoudé au bar, une choppe en main, ainsi que quelques mages, qui commençaient à montrer quelques signes de fatigues.

À l'étage, appuyé contre la rambarde, un jeune homme, blond, aux yeux bleu ciel, dont l'œil droit était barré par une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, à la forte carrure, surmonté par un lourd manteau noir aux bordures à la fourrure grise, un casque en forme de piques posé sur les oreilles, semblait compter le nombre de personne qui partaient.

Lorsque le grincement d'une marche parvint au mage de foudre, il tourna immédiatement la tête, en fronçant des sourcils, avant qu'une vive lueur de surprise ne traverse ses yeux, à la vue de la longue chevelure écarlate et de l'armure de la mage chevalière. Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'au petit fils du maitre, qui c'était redressé, lorsque la jeune femme c'était arrêté à quelques centimètres du blond.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Erza?

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Je suis une mage de rang S, j'ai le droit de monter à l'étage.

Luxus: Oui. Mais tu ne le fais quasiment, jamais. Alors, je reformule. Pour quelle raison tu as monté ces marches?

Erza _**détournant le regard, en rougissant:**_ J'aurais besoin… Que tu me rende.. Un service..

Luxus, _**mettant son casque autour de son cou:**_ Un service? De quel genre?

Erza, _**bafouillant, tout en accentuant ses rougeurs:**_ Je.. Jellal a.. Avec Meldy et.. Je.. Enfaite, j'y connais pas grand choses.. Et…

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Je n'y comprends rien.

Erza _ **, fermant les yeux, prenant une grande respiration:**_ Luxus aide-moi!

Luxus: Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider, Erza.

Erza, _**dans un souffle:**_ Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes… Et je.. Je n'ai jamais..

Luxus _ **, plissant des yeux:**_ Erza.. Es-tu entrain de me demander de..?

Un lourd silence tomba sur les deux jeunes mages. Le blond détaillait la mage chevalière, qui avait baissé la tête, son visage devenant entièrement rouge, tout en se triturant les deux index, avant que la jeune femme n'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête, tout en détournant le regard, se pinçant les lèvres, et qu'un chuchotement de la part de Titania ne se fasse entendre par le Dragon Slayer, que grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé.

Erza, _**rouge pivoine:**_ J'ai entendu dire.. Que tu étais doué… Que tu savais y faire et… Toutes les autres du dortoir m'assure que c'est une superbe expérience…

Luxus, _**détournant les yeux, tout en se grattant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **arrière de la nuque:**_ C'est très gênant ce que tu me demande, Erza. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te faire vivre ça, pour la première fois.. Tu devrais attendre de le faire, avec quelqu'un pour qui tu as de profond sentiments et qui sache te les rendre en retour. La première fois pour une femme, est très.. Décisive.

Erza: J'aurai bien aimé le faire avec l'homme que j'aime, mais… Il est.. Déjà prit..

Luxus: Oh…

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Jellal m'a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Meldy. Durant les grands jeux magiques.

Luxus: Pour les peines de cœur aussi, je ne suis pas le mieux placé. Tu devrais aller voir Mira pour ça.

Erza _ **, encrant ses yeux bordeaux dans ceux, bleu ciel de Luxus:**_ Luxus. Si je suis venu te voir, toi et pas un autre, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi. On se connait depuis que l'on ai jeune.. Et. J'ai un souvenir, qui, malgré les années, ne c'est pas effacé de ma mémoire. J'avais à peine treize ans, et j'étais en larme. Je m'étais réfugié dans une ruelle, à l'écart de la guilde, et, tu es venu. Tu n'as pas dis un mot, tu n'as pas posé de questions. Tu t'es simplement contenté de me laisser pleurer dans tes bras.

Le Dragon Slayer de foudre, fut surprit, quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, croisant ses bras, en poussant un soupire, alors que la mange de rang S ne lâchait pas le visage du petit fils du maitre des yeux, les traits de son visage dur, et ses yeux brillant de détermination. La voix du DREAR s'éleva, adoucissant, imperceptiblement, les traits du visage de la jeune femme.

Luxus: Je m'en souviens. Je n'avais pas apprécié de te voir pleurer.

Erza: Luxus. Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi. Je te demande de m'apprendre l'amour physique. De m'apprendre à aimer un homme dans l'intimité. Et surtout, de me montrer ce que ça fait, que d'être dans les bras d'un homme, de recevoir ces attentions. Je veux découvrir ce que sait que de faire.. L'amour. Apprends-moi ce que tu sais, Luxus… Apprends-moi à aimer… J'en ai assez d'attendre un amour.. Qui ne vient pas..

Les yeux bordeaux de l'écarlate, s'éclaircirent sous l'intensité de sa demande. Le DREAR, les bras croisés, dévisagea, franchement la jeune femme qui se tenait debout face à lui, et dont la détermination était plus que visible. Le blond eu un sourire en coin, alors que sa main droite se tendait, afin d'écarter une des mèches de la frange de la mage chevalière, qui tombait devant les yeux de SCARLET. Puis, du bout des doigts, le petit fils de Makarov redessina le contour de la mâchoire de Titania, avant que la main du jeune homme ne s'arrête sous le menton d'Erza.

Soulevant légèrement le visage de la jeune femme, le blond approcha son visage de quelques centimètres, déstabilisant la mage de rang S, ce qui agrandit le sourire du Dragon Slayer, dont le souffle venait s'écraser sur les lèvres de l'écarlate.

Luxus: Tu sais que ça ne s'apprends pas en une nuit, et que. Tu risque d'apprécier plus que tu ne le crois?

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire provocant:**_ Je suis préparé à toutes les éventualités.

Luxus _ **, rapprochant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avantage son visage:**_ Il te faudra être à l'écoute, et exercer régulièrement et rigoureusement.

Erza: Je peux étudier, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, s'il le faut.

Luxus, _**murmurant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Tu devras t'ouvrir, entièrement à moi, Erza..

Erza, _**frissonnant:**_ Tu verra qu'après cela, c'est toi qui risquerais d'apprécier, car je te surpasserais.

Le blond eu un rire rauque, avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de la mage en armure. La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, passant timidement, ses mains sous le manteau du Dragon Slayer, dans le dos du jeune homme. DREAR encercla les reins d'Erza de son bras gauche, rapprochant, doucement le corps de l'écarlate du sien, tandis qu'il caressa, de sa langue, les lèvres de la mage de rang S. Cette dernière prit quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Doucement, le muscle rose de Luxus vint à la rencontre de la langue de SCARLET. La frôlant tout d'abord, le blond donna quelques caresses, plus franches, alors que sa main droite glissait le long de la taille de la mage chevalière, pour passer dans le dos de la jeune femme, plaquant d'avantage le corps d'Erza contre le sien.

Le Dragon Slayer mit fin au baisé, après quelques secondes, sans pour autant lâcher Titania. Cette dernière papillonna des yeux, avant de les ancrer dans ceux du mage de rang S. Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosé, tandis qu'un sourire arrogant étirait les lèvres du blond.

Luxus: Je suppose que c'était ton premier baisé, Erza.

Erza, _**détournant son visage:**_ Ne.. Ne te moque pas.

Luxus, _**levant le visage d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **aide de deux doigts:**_ Je ne suis pas là pour ça… On va y aller doucement. Je vais faire les choses bien, Erza. Tu apprendras toutes les nuances des jeux d'amour. Et puis. Pour une première fois, ce n'était pas mal.

Erza _**rougissant:**_ Luxus…

Luxus: C'était ta première leçon. A partir de maintenant. Ton temps est le miens.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce tu compte faire?

Le Dragon Slayer eu un sourire carnassier, qui donna des frissons à la mage chevalière. Le blond s'éloigna de deux pas, détailla entièrement la jeune femme face à lui, avant de poser sa main droite sur le sommet de la tête de l'écarlate, qui ferma les yeux trois secondes, avant de les ancrer dans ceux, amusés, du petit fils de Makarov.

Luxus: Rejoint-moi au café des Lilas, demain à dix heures. Dans autre chose que ton armure.

Erza, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Ma tenue ne te conviens pas?

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Avant de passer à l'acte en lui-même, il va falloir que tu apprenne à séduire, Erza. Et que tu t'habitue à la vue d'un corps d'un homme.

Erza, _**ouvrant de grands yeux:**_ Hein?!

Luxus, _**dévisageant Erza:**_ Tant que tu n'éveilleras pas de désir en moi. Il ne pourra rien se passer. Alors Erza… Chauffe-moi.

La jeune femme devint rouge écarlate, concurrençant avec la couleur de ses cheveux, se qui fit rire le petit fils de Makarov, attirant l'attention, dès rares personnes encore présentent dans la guilde. DREAR, toujours les bras croisés, embrassa le front de la mage chevalière, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers, tout en remettant son casque sur ses oreilles, laissant Titania, totalement figé de gêne à l'étage.

 **10h00; Café des Lilas, Magnolia.**

Luxus était installé à une table, au fond de la petite salle. Les jambes et les bras croisés, ses yeux fermés, son lourd manteau noir, aux bordures à fourrures grise posé sur ses épaules. Vêtu d'un t-shirt, bleu nuit, sans manches, près du corps, moulant son torse, d'une jean violet et des Timberland blanches à bordures noir. Le mage des rang S avait les traits du visage froid et indéchiffrables.

C'est le bruit de talons qui claquent contre le carrelage du café, se rapprochant de sa table, qui attira l'attention du blond. Luxus ouvrit les yeux, les faisant glisser sur sa droite.

Les yeux du Dragon Slayer rencontrèrent des escarpins à semelles compensés, à talons aiguilles, attaché au niveau de la cheville, noir. Puis le regard du DREAR remonta, sur les jambes mises à nus, par une robe violette, avec une rose rouge, sur le flan gauche, l'avant s'arrêtant au milieu des cuisses, tandis que l'arrière s'arrêtait aux pieds de la jeune femme. Les deux bretelles de la robe, se croisaient à l'avant donnant un décolleté en V plongeant, au dos nue.

Le petit fils de Makarov posa ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Légèrement maquillé, son regard fuyant, ses cheveux maintenu dans un chignon sophistiqué, et ses deux mèches encadrant son visage, ainsi que sa frange en diagonal, cachant son œil droit. Ses joues tintés d'une petite couleur rosé, à sortie, avec ses lèvres. Un sourire trouva alors place sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus: Je vois que tu y met du tiens. Erza.

Erza: Je te l'ai dis. Je suis prête à tout.

Luxus: Ne reste pas debout.

La mage chevalière s'installa en face du blond, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux SCARLET, accentuant les rougeurs sur les joues de la mage de rang S, qui baissa son visage, se triturant les doigts sous la table. DREAR dévisagea Titania durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne penche son visage sur le côté.

Luxus: On peut savoir pourquoi tu es aussi nerveuse?

Erza: Je.. Je te l'ai dis hier.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Alors c'est également ta première fois en matière de rendez-vous.

Erza, _**relevant son visage, ses traits se durcissant:**_ Cela ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi.

Luxus, _ **fermant les yeux:**_ Il n'a jamais été question de cela, Erza. Détends toi un peu. J'ai accepter de t'apprendre tout ce que tu devras savoir. Il faut bien que je jauge ton, « niveau ».

Erza: Pardon.

Luxus, _**rouvrant les yeux:**_ Il faut que tu te mette bien en tête, une chose. Tu vas devoir abaisser toutes tes barrières avec moi.

Erza, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur**_ : …

Luxus: Tu vas devoir être moins sur la défensive, si tu veux que ça fonctionne.

Erza _ **, détournant le visage:**_ …

Luxus: Bien. Tu vas devoir te familiariser avec mon corps.

Erza _ **, ancrant son regard dans celui de Luxus, rougissant violemment:**_ Qu.. QUOI?!

Luxus, _**ricanant doucement:**_ Tu vas devoir me toucher Erza.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **enfonçant dans sa chaise:**_ Là?! Devant tout le monde! Tu veux que.. Je…

Le petit fils du maitre eu un rire de gorge, tandis que la mage chevalière plaquait ses mains sur son visage, qui avait viré au rouge cramoisie. DREAR décroisa ses bras, se penchant en avant, afin de pouvoir enlever les mains de l'écarlate de son visage. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, se qui fit sourire le mage de rang S.

Luxus posa la main gauche d'Erza sur sa joue droite, tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts, ne lâchant pas le visage de la jeune femme des yeux. Sursautant au contact, Titania ouvrit les yeux, détaillant le Dragon Slayer, qui faisait, actuellement, descendre les doigts de la mage chevalière sur sa mâchoire, avant qu'il ne la dirige sur son cou, puis sur sa nuque.

Le rouge ne quitta pas les joues de la mage de rang S, mais son regard semblait comme fasciné, par le chemin que sa main faisait, indépendamment de sa volonté. Lorsque les yeux, bordeaux, de l'écarlate, rencontrèrent, ceux, bleu ciel du mage de foudre, la jeune femme se figea, déglutissant difficilement. Chose qui fit ricaner le DREAR, avant qu'il ne lâche les mains de Titania, et ne s'adosse, à nouveau, au dossier de la chaise, en recroisant ses bras et ses jambes, fermant les yeux, quelques secondes avant qu'un serveur ne s'arrête devant leur table.

Erza avait toujours son bras gauche tendu vers le blond, tandis que l'autre était appuyé sur la table. Son visage exprimant encore la surprise et la fascination. C'est le raclement de gorge du serveur, qui extirpa la jeune femme de son état de léthargie. Rougissant d'avantage, et posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, l'écarlate, leva son regard sur le serveur. De suite, le visage de SCARLET retrouva une expression familière, c'est-à-dire dur et froide.

Serveur: Je vous sers quelque chose, mademoiselle?

Erza: Une part de fraisier, avec un cocktail tropical, s'il vous plait.

Serveur, _**notant sur son calepin:**_ Très bien. Et pour vous monsieur?

Luxus, _**n**_ _ **'**_ _ **ouvrant pas les yeux:**_ Une choppe de saké.

Serveur, _**décontenancé:**_ Euh.. Se sera tout?

Luxus: Hum.

Serveur, _**refermant son calepin:**_ Très bien. Cela vous sera servi d'ici quelques minutes.

À peine le serveur donnait son dos aux mages de Fairy Tail, que le petit fils du maitre rouvrait ses paupières, afin de poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Cette dernière détourna son visage, en rougissant, se qui dessina un sourire sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus: Tu es si timide, Erza.

Erza: Pas.. Pas du tout!

Luxus: Bien sûr que si. J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu. Car tu passe la journée avec moi.

Erza, _**jetant un regard en coin à Luxus:**_ Pourquoi on est ici?

Luxus: Au vue de ta réaction en touchant, simplement mon visage, je ne crois pas que tu survivrais en me voyant nu.

Le visage de la mage chevalière s'empourpra, se qui fit ricaner le blond. À ça, la jeune femme lui asséna un coup de pied au mollet, surprenant le mage de foudre, qui se replia sur lui-même, en dévisageant la mage de rang S qui croisait ses bras, fixant le DREAR avec un sourire un coin, provocateur.

Lorsque leur commande arriva, l'écarlate eu des étoiles qui illumina son regard, avant qu'elle ne prenne, presqu'amoureusement, une bouchée du gâteau, puis ne la mette en bouche, fermant les yeux, tout en gémissant de plaisir, lorsque la pâtisserie toucha sa langue.

Le coude gauche appuyé sur la table, son visage posé sur son poing, sa choppe dans sa main droite, Luxus dévisageait la mage, qui, au bout de la troisième bouchée, leva ses yeux sur le jeune homme, rougissant légèrement, avant de détourner le regard, et de laisser sa voix parvenir au Dragon Slayer.

Erza: Pourquoi tu me regard comme ça?

Luxus: Tu me fais gouter?

Erza _**posant ses yeux sur Luxus:**_ Hors de question!

Luxus _ **, posant sa choppe:**_ Tu as l'air d'y prendre tellement de plaisir.

Erza: C'est parce qu'il ai bon. Le fraisier est la meilleure pâtisserie que la Terre ai porté.

Luxus, _**attrapant la main gauche d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Vraiment..?

Le blond mit l'index gauche de la mage dans le gâteau, avant de porter le doigt de la jeune femme à sa bouche. Erza se figea, coupant son souffle, ouvrant de grands yeux. DREAR suçota l'index de Titania, avant de le retirer de sa bouche tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de SCARLET.

Luxus: Je t'apprendrais à en manger, d'une toute autre manière.

Erza: Une.. Une autre manière?

Luxus: Tu ne veux toujours pas me faire gouter ton fraisier?

L'écarlate dévisagea le petit fils de Makarov quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne balaie la salle du café, puis ne revienne sur le mage en face d'elle, qui tenait encore la main gauche de la rang S. Titania, prit une cuillère et la tendit vers le jeune homme. Cependant, la voix du blond s'éleva, avant qu'il ne prenne en bouche la cuillère.

Luxus: N'oublie pas, Erza. Tu dois me séduire.

L'après-midi était déjà entamé. Les rues de Magnolia étaient bondés de monde, et au milieu de cette foule deux des plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail, arpentaient les rues marchandes. Les joues de l'écarlate concurrençaient avec la couleur de ses cheveux, tandis que le visage du jeune homme était inexpressif, les mains dans les poches de son jean, son casque posé autour de son cou.

Erza se mordait la lèvre inférieur, les yeux rivé sur le sol, se triturant les doigts, la jeune femme jetait quelques regards aux couples qui passaient près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, les yeux de la mage se posèrent sur le blond, qui fixait droit devant lui, puis sur sa main droite, qui était logé dans sa poche.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, susurrant:**_ Je dois le séduire..

De suite, se murmure attira l'attention du petit fils du maitre de guilde, qui jeta un regard en biais à la mage de rang S. Cette dernière s'arrêta, les poings serrés, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient d'avantage. DREAR s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme, de profil à cette dernière. Cependant, il n'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Titania se jeta sur son bras droit, plaquant sa poitrine contre celui-ci, tout en sortant la main du jeune homme de sa poche et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Surpris, le blond fixa SCARLET, qui n'avait pas lever les yeux, resserrant sa prise sur les doigts du mage de foudre, avant de lever son visage. Les joues toujours rouge, mais le regard déterminé, l'écarlate eu un léger sourire, ses yeux s'illuminant de joie, ce qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme dans un sourire en coin.

Erza: Tu me permet de te tenir la main, Luxus? J'ai un peu peur de me perdre dans la foule.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne se penche, posant simplement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui se figea, ouvrant de grands yeux, avant de voir que le Dragon Slayer c'était déjà redresser et reprenait sa marche, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur les doigts de la jeune femme. Chose qui accentua les rougeurs de Titania, mais également son sourire.

Le soir était tombé rapidement, et les deux mages se trouvaient à quelques mètres de Fairy Hill. Le blond s'arrêta, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta en face du Dragon Slayer. Le petit fils de Makarov adressa un sourire en coin à la mage chevalière, qui rougit, en détournant le regard. DREAR se pencha, tournant vers lui, le visage de l'écarlate à l'aide de son pouce et de son index droit.

Luxus: Je ne vais pas te manger, Erza.

Erza: Je.. Je sais.

Luxus: Je vais te montrer, à nouveau, ce qu'ai un baisé.

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'émettre un son, que les lèvres du mage se trouvaient déjà sur les siennes, sa main droite se logea dans la nuque de Titania, tandis que saa main gauche c'était posé sur les reins de l'écarlate, rapprochant le corps de la mage chevalière du sien.

La langue de Luxus vint caresser les lèvres de SCARLET, qui les entrouvrit timidement. Doucement, le muscle rose du Dragon Slayer vint cajoler la langue, craintive de la jeune femme. Lentement, DREAR enroula sa langue autour de celle de Titania, puis se retira, afin de suçoter la lèvre inférieur de la mage de rang S, avant que la langue du blond ne revienne, tout aussi doucement, que la première fois.

Erza ferma les yeux, serrant entre ses doigts le t-shirt du jeune homme, puis, timidement, répondit au baisé, enroulant sa langue à celle du mage de foudre, qui fit glisser sa main droite, tout le long du dos, nu, de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner, avant de loger sa main au creux des reins de l'écarlate.

Titania mit fin au baisé, par manque d'oxygène. Les joues en feu, la respiration saccadé, le front posé sur le torse du Dragon Slayer, la jeune femme frissonna en sentant la main droite du petit fils de Makarov caresser la peau de son dos. SCARLET releva son regard, détaillant le visage du mage face à elle, avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur les lèvres, rougis par le baisé. L'écarlate se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tout en remontant sa main droite, la logeant dans la nuque du DREAR, rapprochant le visage du jeune homme du sien.

Erza mordilla la lèvre inférieur du Dragon Slayer, puis embrassa, du bout des lèvres, les deux bouts de chaires du blond, avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le torse du jeune homme, qui eu un rire de gorge.

Luxus: Rejoint-moi à la gare demain.

Erza, _**levant son visage:**_ Je dois avoir une tenue particulière?

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **éloignant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Tout ce que tu veux, sauf, ton armure.

Erza: A quelle heure veux-tu que je sois à la gare?

Luxus, _**donnant son dos à Erza:**_ A huit heure. Et ne prévois rien.

Erza: Que comptes-tu faire?

Luxus, _**mettant son casque:**_ Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Surtout, ne prends rien avec toi.

Le blond disparu dans un éclair, laissant la mage chevalière totalement désarçonné. Il fallut bien vingt secondes à Titania pour reprendre ses esprits. En se retournant, SCARLET fit face à l'ainée des STRAUSS, qui avait les bras croisé et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. De suite, le visage de la mage chevalière redevint plus dur, et impassible. Croisant ses bras, la jeune femme fit face à la mage du Take Over.

Erza: Un problème Mira?

Mirajane: Pas vraiment. Juste deux questions.

Erza: Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucunes objections à ce que je ne reste pas ici. Bonne nuit.

Mirajane, _ **stoppant Erza dans son élan:**_ En quel honneur porte-tu cette robe? Et que faisait Luxus ici?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ J'avais une mission à accomplir qui sollicitait une tenue correcte. Et Luxus cherchait Evergreen.

Mirajane, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Pourquoi repartirait-il s'il cherche Evergreen? Elle est au bain avec les autres. Et, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas enregistré de mission.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, soupirant:**_ Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait… Écoute Mira, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.. Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'ai pas à un… Que je ne suis pas…

La voix de l'écarlate mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, ses iris bordeaux se voilant de larmes. L'ainée des STRAUSS se mordit la lèvre inférieur en plissant des yeux, avant qu'elle ne comble la distance qui la séparait de la mage chevalière. L'argenté prit la reine des Fées dans ses bras, cette dernière posa son front contre l'épaule de l'égérie de Fairy Tail, alors que ses épaules se mettaient à tressauter sous ses larmes contenu.

Mirajane, _**frottant le dos d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je suis désolé Erza.. Je ne voulais te blesser, je pensais juste que, tu te relevais.. Je ne voulais pas te…

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix vibrante de tristesse:**_ Ce n'ai pas grave, Mira…

Mirajane, _**éloignant son visage de celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir? Lisa et Elfman n'y sont pas..

Erza _ **, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **écartant de deux pas, baissant la tête:**_ Je.. Je ne veux pas te déranger Mira..

Mirajane, _**adressant un sourire à Erza:**_ Tu ne me dérangeras, jamais, Erza.

Titania poussa un soupire, alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux. SCARLET referma ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de retenir les tremblements de son corps, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. L'argenté, adressa à la mage chevalière un regard compatissant avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de l'écarlate, entrainant la jeune femme dans le sens opposé du dortoir des filles, dont la tristesse étirait les traits, et faisait luire ses iris de larmes.

 **07h55; gare de Magnolia.**

Vêtu d'un pull fin, à col roulé, noir, d'une jupe plissé, à carreau bordeaux, de collant opaques noir, et de bottines à talon aiguille bordeaux, les cheveux attaché dans une queue de cheval, Erza était assise sur un banc, le visage baissé, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, et ses doigts resserrant le bout de sa jupe, fortement. C'est une voix, grave qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

… : On aurait dit que tu attends pour aller à l'abattoir, ou alors, que tu as une envie pressante.

Erza, _**relevant la tête:**_ Luxus. Tu es en avance.

Luxus, _ **les mains dans les poches de son jean:**_ Toi aussi.

Le silence tomba entre les deux mages. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, la mage chevalière fini par avoir les joues rouge, tandis qu'un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov. Ce dernier tendit sa main gauche à la jeune femme, qui posa sa main, timidement, avant d'être tiré en avant, tombant sur le torse du Dragon Slayer, dont la voix accentua les rougeurs de la mage de rang S.

Luxus: Je t'ai montré ce qu'ai un vrai baisé. Maintenant. À ton tour.

Erza, _**relevant son visage**_ : De.. Devant tout le monde?!

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Je vois… Pas suffisamment à l'aise.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la mage, qu'il tirait déjà cette dernière vers un des nombreux trains présent, sans lâcher la main de l'écarlate. Rapidement les deux mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent assit l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un compartiment d'un train, qui prenait la direction d'Harujion.

Son casque posé sur ses oreilles, le coude gauche appuyé contre la fenêtre, son visage dans la paume de sa main, les yeux fermés, le Dragon Slayer avait le visage tourné vers le paysage qui défilait, tandis que Titania avait le visage en feu, serrant le bout de sa jupe, les yeux fixant ses pieds. C'est la voix, rauque, d'un jeune homme qui fit la mage relever son visage.

Jeune homme: Vous vous sentez bien, mademoiselle?

Erza: Euh.. Oui, oui merci.

Jeune homme, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Vous en êtes sûr? Vous êtes toute rouge.

Erza: Ce n'ai rien. Juste une bouffé de chaleur passagère. Je vous remercie.

Jeune homme: Vous voulez que je vous apporte un rafraichissement?

Erza: Je vous assure. Ça va aller.

Jeune homme, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Bien. Si vous le dîtes.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face de la mage de rang S, qui porta son regard sur le Dragon Slayer assit à sa gauche. À y regarder de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir une pellicule de sueur recouvrant son visage, pale, dont les traits étaient tirés sous la concentration, et que les muscles de tout son corps étaient contracté à l'extrême.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de SCARLET, qui posa une main sur l'épaule, nu, du blond, attirant l'attention de ce dernier, avant qu'elle ne le tir vers elle, voulant poser le visage du petit fils de Makarov sur ses cuisses. Cependant, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, s'extirpant de la main de l'écarlate.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce que tu…

Erza _**interrompant Luxus:**_ Tu es un Dragon Slayer. Je suppose, que comme Natsu, tu as le mal des transports.

Luxus, _**amorçant un geste pour se redresser:**_ N'importe…

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire doux:**_ Laisse-toi faire Luxus. Tu verras, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Le regard et le sourire qu'adressa la jeune femme au DREAR, surprit ce dernier, qui ne résista pas, lorsque la mage chevalière exerça une pression sur le corps du blond, afin de l'allonger et de poser le visage du Dragon Slayer sur ses cuisses. Ne quittant pas le mage de foudre des yeux, Erza entreprit de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, tout en enserrant la main gauche du blond de l'autre, détendant, totalement, le petit fils de Makarov, qui ferma les yeux en poussant un soupire d'aise, le tout, sous les yeux, surprit du jeune homme.

 **10h30; place principale d** **'** **Harujion.**

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient assit, sur le bord d'une fontaine, tout en dégustant une viennoiserie, offerte par le petit fils de Makarov.

Alors que SCARLET s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle bouché de son chou à la crème, la jeune femme s'immobilisa, et jeta un regard en coin au blond assit à sa droite. Fermant les yeux, et prenant une grande respiration, Titania enduisit son index droit de crème, avant d'interpeller le Dragon Slayer.

Le temps que le blond ne tourne la tête, le doigt de la mage se retrouva enfourné dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui mit quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, et qu'il n'empoigne le poignet de l'écarlate, tout en léchant le doigt d'Erza. De suite, le rouge s'empara du visage de la jeune femme, alors que les yeux, bleu ciel du DREAR s'ancraient dans ceux, bordeaux, de la mage chevalière.

Luxus, _**relâchant le doigt d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Délicieuse.

Erza, _**baissant son visage:**_ De.. De rien..

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que la jeune femme ne sente une main se poser sur sa cuisse droite, avant qu'elle ne remonte jusqu'à la jupe. Levant les yeux vers le blond, Titania ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eu pas le temps d'émettre un son, que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et qu'une texture, plutôt moelleuse, accompagné de la langue du DREAR, rencontrèrent le muscle rose de SCARLET.

Cinq secondes après, le jeune homme s'éloignait, en laissant dans la bouche de la mage chevalière, qui reconnu la matière non-identifié, comme un morceau du suisse au chocolat du petit fils de Makarov. Surprise, la mage mit quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de se mettre à mastiquer, tout en fixant le Dragon Slayer, qui avait reprit son visage impassible et fixait un point devant lui, sans pour autant que sa main n'ai quitter la cuisse de l'écarlate.

Évoluant dans une rue marchande, son index crocheté à celui du DREAR, le rouge ne quittait pas les joues de Titania. C'est la voix du jeune homme à ses côtés, qui attira l'attention de la mage de rang S. Relevant le visage, le blond dut répéter une seconde fois, pour que les mots parviennent à SCARLET.

Luxus: Je te demandais si tu aimais faire les boutiques?

Erza: Oui. Pourquoi?

Luxus, _**soupirant:**_ J'ai horreur de ça, mais. Vue que l'on ai ici pour le week-end…

Erza, _**plissant des yeux**_ : Comment ça? Mais je n'ai rien prit avec moi, pour passer le week-end ici!

Luxus: Je le sais bien ça. C'est fait exprès. On va faire les boutiques Erza.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **arrêtant, obligeant Luxus à s**_ _ **'**_ _ **arrêter:**_ Vraiment?!

Luxus, _**faisant face à Erza:**_ Ca ne te plait pas?

Erza: Si, si! Au contraire! On va passer la journée à faire les boutiques?!

Luxus: Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu devras également choisir des vêtements pour moi. Par contre, je te préviens, je suis exigent en ce qui concerne se que je porte.

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Tu vas me laisser t'habiller?! On a un budget à ne pas dépasser?

Luxus: Tu n'as aucunes limites sur la somme que tu veux dépenser. De tout le week-end.

Erza, _**des étoiles illuminant des yeux:**_ Vraiment?!

Luxus: Puisque je te le dis.

Un cri de joie échappa à la jeune femme, qui sauta au cou du blond, collant sa joue droite à la joue gauche du petit fils de Makarov, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de la mage, afin de la retenir, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Les passants posèrent des regards surprit, ou attendrit sur les deux mages, dont la voix, enjoué de Titania, ne cessait de se faire entendre dans des remerciements et des exclamations d'excitations.

Passant la porte d'une première boutique, Erza balaya les rayons de vêtements des yeux, alors qu'ils illuminaient, un énorme sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle tirait le Dragon Slayer par la main. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une robe courte bleu nuit, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir et de montrer au blond.

Erza: Regarde-moi ça?! Elle est jolie?!

Luxus: Je demande à voir…

Erza, _**fermant les yeux de bonheur:**_ Je compte bien l'essayer!

L'écarlate, s'empara de plusieurs tenues, avant qu'elle ne prenne la direction d'une cabine d'essayage.

C'était leur dixième boutique. Les mains chargés, le visage radieux, Titania se retourna vers le Dragon Slayer, dont le visage, inexpressif, ne faisait pas écho à ses yeux, qui exprimaient, de la lassitude, ce qui ne démonta pas la reine des Fées, dont le sourire se fit plus grand.

Erza: Bien. Maintenant que l'on également des vêtements pour toi, on va manger?

Luxus: Tu ne pense pas que tu oublie quelque chose..?

Erza, _**penchant la tête sur le côté:**_ Non. Quoi?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Tu ne compte pas mettre de sous-vêtements sous tes tenues?

Erza, _**devenant rouge:**_ …

Luxus: Et tu compte te baigner nue? Ce qui ne me dérangerais pas en soit..

Erza _**devenant écarlate:**_ NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Luxus, _**penchant son visage vers celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Avoue. C'est ce que tu comptais faire..

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se détournant du Dragon Slayer qui eu un rire de gorge, avant qu'il ne suive la mage chevalière, vers un magasin de sous-vêtements, à quelques boutiques de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Erza tenait un soutien-gorge en dentelle, blanc, lorsque la jeune femme senti un souffle sur sa nuque, la faisant tourner la tête sur sa droite. Le torse collé au dos de Titania, le visage entrant dans son champ de vision, DREAR dévisageait le sous-vêtement que tenait la jeune femme dans ses mains, tandis que ses bras venaient encercler la taille de la mage chevalière, d'un œil critique.

Luxus: Tu ne devrais pas prendre celui-ci. Prends celui en-dessous, il rehaussera ta poitrine.

Erza, _**devenant cramoisie:**_ Lu.. LUXUS?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu..?!

Luxus, _**jetant un regard en coin à Erza:**_ Je t'aide à choisir tes sous-vêtements. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, puisque je vais te les enlever.

SCARLET devint livide avant qu'elle ne pousse un hurlement, faisant le Dragon Slayer se reculer de quatre pas, en éclatant de rire, tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Erza frappa le jeune homme à l'aide du soutien qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, alors que son visage concurrençait avec ses cheveux. Le rire du petit fils de Makarov redoubla, lorsque la mage chevalière cessa de le frapper, donna son dos au DREAR, attrapa le soutien indiqué par le blond et ne quitte le rayon en vociférant contre le mage de foudre.

Titania luttait contre le lacet du corset en dentelle, qui refusait de se défaire. Dos au rideau, elle ne vit pas ce dernier s'ouvrir. Ce n'ai qu'une fois que le Dragon Slayer apparut dans le miroir, en refermant le rideau dans son dos, que la jeune femme se figea, son visage devenant rouge pivoine.

Erza: Lu..!

Luxus, _**bâillonnant la bouche d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza de sa main gauche:**_ Chut.. N'attire pas d'employés par ici.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe droite:**_ Hum…

Luxus, _**approchant son visage:**_ Je ne vais pas me permettre d'avoir de geste, trop, déplacer avec toi, ici. Quoi que, j'ai un excellent souvenir d'une situation similaire avec…

Erza, _**enfonçant son talon, dans le pied de Luxus:**_ Huum!

Luxus, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ Ca.. Tu va me le payer Erza…

En une fraction de seconde, l'écarlate se retrouva soulevé, plaqué contre le mur de la cabine, la bouche assailli par la langue du DREAR, les mains du jeune homme sur les fesses de Titania, et son bassin se frottant légèrement contre le sexe de la mage chevalière.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras autour du cou du blond, les joues rouge, SCARLET était figé. Avant que son corps ne tremble de peur, lorsque les mains du Dragon Slayer se faufilèrent sous la jupe de la jeune femme, la remontant d'avantage. De suite, le petit fils de Makarov s'écarta, reposant la mage de rang S, tandis que sa main droite passa dans le dos de l'écarlate, défaisant, d'un geste, habile, le nœud du corset.

Mécaniquement, les mains d'Erza vinrent maintenir le corset contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle détournait le visage, son corps tremblant encore sous la peur. La main du DREAR redessina la mâchoire de la jeune femme, avant que le mage de rang S n'approche son visage de l'oreille de Titania, tout en collant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

Luxus: Regarde-moi, Erza.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Sors.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. Erza.

Le jeune femme trembla sous la tonalité de la voix du petit fils du maitre, puis, dans un soupire, la reine des Fées ouvrit les yeux et, lentement, ancra son regard dans celui, du Dragon Slayer. Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs secondes, tandis que les mains du mage de foudre faisaient glisser celles de l'écarlate sous sa chemise sans manches.

Le visage d'Erza se déforma sous la surprise, alors que ses doigts redessinaient les abdominaux, en bétons, du blond, ainsi que ses pectoraux, également ses muscles dorsaux, puis se posa sur le galbe de ses fesses, faisant rougir SCARLET. Les mains de Titania suivirent le contour des reins du mage, avant de remonter et de s'arrêter sur les pectoraux du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus: Je te retoucherai les fesses, Erza. Mais pas que. Je t'embrasserai les seins. Je te caresserais les cuisses. Je te sucerais le cou. Je te mordillerais le ventre. Grifferais le dos…

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Lu, xus…

Luxus, _**à voix basse, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ J'embrasserais tes lèvres. Je sucerais ton clitoris, je lécherais l'entré de ton sexe. Je mordrais tes fesses. Et tu en fera autant. Erza. Ce corps, sous tes doigts. Est tiens. Marque le, si tu en as envie. Touche-le. Caresse-le. Regarde-le. Connais-le. N'ai pas peur de faire ce qui te passe à l'esprit. Dans le sexe, rien n'ai sal, rien n'ai tabou. Tu peux tout faire. Il te suffit de le vouloir, Erza.

Le Dragon Slayer relâcha les mains de l'écarlate, embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme, et lui donna son dos. Ce n'ai qu'une fois que le blond quitta la cabine, que Titania se rendit compte qu'elle avait le souffle saccadé, le pouls qui battait beaucoup trop fort et rapidement, et les joues en feu.

Se rhabillant, et quittant la cabine, la gêne de la mage était toujours perceptible. L'écarlate se perdit dans les rayons, son regard était trouble, et la bonne humeur qui émanait de Titania il y avait quelques minutes c'étaient volatilisé en quelques secondes, sous les paroles, plus qu'obscènes, du mage de foudre.

Erza retrouva le blond à la caisse, ce dernier avait, encore, son visage inexpressif, son casque posé sur ses oreilles, leurs sachets à ses pieds, un autre était posé sur le comptoir de la caisse. Les bras croisé, adossé au comptoir, le mage de rang S semblait attendre, patiemment, que la jeune femme termine son tour.

Lorsque SCARLET posa les quelques vêtements devant la vendeuse, le jeune homme se redressa, fit face à la vendeuse, et enfourna les sous-vêtements de la mage chevalière dans le sac posé sur le comptoir, faisant, ainsi comprendre, qu'il payait, une nouvelle fois. Sans un mot, DREAR effectua l'achat, prit en main les sacs, et tourna son dos, laissant l'écarlate le suivre de quelques pas.

La mage fixait le dos du Dragon Slayer, qui marchait quelques centimètres devant. Erza se mordit la lèvre inférieur, alors que ses joues se coloraient de nouveau. Baissant son visage, Titania prit de lentes et profondes respirations, tout en retrouvant une expression plus habituelle, c'est-à-dire dur et déterminé. Relevant son visage, la surprise prit, immédiatement place sur le visage de l'écarlate, qui se figea en remarquant que le petit fils de Makarov ne se trouvait plus dans son champ de vision. Se tournant et se retournant, cherchant le blond des yeux, la mage de rang S plaqua une main sur son visage en expirant bruyamment.

Erza: Mais ce n'ai pas possible!? Comment j'ai pus le perdre!?

SCARLET examina à nouveau la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, avant d'emprunter une rue perpendiculaire, sur sa gauche. La foule semblait s'intensifier, à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Finalement, la mage chevalière arriva sur une place, bondé, sur laquelle des danseurs de tango faisaient une admirable performance. Subjugué, la mage de Fairy Tail se faufila afin d'atteindre le premier rang.

Les danseurs étaient masqués, les hommes portaient des costumes trois pièces, tandis que les femmes étaient habillé de longues robes fendu, et de talon aiguille. Les robes des femmes n'avaient de cesses de voler sous leurs mouvements sensuels. Et les mains de leurs partenaires ressemblaient à des caresses de papillons, tant elles semblaient survoler la peau des femmes.

Parmi les danseurs, l'un d'eux, vêtu d'un costume noir et violet, un masque gris camouflant la moitié du visage de l'homme, blond, dont les yeux, bleu ciel, fixaient l'écarlate. Le danseur s'arrêta à quelques pas de la mage chevalière, avant de lui tendre sa main gauche. SCARLET fit un pas en arrière, secouant son visage de gauche à droite, mais le sourire en coin, synonyme de défi du blond, fit Titania froncer des sourcils, puis poser sa main droite, avec détermination, alors que la voix, grave et sensuel du blond parvenait dans un murmure à la jeune femme.

Danseur: Détendez-vous.

Erza, _**serrant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule du danseur:**_ Je ne sais pas danser..

Danseur: Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de dégager du charme.

Erza: Cela ne va pas me permettre de savoir danser.

Danseur, _**rapprochant son visage:**_ Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre. À partir du moment ou vous tentez d'être séductrice dans vos mouvements, le reste viendra seul.

La mage de rang S rougit légèrement, avant d'acquiescer et de prendre une respiration, en fermant les yeux. La main du danseur, dans le creux des reins d'Erza se fit plus douce, tandis que la main gauche remonta le bras de l'écarlate, dans un effleurement, donnant la chair de poule à SCARLET. Cette dernière eu un sourire en coin, joueuse, et de son pied droit, elle remonta la jambe gauche du danseur.

Une grimace de douleur fut visible sur le visage du danseur, se qui figea la mage chevalière. Le blond eu un rire forcé, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas sur le côté, entrainant la jeune femme, qui hoqueta de surprise.

Le pied du danseur passa derrière la jambe gauche de Titania, lui frôlant, à peine le mollet, avant qu'il ne fasse un autre pas, retournant l'écarlate de sa main gauche, tandis que la droite effleurait la cuisse de la reine des Fées. Instantanément, le rouge s'empara des joues d'Erza, qui fut retourner afin qu'elle fasse face au blond.

Danseur: Détendez-vous. Soyez plus sensuelle dans vos mouvements. Plus douce.

Erza: Je..

Danseur, _**caressant le bras droit d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Imaginez que ma peau soit du cristal. Extrêmement sensible au touché. Ou quelque chose qui vous ai précieux.

Erza: Je vois.

Danseur: Et votre regard. Pensez à quelque chose qui vous fais, particulièrement envie, que vous êtes sur le point d'avoir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et de sa jambe droite, remonta la jambe du blond, dans une caresse suggestive, alors qu'elle ouvrait les paupières, ancrant son regard dans celui du danseur. Se léchant les lèvres sensuellement, Erza fit remonter sa main gauche vers la nuque de son partenaire, dans un frôlement. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du blond, qui entama un nouvel enchainement de pas, que la mage chevalière suivait, tout en n'oubliant pas de survoler, du toucher, le corps du danseur.

La danse de la reine des Fées n'avaient rien à envier, à celle des danseuses professionnelles à ses côtés. La sensualité que dégageait l'écarlate attirait l'attention, tandis que sa mini jupe volait dans tout les sens, son touché donnait des frissons au blond, et tout deux semblaient se dévorer du regard. Leur souffle, chaud, se mélangeait, teintant les joues de SCARLET, d'une jolie couleur rosé, accentuant le charme de la jeune femme.

À la fin du morceau, les cheveux d'Erza tombaient en cascade, son visage basculé en arrière, tout comme la moitié de son corps, dans les bras du blond. La jambe gauche de Titania, emmêlé à la jambe droite du danseur, relevant la jupe à carreaux de la mage de rang S. la main droite du danseur était posé sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme, tandis que ses yeux, bleu ciel, dévoraient, littéralement, SCARLET, qui se redressait lentement, son regard luisant, ne lâcha pas celui du blond.

La voix, taquine, du danseur s'éleva, faisant la mage chevalière froncer des sourcils, retrouvant son expression plus dur, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de deux pas du blond.

Danseur: Tu vois que tu sais séduire un homme, Erza.

Erza: Luxus..?

Luxus, _**retirant le masque:**_ Limite, j'aurais pus être jaloux que tu adresse ces regards à un étranger et pas à moi.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, serrant les poings:**_ Tu t'es foutu de moi?!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Non. Je viens de te donner ta deuxième leçon: être séductrice. Tout de même se serait un comble que tu sache embrasser comme personne, mais que tu ne sache pas charmer un homme d'un simple regard.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis franchement que tu voulais me faire danser?

Luxus: Tu aurais été beaucoup trop gêné. Maintenant que cette leçon est terminer, on peut aller manger. Je crois que j'ai faim.

Erza, _**suivant Luxus des yeux:**_ …

Luxus, _**se tournant vers Erza:**_ Alors tu viens? Sauf si tu veux une seconde danse?

L'écarlate rougit légèrement, avant de souffler par le nez et de suivre le Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui répondit au mage par un énorme sourire et un signe de la main, avant qu'il ne rassemble la troupe de danseurs afin de remballer le matériel.

Erza: C'est toi qui a organisé ça?!

Luxus: J'ai organisé tout le week-end. Hormis tes réactions, tout es prévu.

Erza: Wow.. Et depuis quand tu sais danser une danse de salon?

Luxus: Fried nous a saoulé pour que l'on prennent des cours.

Le blond entra, par la porte arrière d'un kiosque à journal. Faisant un signe de tête à la vendeuse, le mage de foudre récupéra les sacs de vêtements puis adressa un sourire en coin à la brune, qui rougit, avant de glousser et de faire un clin d'œil au Dragon Slayer avec un sourire en coin. Le tout, sous le regard surprit, de la mage chevalière.

Les deux mages se rendirent dans un restaurant dans lequel ils y restèrent plus d'une heure et demie, avant qu'une boutique n'attire l'attention de Titania, qui repartit pour une nouvelle viré shopping, au grand dam du petit fils de Makarov.

Le soleil commençait, doucement à décliner, lorsque le deux mages de Fairy Tail arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline, sur laquelle une maison en bois vernis, au toit plat, sur pilotis, surplombait la mer. De grandes vitres teintés, faisaient offices de mur, un escalier en pierre, menait à l'entré, vitré, de la maison. Une terrasse en bois, à même le sol, était visible depuis l'avant de la maison. Les rayons du soleil, augmentait le charme de la villa, figeant la jeune femme.

Luxus, _**se dirigeant vers la maison:**_ Ne reste pas debout. Tu n'as pas encore vue l'intérieur. Ni l'arrière.

Erza: A qui.. À qui est cette maison, Luxus? Combien tu loue cette villa?

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix amusé:**_ Je ne loue pas, Erza. Elle est à moi.

Erza, _**ouvrant de grand yeux:**_ Pa.. Pardon?!

Luxus _**donnant son profil à Erza:**_ Tu n'as jamais reçu d'extra, lorsque tu effectue une mission périlleuse?

Erza: Si, bien sûr. Mais…

Luxus, _**reprenant sa route:**_ Eh bien voilà. C'est un extra, offert par un client très reconnaissant. Maintenant si tu pouvais te dépêcher. J'ai juste envie de profiter du jacuzzi.

Erza, _**rougissant de plaisir:**_ Un ja.. Un jacuzzi?!

Luxus, _**entrant dans la maison:**_ Seulement si tu passe cette porte.

L'écarlate se précipita de rejoindre le Dragon Slayer.

La maison était sur un seul niveau, l'entré qui donnait sur un grand salon, lumineux, grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. D'ailleurs, celles en face de l'entré, donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, offrant une vue des plus magnifique, sur la mer et son horizon, mais également, sur une première terrasse, surélevé, où se dressait fièrement, sur la gauche, un jacuzzi en bois. Au centre de la terrasse, un large escalier, avec des marches sur les deux côtés en plus, donnait accès, à une autre terrasse, où une piscine incrusté dans le bois, était recouverte par un toit. Sur la terrasse en contrebas, deux transats étaient tournés vers la piscine, et à l'arrière de celle-ci, se trouvait une table basse en bois, encerclé par un canapé d'angle en osier gris, aux coussins blanc et violet, dos à la mer.

Le regard de Titania revint sur l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce principale contenait, sur la droite, deux canapés, quatre places, un noir aux coussins blanc et gris, et un blanc aux coussins gris et violet, perpendiculaire l'un à l'autre, une lacrima-vision faisait face au canapé noir, qui donnait son dos à l'entré, et au centre une table basse vitré, grise.

Une grande bibliothèque aux bois noir, était collé à l'un des rares murs en bois, à la droite du salon. Des livres, des pochettes de disques, ainsi que des petites statuettes design, remplissaient la bibliothèque, ce qui attira le regard de la mage, sur les quatre homes cinémas, en bois, qui se trouvaient dans les quatre coins de la grande salle. Une grande table en verre, entouré de six chaises se trouvaient entre le salon et la cuisine.

La cuisine était séparé de la pièce principale, par un grand bar, en angle, en bois. Un îlot central, surmonté d'une hotte marron, faisait office de cuisinière, un plan de travail, avec des placards, se trouvait au fond de la cuisine, tandis que des rangements muraux, occupaient, les trois murs du fond. L'évier se trouvait à la droite de l'îlot central, incrusté dans un autre plan de travail, qui était encadré par un réfrigérateur, et un four mural, tout deux marron clair, à sortit avec la couleur du bar et des plans de travails.

Un couloir se trouvait sur la droite, en prolongement de la cuisine. Trois portes en bois étaient visible, dont deux se faisaient face, et la dernière se trouvait au fond du couloir. Un petit boitier blanc, sur le mur à sa gauche, attira le regard de la mage chevalière. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un système de sécurité sophistiqué.

La porte de droite s'ouvrit sur le Dragon Slayer, qui avait, maintenant, les mains libres. Pieds nus, son jean ayant été remplacé par un short de bain noir et d'un débardeur au col carré, moulant son torse, et une serviette se trouvait sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme.

Erza: C'est magnifique…

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix blasé:**_ Je sais. Mon corps est un chef d'œuvre.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de cette maison. Elle est entretenu.

Luxus, _**passant devant Erza:**_ Elle a été rapprovisionné pour le week-end.

Erza: Qui?

Luxus: L'ancien propriétaire. Arrête de poser des question. Profite. Fais comme chez toi.

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la reine des Fées, il ouvrit la baie vitré, avant de se diriger vers le jacuzzi, dans lequel il lâcha une pierre qui fit, immédiatement, des bulles une fois en contact avec l'eau. Le petit fils de Makarov ôta son débardeur, posa la serviette sur un petit rebord, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau en basculant son visage en arrière, dans un soupire d'aise.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'écarlate fini par se retrouver avachi sur le canapé noir, à regarder la lacrima-vision tout en mangeant un paquet de bonbons, lorsque son attention fut attiré sur sa gauche; le Dragon Slayer avait plonger dans la piscine, et entamait une longueur de crawl. La mage chevalière se leva du canapé, ne quittant pas des yeux le blond qui était repartit dans une autre longueur.

Les muscles dorsaux du DREAR étaient contractés et luisaient dans l'eau, les cheveux, d'or, du mage étaient plaqué en arrière, et les traits du visage du blond étaient tirés sous la concentration. La nage du Dragon Slayer était rapide et fluide, le faisant glisser sur la surface de l'eau.

Au bout de six allés-retours, Luxus se hissa hors de la piscine, laissant les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son imposante carrure. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, son regard capté par la ville en contrebas, son visage impassible, les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les gouttes d'eau, faisant ressortir la musculature du jeune homme. Le tableau était juste magnifique.

Le regard du petit fils de Makarov rencontra celui de la mage chevalière, et un sourire en coin, provocateur, étira les lèvres du blond, qui avait passer sa serviette autour de son cou, tout en montant les marches de la terrasse. De suite, et sans trop de raisons, la mage de rang S se mit à rougir, ce qui agrandit le sourire du DREAR, qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

Luxus: Un problème, Erza?

Erza, _**serrant le paquet de bonbons:**_ No.. Non. Aucuns.

Luxus: Si tu le dis. Tu as fais le tour de la villa?

La jeune femme secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, alors que le blond s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la baie vitré, son sourire, arrogant, ne quittant pas ses lèvres. SCARLET détourna le regard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. La mage de rang S s'appuya contre l'un des plans de travail, tout en fermant les yeux. C'est deux bras l'encerclant par la taille, qui firent sursauter Erza. L'écarlate fit volte-face.

Le visage de Luxus s'enfoui dans le cou de la mage, qui reteint son souffle, se crispant tout en rougissant. Les mains du blond se glissèrent sous le pull de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il embrassait le cou de SCARLET, remontant vers sa mâchoire, alors que ses mains remontaient le dos de la mage chevalière.

Erza: Lu.. Luxus…

Luxus, _**susurrant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ D'étends-toi, Erza.

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Je.. Tu..

Le petit fils de Makarov coinça la mage contre le plan de travail, qui ferma un œil, tout en tournant son visage sur le côté, ses joues ne cessant de prendre une jolie couleur rosé. Les mains du blond frôlèrent les seins de l'écarlate, en redescendant vers les hanches de la jeune femme, alors que les lèvres du DREAR rencontraient celles de la mage de rang S.

Timidement, les mains d'Erza se posèrent sur les pectoraux du Dragon Slayer, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, cependant le corps de SCARLET ne cessait de trembler, tout ses muscles tendu à l'extrême. Luxus leva la jambe gauche de la mage chevalière, avant de faire glisser sa main droite sous la jupe de la jeune femme, tout en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres d'Erza, qui émit un gémissement craintif.

D'un coup, le mage de foudre s'arrêta, dévisageant Titania. À la seconde où le petit fils de Makarov c'était arrêté la reine des Fées avait baissé son visage, ce dernier était cramoisie, et ses paupières étaient fortement fermés. Tout le corps de la jeune femme était contracté et tremblait. Pourtant, la mage chevalière ne tenta, à aucuns moments, de s'extraire de la prise du Dragon Slayer.

Le blond plissa des yeux, alors qu'il caressait, doucement la cuisse de l'écarlate, de sa main droite, tandis qu'il relevait le visage de SCARLET de la gauche. Posant, tout d'abord simplement, ses lèvres sur celles de la rang S, DREAR embrassa les paupières, closes, de la mage, avant de retourner s'approprier le cou d'Erza.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur, Erza?

Erza: Tu le sais très bien, Luxus.

Luxus, _**relevant son visage:**_ Il faut croire que non.

Erza, _**ouvrant les yeux, fixant un point sur sa droite:**_ …

Luxus, _**tournant le visage d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, ancrant son regard dans le sien:**_ Tu as peur, de quoi, exactement?

Erza: Je.. Je ne suis pas…

Luxus: Tu n'assume pas ton corps? Tu te trouve moche?

Erza: Non. Pas du tout. Bien que.. L'idée de.. De me retrouver nue.. Sous ton regard…

Luxus: Je le serais tout autant.

Erza, _**fermant, fortement les yeux:**_ C'est aussi un problème!

Luxus: Erza.

Erza: Je…

Luxus: Ce n'ai que ça?

L'écarlate secoua son visage de gauche à droite, avant de l'enfouir dans le torse, encore humide, du mage de foudre. Lâchant la jambe d'Erza afin d'enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme, DREAR serra contre lui le corps de la rang S, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Les secondes s'engrenèrent, avant que la voix de la mage chevalière ne s'élève dans un murmure.

Erza: Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les hommes. Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Comment m'y prendre… Et tu.. Tu m'as parler de séduction et de douceur.. Je…

Luxus, _**caressant le dos d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je te l'ai dit. C'est un apprentissage, régulier et consciencieux. Il faut pratiquer pour s'y habituer. De plus, je vais me répéter. Mais dans le sexe, rien n'est sal. Tu peux faire, ce qu'il te plait, il te suffit de le demander.

Erza: Mais je ne sais pas..

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Normal que tu ne sache pas ce que tu veux, maintenant. Tu ne sais pas ce à quoi tu as droit. Mais tu as le droit d'essayer. Je suis là pour te dire si ce que tu fais est bien fait, ou pas.

Erza: Je…

Luxus, _**levant le visage d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ On va procéder autrement. Le fait que je prenne l'initiative te crispe et te panique. Donc, c'est toi qui devras faire le premier pas, et je répondrais.

Erza _ **, arquant un sourcil:**_ Je ne suis pas? C'est moi qui vais devoir te toucher en première?

Luxus: Aussi. Mais pas seulement. À partir du moment où tu te mettras à me faire du charme, ou à me regarder avec insistance. Je me permettrais de te toucher. Cependant, j'ai bien compris que tu n'es pas encore prête. On se contentera des préliminaires.

Erza: Les préliminaires?

Luxus, _**rapprochant son visage de celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je t'embrasserais.. Je te toucherais les seins, ainsi que les fesses. Lentement.. Je te déshabillerais.. Je te ferai me toucher. Et je me mettrais nu, sous tes yeux.

À chacune de ses paroles, le blond avait fait glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui c'était remise à rougir violemment. Les lèvres du DREAR parcoururent le cou de la mage de rang S, y laissant quelques suçons, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, posant simplement ses lèvres sur celles de l'écarlate, puis ne quitte la cuisine, disparaissant dans le couloir.

Erza avait la respiration saccadé. Une main sur son cœur, le regard dans le vague, la mage chevalière prit son visage dans sa main droite, avant de prendre de longues et profondes respirations, se tournant afin d'appuyer ses mains sur le plan de travail. SCARLET papillonna des yeux.

Erza: Bordel. J'ai horriblement chaud.

 **20h00; dans le salon de la villa de Luxus, Harujion.**

Luxus était allongé sur le canapé blanc, son casque posé sur ses oreilles, vêtu d'un jogging, qui se refermait au niveau des chevilles, noir et d'un débardeur gris, qui moulait son torse. Assise, les jambes contre sa poitrine, vêtu d'un short noir et d'un top à bretelle rouge, SCARLET fixait, sans vraiment voir, la lacrima-vision, en face d'elle.

Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur le corps du blond, qui eu un sourire arrogant, à la seconde où les yeux de la mage se posèrent sur lui, ce qui fit la jeune femme, froncer des sourcils, en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Le petit fils de Makarov passa ses bras sous sa tête, bombant son torse, sans pour autant perdre son sourire, alors que la mage chevalière arqua un sourcil avant d'attraper un coussin et de l'envoyer sur le Dragon Slayer.

Luxus _**se redressant:**_ Qu'est-ce que…?

Un sourire provocateur, étira les lèvres de l'écarlate, sourire qui arriva sur celles du mage de foudre. Le jeune homme empoigna un coussin et l'envoya contre la reine des Fées. Un silence apparu, et dura quelques secondes, avant que SCARLET ne prenne le coussin et ne fende sur le petit fils de Makarov, qui c'était armé d'un coussin également.

Les deux mages se mirent à se frapper, à esquiver, parer et répliquer, dans un combat acharné, dans lequel tout était bon à prendre et à être envoyé sur l'autre. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, le silence reprit place dans la villa. Quelques coussins, et chaises, avaient fini dans la piscine et le jacuzzi, les canapés avaient été renversé, tout comme le lit. La salle de bain était sens dessus-dessous et la salle principale était dans un désordre sans nom. Au milieu de cela, retranché dans des coin du salon, les deux mages de rang S reprenaient leur souffle.

Erza jeta un regard par-dessus la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait renversé, tenant dans ses mains un coussin et un essuie-main. Près du bar de la cuisine, derrière le home cinéma et un rempart fait de casseroles, de moules et de chaises. Le blond avait les yeux fermés, et la respiration saccadé.

D'un coup, les deux mages de Fairy Tail échangèrent un regard, avant de balancer ce qu'ils tenaient en main, tout en quittant leur repère. Luxus plaqua l'écarlate au sol, qui se débattit en envoyant des coups de pieds dans les côtes du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier frappait, à l'aide d'un cousin, le visage et les flans de Titania, qui se protégeait à l'aide de ses bras.

Erza éclata de rire, figeant le blond, qui détailla la jeune femme quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un sourire, posant ses bras de part et d'autre de la reine des Fées. Les regards des deux mages se croisèrent, ce qui fit taire l'écarlate, dont les joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosé, faisant le petit fils de Makarov esquisser un sourire en coin, taquin. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, et le silence s'étira tout autant, sans qu'aucuns des deux ne détourne le regard.

Timidement, du bout des doigts, les mains de SCARLET remontèrent le long des, puissants bras, du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier perdit son sourire, prenant une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse, alors que le regard de la mage chevalière luisait, ses joues s'empourpraient, et sa respiration s'accélérait.

Lentement, Luxus approcha son visage de celui de l'écarlate, frôlant les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes, tandis que, de sa main droite, il survola le sein gauche de Titania, glissa sur son flan, avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la rang S, puis, de remonter, dans une douce caresse, sa main la faisant passer sous le short de la reine des Fées, afin de malaxer ses fesses. Un frisson vint saisir le corps de SCARLET, dont les mains c'étaient logé dans la nuque du blond. Se laissant totalement faire, l'écarlate releva sa jambe gauche, alors que le petit fils de Makarov entamait un baisé lent et passionné, dont leur muscles rose ne cessaient de s'entremêlé entre eux.

Les mains d'Erza glissèrent dans le dos du DREAR, puis passèrent sur le torse du jeune homme, avant de se glisser, en tremblant, sous le débardeur gris du Dragon Slayer, redessinant les muscles du blond, puis de caresser les pectoraux du mage de foudre, qui grogna dans le baisé. De suite, Titania se figea, avant de retirer ses mains. Cependant, de sa main gauche, Luxus reteint la main droite de l'écarlate, et la remonta jusqu'à son pectoraux gauche, faisant la jeune femme le griffer légèrement, le faisant lâcher un nouveau grognement.

Mettant fin au baisé, Luxus traça un chemin de baisés, jusqu'au creux des seins de la mage chevalière, dont il suça la base du sein gauche, tandis que sa main gauche délaissa la main de Titania afin de soulever, lentement le top à bretelles de la jeune femme, et d'empoigner à pleine main le sein droite de l'écarlate. Erza rougit, violemment, tout en poussant un gémissement étouffé, qui fit grogner le Dragon Slayer.

Le petit fils de Makarov se redressa d'un coup, puis, sans lâcher des yeux Erza, ôta son débardeur. Le regard insistant du blond, fit Titania se redresser, et poser, timidement ses lèvres sur les abdominaux du mage de foudre. Léchant avec hésitation la peau de jeune homme, SCARLET encercla la taille du rang S, afin d'approfondir ses baisés. Remontant vers les pectoraux du DREAR, la jeune femme lécha, timidement, l'un des tétons du Dragon Slayer, ce dernier posa une main sur le sommet de la tête de l'écarlate, tout en soupirant bruyamment.

Luxus rallongea, lentement la rang S sur le sol, avant de l'extraire de sa tâche, et de descendre son visage sur les abdominaux de la reine des Fées, suçant chaque millimètres de peau, tout en mettant son index et son majeur dans la bouche d'Erza, qui ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes, avant de lécher les doigts du DREAR. Une fois bien humidifié, le Dragon Slayer retira ses doigts et les dirigea vers le sexe de SCARLET, tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, qui gémit, en fermant les yeux. Le petit fils de Makarov faufila sa main à l'intérieur du short de la mage chevalière, alors qu'il remontait vers les seins d'Erza, dont les mains redessinaient les muscles du dos, tout en le griffant légèrement. La main droite du Dragon Slayer caressa, à travers le boxer de Titania, le clitoris de sa partenaire, qui se figea, avant de gémir en sentant la pression exercé sur sa précieuse perle.

De la main gauche, DREAR malaxait le sein droit de la reine des Fées, alors que son index droit titillait l'entré du vagin de la jeune femme, qui se cambra, en gémissant. Les lèvres de Luxus quittèrent le sein gauche de SCARLET, afin de s'emparer des lèvres de la rang S, alors que son doigt se glissa sous le tissus qui couvrait encore l'intimité de Titania.

Lorsqu'Erza senti l'index du Dragon Slayer contre les parois de son sexe, de suite, elle se contracta, cessant tout mouvements. Pourtant, le petit fils de Makarov ne cessa de caresser l'entré du vagin de la jeune femme. Les lèvres du blond allèrent marquer la peau du cou de la mage chevalière, tandis que sa main gauche parcourait le flan et la cuisse droit, ainsi que le dos de Titania, afin de détendre l'écarlate.

Enfonçant son doigt dans des gestes circulaires, Luxus s'attardait sur le cou de la reine des Fées, aillant décelé une zone érogène sous l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme, tandis que sa main gauche remontait afin d'empoigner l'opulent sein de Titania. Cette dernière se cambra au premier mouvement de va et vient. Les mains de la mage chevalière serraient fortement la nuque et les cheveux du DREAR, qui avait entamé l'entrer de son deuxième doigt.

Erza se figea une nouvelle fois. Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadé, les jambes repliés, l'écarlate ne cessait de suivre des hanches, les mouvements de ciseaux du blond, qui était repartit à la conquêtes des seins de Titania, à l'aide de sa main gauche et de sa bouche. Un mouvement plus ample que les autres, cambra la reine des Fées, qui poussa un gémissement des plus érotiques, donnant des frissons au Dragon Slayer, qui en grogna.

Luxus fit parcourir quelques mini éclaires autour de son index, afin de titiller les parois du vagin d'Erza. La réaction fut instantané; l'écarlate ouvrit les yeux, se cambrant franchement et violemment en criant le nom du mage de foudre dans un gémissement érotique. D'un mouvement instinctif, le blond frotta son sexe contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de la rang S, tout en enfonçant, d'avantage ses doigts dans le sexe de sa partenaire, électrocutant, à nouveau, les parois du vagin de SCARLET, qui se cambra d'avantage, griffant la nuque du Dragon Slayer, en gémissant à nouveau.

Titania jouit d'un coup, induisant les doigts du petit fils de Makarov. Luxus quitta le sein gauche de la reine des Fées, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, entamant un baisé langoureux, lent et doux, tout en extirpant ses doigts du sexe de la jeune femme, qui gémit dans le baisé.

Le mage de foudre fit remonter sa main droite sur le flan de l'écarlate, encercla sa taille de ses bras, avant de coller son bassin contre celui d'Erza, qui mit fin au baisé, afin de retrouver une respiration lente et régulière. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Dragon Slayer, ses bras noué dans la nuque du petit fils de Makarov, Titania, dont les joues n'avaient pas perdu leurs couleur rosé, peinait à garder les yeux ouvert.

Sans un mot, DREAR se redressa, ne lâchant pas la jeune femme pour autant, le blond fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de la reine des Fées, qui crocheta ses jambes dans le dos du jeune homme, son visage toujours enfoui dans le cou du rang S, et Luxus se dirigea vers la porte, au fond du couloir.

Entrant dans la salle d'eau, de taille moyenne, qui était constitué; d'une douche à l'Italienne, carrelé, à droite, dans la salle. D'une grande baignoire incrusté dans du bois, surélevé par une marche, tout le long du mur, à gauche. D'un meuble de salle de bain, blanc, collé au mur, près de la porte, à gauche. D'un lavabo, surmonté d'un miroir, sur la droite, le tout, sur du faux parquet blanc, entouré de mur en bois, et de grandes vitres, teintés, sur tout le long du côté de la terrasse, le mage de foudre, installa l'écarlate sur le bord de la baignoire, puis lui déposa un baisé sur le front avant que sa voix n'emplisse la pièce.

Luxus: Prends un bain, tu en as besoin.

Erza, _**relevant son visage, rouge de gêne:**_ Luxus…

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Tu te sens, bizarre, n'est-ce pas?

Erza, _**hochant de la tête**_ : …

Luxus, _**caressant les cheveux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ C'est normal. C'est le fait d'avoir jouit.

Le visage de la mage devint écarlate, concurrençant avec la couleur de ses cheveux, se qui fit rire le petit fils de Makarov. En réponse, la rang S abattit son poing dans le flan gauche du Dragon Slayer, qui grimaça, en apposant sa main droite là où il venait de prendre le coup. SCARLET, détourna le regard, en même temps que le blond poussait la jeune femme dans la baignoire avant de lui tourner le dos, un sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que Titania lâchait une exclamation indigner.

Luxus s'arrêta dans le salon, parcourant la salle du regard, avant que son attention ne soit attiré par l'extérieur. Le visage du petit fils de Makarov se referma, n'exprimant plus aucunes émotions, puis, le jeune homme entreprit de ramasser ce qui trainaient par terre et de remettre en ordre le salon, ainsi que la terrasse. Après plus de trente minutes, le blond se laissa tomber, dos sur le lit, les bras écartés, tout en poussant un soupire.

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre attira l'attention du mage de foudre. L'écarlate se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le visage tourné sur sa droite, les joues teintés de rose, vêtu d'un short et d'un large t-shirt. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Titania jeta un regard en coin au DREAR, avant de fuir le contact visuel, chose qui fit sourire le petit fils de Makarov.

Luxus _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur le lit:**_ Un problème Erza?

Erza: On.. Il n'y a qu'une chambre…

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire moqueur:**_ ….

Erza: Ne te moque pas de moi!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Je n'ai rien dis.

Erza: Je.. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

En un éclaire, le blond bloqua le passage à la mage chevalière, qui sursauta, faisant un pas en arrière afin de mettre une distance entre leurs corps. Le regard du Dragon Slayer était moqueur, et le rictus qui déformait les lèvres du jeune homme fit la reine des Fées froncer des sourcils. Cependant, la jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre gestes, que Luxus soulevait déjà l'écarlate, la jetant sur son épaule droite, de parcourir en quelques pas les centimètres qui les séparaient du lit, avant de la balancer sur le matelas.

Erza rebondit, en fermant les yeux, avant d'entrouvrir ses paupières. SCARLET aperçu, juste au-dessus d'elle, le petit fils de Makarov, qui se maintenait sur ses mains, qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du visage de la mage, alors que le visage du blond se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Titania, qui vira au cramoisie, s'enfonçant dans le lit, alors que ses yeux bordeaux s'ancraient dans ceux, bleu ciel, du mage de foudre.

Les yeux de Luxus parcoururent le corps se trouvant sous lui, avant de revenir dans les yeux de la mage chevalière. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent d'avantage, mais, de la main droite, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, la reine des Fées redessina le contour des muscles, du bras gauche du blond, puis redescendit sur le pectoral gauche, qu'elle malaxa quelques secondes, avant de caresser les abdominaux du mage de foudre. Remontant sa main, ses yeux, ayant depuis un moment quitté ceux du jeune homme, suivaient le parcours qu'effectuait sa main sur le torse du Dragon Slayer. Lorsque la main d'Erza vint se loger dans la nuque du DREAR, les yeux de l'écarlate rencontrèrent, à nouveau, ceux, bleu ciel, du blond.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix tremblante:**_ Luxus… Je peux…?

La voix de Titania mourut dans sa gorge, alors que son attention se portait sur les lèvres, du mage au-dessus d'elle. Le petit fils de Makarov détailla la mage chevalière, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de l'écarlate, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme, qui déglutit difficilement, jonglant entre les yeux du Dragon Slayer et ses lèvres, SCARLET fini par combler la distance, et apposa, timidement, ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Enserrant le cou de Luxus de ses bras, Erza lécha, du bout de la langue, la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme, ce dernier laissa l'accès à la rang S, qui fit, timidement sa langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Fermant les yeux, Titania approcha d'avantage le visage du DREAR, faisant leur corps se coller, alors que leur langue entamaient un ballet passionné.

Ecartant, lentement les jambes, la reine des Fées permit au Dragon Slayer de s'installer plus confortablement, rapprochant d'avantage leur corps. Les mains de Luxus vinrent se glisser sous le haut de l'écarlate, remontant lentement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui gémit lorsque les doigts du blond caressèrent la rondeur de ses seins. La main gauche de SCARLET quitta la nuque du petit fils de Makarov, griffa le pectoral droit du jeune homme, avant de caresser le dos du mage de foudre.

Grognant, DREAR, frotta, langoureusement, son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme, qui crocheta, presqu'instinctivement, ses jambes, autour des reins du Dragon Slayer. Ils rompirent le baisé par manque d'air, cependant, les lèvres du blond allèrent à la conquête du cou de la mage chevalière, dont les mouvements de bassin s'accordaient, avec ceux du petit fils de Makarov. Les lèvres du mage de foudre revinrent à la rencontre de celles de l'écarlate, qui approfondit, rapidement, le baisé, dans un gémissement de gorge.

Luxus rompit le baisé, ancrant son regard dans celui, voilé, de la reine des Fées. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, le Dragon Slayer embrassa le front de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux, nicha son visage dans le cou du petit fils de Makarov, passant ses mains dans le dos du blond, tout en relâchant, de ses jambes, les reins du rang S. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le côté, serrant dans ses bras la jeune femme, qui fit glisser son visage dans le torse du DREAR.

Le jeune homme caressa, de sa main gauche, la longueur de la chevelure, écarlate, de la mage chevalière, tandis que sa main droite maintenait le bassin de Titania, serré contre le sien, alors qu'il posait son visage sur le sommet du crâne de la rang S. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de SCARLET s'éleva dans un murmure, qui donna des frissons au petit fils de Makarov.

Erza: C'est agréable… De s'endormir, dans les bras d'un homme.

Luxus écarta légèrement son visage, baissant les yeux afin de pouvoir voir le visage de la mage chevalière, cependant, l'écarlate avait son visage enfouit contre le torse du Dragon Slayer, resserrant ses bras autour du torse du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, avant de pousser un soupire d'aise, qui donna des frissons au mage de foudre.

 **9h00; terrasse de la villa de Luxus, Harujion.**

Vêtu d'un bikini noir avec une étoile rouge sur le sein droite, ses cheveux éparpillés en auréole autour de son visage, une paire de Ray-Banne aux verres bordeaux, dissimulant ses yeux, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, la mage chevalière se détendait sur un transat près de la piscine. Dans cette dernière, le mage de foudre faisait quelques longueurs, fluide et rapide, tout ses muscles roulant sous sa peau.

Erza ôta ses lunettes, tournant son visage vers la villa, en fronçant des sourcils. Jetant un regard en biais au Dragon Slayer, la rang S vit que ce dernier continuait ses longueurs, pourtant, quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. L'écarlate se redressa, son regard rivé sur les vitres de la villa , cependant, de l'extérieur, les vitres étaient teintés. Se levant, en revêtant l'armure du purgatoire, la reine des Fées pencha son visage sur le côté, une expression grave sur le visage, et la voix du DREAR ne changea pas l'expression de la jeune femme.

Luxus, _**sortant de la piscine:**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Erza?

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Tu n'as pas remarqué?

Luxus, _**passant sa serviette autour de son cou:**_ Si. J'ai pris l'odeur.

Erza, _**reportant son regard vers la villa:**_ Alors pourquoi tu…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Seuls les mages de Fairy Tail, ou des personnes, « invité » à entrer, pourront pénétrer dans les vingt mètres, entourant la villa.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ C'est-à-dire..?

Luxus, _**dévisageant Erza d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un air indifférent:**_ Que si ces personnes pensent pouvoir passer la porte, ou même, accéder à la terrasse, se verront frapper par la foudre autant de fois qu'il ne faut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le périmètre de sécurité, ou ne soient inconscient. Puis, vu qu'ils ont tenté d'entrer et ont été frappé par la foudre, une fois le périmètre dégagé, ils seront enfermé, torturé, puis expulser, cent mètres plus loin, par les runes de Fried. Si je n'ai pas décidé de m'amuser avant.

Erza, _**reportant son attention vers la villa:**_ Donc, je n'ai pas à intervenir?

Luxus, _**se dirigeant vers la villa:**_ Si ça t'amuse, vas-y. C'est du menu frottin. Ils ne sont que quatre hommes, et une gamine. Au premier crépitement ils s'en iront, sinon, ça me fera un échauffement.

Erza, _**retrouvant son maillot noir tout en croisant ses bras:**_ Tu pense que je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul, Luxus?

Luxus, _**faisant face à Erza, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres:**_ Tu veux jouer? Titania?

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire provocateur:**_ J'ai tout autant besoin que toi de m'échauffer, DREAR.

Les deux mages de rang S se dévisagèrent, avec une lueur d'amusement et de provocation, dans le regard. Durant de longues secondes, les deux mages de Fairy Tail n'esquissèrent aucuns mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, étouffé, ne serve de signal, et que les deux mages ne se précipitent à l'avant de la villa.

Le temps que les deux mages n'atteignent la terrasse avant, les cinq intrus étaient déjà inconscients, brûlés, les yeux révulsés. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail soupirèrent de déception. Le petit fils de Makarov ferma les yeux en croisant ses bras sur son torse, tandis que l'écarlate posait sa main droite sur sa hanche, dévisageant, durement, les cinq personnes étendu sur l'herbe.

Erza: Ton système est beaucoup trop puissant, Luxus.

Luxus: J'y étais bien obligé. Cette villa est vide la plupart du temps.

Erza: Que fait-on d'eux?

Luxus, _**se dirigeant vers la porte de la villa:**_ On les donne aux soldats de la ville. Ça nous fera une sortie.

Erza, _**suivant Luxus:**_ Tu devrais baisser la puissance de ton système, que l'on puisse avoir de quoi s'échauffer, la prochaine fois.

Luxus _ **, faisant face à Erza:**_ Si c'est un combat d'envergure que tu désir, on peut s'affronter.

La mage de rang S croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, pencha son visage sur le côté et dévisagea le blond quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire provocateur n'étire ses lèvres. Sourire qui se répercuta sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer de foudre.

Erza: Pourquoi pas. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, lorsque je t'aurais battu.

Luxus: Ne t'y crois pas trop, ma petite Titania.

Les deux mages échangèrent un regard, luisant de défi et d'assurance.

Ils avaient trouvé un coin désert, sur la plage. Se faisant face, en position de combat, se dévisageant, un sourire en coin des lèvres, les cheveux attaché dans une queue de cheval pour Erza.

Le vent se leva, balayant quelques grains de sable, alors que les deux mages raffermissaient leurs points d'appui. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, avant que, d'un bond, les deux membres de Fairy Tail ne s'élance l'un sur l'autre. Le premier coup partit, violent, la lance de l'impératrice de la foudre de SCARLET bloqué par l'épée de foudre du Dragon Slayer. Les enchainements qui s'en suivirent, étaient si violent, que le souffle de puissance fissura les rochers, souleva un nuage de sable, et le ciel commençait lentement à se couvrir sous l'utilisation de la foudre du DREAR.

Dans un bond, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. L'armure de l'impératrice de la foudre d'Erza était en piteux état, laissant quelques parties de son ventre et ses côtes visible, et recouvrait à peine sa poitrine. Des brulures, des bleus et de légères coupures entaillaient la peau de la reine des Fées. En face, la chemise violette de Luxus était coupé en diagonal et les boutons avaient tous disparu. Une ligne, horizontal, de sang était visible sur la joue droite du petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail, tout comme des blessures, légères, aux bras et au flan gauche. Le jean noir du jeune homme avait quelques déchirures, et des éraflures marquaient le torse et les mains du blond.

Le regard des deux mages luisaient d'excitation et de fougue. Leur respiration était haché et désordonné, et le sourire du départ avait laissé sa place à une expression, beaucoup plus concentré. Une brise se leva à nouveau, faisant tournoyer quelques grains de sable entre les deux membres de Fairy Tail, avant que les deux combattants ne se jette l'un sur l'autre, dans un cri.

SCARLET ne vit pas à quel moment le mage de foudre avait quitter son champ de vision, ni à quel moment sa lance avait quitté ses mains, et encore moins, quand ses pieds avaient décollé du sol. Le choc fut dur. Le dos de la mage chevalière rencontra, douloureusement le sable, et ses yeux c'étaient fermé instinctivement, anticipant la prochaine douleur… Qui ne vint pas.

Ouvrant un œil, la reine des Fées rencontra le regard, amusé, du DREAR. Ouvrant plus franchement les paupières, Erza put voir le sourire arrogant de Luxus, et constater, également, que le jeune homme la surplombait de tout son corps, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa, et tout le corps de l'écarlate se tendit, figé.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix amusé:**_ J'ai gagné.

Erza, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Hein?

Luxus: J'ai gagné, Erza.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Rien n'ai encore dit, Luxus. Je peux encore…

Surprise, la mage de rang S tourna son visage sur sa gauche, ne remarquant, que maintenant, que la main du Dragon Slayer maintenait son poignet, et pareil pour l'autre main. Le regard bordeaux de la jeune femme glissa sur le reste de son corps, et les jambes du blond bloquaient celles de la reine des Fées. Un crépitement attira l'attention de la mage chevalière. Relevant le regard, Erza put constater que de petits éclairs longeaient les bras du petit fils de Makarov, ainsi que son torse.

Luxus: J'ai gagné.

Erza: Je peux encore faire apparaitre une épée, Luxus.

Luxus: Si tu tiens tant que ça à rendre ma victoire plus flagrante encore.. C'est ton problème.

L'écarlate siffla entre ses dents, avant de se mettre, d'un coup, à rougir et de détourner son visage, se qui fit ricaner le DREAR, qui approcha son visage de l'oreille de la rang S. Le souffle du blond donna des frissons à SCARLET, et du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme dévisagea le Dragon Slayer, qui prenait de longues et profondes respirations.

Erza: Lu.. Luxus..?

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque, les yeux fermés:**_ Ça m'excite…

La mage chevalière rougis, violemment, tout son corps se figeant, sa respiration se coupant alors qu'elle s'étranglait, d'un coup. La jeune femme était tellement choqué, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard du Dragon Slayer, qui la dévisageait de ses yeux bleu, moqueur. Ce n'ai que lorsque le jeune homme fini par rire, franchement, que l'attention de Titania se posa sur le blond, qui c'était redressé.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Tu te foutais de moi?

Luxus, _**se levant, riant:**_ Je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi facile que de te faire rougir comme ça.

La rang S ferma les yeux, s'asseyant sur le sable, alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe droite. Le rire du petit fils de Makarov ne cessait, énervant d'avantage la reine des Fées, qui se leva et abattit, une puissante droite dans l'estomac du blond, qui se plia, son rire se coupant, net, dans sa gorge.

Erza, _**se dirigeant vers la mer:**_ Crève!

Luxus grogna, un œil fermé, et un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Le mage de foudre fendit sur l'écarlate, qu'il plaqua, face contre terre. SCARLET poussa un cri de surprise, avant d'envoyer son coude rencontrer la joue droite du petit fils de Makarov. Ce dernier roula, se redressa et fendit à nouveau sur la jeune femme, celle-ci esquiva d'une roulade, se réceptionna, fit apparaitre une épée, et plongea, lame la première sur le Dragon Slayer.

Le combat reprit de plus belle.

La nuit avait fini par tomber. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient allongé, l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court, les bras ouvert de part et d'autre de leur corps, et leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Les deux mages échangèrent un regard, furtif, avant qu'une esquisse de sourire n'étire leurs lèvres. D'un coup DREAR se leva, s'étira, puis tandis une main à Erza, cette dernière accepta la main tendu, se redressa dans un bond avant d'épousseter le reste de ses vêtements.

Le regard de la mage se posa sur le dos du blond, qui c'était déjà détourner et qui se dirigeait vers la ville. Détaillant la carrure et la musculature du mage de foudre, SCARLET plissa des yeux, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les mains du jeune homme. Lentement, Erza porta son attention à ses mains, puis à sa poitrine, sur laquelle elle posa sa main droite, sous pesant son sein droit. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur et en rougissant légèrement, la reine des Fées se rendit compte qu'elle avait la respiration lente. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, la main droite de Titania remonta le long de son cou pour caresser, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres, alors que sa respiration se faisait haché. C'est en entendant la voix, grave du DREAR près de son oreille que l'écarlate se rendit compte que le rang S se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Luxus: Si tu veux que je te touche, Erza.. Il suffit de le demander..

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la reine des Fées, le blond avait posé sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins et sa main gauche dans sa nuque, alors que les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov venaient embrasser la commissure des lèvres de la rang S. Stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le souffle court, Erza mit quelques secondes avant de retirer ses doigts de ses lèvres, puis, de répondre au baisé qu'avait entamé le Dragon Slayer.

Les bras de l'écarlate vinrent s'enrouler, lentement, autour du cou du jeune homme, et avec douceur, Luxus rapprocha le corps de Titania du sien, alors qu'une certaine forme de combattivité, dut aux affrontements précédents, s'éveillait chez la mage chevalière et qu'elle luttait, de sa langue, contre celle du mage de foudre, qui répondait, avec ardeur.

Les mains du DREAR descendirent d'avantage, malaxèrent les fesses de l'écarlate avant de la soulever, faisant la reine des Fées gémir dans le baisé, alors qu'elle crochetait ses jambes autour des reins du blond. Haletante, SCARLET s'écarta du Dragon Slayer, ses yeux mi-clos, son regard brillant d'une étrange lueur, le petit fils de Makarov fendit, à nouveau sur les lèvres de la rang S. Titania empoigna des mèches de cheveux du mage de foudre, de sa main droite, alors que de la main gauche, elle griffait tout le haut du dos du jeune homme, comme pour se cramponner, fermement, à Luxus.

S'écartant à nouveau, les deux mages étaient à bout de souffle, leurs joues et leurs lèvres étaient rouge, et les yeux du DREAR luisaient de désir, intensifiant les rougeurs de la mage chevalière. Le regard du blond descendit sur la poitrine de la reine des Fées, qui était plaqué contre son torse et qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration saccadé, puis, les yeux du Dragon Slayer remontèrent détaillèrent le visage, rosie, de Titania, avant que d'un éclair, sans que la mage chevalière ne comprenne, ne se retrouve devant la villa.

Erza était allongé, dos, sur le lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration courte et haché, des gémissements lui échappant, rougissant de gêne et de plaisir à la fois, ses doigts cramponnés aux draps, et son corps ne cessant de se cambrer sous le toucher et les baisés, brulants, du Dragon Slayer, qui semblait avide de chaque, parcelles, de peau de la mage écarlate. Sans que cette dernière ne comprenne quoique se soit, ses seins avaient étés mit à nu, et le reste de ses collants avait disparu dans un coin de la chambre, ne laissant qu'un fin boxer en coton couvrir son intimité.

DREAR se redressa d'un coup, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la jeune femme sous lui, le blond ôta le reste de sa chemise, ainsi que son jean, mais lorsque ses mains s'apprêtèrent à enlever son boxer, le jeune homme se figea, détailla l'écarlate sous lui, avant de plonger, à nouveau dans l'opulente poitrine de Titania. Un gémissement échappa, une nouvelle fois, à la reine des Fées, qui se cambra, frottant, involontairement, son sexe contre celui, bien gonflé, du mage de foudre. Le petit fils de Makarov poussa un grognement, alors qu'il malaxait, de sa main gauche, l'un des seins de SCARLET, tandis qu'il dévorait, littéralement, l'autre sein de la rang S.

Rapidement, le blond sembla désintéressé de la poitrine d'Erza, et de sa bouche, le jeune homme partit à la conquête du sexe de Titania. Lorsque le boxer de la reine des Fées rejoignit le reste des vêtements, la mage chevalière redressa son visage, découvrant son corps, entièrement nu, à la merci des mains et de la bouche du Dragon Slayer. Rouge de gêne, la jeune femme tenta d'arrêter le mage de foudre, cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas de cet avis, et, du bout de la langue, lâcha une petite décharge électrique, sur le clitoris de la rang S. Un cri de plaisir percuta les murs, alors que la tête d'Erza retombait sur l'oreiller, et qu'elle se cambrait, violemment.

Luxus pénétra, de sa langue, le sexe de la mage en armure, alors que ses bras étaient enroulé autour des reins de la jeune femme, lui griffant de temps en temps le dos. Suçotant, mordillant, léchant, embrassant, électrisant, le sexe de la reine des Fées, le Dragon Slayer variait les rythmes, faisant la jeune femme se cambrer, et hurler de plaisir, au point que quelques larmes ne perlent aux coins des yeux de l'écarlate, qui avait, depuis un moment, la main droite dans les courtes mèches doré du petit fils de Makarov.

SCARLET fini par pousser un cri, plus puissant que les autres, les yeux écarquillés, son corps, tendu comme un arc, des gouttes de sueur lui recouvrant la peau, et ses mains se crispant sur le drap et dans les cheveux du DREAR. Le corps de la mage retomba mollement sur le matelas, ses muscles se détendant, alors que son regard était dans les vaps, des effluves de l'orgasme que le blond venait de lui donner, encore visible dans ses iris bordeaux, son souffle, quasi-inexistant, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant, frénétiquement.

La bouche de Luxus remontait, lentement, sur le ventre, puis les seins, suivi du cou, avant d'atteindre, doucement, les lèvres de l'écarlate. Presque timidement, le petit fils de Makarov mordilla les lèvres de Titania, avant de poser, doucement, sa bouche sur celle de l'écarlate. Les mains du Dragon Slayer remontèrent le dos de la jeune femme, alors qu'il faisait de léger mouvements de bassin.

Titania, du bout des doigts, remonta le long des bras du blond, puis les larges épaules, avant d'enrouler le cou du jeune homme de ses bras, de fermer les yeux et de répondre, timidement, au baisé du DREAR. Le baisé ne dura pas longtemps, et le mage de foudre enfoui son visage dans le cou de la rang S ne bougeant plus, laissant le silence envahir la pièce, simplement bercé par la respiration, lente et profonde des deux membres de Fairy Tail.

Ce n'ai que quelques minutes plus tard que le visage de SCARLET vira au rouge cramoisie. La reine des Fées, à l'aide de son pied droit, éjecta le mage de foudre hors du lit, en fermant les yeux et en poussant un cri d'horreur, avant de s'enrouler, entièrement, dans les draps en hurlant d'avantage. Luxus grogna, avant de se remettre sur ses jambes, jetant des regards noir à la jeune femme en boule dans le lit.

Luxus: NON MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN?! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'AS PRIT?!

Erza: Je suis entièrement nue! Nue sous ton regard.. Luisant et.. Et dérangeant!

Luxus: Et alors?! Je viens te faire jouir! Il faut bien que tu sois nu!

Erza _**retirant le drap de son visage:**_ PAS SOUS TON REGARD!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras, plissant des yeux, blasé:**_ Je te ferais remarquer, que pour avoir des relations sexuelles, il faut être nu.

La mage chevalière balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le sexe gonflé, et compressé, dans le boxer du blond. De suite la jeune femme ferma les yeux, recouvrant son visage du drap, à nouveau, en hurlant à la mort, son visage concurrençant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Le cri força au Dragon Slayer à se boucher les oreilles.

Erza: TU AURAIS PU AVOIR LA DESCENCE DE METTRE UN PANTALON!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire arrogant:**_ Désolé pour toi, mais même avec un pantalon, mon érection se verrai. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je suis très bien équipé.

Erza: JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR!

Luxus: Tu seras bien obliger de le savoir, ma petite Titania. Parce que un, je vais la sortir un jour ou l'autre. Et deux, parce qu'elle va devoir rentrer dans ton joli petit sexe.

Erza: KYAA! NON JE NE VEUX PAS!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire joueur:**_ D'ailleurs j'ai même hésité à la sortir.

Erza, se redressant: NE LA SORS PAS!

Luxus, _**jouant avec l**_ _ **'**_ _ **élastique de son boxer:**_ Je vais enlever ça. Ça me gêne.

Erza: NON!

Luxus _**sautant sur Erza, la plaquant au lit:**_ JE VAIS L'ENLEVER!

Erza, _**se débattant avec Luxus**_ : NON! DEGAGE!

Luxus _ **, riant:**_ TU VAS LA VOIR!

Erza, _**le visage rouge écarlate:**_ ARRÊTE!

Luxus, _**frottant son sexe contre les fesses d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ JE LA SORS~!

Erza poussa un cri, frappant violemment le Dragon Slayer à l'aide d'un oreiller, ce dernier avait fini par éclater de rire, dos sur le lit, le visage tourné vers le mur, ses mains empêchant, presque, les coups de la rang S de l'atteindre et les insultes de la jeune femme, à son encontre, augmentant son hilarité.

DREAR avait fini par quitter la chambre. Debout, sous le jet d'eau, son regard rivé sur son sexe, encore bien dressé. Le blond poussa un soupire en fermant les yeux, son front touchant le carrelage de la douche à l'Italienne. L'eau froide, lui donnait des frissons, et le faisait trembler, mais n'atténuait en aucun cas, le sang qui pulsait dans son sexe, et la chaleur, dut au désir qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même, qui lui faisait pousser des grognements rauque.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter… Me voici contraint et forcer de me masturber sous la douche.. Ça fait combien d'années que je ne me suis plus satisfait seul..

Le blond poussa un autre soupire. Son regard se reposa sur son sexe, alors que le jet d'eau froide tombait sur sa nuque. Soupirant à nouveau, le petit fils de Makarov entreprit de se savonner le corps, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Le mage de rang S tritura la chaine en or qui entourait son cou. Brusquement, Luxus ouvrit les yeux, se redressant, un sourire, torve étirant ses lèvres. Il suffit de trente secondes au jeune homme, pour qu'il éteigne l'eau, s'essuie, enfile un pantalon de toile, un qu'un éclair ne déchire le ciel.

Le Dragon Slayer arriva en quelques secondes à Magnolia, plus exactement dans la chambre dans un appartement se trouvant dans le centre ville. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. L'éclair réveilla la propriétaire des lieux, qui attrapa le premier objet posé sur sa table de nuit tout en poussant un cri, qui fut rapidement étouffé par l'une des mains du blond. Lorsque la jeune femme posa son regard sur le Dragon Slayer à moitié nu, dans sa chambre, la propriétaire ôta la main du rang S, tout en posant l'objet, qui s'avéra être une bouteille de saké vide, avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre.

… : Luxus?

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **allongeant sur le corps de la jeune femme, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Je suis désolé Kana, mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit.. Ça ne te dérange pas..?

Kana, _**collant ses lèvres à celles de Luxus:**_ Hum..~C'est amplement suffisant pour moi..

Un sourire torve vint étirer les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov, alors que la jeune femme entamait un baisé fiévreux, auquel le blond répondit ardument. Rapidement des gémissements de plaisir remplirent l'appartement, et le peu de vêtements que portaient les deux mages se retrouvèrent vite à joncher le sol.

Erza papillonna des yeux, alors qu'une odeur de pancakes emplissait déjà toute la chambre. La mage de rang S enfila un short et un débardeur puis quitta la pièce, pour tomber sur un Dragon Slayer entrain de poser la dernière pancake dans une assiette, vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un débardeur en maille, laissant très clairement voir son torse musclé.

Erza: Luxus? Tu.. Tu cuisine?

Luxus: Bonjour Erza. Je vais bien, merci de le demander. Tu as bien dormi? Parce que moi si. Et le petit déjeuner est servi, mais je ne t'attendrais pas pour commencer.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, le petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail posa les deux assiettes avec les couverts sur la table, ainsi que du jus, du sirop d'érable, du miel, et deux coupelles de fruits, avant de s'installer et de commencer à verser du sirop d'érable sur l'une des pancakes. Stupéfaite, la mage chevalière observa le petit fils de Makarov durant de longues secondes, avant de rejoindre le blond à table.

 **17h15; plage d** **'** **Harujion**

Ebahi. C'était le mot qui pouvait le plus définir l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement l'écarlate. Elle ne savait, ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais le petit fils de Makarov se trouvait entrain de participer à un tournoi de plage, des plus palpitant, et, après avoir gagné une épreuve de beach-volley haut la main, une course de natation, un combat de lutte, puis de bras de fer, d'un concours d'haltérophilie et un concours de tee-shirt mouillé, où la reine des Fées avait concurrencé avec ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait vu le t-shirt imbibé de crème glacé fondu mouler le torse du mage de foudre, s'incrustant sous le tissus, et se répandre sur les bras musculeux du blond, le rendant incroyablement sexy, le Dragon Slayer de son attitude blasé naturelle, et sous le regard médusé de la mage chevalière, participait à présent à un concours de mannequina, purement masculin, dans lequel il ne portait qu'un boxer de bain, les bras croisés, bombant son torse et son regard bleu ciel insaisissable, charmait toutes les femmes présentent.

Titania eu dut mal à déglutir, tandis que ses joues ne cessaient de prendre une jolie couleur, alors que les cris des jeunes femmes hystériques mettaient l'ambiance sur la plage, accompagné par de la musique et les commentaires des animatrices et jury qui étaient en extase. SCARLET ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes respiration avant de rouvrir ses paupières, mais la jeune femme hurla de surprise, tout en faisant deux bonds en arrière en constatant que le petit fils de Makarov se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Erza: Mais.. Mais.. Mais.. Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton détaché:**_ J'ai besoin d'une partenaire.

Erza: Quoi?!

Luxus, _**montrant la scène du pouce:**_ Il nous faut une partenaire. Le jury a décidé de faire le concours en couple. Alors retire-moi cette robe et viens avec moi.

Rousse, _**empoignant le bras de Luxus:**_ Si tu veux je peux être ta partenaire!

Brune, _**prenant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre bras de Luxus:**_ Mais non! Je me ferais un plaisir d'être avec toi!

Blonde, _**se collant contre le torse de Luxus**_ :Attends une seconde! Je suis toute à toi, si tu le veux!

Rapidement, le jeune homme se retrouva encerclé, le visage penché sur le côté, les yeux fermés, sa main droite lui grattant la nuque, le mage de foudre poussa un soupire, lasse, avant que son regard, blasé, ne se pose sur la reine des Fées, qui papillonnait des yeux, halluciné.

Luxus: Tu compte rester là, ou montrer à ces gens la supériorité de Fairy Tail, y comprit dans un concours de plage?

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ La supériorité de Fairy Tail? Explique-toi.

Luxus, _**montrant un décoloré argenté sur la scène:**_ Si je participe à ce truc débile, c'est à cause de lui. Il fait partit d'une guilde et il a parié, avec un autre gars que Fairy Tail ne se contentait qu'être une guilde de zouf dégénérés et sauvages, qui n'a pour elle que de beaux mannequins. Je lui aurais bien refais le portrait, mais je n'aurai fais qu'aller dans son sens, et je ne suis pas Natsu. De plus, il y a une grosse sommes en jeu et l'une des jury fait partit du conseil et elle a promit de redoré le blason de la Guilde qui gagnera. Si on gagne, Fairy Tail sera blanchit… Jusqu'à la prochaine connerie de Natsu et Grey.

La mage chevalière croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, tout en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. En même temps les femmes ne cessaient d'affluer autour du Dragon Slayer, qui les ignorait, superbement. Le blond fini par pousser un soupire avant d'attirer l'attention de Titania, en lui adressant un regard plus que blasé.

Luxus: Alors? Tu ne vas pas y réfléchir dix ans?

Erza, _**enlevant sa robe, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix dur**_ : Si c'est pour l'honneur de Fairy Tail. J'accepte.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ À la bonne heure.

Erza, _**mettant ses poings sur ses hanches:**_ Allons montrer à tout ces gens, la supériorité de Fairy Tail, dans tout les domaines!

Le Dragon Slayer eu un sourire arrogant, avant qu'il ne s'extirpe de la masse de filles en se dirigeant vers la scène, suivit par l'écarlate, sous les protestations déçus des groupies qui c'étaient rassemblé autour du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail. Remontant sur scène, en compagnie de la sulfureuse Erza, les hommes qui faisaient partit du public poussèrent des cris de ravissement en voyant le trikini de la reine des Fées, qui posa aux côtés du mystérieux DREAR, sous la jubilation de la gente féminine, et pour le plaisir de Jason, le reporteur du Weekly Sorcerer, qui se trouvait présent.

 **11h52; Lundi, guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

La première page du magasine Weekly Sorcerer étaient les gagnants du concours de plage, qui fut avéré être les mages de Fairy Tail, en maillot de bain; Erza de dos, le visage de profil, un regard séducteur et provocateur, posé dans le cou du mage de foudre, sa main gauche griffant le pectoral droit du DREAR et la droite posé dans la nuque de Luxus, sa jambe gauche relevé, encerclant la jambe droite du blond. Ce dernier était légèrement penché en avant, de face, le visage proche de celui de Titania, légèrement tourné vers celui-ci, un sourire en coin, arrogant, sa main gauche dans la nuque de la rang S, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, la main droite sous la fesse gauche de la jeune femme, et ses yeux bleu ciel, relevés, avaient une lueur taquine et provocatrice. Le tout dégageait un certaine sensualité, et avait pour titre : « Le couple le plus fort de Fairy Tail s'impose dans un tournoi en maillot »

Mirajane, qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir du bar, regardait, avec malice, les deux mages de rang S face à elle, qui venaient de rentrer, et qui étaient assaillit de toutes part par les autres mages de Fairy Tail, qui montraient, à qui voulait le voir, la première page du magasine, demandant des explications, ou d'autres qui hurlaient qu'ils auraient dut être présent.

Blasé, le petit fils de Makarov quitta la guilde dans un mouvement de manteau et d'un signe de la main, laissant à la mage chevalière le plaisir d'expliquer tout cela. Titania poussa un soupire, alors que Makarov, qui était assit sur le comptoir du bar, sirotait une choppe de saké, tout en regardant la photo représentant les deux mages de rang S, avec un sourire torve.

Mirajane: Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche, Erza.

Erza, _**ses yeux se voilant de tristesse, à voix basse:**_ Mira, arrête d'essayer de me mettre en couple avec tout le monde…

Mirajane, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **appuyant contre le comptoir, à mi-voix:**_ J'essaye juste de te changer les idées, Erza.. Tu ne peux pas continuer de…

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, sur le même ton:**_ Ce n'ai pas aussi simple que ça. Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise.. Quand.. Quand il s'agit de ça.

Mirajane _ **, penchant son visage sur le côté:**_ Pourtant, sur cette photo, tu semble tout à fait à ton aise, avec Luxus à tes côtés.

Erza, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Mirajane:**_ Il s'agissait de l'honneur de la guilde! D'ailleurs, grâce à cela, nous avons même put enlever les accusations qui planaient sur Fairy Tail, au conseil.

Makarov _ **, relevant la tête:**_ Comment cela se fait-il?

Erza: Il se trouve que l'une des membres du jury était une membre du conseil de la magie. Luxus a négocié le blanchiment de la guilde contre ça participation et victoire.

Mirajane, _**esquissant un grand sourire:**_ C'est très gentil de la part de Luxus d'avoir donné de sa personne, pour l'honneur de Fairy Tail, de cette manière. N'est-ce pas maitre?

Makarov, _**fixant le magasine:**_ En effet.

Macao: Luxus qui pose. En maillot de bain qui plus ai! Ça vaut de l'or cette image!

Mirajane: Toute fois. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez à Harujion ce week-end?

Wacaba, _**se penchant sur Erza:**_ C'est vrai cela.. Il ne me semble pas que se soit dans vos habitudes de faire des sorties, ensemble.

Erza _**se levant, les yeux fermés:**_ Il s'agit d'un concours de circonstance.

Lucy, _**croisant ses bras sur le bar:**_ Un concours de circonstance? Il ne me semble pas que l'on devait se rendre à Harujion pour une mission..

Natsu: QUOI? Tu as fait une mission sans nous Erza!?

Grey, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Elle devait en avoir marre de passer derrière toi, pour arranger tes conneries, la Salamandre.

Natsu, _**faisant face à Grey:**_ Qu'est-ce tu raconte le glaçon?!

Erza _**se dirigeant vers la sortie:**_ Je n'ai fais que rendre service à un ancien client. Rien de plus.

La reine des Fées passa les grandes portes de la guilde au moment ou une énième bataille se déclenchait. La jeune femme poussa un soupire avant de se diriger vers le centre ville de Magnolia. Déambulant sans but, Titania se retrouva à longer le fleuve, vers la sortie de la ville. Complètement plongé dans ses pensés, SCARLET ne remarqua la présence du Dragon Slayer que lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, et dégainer une épée.

Luxus: Ce n'ai que moi, Erza.

Erza, _**faisant disparaitre son épée:**_ Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

Luxus _ **, croisant ses bras:**_ Je l'ai bien compris.

Erza: Je pensais que tout le week-end était prévu.. Cette première page du Weekly Sorcerer était obligatoire?

Luxus: Franchement? Tu pense que je souhaitais que toute la guilde sache que l'on était à Harujion?

Erza, _**dévisageant Luxus:**_ … Non.

Luxus: Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Jason serait là.

Erza: Le concours était donc prévu.

Luxus: Non plus. Ce type a vraiment manqué de respect à la guilde, et il y avait vraiment un pari sur Fairy Tail. Et puis comment j'aurais fais pour convaincre un membre du conseil de participer?

SCARLET détailla le blond avant de pousser un soupire, fermant les yeux. Le silence s'étendit sur plusieurs secondes, avant que Titania ne rouvre les yeux, puis ne fasse un pas en arrière, surprise par l'approche, silencieuse, du Dragon Slayer, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Lu.. Luxus? Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Après tout ce qu'il c'est passé ce week-end, tu n'ai toujours pas à l'aise avec moi?

Erza, _**rouge écrevisse:**_ Comment veux-tu que je le sois?!

Le blond ricana, tout en se redressant. Tournant son regard vers le ciel, le petit fils de Makarov imposa un silence, apaisant, avant que ses yeux, bleu ciel ne se posent, indéchiffrable, sur la mage chevalière, qui eu du mal à déglutir, alors qu'elle faisait un nouveau pas en arrière, rouge, ce qui fit sourire le mage de foudre.

Luxus: Un fraisier. Ça te dis?

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Que veux-tu faire?

Luxus, _**donnant son dos à Erza:**_ T'inviter à manger un fraisier.

Le blond s'éloignait déjà. La mage chevalière resta quelques secondes de plus à observer le petit fils de Makarov s'éloigner, avant de lui emboiter le pas, en poussant un soupire et en haussant les épaules.

Erza: Un fraisier. Ça ne se refuse pas, après tout.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard; dans une pâtisserie de Magnolia.**

La reine des Fées, avait le visage couvert de crème pâtissière et de chantilly, une veine pulsait sur sa tempe droite, une épée dans la main, et avait revêtit son armure du purgatoire, la pointe de son épée se trouvait sous la gorge d'un DREAR totalement hilare, acculé contre un mur, pas le moins du monde impressionné, tandis qu'autour des deux mages de Fairy Tail, les clients présents dans le petit café, c'étaient réfugié dans des coins, sous des tables, derrière le bar, ou dans les cuisines et toilettes, tremblant de peur, sous l'aura de fureur qui émanait de l'écarlate.

Erza: Je vais te découper..

Luxus, _**mettant ses mains dans ses poches:**_ Allons Erza. Ce n'ai pas méchant.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Tu viens de gâcher une part de fraisier, Luxus. C'est impardonnable.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Donc. Tu ne compte pas le manger?

Erza, _**ouvrant les yeux, foudroyant Luxus du regard:**_ TU VIENS DE LE FOUTRE EN MORCEAUX SUR MON VISAGE, LUXUS!

Luxus, _**une lueur taquine s**_ _ **'**_ _ **installant dans son regard:**_ Moi. Je ne vois pas ça de ce point de vue.

Surprise, la mage de rang S papillonna des yeux, et le Dragon Slayer en profita pour s'extraire de la pointe de la lame de Titania, afin de se rapprocher de la reine des Fées. Profitant de l'immobilité de la jeune femme, le petit fils de Makarov posa sa main gauche derrière l'oreille droite de l'écarlate puis, en fermant les yeux, lui lécha la joue gauche, appréciant la crème pâtissière du fraisier, et figeant Titania.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du blond était taquin, et sadique. Lorsque la mage chevalière fit glisser ses iris sur le Dragon Slayer, la stupéfaction était clairement lisible sur le visage de Titania, le sourire du DREAR se fit plus grand, et lentement, le blond lécha, une seconde fois la joue gauche d'Erza, avalant une autre bouché du fraisier se trouvant sur le visage de la jeune femme.

SCARLET poussa Luxus, avant qu'un cri, outré, provenant de la rang S ne s'élève dans le café. S'éloignant de plusieurs pas, la reine des Fées dévisagea, choqué, le petit fils de Makarov, dont le sourire moqueur et sadique n'avait pas quitté les lèvres. La mage chevalière papillonna des yeux, pointant du doigt le Dragon Slayer comme s'il était une ignominie scandaleuse, le tout en balbutiant quelques mots. Le blond, qui avait mit ses mains dans ses poches, s'approcha de la rang S, penchant son visage sur le côté, son regard, sadique et pervers détaillant la jeune femme.

Erza: Ne m'approche pas!

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix douce:**_ Allons, ma petite Titania~ . Il faut bien le manger, ce fraisier.. Il a l'air si appétissant..~

Erza, _**rougissant violemment:**_ Tu.. Il en ai hors de…

La mage n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsque le petit fils de Makarov quitta son champ de vision, une fraction de seconde, pour réapparaitre à quelques millimètres de son visage, un sourire torve, étirant ses lèvres, et que, dans un mouvement lent, ne lèche le bout du nez de la reine des Fées, qui s'étrangla, se figeant, avant qu'elle ne sente, plus qu'elle ne voit, la langue du Dragon Slayer sur sa joue droite, avalant le reste du fraisier. S'en fut trop pour SCARLET qui frappa, d'une puissante droite, la mâchoire du DREAR qui s'écrasa contre une table, avant qu'un ricanement ne s'élève.

Luxus: Je commence à comprendre, pourquoi, tu aime tant les fraisier, Erza.

Erza, _**rouge écrevisse:**_ CE N'AI CERTAINEMENT PAS POUR LES MÊME RAISONS QUE TOI!

Luxus: Alors tu devrais le manger comme moi, tu verra, il est succulent.

Erza: JAMAIS!

Luxus: Allons, tu verra, c'est délicieux.

Erza: ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE!?

Luxus, _**tournant son visage vers le pâtissier:**_ Met-moi une autre part de fraisier.

Erza: Quoi?!

Luxus, _**glissant ses yeux sur Erza, esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Non.. Finalement, met-moi un gâteau entier.. Une part ne sera pas suffisante.

L'homme, vêtu de sa blouse de chef, brun, acquiesça, en tremblant, avant de se diriger vers les cuisines, tandis que le petit fils de Makarov se redressait, en époussetant ses vêtements, puis, ne pose son regard, amusé sur la jeune femme face à lui, qui avait revêtu son armure originelle, et de qui semblait sortir de la fumé, tant son visage était rouge de gêne, au plus grand plaisir du Dragon Slayer.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes au DREAR pour quitter la pâtisserie avec une boite contenant un fraisier, dans sa main droite, et ne tir la reine des Fées par la main, de sa main gauche. Traversant d'un pas rapide Magnolia, une Erza, totalement confuse et rouge de gêne trainant derrière lui, le petit fils de Makarov arriva rapidement devant la porte de son appartement.

La mage chevalière sortit de sa torpeur lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos, se tournant promptement, pour faire face à une porte close, la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau pour parcourir les lieux des yeux. Il s'agissait d'un grand appartement où aucunes pièces n'étaient délimité. De la porte d'entrée, l'on pouvait voir le coin cuisine sur la gauche, la table à manger, deux canapés, qui faisaient dos à la grande baie vitré, encerclant une table basse en verre, un grand espace vide, puis, sur la droite, dans un coin surélevé, un lit et une armoire qui lui faisait face, et séparé par un petit muret carrelé, surmonté par une vitre, une douche à l'Italienne.

Les mures étaient d'un blanc immaculé, le parquet gris clair, et seules deux porte en bois, presque noir; l'une se trouvant dans le coin surélevé, et l'autre dans un coin de la grande salle, à droite, tranchaient avec la couleur des murs et du sol, mais également la couleur chocolat des plans de travails de la cuisine et du lit, ou le violet foncé des deux canapés, de l'armoire et des carreaux de la douche, ou encore le bleu nuit de la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait contre le mur à gauche, près de la cuisine, dans laquelle quelques photos de certains mages de Fairy Tail y étaient exposé, ou le marron clair, presque beige des quatre grandes enceintes qui se trouvaient dans les quatre coins de la grande pièce.

Face à la porte, il n'y avait pas de mur, simplement de grandes fenêtre, et une baie vitré, qui donnait sur un balcon. Levant les yeux, SCARLET put constater que le toit avait été remplacé par des vitres, laissant les rayons des astres éclairer le grand appartement. Faisant quelques pas, la rang S fronça des sourcils et se retourna face à la porte pour constater, avec étonnement, que ce mur-ci n'était pas entièrement blanc, le symbole de Fairy Tail y était peint, sur toute la longueur du mur, jaune doré, éblouissant presque la mage chevalière.

Reportant son attention sur l'intérieur de l'appartement du petit fils de Makarov, elle trouva ce dernier debout derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine. Ayant troqué son jean, sa veste et son manteau par un jogging, gris, qui se refermait sur ses chevilles, et un marcel échancré noir, dévoilant ses pectoraux, ainsi que son tatouage tribal. Le regard, bleu ciel du mage de foudre se posa sur la jeune femme, qui était resté immobile pendant plus de dix minutes, et un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

Luxus, _**deux soucoupes à tasse dans les mains:**_ Tu peux t'assoir, tu sais.

Erza _ **, faisant face au symbole de Fairy Tail**_ : C'est, très vif…

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza**_ : Elle se voit dans la nuit.

Erza: Vraiment?

Luxus: Me permettant de toujours rentrer chez moi…

SCARLET posa ses yeux sur le petit fils de Makarov, détaillant son visage, alors que le regard du jeune homme était posé sur le symbole de leur guilde. L'attention de la mage chevalière se posa alors sur les photos dans la grande bibliothèque murale. S'approchant lentement, la reine des Fées fut surprise d'y trouver, en dehors des Raijin et de Makarov, des images de la Team Natsu, ou des Shadow Gear, de Kana et Gildarts, des trois STRAUSS, et de Max, Macao, Wacaba, Kinana, d'Alzack, Bisca et leur fille, réuni, et même de Juvia et Gajeel. Certains d'entre eux étaient représenté seul, tel que Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Gildarts, Kana, Kinana, Evergreen, Fried ou Bixrow.

Un peu plus en retrait, se trouvait une image en mauvaise état, une femme, dont seule le bas du visage était visible, ne laissant qu'un doux sourire étirant des lèvres pulpeuses apparaitre, vêtu d'un Yukata noir à motifs violets, moulant une généreuse poitrine, à la longue chevelure blonde, légèrement ondulés, dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son épaule droite, et tenant dans ses bras, un bébé emmailloté pour dormir, où quelques mèches claire parsemaient le sommet de son crane, la marque de Fairy Tail visible dans le cou de la jeune femme.

La mage chevalière prit l'image dans ses mains, se tournant pour faire face au Dragon Slayer, qui fixait également la photo, une lueur de tristesse et de nostalgie illuminant ses iris bleu ciel, alors que ses doigts se resserraient, légèrement sur les deux petites assiettes qu'il tenait.

Erza: Qui est-ce?

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix détaché:**_ Ma mère… Tout du moins.. Ce qu'il en reste..

Erza, _**plissant des yeux, attristé:**_ Je s…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Ce n'ai pas la peine… Pose ça et viens t'assoir, apprécier ce fraisier comme il se doit.

Le blond alla s'assoir sur le canapé qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, avant de faire un signe de tête à l'écarlate, qui posa le cadre doré à sa place, avant de rejoindre le petit fils du maitre et de prendre la soucoupe que lui tendait le mage de foudre. Titania fronça, toute fois, des sourcils, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de cuillère dans la coupelle.

Erza: Luxus.. Je crois que tu as oublié les cuillères..

Luxus, _**posant sa part sur la table:**_ Pas du tout.

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Je ne…

Luxus, _**se penchant sur Erza:**_ Leçon suivante.. La dégustation.

La mage n'eu pas le temps d'émettre un son de protestation, que les lèvres du blond s'emparaient déjà des lèvres de l'écarlate, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de la reine des Fées. SCARLET mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baisé du petit fils de Makarov. Le baisé ne dura pas plus quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne s'éloigne, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux, bordeaux, de la jeune femme.

DREAR s'écarta, légèrement, de Titania, ôtant son marcel, dévoilant son torse musclé, et imposant. Les yeux de la rang S glissèrent sur la musculature, développé, du Dragon Slayer, qui esquissa un sourire lorsque le regard de l'écarlate se reporta dans celui du mage de foudre. Lentement, Luxus prit la fraise se trouvant sur la part de gâteau et avec, étala progressivement le gâteau sur son torse, sous le regard, estomaqué de la mage chevalière.

Erza: Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Luxus _**présentant la fraise à la bouche d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Tu vas te familiariser avec mon corps. Et quoi de mieux que ton gâteau préférer pour t'inciter à me, manger…

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Tu.. Tu veux que je…

Luxus, _**caressant les lèvres d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza avec la fraise:**_ Mange moi, Erza…

La reine des Fées mit quelques secondes, avant de manger la fraise que lui présentait les DREAR, puis, le blond prit des mains de l'écarlate la soucoupe vide, la posa sur la table, avant d'attirer Titania entre ses jambes, tout en s'allongeant sur la canapé, ne quittant pas du regard, les yeux, bordeaux, de la mage chevalière, qui se laissa, docilement, faire.

Une fois allongé sur le dos, le sourire du petit fils de Makarov se fit provocateur, alors que la main droite du Dragon Slayer caressait, sur la longueur, la chevelure de la rang S, tandis que la gauche appuyait, légèrement, sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Lentement, Erza se pencha sur le torse du mage de foudre, observant le torse couvert de ce qui fut, un fraisier, avant de se lécher les lèvres et de les poser, doucement sur la pâte. D'un coup de langue timide, Titania avala une petite quantité du gâteau. Fermant les yeux afin d'apprécier le goût de son gâteau préféré, la mage chevalière réitéra son geste, léchant, et embrassant, involontairement, le torse du Dragon Slayer, qui observait Erza d'un regard, presque désireux.

Prenant confiance, la reine des Fées lécha plus franchement le torse du Dragon Slayer, prenant de plus grande bouché, accentuant sur les pectoraux, puis sur les hanches du jeune homme, qui poussa un soupire en sentant la poitrine de la rang S contre son sexe.

SCARLET releva les yeux lorsqu'il ne resta plus de gâteau sur le torse du blond, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyé sur l'accoudoir, et sa respiration était courte et haché. Ouvrant à peine les paupières, le Dragon Slayer tira la jeune femme vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de l'écarlate, les remontant sous la jupe de la mage chevalière, appuyant sur les fesses de la reine des Fées afin de frotter son sexe contre sa virilité, déjà bien présente, ce qui fit gémir la rang S dans le baisé, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, rougissant de gêne.

Le sourire qu'offrit Luxus à Titania, accentua les rougeurs de celle-ci. Basculant Erza dos sur le canapé, le mage de foudre entreprit de défaire l'armure de la jeune femme, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Les yeux onyx du petit fils de Makarov parcoururent les formes de l'écarlate, se léchant, vicieusement, les lèvres donnant des frissons à la reine des Fées. Lentement, DREAR s'approcha de l'oreille de Titania, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, avant de souffler, délicatement dans le creux de son cou, faisant frissonner la mage chevalière.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Déshabille-moi, Erza..

SCARLET passa au rouge à l'écarlate en une fraction de seconde, fermant fortement les yeux, la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur son visage en poussant un léger cri, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Doucement, avec précaution, le Dragon Slayer enleva les mains d'Erza, lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres, tout en posant les mains de la reine des Fées sur ses pectoraux. Rapprochant à nouveau son visage de l'oreille de la rang S, la voix du petit fils de Makarov s'éleva, beaucoup trop grave et sensuel pour la mage, qui gémit doucement.

Luxus: Touche-moi, Erza.. Jusqu'à connaitre mon corps, par cœur.

Le regard du DREAR était si intense, que Titania en eu le souffle coupé. Glissant ses iris bordeaux sur le torse, musculeux du Dragon Slayer, la mage chevalière redessina du bout des doigts, chaque contour des muscles du jeune homme, retraçant même le tatouage et le symbole de Fairy Tail de sa main droite. Puis, le regard de la rang S fut attiré par le V des reins du blond, se perdant sous l'élastique du jogging. Comme hypnotisé, Erza baissa, lentement le vêtement dévoilant un boxer noir, qui compressait l'érection du mage de foudre.

À la vue, SCARLET eu un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'elle continuait à faire descendre le jogging le long des cuisses du petit fils de Makarov, caressant la peau du jeune homme du bout des doigts au passage. Aidé par Luxus, le jogging arriva sur le parquet, et les mains de l'écarlate remontèrent l'intérieur des cuisses du mage de rang S, pour finalement toucher, timidement, la bosse visible à travers le boxer.

Un grognement échappa au blond, faisant Erza retirer ses mains. Un regard de la part du DREAR, et la reine des Fées reposa, timidement, ses doigts sur le sexe du jeune homme. Finalement, le touché se fit plus franc, et Titania se mit à palper, puis à rouler la bosse à pleine main. Le petit fils de Makarov, dans un énième soupire, enfoui son visage dans le cou de la mage chevalière, tout en bougeant son bassin, suivant les mouvements qu'effectuait la jeune femme.

Prise d'un élan soudain, Erza posa ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, suçotant d'abord la peau du Dragon Slayer, puis de le lécher, pour enfin le mordre, doucement, avant de se remettre à suçoter la peau du cou du jeune homme, consciencieusement. Les soupires du DREAR s'échangèrent en gémissements rauque, alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus brusque, quémandant toujours plus de toucher. Pourtant les mains de SCARLET quittèrent l'érection du blond, dans un grognement de mécontentement de ce dernier. Les mains de la reine des Fées remontèrent sur le torse du mage de foudre, alors que dans un geste instinctif, la jeune femme leva son bassin, afin de rencontrer son sexe à celui de Luxus. De suite, la main droite du DREAR empoigna les fesses de Titania, accentuant le toucher entre leur deux sexes, tout en continuant ses mouvements ample du bassin, alors que des soupires s'échappaient des deux mages.

La bouche d'Erza descendit vers le pectoral gauche du jeune homme, qui soupira à l'oreille de la mage chevalière. Dans état presque second, la reine des Fées fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes du petit fils de Makarov, avant de prendre entre ses doigts l'élastique du boxer du Dragon Slayer, le faisant, lentement, glisser le long des cuisses du blond, qui retint son souffle, d'un coup, alors que son érection était enfin libéré.

Ne bougeant plus, ses iris, bleu ciel, voilé par le désir, posé sur la jeune femme sous lui, Luxus se lécha les lèvres, en déglutissant difficilement, alors que SCARLET, les yeux fermé, embrassait les pectoraux du mage du foudre, tandis que ses mains remontaient vers la virilité, extrêmement tendu du blond. Et sans attendre, la jeune femme empoigna le sexe du DREAR, comme elle aurait prit une épée; à pleine main, et fermement, faisant grogner de plaisir le mage de rang S, qui ne put garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps, et nicha son visage dans le cou de Titania, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur afin de ne pas gémir le prénom de la reine des Fées, dans son plaisir.

Erza entreprit de faire de lent mouvements de va et vient sur toute la longueur de la hampe de chair, comme pour chercher une bonne prise, avant de lâcher d'un coup, le sexe du petit fils de Makarov, qui grogna de mécontentement. La jeune femme caressa les deux bourses, pleines, du blond, tout en ouvrant les yeux, une lueur de curiosité se mélangeant à celui plus vague de son état second.

Posant les yeux sur le sexe, fièrement dressé du DREAR, l'écarlate, malaxa, sous-pesa, puis fit rouler entre ses doigts, les bourses du Dragon Slayer, avant de faire revenir ses mains sur le pénis de Luxus, qui n'était que soupires et gémissements rauque. Comme une enfant, SCARLET se mit à griffer, doucement, la verge du jeune homme, puis fit rouler le gland entre ses doigts, avant de jouer avec les bourses d'une main, et de faire des va et vient sur la verge du blond, de son autre main, le tout accompagner par les mouvements de bassin du jeune homme.

D'un coup, le mage de foudre arrêta Titania, la faisant relever ses yeux. Le petit fils de Makarov, immobile, respirait bruyamment, ses paupières étaient closes, et sa main gauche tenait fermement quelques mèches des cheveux de la mage chevalière. Son font posé dans le cou de la jeune femme, DREAR se mordit la lèvre inférieur, avant que sa voix ne s'élève dans un souffle, rauque.

Luxus: Je vais jouir, Erza.

De suite, le visage de la reine des Fées devint rouge pivoine, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce en hochant son visage, puis ne libère ses mains de la main droite du blond, et ne les fassent remonter sur le torse du jeune homme, donnant des frissons à ce dernier. Le Dragon Slayer entreprit d'embrasser le cou de Titania, puis de descendre vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, alors que sa main droite caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de l'écarlate, qui ferma les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Les doigts du petit fils de Makarov se faufilèrent sous le boxer d'Erza, lui titillant le clitoris, alors que sa main gauche dégrafait le soutien-gorge de la rang S. Ôtant le tissus, la main gauche du jeune homme se mit à malaxer le sein droite de SCARLET, tandis qu'il suçotait le gauche, en même temps, sa main droite prodiguait une douce torture à la mage chevalière, qui se cambra, en soupirant de plaisir, lorsqu'un petit éclair vint jouer avec le clitoris tourmenté.

Lentement, la jeune femme se mit à mouiller, permettant aux doigts du DREAR de s'immiscer dans son intimité. D'abord avec des gestes lents, Luxus augmenta rapidement la cadence, tout en s'emparant des lèvres de la reine des Fées. Baisé qui fut rapidement passionné, lorsque Titania vint taquiner la langue du Dragon Slayer de la sienne.

Les gémissements étouffés remplirent l'appartement, lorsqu'Erza empoigna, brusquement la verge du mage de foudre, qui avait grogner de plaisir. Leurs gestes étaient rapide et désordonnés, leurs lèvres se quittaient pour revenir, avec ardeur, leurs langues semblaient s'affronter dans des combats acharnés, et leurs bassins ne cessaient de bouger dans des mouvements amples, se frottant de temps en temps, alors que leurs mains bougeaient frénétiquement, comme à la recherche de toujours plus de sensations.

Et ils finirent par jouir simultanément, dans des gémissements étouffé dans la bouche de l'autre, les yeux fermés, leurs muscles se contractant, et dans un dernier affrontement de langues, qui fut remporter par le petit fils de Makarov.

Lentement, DREAR s'écarta. Toujours les yeux fermés, les deux membres de Fairy Tail tentèrent de reprendre leur respiration, alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs mains du sexe de l'autre. Le blond enfoui son visage dans le cou de la mage chevalière, alors que les mains de la jeune femme remontaient sur le dos du Dragon Slayer, y faisant de doux va et vient, qui détendit le mage de foudre. Ce dernier répondit aux caresse de la reine des Fées, en jouant dans les longues mèches écarlate, d'une main, tandis que l'autre remontait sur le flan gauche de la jeune femme, et vint se loger dans le dos de Titania.

Le silence était apaisant, faisant les deux mages de Fairy Tail somnoler, doucement. Après de longues minutes, Luxus fini par se redresser. Croisant le regard de SCARLET, le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, presque fier, avant de poser simplement ses lèvres sur celles de la rang S, puis s'écarta franchement, tout en remontant son boxer. Les yeux du petit fils de Makarov parcoururent le corps sous lui, tout comme les yeux de Titania qui détaillaient le corps du mage de foudre. Puis le jeune homme quitta le canapé, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et revint avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix amusée:**_ Je ne t'ai pas loupé.

Erza, _**regardant son bassin, en rougissant:**_ C'est…

Luxus: Visqueux.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Et un peu répugnant.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Ce n'ai pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Erza, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Hum hum. Et tu vas me dire que ça a des bien faits médicinaux.

Luxus: Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'ai pas moi qui l'avale.

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Parce que ça se mange?

Luxus, _**prenant un autre morceau:**_ Bien sûr.

Erza: Tu es sérieux?!

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant entre les jambes d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Pour avoir déjà eu des fellations. Je peux t'assurer que les femmes l'avale. Certaines en font même des masques du visage.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ C'est dégueulasse.

Luxus, _**embrassant le front d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je n'ai jamais dis que je te ferai avaler ma semence, ma petite Titania. Par contre. Vu comment tu joue avec ta langue, j'ai hâte de l'avoir autour de ma queue.

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Tu.. Tu veux que je.. Dans ma bouche?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire pervers:**_ Ça fait partie des préliminaires que tu peux offrir à ton copain. Et crois-moi, il adorera ça.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, frappant Luxus**_ : PERVERS!

Luxus, _**enfilant son jogging:**_ Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai autant apprécié une branlette.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant:**_ Une branlette?

Luxus, _**faisant face à Erza:**_ Tu viens d'effectuer, une magnifique branlette. On aurai juré que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, ma petite Titania. Limite, addictif.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Il faut bien ça, pour un mage de rang S de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: Hm! Bah voyons. Alors qu'il y a quelques jours seulement, tu n'avais jamais vu un pénis de ta vie?

Erza _ **, rougissant, détournant le regard:**_ Ça.. Ça n'a rien à voir!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras**_ : Mais bien sûr.

Erza, _**faisant apparaitre sa robe violette, fendu à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **avant:**_ Tu mériterais que je te transperce d'une de mes épées.

Luxus, _**un sourire torve étirant ses lèvres:**_ Non merci, je préfèrerais que se soit moi, qui t'embroche.

Erza, _**envoyant un coussin sur Luxus:**_ PERVERS!

Le blond esquiva le coussin en riant, avant de s'étirer et de prendre la soucoupe sur laquelle il restait l'autre morceau de gâteau. S'asseyant à la droite de la jeune femme, le petit fils de Makarov tendit la part à l'écarlate qui l'accepta volontiers en dégusta, avec délectation, le fraisier, sous le regard, moqueur, du Dragon Slayer, qui s'enfonça dans le canapé.

Luxus: D'ailleurs. Comment tu as trouver cette première expérience?

Erza, _**rougissant, avalant de travers:**_ Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Luxus: Je veux ton ressentiment.

La mage chevalière rougit d'avantage, avant de fixer, sans vraiment voir, la part de gâteau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, dans le silence, et sous le regard, bleu ciel indéchiffrable, du mage de foudre, qui détaillait la reine des Fées. Cette dernière ouvrit, puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de tourner son visage vers le mage de rang S, et de laisser son regard glisser sur le torse, exposé, du jeune homme, avant que, l'entièreté de son visage ne devienne rouge écrevisse, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Erza: Eh bien… J'ai eu l'impression d'être… Inconsciente, tout en sachant parfaitement ce que je faisais.

Luxus: Mais encore?

Erza, _**baissant**_ _ **les**_ _ **yeux:**_ La chaleur de ton corps imprégnait mes mains, et… J'ai eu l'impression d'empoigner l'une de mes épées, lorsque j'ai.. Je t'ai.. Prise en main.

Le blond dévisagea la jeune femme quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, basculant son visage sur le dossier du canapé, alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, tombant sur les coussins, tout en se tenant le ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de vexer la mage chevalière, qui asséna plusieurs coups de coussin à Dragon Slayer, qui avait fini par avoir le souffle coupé.

Une fois remit de son fou rire, le jeune homme se redressa, embrassa la temps de la reine des Fées, avant de prendre une bouché du fraisier à l'aide de son index droit, puis de s'enfoncer, à nouveau, dans le canapé, dévisageant SCARLET, qui avait fermé les yeux, vexé, et qui avait reprit sa dégustation du fraisier, ce qui fit pouffer le mage de foudre.

Luxus: Je prends ça comme un compliment, ma petite Titania.

Erza: Arrête de m'appeler, « ma petite Titania ». Ça me donne des envies de meurtres.

Luxus: Au moins je te fais de l'effet, c'est déjà ça, non?

Erza, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Pff..

Luxus: Tu sais qu'une épée est longue et dur.

Erza: C'est surtout fin, et se tient à une main.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres:**_ Il n'empêche qu'elle fait beaucoup de dégâts, et que pour bien la manier, il faut, soit que la personne soit expérimenté et habile pour n'utiliser qu'une main, soit la prenne à deux mains, pour exploiter pleinement ses compétences, et surtout ne se blesses pas. De plus, la mienne se rapproche plus d'un sabre pirate, qu'une épée.

Erza, _**jetant un regard en coin à Luxus:**_ En plus d'être pervers, tu es d'un prétentieux, arrogant..

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Que de compliments venant de ta part.. Ma petite Titania.

La jeune femme adressa au Dragon Slayer un regard noir, avant de finir sa part de gâteau. Se levant en s'étirant, Titania demanda à prendre une douche, avant de se diriger, tout en faisant disparaitre la robe violette, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements, vers le coin salle de bain, sous le regard, appréciateur, du mage de foudre.

Luxus, _**se dirigeant vers la cuisine:**_ Prends une serviette dans l'armoire.

Erza: Merci.

Après dix minutes, où seul le bruit de l'eau résonnait dans le silence de l'appartement, les yeux bordeaux de la mage chevalière se posèrent sur le blond, qui était assit sur le canapé, face à la porte d'entrée, mangeant tranquillement une part du fraisier, tout en parcourant des yeux les pages d'un livre d'une centaine de pages, environ. Le regard de la rang S se posa sur la porte derrière elle, puis sur celle en contrebas. Curieuse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, près de la douche à l'Italienne, et tout en ouvrant la porte la voix de l'écarlate se fit entendre.

Erza: Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes?

Luxus, _**ne levant pas ses yeux du livre:**_ Ce qu'il doit y avoir dans un appartement.

Erza, _**refermant la porte des toilettes:**_ Tu sous-entends que je ne dois pas fouiller?

Luxus, _**tournant la page du livre:**_ C'est exact. Je ne t'ai pas dis de faire le tour du proprio.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre porte:**_ Tout de même. Ce n'ai pas tout les jours que le grand, Luxus DREAR invite un membre de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Erza, _**empoignant la poignée de la porte:**_ Mmh.. Vraiment?

Luxus, _**levant les yeux:**_ Non!

Erza, _**sursautant:**_ Quoi!?

Luxus, _**se figeant:**_ Ne l'ouvre pas.

Erza, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Mais..

Luxus _ **, tétanisé:**_ N'ouvre pas cette porte…

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Luxus…

Le Dragon Slayer ne répondit pas. L'angoisse déformait son visage et sa respiration sembla coupé, alors que ses iris bleu ciel fixait la porte, avec crainte. La reine des Fées resta immobile, dévisageant le petit fils de Makarov quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur la porte noir. D'un coup, un courant d'air frais fit frissonner la mage chevalière, et le silence se fit beaucoup plus oppressant par la suite. La voix du DREAR s'éleva, vibrante de peur.

Luxus: Éloigne-toi de cette porte, Erza…

Erza, _**fixant la poignée qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **elle tenait:**_ …

Luxus: Pitié Erza, lâche cette porte.

Erza, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Tu…

Luxus, _**tétanisé:**_ Ne l'ouvre pas.. Je.. Je ne suis pas encore prêt…

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ De quoi est-ce que…

Luxus, _**ignorant Erza:**_ Je ne suis pas assez fort…

Erza: Lu…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Je.. Je ne peux pas lutter, contre ça, Erza.. Pitié.. Ne l'ouvre pas…

Le courant d'air se manifesta une nouvelle fois, plus fort, si bien que le souffle donna l'impression qu'une voix venait de s'élever, ce qui figea les deux mages; la peur était clairement visible sur le visage du Dragon Slayer. Pourtant l'écarlate ne bougea pas, totalement paralysé. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, lourdes et oppressantes, avant que SCARLET ne lâche, d'un coup, la poignée de la porte en se tenant la main, comme-ci elle venait d'être brulé par cette dernière.

Surprise, la reine des Fées dévisagea la porte face à elle, alors que le courant d'air se fit plus fort, donnant l'impression qu'une voix, sortit tout droit des bas fond des entrailles de la Terre, venait de murmurer le mot « Luxus ». Complément stupéfaite, Titania tourna son visage vers le mage de foudre, qui c'était replié sur lui-même. Les genoux contre son torse, les yeux fermés, les mains contre ses oreilles, les traits du visage déformé par la peur et l'angoisse, le petit fils de Makarov n'avait plus rien du mage de rang S arrogant, dégoulinant de puissance, mais ressemblait à un enfant, dans le noir, qui aurait peur du monstre de son placard.

Erza: Lu…

… , _**d'**_ _ **une voix macabre:**_ … Lu, xus..~

Luxus, _**enfouissant son visage dans ses jambes:**_ Non! Non, non, non, non, NON!

… : … Lu, xus..~

Luxus: LA FERME!

DREAR se leva d'un coup traversant le séjour en un éclair, avant de pousser Titania en arrière et de frapper, puissamment la porte à l'aide de son pied. Le silence tomba, lourd, avant qu'un autre courant d'air ne passe sous la porte, donnant des frissons aux deux mages, et que l'impression que le vent n'était en réalité, une voix macabre appelant le petit fils de Makarov, fut encore perceptible. Étrange réaction en chaine, le Dragon Slayer s'énerva d'avantage, hurlant tout en frappant, hargneusement, la porte à l'aide de son pied.

Luxus: TU VAS LA FERMER!?

Le silence répondit au jeune homme, qui s'acharnait sur la porte. Après de longues secondes, le petit fils de Makarov s'arrêta, la respiration saccadé, la peur le faisant légèrement trembler, et quelques éclairs parcourant son corps. Erza était stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés, sa main gauche dans sa main droite, comme pour annihiler la légère brulure qu'elle avait reçu, l'écarlate regardait le mage le plus distant, arrogant, et maitre de lui, perdre tout ses moyens, sa peur se dégageant par tout les pores de sa peau, tremblant face à une porte, chez lui… Inconcevable.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il n'eu plus aucun courant d'air, plus de voix murmurant le prénom du mage de foudre, plus de respiration haché, et plus de tremblement. On aurait presque put croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, si le crépitement des éclairs qui parcouraient le corps du Dragon Slayer, comme un avertissement, muet, et un silence inconfortable n'envahissaient pas l'appartement.

C'est un soupire du blond, qui trancha l'étrange atmosphère. Les éclairs cessèrent, et le jeune homme se tourna vers la mage chevalière, qui était encore figé. DREAR avait le visage baissé, les yeux fermés, et les muscles détendu. La voix du petit fils de Makarov s'éleva, grave, un peu plus assuré également, mais les trémolos dans sa voix, étaient perceptibles et prouvaient que l'angoisse n'avait pas encore bien quitter le mage de foudre.

Luxus: Tu n'aurais pas du assister à cela…

Erza, _**détournant le visage:**_ Je…

Luxus, _**levant sa main droite:**_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'aurais, simplement pas dut te faire venir.

Erza, _**reportant son regard sur Luxus:**_ Qu'est-ce que c'était, Luxus?

Luxus, _**rebaissant son bras:**_ Rien.. Rien du tout.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils, croisant ses bras:**_ Ça ne peut pas être, « rien », Luxus. Tu as vue l'état dans lequel tu es?!

Luxus, _**passant une main dans ses cheveux:**_ Se ne sont pas tes affaires, Erza.

Erza: Bien sûr que si. Tu es un membre de ma guilde, et tu as, clairement, un problème. Dis-moi…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza, lui donnant son dos:**_ Ce n'ai, certainement pas tes affaires. C'est chez moi. Ça, ME, regarde.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Le maitre pourrait surement…

Luxus, _**faisant volte face:**_ N'en parle pas au vieux! N'en parle à personne, tu entends?

Erza, _**décroisant ses bras:**_ Je ne peux pas te laisser…

Le Dragon Slayer fendit sur la reine des Fées, et la plaqua, violemment contre le mur, la soulevant par le cou, des éclairs, menaçants, léchant le visage de la jeune femme, qui tenta, du mieux qu'elle put, d'éloigner son visage de la foudre, tout en empoignant le poignet de la main qui lui enserrait le cou. Perdant à nouveau son self-control, le visage du DREAR était déformé par la colère et l'aura que dégageait le mage de foudre était imposante, presque suffocante, toute fois, la lueur de peur, persistait dans les iris bleu ciel du jeune homme. La voix du Dragon Slayer s'éleva, grave et froide, faisant SCARLET déglutir difficilement.

Luxus: Personne. Ne saura. Ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu n'en parle à. Personne. Est-ce que, je suis bien clair?

Erza: Luxus…

Luxus, _**resserrant sa poigne sur le cou d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza**_ : À personne, Erza.. Tu entends?

L'éclair qui effleura la joue de la mage chevalière fini de convaincre la rang S, qui opina de la tête. Le Dragon Slayer garda encore sa prise sur la reine des Fées quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'il ne balance la jeune femme à travers la pièce et ne tourne le dos à Titania. Toussant sous le manque d'oxygène, SCARLET leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui c'était réfugier sous la douche. Son visage était appuyé contre les carreaux, ainsi que sa main gauche, quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant les yeux du petit fils de Makarov, et les traits du visage du jeune homme étaient tiré dans un mélange de peur, de colère, de fatigue et de résignation.

Erza se leva en fermant les yeux, épousseta la jupe de son armure Heart Kreuz, soupira, avant de reporter son regard sur le mage de foudre, qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, la tristesse voilant ses iris bordeaux, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur, puis un courant d'air frais, attira son attention vers la porte interdite. La reine des Fées fixa quelques secondes ladite porte, avant de pousser un autre soupire, discret, et de se diriger vers la sortie, sans faire le moindre bruit.

 **10h20, Une semaine plus tard; guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

Erza se tenait debout devant le tableau des missions, se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, en compagnie de Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy et les deux Exceds, Carla et Happy. Le Dragon Slayer de feu se disputait avec le mage de glace sur le choix de leur nouvelle mission, tandis que la constellationniste tentait de raisonner les deux jeunes hommes, sous le rire jaune de la petite Dragonne Slayer céleste, les encouragements d'Happy et l'air consterné de Carla.

L'attention de la mage chevalière fut attiré par l'entrer du petit fils du maitre, et ce malgré son entré discrète, au vu du brouhaha que faisait les membres de la guilde, et de la Team Raijin. La reine des Fées dévisagea quelques secondes le jeune homme, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, ne prenne une grande respiration, et ne reporte son regard sur le tableau des missions face à elle.

Après être monté à l'étage jeter un œil aux mission de classe S, DREAR se présenta au bar, devant une Mirajane STRAUSS souriante et un Makarov calme, pour l'instant, avec une annonce de mission de classe S, classé, ce qui surprit la barmaid, mais également les membres des Raijin.

Mirajane, _**perdant son sourire:**_ Luxus, tu n'ai pas sérieux?!

Bixrow: On est puissant, mais, pas à ce point, Luxus!

Evergreen, _**réajustant ses lunettes:**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de prendre cette mission? Les S classés sont réservé à Gildarts.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix détaché:**_ Justement, non.

Fred: Mais enfin Luxus..!

Mirajane, _**ancrant son regard suppliant dans celui de Luxus:**_ Je refuse d'enregistrer cette mission, Luxus!

Makarov, _**se tournant vers Mirajane:**_ Qu'y a-t-il Mira?

Mirajane: Luxus veux effectuer une mission de classe S, classé.

Makarov, _**se tournant vers Luxus:**_ Vraiment?! Mais c'est de la folie, voyons!

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ …

Fred: Il doit y avoir une mission de rang S qui soit plus difficile que les autres. Dépose cette S classé et…

Luxus, _**interrompant Fred:**_ Non.

Raijin: Quoi?!

Luxus: Non.

Makarov: Mais enfin…

Luxus, _**ignorant Makarov:**_ Je veux bien admettre que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur pour cette mission. Et je suis conscient des risque encouru. Et c'est pour cela que j'avais déjà décidé que vous ne viendriez pas avec moi.

Evergreen: Il est hors de question que l'on te laisse partir seul!

Bixrow: Ca c'est vrai! Si tu y vas, on te suis!

Luxus, _**posant son regard froid sur les Raijin:**_ Non. C'est bien trop risqué. Vous ne venez pas.

Mirajane _ **, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Il était déjà hors de question que j'enregistre cette mission si vous y alliez tous. Mais je m'y refuse catégoriquement, si en plus, tu y vas seul!

Luxus, _**posant son regard froid sur Mirajane:**_ Il y a un examen pour passer mage de rang S. Je l'ai effectué, et réussi, il y a plusieurs année. Gildarts est mage de rang S.

Makarov: Gildarts est le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail!

Luxus, _**regardant Makarov**_ : Et je ne le conteste pas. Toute fois. J'ai besoin de m'évaluer. Les missions de rang S, même seul, commencent à devenir bien trop facile.

Mirajane: Ce n'ai pas une raison pour que je t'envoie à la mort!

Luxus: Je suis devenu bien plus puissant. J'ai besoin de m'évaluer, et je ne compte pas attendre un combat contre Gildarts. Je veux voir, si je suis capable d'effectuer des missions de classe S classés

La mage chevalière avait suivi toute la conversation, et le regard froid et éteint du Dragon Slayer de foudre, attira l'attention de la reine des Fées. Ignorant le combat qui venait d'éclater entre les deux membres masculins de son équipe, la mage de rang S s'approcha du bar, plus exactement du petit fils de Makarov, qui débattaient avec la mage du Take Over et le maitre de guilde, sur le fait qu'il parte, seul, en mission de classe S classé.

Étudiant d'un rapide coup d'œil l'intitulé de la mission concerné, Titania, fit face au bar, à la gauche du mage de foudre, et de sa voix tranchante et suave, l'écarlate interrompit le débat qui avait lieu, surprenant tout le monde.

Erza: Je l'accompagne.

Tous, _**hormis Luxus:**_ QUOI?

Erza: J'accompagnerais Luxus.

Mirajane: Mais vous vous êtes passez le mot?!

Makarov _ **, plissant des yeux:**_ Tu sais de quoi il en retourne, au moins Erza?

Erza, _**les bras croisés:**_ Oui. Et vu que vous refusez qu'il parte seul. Je l'accompagnerais. Deux mages de rang S, c'est le minimum pour effectuer une mission de rang S classé

Natsu, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant du bar:**_ Trop cool Erza! Tu as réussit à nous incruster dans une mission de rang S classé! Et avec Luxus en plus! Je vais pouvoir le battre!

Grey: Ca c'est une mission à notre niveau.

Lucy: Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Erza?

Erza, _**tournant son visage vers son équipe:**_ Vous n'y êtes pas.

Team Natsu: QUOI?

Erza: Vous ne venez pas. Cette mission c'est Luxus et moi, qui l'effectuerons.

Natsu: Mais Erza!

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix menaçante:**_ Des objections?

Team Natsu: Non!

Evergreen: Tu es d'accord avec ça Luxus?

Luxus _ **, fermant les yeux:**_ Si elle en a envie.

Mirajane: Ca reste de la folie. Erza, tu es sûr de…

Erza: Tu préfère peut-être qu'il y aille seul?

Mirajane, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Non, bien sûr, mais..

Erza, _**interrompant Mirajane, à voix basse:**_ Ça me changerais les idées… Et puis, je pourrais toujours le trainer de force à revenir, si jamais elle s'avère vraiment trop dangereuse.

Luxus, _**dévisageant Erza:**_ …

Erza, _**jetant un regard en coin à Luxus:**_ Tu as quelque chose à dire?

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ … Non.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Bien. Alors Mira, tu enregistre cette mission, oui ou non?

Luxus: De toute les façons, je partirai quoique tu fasse, Mira.

L'argenté adressa un regard interrogateur au maitre de Fairy Tail, qui ferma les yeux, perplexe, avant qu'il ne soupire. Le vieil homme hocha la tête en signe d'accord, faisant la barmaid se mordre la lèvre inférieur en prenant des mains la feuille posé sur le comptoir, tout en suppliant du regard, une dernière fois, le mage de foudre, qui était imperturbable, son regard froid posé sur la mage de Take Over, qui fini par fermer les yeux, soupirant, avant de tamponner un énorme cahier qu'elle avait fait apparaitre dans ses mains.

Mirajane, _**tendant la feuille de mission:**_ S'il vous plait.. Soyez prudent.. Ne faites rien qui puisse vous coûtez cher..

Makarov, _**posant son regard sur Luxus:**_ Revenez nous en un seul morceau, et vivant.

Luxus, _**prenant la feuille:**_ …

Erza, _**suivant Luxus des yeux:**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, après tout.

La mage chevalière donna son dos, suivant le Dragon Slayer de foudre, qui quittait déjà la guilde. En franchissant la porte, la reine des Fées se retrouva à la hauteur du petit fils de Makarov, dont le visage froid et inexpressif, augmentaient la sensation de puissance qui émanait du mage de foudre. Le regard, insistant qu'adressa la jeune femme au blond, attira l'attention de ce dernier, sans pour autant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur l'écarlate.

Luxus: Quoi?

Erza, _**croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre cette mission?

Luxus: …

Erza: Tu sais que c'est plus que suicidaire?

Luxus: Pourquoi venir?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Parce que tu es têtu, et que tu aurais été capable d'y aller tout seul.

Luxus: …

Erza, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Tu n'as pas répondu.

Luxus: Ça fait un moment que je veux prendre une mission de classe S classé .

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Et?

Luxus: Rien.

Erza: Tu ne me dis pas tout, Luxus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Luxus, _**donnant son dos à Erza:**_ Toi aussi, tu ne me dis pas tout.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux**_ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et cela fit soupirer Erza. Rapidement, les deux mages se séparèrent, allant tout deux préparer leurs affaires afin de partir l'après-midi même, en direction de Shirotsume.

Luxus avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, tremblants légèrement sous la concentration, une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrait le visage, son casque en forme de pic était posé sur ses oreilles, son lourd manteau aux bordures à fourrures posé sur ses épaules, et son front posé sur la vitre, froide, du wagon, le tout, face à une SCARLET désespéré, qui avait tenté d'allonger le Dragon Slayer sur ses cuisses, même de force, et qui, malgré tout, ne pouvait que regarder le mage de foudre lutter contre son mal des transports.

Ils arrivèrent à Onibus, au bout de deux heures de trajet. Le blond s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles sous son t-shirt sans manches, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de passer la hanse de son sac sur son épaule droite. La mage chevalière suivi des yeux le petit fils de Makarov, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre gestes pour suivre le jeune homme, ce que remarqua le Dragon Slayer après quelques pas.

Luxus _ **, faisant face à Erza:**_ Quoi encore?

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ …

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Si tu compte faire la tronche durant toute la mission, ça ne sert à rien que tu reste.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Luxus.

Luxus, _**exaspéré:**_ Quoi?!

Erza: Tu as si peu confiance en la guilde pour aller jusqu'à te tuer pour affronter tes problèmes seul?

Luxus, _**détou**_ _ **r**_ _ **nant le regard:**_ La confiance n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton sec:**_ Luxus.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, soupira, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main distraite. Le mage de rang S siffla d'agacement, avant de donner son dos à la reine des Fées, de faire trois pas, puis de faire volte-face, en grognent de mécontentement. Titania n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Luxus: J'ai suffisamment fait subir mes conneries à la guilde.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Tu fais référence à la bataille que tu as créé?

Luxus, _**détournant les yeux:**_ Oui..

Erza: C'est du passé Luxus. Tu t'es déjà fait pardonner, par tous, à la Guilde. Tu es venu nous aider sur l'île Tenrô. Tu as redoré le blason de la guilde aux Jeux. Tu t'es battu pour les notre. Et tu as combattu à nos côtés contre les Dragons. Tu n'as pas hésité, une seule seconde. On te fais tous confiance. Alors pourquoi tu refuse de te reposer sur nous?

Luxus, _**plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton amer:**_ Parce que vous avez beau me faire de beaux discours sur le pardon de Fairy Tail, sur mes actions de rédemptions, et sur mon affection pour les membres de la guilde. Ça ne change pas le fait que pour moi, ce que j'ai fait est indélébile. Comme une énorme tache à l'encre noir sur une feuille blanche. Bien trop visible et.. Ineffaçable.

La mage chevalière plissa des yeux, compatissante. Lentement la jeune femme s'approcha du blond, et avec délicatesse, Erza prit le DREAR dans ses bras, attirant le visage du Dragon Slayer dans le creux de son cou, jouant des les courtes mèches du petit fils de Makarov. Surprit, le mage de foudre de bougea pas, figé, avant que les lèvres de la reine des Fées ne se posent sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme, dans un doux baisé, puis ne descendent sur la joue, la mâchoire, ne continue leur chemin sur la commissure des lèvres du blond, avant qu'elle ne les posent sur les lèvres de Luxus, approfondissant le baisé au fil des secondes.

Le Dragon Slayer encercla la taille de Titania de ses bras, ferma les yeux, tout en répondant au baisé de la jeune femme, rapprochant le corps de l'écarlate contre le sien. Leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer, dansant ensemble dans un ballet lent et doux, alors que les bras du jeune homme raffermissaient leur prise sur le corps de SCARLET.

Debout dans la gare d'Onibus, au milieu d'une foule dense, les deux mages de rang S de Fairy Tail, échangeaient un baisé langoureux et passionné au fil des secondes. À bout de souffle, ils finirent tout de même par mettre un terme au baisé. S'écartant légèrement, les iris bordeaux de la mage chevalière s'ancrèrent dans ceux, bleu ciel, du Dragon Slayer. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Titania se rapprocha à nouveau du visage du DREAR, et posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles du petit fils de Makarov, puis s'écarta à nouveau, jouant dans les mèches se trouvant dans la nuque du blond.

Erza: Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre une nouvelle feuille, et écrire un autre chapitre, Luxus.

La jeune femme se détacha du mage de foudre, alla récupérer ses valises, puis, passa à côté du petit fils de Makarov, prenant la direction d'un autre quai où un train attendait l'heure du départ, les portes ouvertes. Luxus resta immobile quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'étire ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, le Dragon Slayer tourna sur lui-même afin de suivre la reine des Fées, prenant la direction d'un train provinciale.

Ils voyagèrent toute la nuit, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée pour, ne serait-ce que voir les alentours de la petite ville de Shirotsume.

 **15h45; Gare de Shirotsume.**

Luxus c'était avachit sur un des rares bancs en bois de la gare, le bras droit sur les yeux, le teint pale, avec quelques taches verte sur les joues, totalement épuisé, sous le regard moqueur de Titania, et les regards surprit et curieux des passants, ce qui fit grogner le Dragon Slayer de mécontentement.

Luxus: Ce n'ai. Pas drôle.

Erza: Voir le grand et Ô, si puissant Luxus DREAR, avachit sur un banc le teint pale, tel un mendiant ou un sans abri, malade et vulnérable, simplement parce qu'il vient de passer dix-huit heures dans un train. Excuse-moi, mais je trouve cela hilarant.

Luxus, _**dévoilant seulement son œil gauche**_ : Tu mériterais que je te punisse, ma petite Titania.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Ne m'appel pas comme ça.

Luxus, _**reposant son bras sur son œil:**_ Et on a enchainé vingt-six heures de train, pas dix-huit.

Erza _**roulant des yeux:**_ Regardez-moi l'homme qui a battu Raven Tail à lui seul.

Luxus, _**mimant une bouche, de sa main gauche:**_ Nia, nia, nia.

SCARLET dévisagea le jeune homme allongé sur le banc, quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, attirant l'attention des passant, mais également, celui du Dragon Slayer, qui fini par rouler des yeux en soupirant, reposant son bras sur ses yeux.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour de la ville pour Titania, et réserver une chambre dans l'auberge, pour le petit fils de Makarov, les deux membres de Fairy Tail, c'étaient retrouvé dans le hall d'entré d'un grand manoir, vers la limite de la ville. Escorté par un majordome, au visage froid et au sourire, à tendance sadique, les deux mages se retrouvèrent installé dans des fauteuils de cuir, dans un petit séjour, autour d'une petite table basse en bois, où un couple, d'une trentaine d'années, qui était installé dans les deux autres fauteuils, dégustait une tasse de thé que leur avait apporté le majordome.

Le silence s'étendit durant de longues secondes, quasi minute, avant que l'homme, qui avait les cheveux noir plaqué en arrière, ne pose sa tasse sur la table, et ne pose son regard sur les deux mages face à lui, qui n'avaient pas touché à leur tasse.

Homme: Je suis le comte Haïvine MICKAELLISS. Et voici mon épouse, la comtesse Lia MICKAELLISS. Vous devez être les deux mages que nous attendions, depuis quelques années, maintenant.

Erza: Nous nous excusons, pour le temps que nous avons prit à venir.

Haïvine, _**effectuant un geste ample de la main:**_ Ce n'ai rien. Cette requête est de classe S classé. Le danger n'ai pas des moindre. Nous sommes au courant pour la disparition de certains membres de votre Guilde, et nous comprenons qu'il vous a fallut du temps à vous décider. Les mages qui effectuent se genre de mission, se font de plus en plus inusuel*.

Lia, _**posant sa tasse:**_ Nous allons être bref.

Haïvine: Un Bahamut c'est installé dans la forêt qui se trouve au cœur des montagnes. Autrefois, la ville de Shirotsume s'y trouvait, toute fois, avec ses attaques incessantes, la ville n'a eu de cesse de reculer, pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Lia: Le territoire du Bahamut se résume à toute la forêt et à un rayon de cinq kilomètres, dans les alentours.

Haïvine: Cependant, le véritable but de votre mission est la récupération d'un objet.

Lia: Une relique Aztèque. Un bracelet pour être exact.

Haïvine: Vous ne trouverez pas la relique, si vous n'annihilez pas ce Bahamut. Raison pour laquelle nous avons mit son élimination en mission principale.

Erza: Depuis combien de temps ce, Bahamut, se trouve-t-il dans les montagnes?

Lia: Une bonne soixantaine d'années.

Haïvine: Il se peut qu'il étende son territoire, jusqu'à nos frontières.

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Une soixantaine d'années? Comment ce fait-il, dans ce cas que se soit vous qui êtes les commanditaires de cette mission?

Erza: Qu'est-ce un Bahamut?

Haïvine: Il s'agit d'un monstre plus de vingt fois la taille d'un homme. Il s'apparente un peu à un Dragon.

Lia, _**croisant ses jambes:**_ Nous sommes des mages à la solde du Conseil de la magie.

Haïvine: Notre mission était de récupérer cette relique aux mains de puissants mages noir, mais le fait qu'ils aient dissimulé leur QG sur le territoire de ce Bahamut n'était pas prévu. De plus il empêche toute approche du secteur.

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Donc nous devons affronter un puissant monstre, surement du même genre qu'un Dragon, et des mages noirs?

Lia: C'est exact. Mais vous n'êtes pas les premiers à avoir répondu à notre appel.

Haïvine: Un mage de Lamia Scale est venu, il y a huit ans.

Lia: Il a combattu le Bahamut, mais d'après lui, il serait immortel.

Erza: Comment peut-on, dans ce cas, vaincre cette créature?

Haïvine, _**se levant:**_ Il ai dit dans un livre, que dans le temps des Dragons, ces créatures étaient mortel. Ils posséderaient des protections de plusieurs couches d'armures, de matériaux différent et extrêmement résistantes, et que leur peau est en faite une succession d'écailles robustes, tandis que leur chair aurait l'apparence de la peau d'un éléphant, mais qu'elle serait, beaucoup plus imperméable. Toutefois, ils restent mortel.

Lia: Cependant, ce Bahamut est, littéralement, immortel et invulnérable.

Erza, _**prenant son menton entre son index et son pouce:**_ De part sa nature originel, cette créature est déjà à toutes épreuves, mais si en plus elle est immortel…

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide et détaché:**_ Avez-vous d'autres informations?

Haïvine: Non. Nous vous avons tout dis.

Luxus _ **, se levant:**_ Dans ce cas, nous y allons.

Lia, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Vraiment?

Luxus: Je veux voir, par moi-même les capacités de ce « Bahamut ». Le territoire est grand, nous trouverons une solution.

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Tu le pense?

Luxus, _**quittant la pièce:**_ Nous partirons demain. Bonne soirée.

La mage chevalière se leva, salua le couple, avant de quitter, à son tour, la pièce. Retrouvant le Dragon Slayer appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir, la jeune femme soupira lorsque le majordome les rejoignit et les escorta jusque la porte, ne quittant pas les deux mages de Fairy Tail des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient franchit la barrière.

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain matin, et ils prirent deux jours de marche pour atteindre la forêt, au cœur des montagnes.

L'air était humide, et le soleil commençait à décliner lentement. Suivant le Dragon Slayer, SCARLET raffermit sa prise sur son sac de voyage. La cime des arbres semblaient inatteignable. La présence des animaux sauvages étaient perceptible, créant une tension sur les muscles de la mage chevalière. Les yeux de la reine des Fées n'avaient de cessent de faire des allers-retours, détaillant l'environnement. Pourtant, le mage de foudre ne semblait pas sujet à la tension que ressentait Titania, le petit fils de Makarov avançait aisément, son dos était droit, ses pas assurés, et ses muscles n'étaient pas contractés.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt encore quelques temps, avant que le blond ne s'arrête d'un coup, ses yeux glissant sur sa gauche. Erza s'arrêta aux côtés du Dragon Slayer, tout ses sens en alertes. Le silence était lourd, plus aucuns bruits n'étaient perceptibles, et encore moins la présence des animaux. DREAR balança son sac un peu plus loin, alors qu'il se tournait complètement sur sa gauche. Tendu, la rang S imita le mouvement du petit fils de Makarov.

D'abord une vive lumière, avant qu'un bruit sourd ne s'élève de la forêt. L'explosion avait été suffisamment importante pour y avoir laissé un cratère, et le souffle avait déraciné quelques arbres alentours.

Les deux mages se réceptionnèrent quelques mètres plus loin, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, avant que l'écarlate n'ai à effectuer un nouveau saut, esquivant de justesse une immense patte griffu, en alliage métallique. Changeant son armure Heart Kreuz pour celle du Félin, la jeune femme esquiva plus aisément les attaques, avec une rapidité accru, avant de fendre sur la créature. Atterrissant sur la jambe du Bahamut, la reine des Fées remonta jusqu'à apercevoir l'entièreté de la créature, et la surprise déforma les traits de son visage; Le Bahamut était semblable à un Dragon. Ses grandes ailes de métal, sa haute stature, dépensant presque la cime des arbres, son épaisse mâchoire protégé par des renforcements, ses deux grandes cornes recourbés, de par et d'autre de sa mâchoire, ses deux orbes rouge sanguine, et l'armure qui couvrait la quasi-entièreté de son corps, ne laissant que ses membres inférieurs, terminé par de longues griffes acérés.

Dans sa surprise, Erza perdit sa concentration, et si ce n'était l'intervention du mage de foudre, la jeune femme aurait encaisser un puissant coup de patte. Se réceptionnant sur une branche d'arbre, Luxus posa la mage chevalière avant de la foudroyer du regard.

Luxus: Concentre-toi Erza! Il est rapide malgré son apparence!

Le temps que le blond ne finisse sa phrase, il soulevait déjà la reine des Fées et esquivait un souffle du Bahamut, qui venait de mettre en cendre une large partie de la forêt, sur plusieurs mètres.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail firent face à la créature mythologique, avant de se séparer, évitant un nouveau coup du monstre. DREAR aspira une grande quantité d'air, avant de relâcher dans un puissant « hurlement du Dragon », qui n'égratigna même pas le Bahamut, ce dernier ce contenta d'envoyer sa queue balayer l'endroit où se trouvait le mage de foudre.

La reine des Fées fendit sur le Bahamut, effectua plusieurs enchainement d'épées, avant de s'écarter, sans pour autant qu'une éraflures n'apparaissent sur la créature, qui répondit en lançant une petite sphère bleu turquoise, presque translucide. SCARLET plongea sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque, tandis que le Dragon Slayer répliquait avec une puissante « mâchoire du Dragon de la foudre ». L'attaque, était si puissante qu'un cratère se forma sous le Bahamut, soulevant une épaisse fumé opaque, et un souffle, qui déracina plusieurs arbres, sur des kilomètres. N'attendant pas que la fumé se dissipe, Titania revêtit l'armure du feu. Recouvrant ses lames avec l'éléments de son armure, la jeune femme envoya plusieurs vagues de flammes, avant de revêtir l'armure de Vénus et de projeter une puissante explosion, augmentant l'opacité de la fumé déjà présente.

Les deux mages étaient tendu, leur regard braqué sur l'épaisse fumé. Le secondes s'engrainèrent dans un lourd silence, avant qu'une lumière vive ne se laisse entrevoir dans la fumé. Surprit, les deux membres de Fairy Tail écarquillèrent les yeux, avant de sauter à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, esquivant la boule magique du Bahamut. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler la Terre, et fit dissiper la fumé. La surprise des deux mages se fit encore plus grande, lorsqu'ils purent constater, avec effroi que la créature n'avait rien, même pas une éraflure.

Le Bahamut déploya ses deux grandes ailes, le souffle projeta les deux mages sur plusieurs mètres, et arracha de nouveaux arbres. La créature prit son envole, et en deux coups d'ailes le Bahamut se retrouva à surplomber la forêt de son immense carrure. Ses orbes rouge se posèrent sur les deux mages, qui étaient tétanisé, au milieu de la nouvelle pleine. Le Bahamut aspira une grande quantité d'air, formant une immense boule bleu turquoise, qui coupa le souffle des deux mages.

L'attaque était surpuissante. Une falaise était à présent créé dans le décors, séparant clairement, à l'Ouest, la forêt et les montagnes.

 **Quelques part dans les montagnes de Shirotsume.**

D'abord un grognement. Ensuite un battement de paupières. Puis un nouveau grognement, de douleur cette fois. La tête et le bras droit pendant dans le vide, la jambe droite sous un immense rocher, une flaque de sang sous le corps, s'échappant de son dos. Un filet de sang partant de sa tempe droite. Les vêtements en lambeaux. DREAR prit trois minutes pour reprendre, entièrement conscience de la situation, et deux de plus, pour se souvenir de la manière dont il avait atterrit ici.

Lentement le jeune homme se redressa, fermant un œil sous la douleur. Une fois assit le petit fils de Makarov balaya les environs. Il se trouvait sur une corniche, d'une des plus petites montagnes qui composaient la chaine de Shirotsume. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur, retenant un gémissement de douleur, avant qu'il ne se lève avec précaution, après avoir fait exploser le rocher sous lequel il était coincé, avec le peu de magie qui lui restait. Le Dragon Slayer eu le souffle coupé sous la douleur, et le vertige qui le prit, le fit tanguer, sur quelques pas avant qu'il ne trouve un équilibre précaire.

Elle grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières peinaient à rester ouvertes, et de l'eau froide venait lui mouiller la moitié inférieur de son corps. Face contre Terre, les bras sous son visage, tout son flan droit brulé, et la jambe gauche coincé sous un roché. La mage chevalière fini par perdre connaissance à nouveau, au bout de dix secondes.

Luxus se tenait contre les pierres de la montagne. Avançant lentement, DREAR peinait à respirer. Toute fois, le mage de foudre fini par atteindre le pied dans l'autre versant de la montagne. Prenant le temps, le petit fils de Makarov prit une grande respiration, avant de froncer des sourcils. Tournant son visage sur sa droite, le jeune homme suivi la trace olfactive qui venait de l'intriguer. Le Dragon Slayer prit bien, trente minutes pour arriver près d'une petite chute d'eau, qui tombait dans une rivière qui séparait la montagne en deux. L'une des rives donnant sur quelques arbres. Le blond descendit les rochers avec toute la précaution qu'il était capable de faire preuve, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, lorsque l'une des ses blessures râpaient contre la roche.

Clopinant avec peine, les yeux fermés, DREAR marcha encore sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'arrêter. Ouvrant les yeux, le Dragon Slayer parcouru du regard les alentours avant de froncer des sourcils. Le bruit du cours d'eau, du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, des petits animaux se faufilant dans les buissons, ou les battements d'ailes des oiseaux, parvenaient distinctement au mage de foudre. La brise était fraiche, et l'air légèrement humide. L'endroit était reposant, et le corps de Luxus tremblait, comme aspirant à se laisser tomber à cet endroit. Cependant, le petit fils de Makarov n'en fit rien, il resta debout, en humant l'air. Ils resta quelques secondes dans cette position, avant d'entreprendre la traverser de la rivière.

L'eau lui arrivait aux hanches, le froid mordant ankylosait ses muscles et réveillait ses blessures et ses brulures. Luxus dut prendre appui contre une pierre qui se trouvait à la surface de l'eau, afin de se maintenir debout. Une fois sur l'autre rive, le jeune homme se laissa tomber, face contre Terre, à bout de souffle. Le mage de foudre papillonna des yeux, luttant contre la douleur et la fatigue. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, alors qu'il forçait sur ses bras afin de se redresser. Difficilement, et en crachant une gerbe de sang, le Dragon Slayer se remit sur ses pieds. Chancelant, tremblant, le blond peina à rester debout, mais le gémissement, à peine perceptible le força à garder l'équilibre, et à reprendre la marche.

Longeant la rivière, et suivant toujours la trace olfactive, DREAR s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois, à quelques pas de la reine des Fées. La jeune femme était à demie inconsciente, des gémissements de douleur franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, la moitié de son corps était immergé dans la rivière, et sa jambe gauche était coincé sous un rocher. Le petit fils de Makarov s'approcha de l'écarlate, avant de s'accroupir au niveau du visage de Titania. Caressant son visage, puis ses cheveux, le blond appela, à plusieurs reprise, la mage chevalière. Cette dernière fini par ouvrir les yeux, après le cinquième appel.

Erza, _**levant les yeux:**_ Lu.. Luxus?

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant près d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je vais te sortir de là... Laisse-moi juste. Le temps de reprendre ma, respiration.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ J'ai froid…

Luxus, _**secouant Erza:**_ Ne t'endors pas! Reste avec moi!

La rang S ne répondit pas. Le Dragon Slayer secoua à plusieurs reprise la jeune femme, tout en prononçant son prénom, mais la reine des Fées avait déjà sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le mage de foudre se redressa en sifflant, fermant les yeux, comme pour supporter la douleur, le petit fils de Makarov fit face au rocher. Le temps s'écoula, le silence engloba le mage de rang S, alors que ses muscles se détendaient, ses yeux se fermaient, et sa respiration se faisait moins sifflante. Lentement, le corps du blond fut entouré par des crépitements électriques, puis des éclairs parcoururent l'entièreté du corps du mage de rang S. Bandant ses muscles, levant son bras droit, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, DREAR envoya une puissante lance du Dragon Foudroyant, qui explosa le rocher. L'attaque alla s'enfoncer de l'autre côté de la rive, créant un grand trou dans la roche.

Luxus ôta le reste de son manteau de ses épaules, et enveloppa le corps de la mage chevalière, après l'avoir hisser hors de l'eau. Le petit fils de Makarov se laissa tomber près de la reine des Fées, perdant connaissance.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Son corps tremblait, mais une douce chaleur englobait ses muscles endolories. Se redressant avec difficulté, la mage chevalière grimaça de douleur, avant que son regard ne balai les environs pour s'arrêter sur le mage de foudre allongé face contre Terre, son sang séché lui couvrant le corps et les vêtements, une plaie béante dans le dos, et du sang dans quelques mèches de cheveux. La reine des Fées put également constater que la légère chaleur qui l'enveloppait était dut au reste de manteau du petit fils de Makarov. Le blond semblait peiner à respirer et les traits de son visage étaient tiré par la douleur.

Lentement, l'écarlate se hissa près du mage de rang S et le secoua légèrement tout en l'appelant. Le Dragon Slayer ne répondit qu'au bout de cinq minutes, dans un grognement. Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux, tombant directement dans les iris bordeaux de Titania.

Erza: Comment tu te sens?

Luxus: En morceaux.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que l'on fait?

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Dormir…

Erza, _**secouant Luxus:**_ Non Luxus, ne t'endors pas.. Luxus!

Luxus: Hum…

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **allongeant et prenant Luxus dans ses bras:**_ Il ne faut pas que tu t'endorme.

Luxus, _**dans un souffle:**_ Quelques minutes

Erza: Luxus, non.

Le blond grogna, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage le cou de la jeune femme. Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, DREAR fixa un point invisible dans le dos de la mage chevalière, avant qu'il ne se redresse, douloureusement. Titania suivi des yeux le mouvement du Dragon Slayer, l'inquiétude s'étant déjà installé dans ses iris bordeaux. Le petit fils de Makarov fini par s'assoir, puis détailla les alentours, son expression froide et indéchiffrable à nouveau sur son visage.

Luxus: Où on a laissé les sacs?

Erza, _**refermant les pans du manteau sur son corps:**_ Tu pense, sincèrement, que les sacs aient été épargnés par les attaques du Bahamut?

Luxus: Il faut l'espérer.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Ok. Imaginons que nos sacs soient toujours intacte. Ils doivent se trouver dans la forêt. Nous somme en plein milieu des montagnes, Luxus.

Le petit fils de Makarov ne répondit pas. Le visage du jeune homme se tourna vers la mage chevalière, les iris bleu ciel du Dragon Slayer détaillèrent la reine des Fées, longuement, faisant la jeune femme rougir légèrement, alors qu'elle refermait d'avantage les restes du manteau sur son corps.

Erza: Quoi?

Luxus: Comment tu vas?

Erza: Pas au mieux.

Luxus: Est-ce que tu peux marcher?

Erza: Je ne sais pas.

Le petit fils de Makarov détailla à nouveau SCARLET, avant qu'un voile ne traverse ses iris, inquiétant, automatiquement Titania qui se redressa, et se précipita vers le mage de foudre, lorsque ce dernier roula des yeux et tomba, inconscient, dos, sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé.

La mage chevalière avait réussit à trainer le Dragon Slayer sous le couvert des arbres, grâce à des efforts surhumain, puis l'écarlate c'était nettoyé dans la rivière, et avait revêtit son armure Heart Kreuz, avant de se laisser tomber près du petit fils de Makarov qui n'avait pas bouger. Au vu des blessures du blond, la jeune femme avait récolter de l'eau dans une pierre creuse, ôté les vêtements du mage de foudre, à l'exception de son boxer, et avec un morceau de sa jupe, avait nettoyer les blessures du DREAR. Ce dernier frémissait lorsque la reine des Fées appuyait, malencontreusement sur une blessures plus prononcé que les autres.

Papillonnant des yeux, Luxus vit d'abord bleu. Le jeune homme ferma les paupières quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Le bleu était toujours la première chose qu'il voyait. Lentement, les iris du Dragon Slayer remontèrent la tâche bleu, pour rencontrer le gris de l'armure d'Erza, puis son visage pale encadré par sa longue chevelure écarlate. Le petit fils de Makarov grogna, en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, puis porta son attention sur son corps, du moins ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa position. Ce qui restait de son manteau se trouvait sur son dos, il n'était vêtu que du reste de son jean noir, et ses chaussures se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui, juste à côté des bottes de SCARLET.

Le blond grimaça de douleur, lorsqu'il prit conscience de son corps et de toutes ses blessures. Le gémissement étouffé qu'il poussa réveilla la rang S. Titania se redressa, retira le manteau, et examina la blessure du dos du Dragon Slayer, avant de grimacer.

Erza: Il faut faire quelque chose.

Luxus _ **, fermant les yeux:**_ Il aurait fallut trouver des plantes médicinales, à défaut de nos sacs.

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Et tu t'y connais?

Luxus: Les Raijin et moi avions suivi une formation, chez Poly.

Erza: Vraiment?!

Luxus: Deux mois en forêt, sans rien, juste la forêt et nous.

Erza, _**se levant, entrainant Luxus avec elle:**_ Alors on va dans la forêt. Il faut également que l'on pense à manger. Ça doit faire plus de deux jours, au moins, que l'on ne c'est rien mit sous la dent.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête, avant de se laisser soutenir par l'écarlate, qui elle-même peinait à garder l'équilibre. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail restèrent debout, quinze secondes, avant de s'écrouler. DREAR soupira, avant de parcourir l'environnement des yeux, puis de poser son regard sur la mage chevalière. Le petit fils de Makarov se redressa, prit la jambe gauche de la reine des Fées, qu'il examina quelques secondes, avant de tourner son attention sur un arbre proche d'eux. Le mage de rang S fit tomber un éclair sur un arbre, des morceaux de bois arrivèrent jusqu'aux deux mages.

Le jeune homme plaça les deux morceaux de bois de part et d'autre de la jambe de la reine des Fées, déchira un morceau du reste de son jean, et lia les deux morceaux à la jambe de la jeune femme.

Luxus: Essaye maintenant.

Erza, _**se levant:**_ Ce n'ai pas suffisamment serré.

Luxus, _**serrant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avantage:**_ C'est précaire, mais ça devrait suffire pour le moment.

Erza: À ton avis, on atteindra la forêt en combien de temps?

Luxus, _**se redressant:**_ Avant de penser atteindre la forêt. Il faut soigner nos blessures. Tu es prête?

Douloureusement, et en utilisant le peu de force restant, les deux mages de Fairy Tail parvinrent à atteindre une grotte couverte de mousse et aux parois parsemé de pousses d'herbes. Sous les directives, plus ou moins claires du Dragon Slayer, la mage chevalière parvint à confectionner une mixture médicinale qu'elle étala sur le dos du blond, qui somnolait plus qu'autre chose.

Ils mirent un peu plus de trois jours pour retrouver la capacité de se déplacer convenablement, et ils mirent deux journées supplémentaire pour atteindre la lisière Est de la forêt. Un symbole attira l'attention de la reine des Fées. Et le petit fils de Makarov reconnu, de suite, l'écriture d'une rune, sur le tronc d'un arbre. Intrigué, DREAR balaya son champ de vision du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la rune. Les deux mages de rang S l'étudièrent quelques secondes de plus, avant que Titania ne se détourne et ne s'enfonce à travers les arbres, suivi par le mage de foudre, dont tout les sens étaient en alertes.

La tension était revenu dans le corps d'Erza, aussi saisissante que la première fois. La présence des animaux était palpable, et le fait que le soleil commençait à décliner rendait l'atmosphère, plus mystique encore. Les traces du précédent combat étaient encore visibles; les arbres déraciné, couché sur le sol, la Terre retourné, et quelques cratères de tailles considérables. SCARLET ne put retenir un sifflement.

Cela faisait presque une heure que les deux mages évoluaient dans la forêt, sans échanger le moindre mots, toute leur attention focalisé sur leur environnement. Des craquements se laissaient entendre, autours d'eux, mais il suffisait à la mage chevalière, d'un coup d'œil au blond, pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une potentielle menace ou non. Toute fois, lorsqu'un souffle, suivi d'un craquement plus sec et plus bref fut perceptible à l'écarlate, le Dragon Slayer c'était déjà arrêté, et c'était mit en position de combat. Lorsque le silence se fit plus lourd, et presqu'assourdissant, la rang S avait déjà revêtu l'armure du purgatoire.

Et lorsque le Bahamut fit son apparition dans un rugissement violent, Luxus envoyait déjà un « Raising Volt », englobant la forêt entière d'une vive lumière.

 **Cinq semaines plus tard, 17h54; Guilde Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner sur la ligne de l'horizon, emportant avec lui les habitants de la ville, diminuant sur l'animation de Magnolia, et cela valut également pour la guilde. Les membres avaient déjà commencé à déserter la grande bâtisse, non sans bruit et dernier échange de coup.

Makarov se trouvait, assit, sur le comptoir du bar, une choppe à la main, les yeux fermés, écoutant les dernières élucubrations des mages qui passaient les grandes portes de Fairy Tail, escorté par les cris, « enflammés » du Dragon Slayer de feu, des provocations du mage de glace et des encouragement de l'Exced, qui virevoltait au-dessus de la scène. Mirajane frottait un énième verre, un doux sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Kana finissait son énième tonneau de saké, sous les soupires, désespéré de son amie, constellationniste.

Le dernier rayon de soleil était en train de disparaitre dans cette ambiance, si caractéristique à Fairy Tail, lorsque les deux grandes portes cédèrent sous un corps, encore étranger. Le bruit coupa court à l'animation de la guilde, attirant l'attention de tous les membres encore présents, qui c'étaient figé, fixant la fumé qui c'était élevé.

Les secondes s'engrainèrent, avant qu'une forme ne soit distinguable dans la fumé, des particules de magie s'élevèrent, avant que les contours d'une épée n'apparaisse aux yeux des mages. De suite, tous se mirent en position de combat, prêt à attaquer aux moindre geste hostile. Toute fois, personne n'eu le temps de poser la moindre question, que la silhouette c'était précipité à l'extérieur, dans un cri de rage, brandissant son épée, en même temps qu'un puissant éclair tombait près de la guilde, suivit d'une onde de choc, et le mur qui soutenait la porte, explosa, laissant un autre corps passer, glisser sur le parquet de Fairy Tail, et se cogné contre le bar, aux pieds du maitre, qui plissa des yeux, face à l'inconnu qui gisait au sol.

Les secondes continuaient à défiler, et l'incompréhension c'était saisi de l'ensemble des mages, les bruits de luttes étaient, à présent, perceptibles et les ondes de chocs de plus en plus violent. Cependant c'est une voix forte, qui interloqua les mages, une voix grave et ferme mais, Ô combien masculine, et dont l'inquiétude était clairement perceptible. Pire encore, c'est le mot que cette voix hurlait qui fit réagir les mages.

… : ERZA!

Les membres de Fairy Tail déboulèrent, comme un seul homme hors de la bâtisse, passant les volutes de fumés, et les crépitements de foudre, la scène figea, à nouveau, les mages; d'épais nuages noir avaient envahi le ciel, et laissaient pleuvoir des éclairs vengeurs, les dalles de l'allée principale, ainsi que les habitations alentours étaient partiellement, voir totalement, détruites, et les habitants c'étaient dirigé vers le centre ville.

Des corps étaient semé un peu partout, depuis l'entré de la ville. Et, devant la guilde, au milieu d'hommes vêtu de noir, menaçant, totalement encerclé, en sang, la respiration roque et haché, les vêtements en lambeaux, son œil droit fermé, couvert de son sang, des flèches et des poignards logés un peu partout dans le corps, en plus de bleus, d'ecchymoses, et d'un trou béant lui ouvrant la hanche gauche, Luxus avait un genou à Terre, serrant contre lui le corps, quasi inerte de la mage chevalière, son corps crépitant de foudre, et son œil gauche, assassinant les hommes dans son champ de vision, tout comme Titania qui peinait à garder les yeux ouvert, et était dans un état similaire au petit fils de Makarov.

La rage s'empara, immédiatement, des mages de Fairy Tail, qui ne réfléchirent même pas pour lancer l'assaut contre ces hommes qui s'en prenaient, clairement, aux leurs.

Les Raijin furent les premiers à lancer l'assaut, suivi par Mirajane, qui c'était transformé en Satan Soul et Elfman en Beast Soul. Macao et Roméo firent déferler des boules de feu violette, tandis que Wakaba encerclait les ennemis d'une fumé opaque, les rendant aveugles et les asphyxiant. Kana et Juvia submergèrent les mages, et Droy et Levy en profitèrent pour les immobiliser grâce à des lianes qui surgirent de Terre et des chaines qui apparurent de nul part, tandis que Jet c'était lancer, à toute vitesse, dans la mêlée.

Lorsque les attaques des Raijin, Mirajane, Elfman, Macao, Roméo et de Jet atteignirent les hommes en capuchés, ces derniers ne purent rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser. Alors que la fumé se dissipait, et que les mages ennemis tombaient à genoux, Gajeel, Wendy et Natsu aspiraient, goulument l'air, afin de projeter un puissant raid « d'hurlement du Dragon ». Luxus eu à peine le temps de bondirent en dehors du champ d'attaque, Titania dans les bras.

Les mages noirs étaient au sol, tentant de se relever, avec difficultés, des gémissements se laissant entendre. Les mages de Fairy Tail leurs faisaient face, la colère déformant les traits de leur visage. Se mettant sur leurs jambes, le petit fils de Makarov, et l'écarlate se placèrent devant leurs compagnons. L'orage grondait, tandis que quelques crépitement d'électricité envahissaient l'air. La mage chevalière revêtit l'armure de la reine de la foudre; tenant la lance de la foudre dans la main droite et l'épée de l'impératrice de la mer, dans la main gauche.

L'air fut saturé de magie, un éclair tomba dans le dos des mages noir, aveuglant, momentanément tout les mages présent. En une fraction de seconde, les deux mages de rang S fendirent sur leurs ennemis. La reine des Fées frappa d'abord de la lame de l'eau, avant de sentir sa lance vibrer au contact de la foudre du Dragon Slayer. Dans un geste ample et circulaire, la jeune femme trancha les hommes, les propulsant. À peine SCARLET posa un genou au sol, qu'elle pivota, pour envoyer une lame aquatique, qui s'abattit puissamment sur les mages noirs.

Les hommes venaient tout juste d'encaisser l'enchainement, qu'un éclair passa près de l'écarlate et fendait sur les mages noir. Luxus ne frappa qu'un homme, mais, la vague de foudre qui apparut par la suite, emporta tout les autres, finissant de détruire les maisons alentour.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, tous purent constater les dégâts causé à la ville, et le fait que tout les mages noirs avaient été mit hors d'état de nuire. Toute fois, les mages de Fairy Tail n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir, qu'ils virent les deux mages de rang S s'écrouler, inconscient, leur sang commençant déjà à imbiber le sol.

 **Deux jours plus tard, 22h20; infirmerie de Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

Un gémissement de douleur, fut la première chose qui lui échappa, et la grimace qui l'accompagnait, également. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, pour retrouver son souffle, avant de pouvoir papillonner des yeux. Les rayons de Lune entraient par les grandes fenêtres sur sa droite, et plongeaient l'infirmerie dans une semi-pénombre, qui était apaisante.

Bougeant douloureusement la tête, son regard se posa sur le lit à sa droite; allongé sur le dos, la respiration lente et régulière, son buste compressé par des bandages, visible dut au fait que le drap blanc s'arrêtait au niveau de ses hanches, s'élevait paisiblement. Son fin visage était encadré par sa longue chevelure écarlate, et quelques mèches étaient posé sur ses bras, tout aussi momifié que sa poitrine, et ce jusqu'au doigts. Étrangement, un soupire de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il put constater de l'état de la reine des Fées. Fixant la jeune femme, ses yeux bleu ciel sondèrent le visage de SCARLET à la recherche d'une quelconque ride, mais Titania ne semblait pas en proie à la douleur, comparé à lui, dont les muscles étaient contractés, comme pour atténuer les vagues de souffrance que chacune des parties de son corps envoyaient à son cerveau, pour lui rappeler de leurs existence, et de l'usage excessif qu'il avait effectué.

C'est le faible bruit de la porte qui extirpa le Dragon Slayer de ses pensés, le faisant tourner son visage sur sa gauche. À l'entrer de la jeune Wendy et de son Exced Carla, DREAR ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire, qui se fana rapidement, sous la nouvelle vague de douleur que son corps lui envoyait. À cela, la bleu se précipita vers le petit fils de Makarov, afin de lui prodiguer un sort de soin, afin d'atténuer la douleur du mage de foudre.

Wendy: Attends! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais atténuer ta douleur. Tes blessures sont encore fraiche. Si tu t'agite trop tu risque de les rouvrir.

Luxus, _**posant sa main gauche sur la tête de Wendy:**_ Je ne m'inquiète, absolument pas. J'ai la meilleure.

La jeune Dragonne Slayer rougit légèrement, alors qu'elle fronçait d'avantage ses sourcils sous la concentration, tandis que le petit fils de Makarov se mordait la lèvre inférieur sous une nouvelle vague de douleur. Toute fois, dans les secondes qui suivirent, le blond ferma les yeux, poussant un soupire de contentement, semblant savourer le bien-être qui venait de lui accorder la mage céleste.

Wendy, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **essuyant le front:**_ Tu devrais pouvoir dormir plus paisiblement. Je vais te faire boire une potion, pour soigner en profondeur tes organes internes. Ils étaient grièvement touchés.

Luxus _ **, grognant:**_ …

Wendy, _**se levant:**_ Comment se fait-il que vous soyez rentrer dans cet état? Et que ces mages noirs s'en prenaient à vous?

Luxus, _**rouvrant les yeux:**_ À cause de la nature de notre mission, et... Merde!

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, avant de grimacer de douleur. De suite, la bleu se jeta sur le DREAR, le forçant à s'allonger à nouveau, mais le jeune homme bougeait dans tout les sens, balayant l'infirmerie du regard, sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il fallut l'entrer du maitre de guilde, accompagné de Polyussica, pour que le mage de rang S cesse de bouger, restant assit tout de même, le regard, dur du jeune homme, s'ancra directement dans celui, inquiet, de son grand-père.

Luxus: Le vieux, tu n'aurais pas vu un bracelet, assez large, avec des inscriptions bizarres dessus. Du style aztèque?

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Un bracelet tu dis?

Luxus: Avec une pierre dessus! Merde le vieux tu ne peux pas le raté je l'avais dans un sac en tissus marron, dans la poche de mon jean!

Makarov: Oh. Oui, Poly l'a effectivement trouvé dans ton jean. Je l'ai…

Luxus, _**interrompant Makarov, se levant:**_ Parfait! Erza! Debout! On a pas fini la mission.

Wendy, _**posant ses mains sur le torse de Luxus:**_ Non, Luxus! Ne te lève pas! Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guérit!

Polyussica, _**frappant Luxus:**_ Tu vas obéir oui!? Tu reste au lit! Je vous jure. C'est pour cela que j'ai horreur des humains..

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur le lit:**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Erza!

La mage chevalière, papillonna des yeux, avant de poser ses iris bordeaux sur le petit groupe qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. La jeune femme, resta quelques secondes agar, avant qu'elle ne se redresse d'un coup, la panique déformant les traits de son visage. Ses yeux balayèrent l'infirmerie, avant qu'ils ne se posent sur le Dragon Slayer de la foudre.

Erza: Où est le bracelet?! Ils nous l'ont reprit? Comment on est arrivé ici? Luxus!

Luxus: Je n'en sais rien, mais le vieux la récupéré. Habille-toi, on a du chemin à faire.

Les deux mages bondirent sur leurs jambes, sous la stupéfaction des trois autres mages, qui fixaient les deux rang S enfiler un bas et commencer à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Cela était sans compter sur la soigneuse, qui avait fermé les yeux, et dont une veine pulsait sur sa tempe. Hargneusement, la vieille femme attrapa un balai qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, et d'un coup sec, propulsa les deux mages sur les lits qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le regard noir et colérique, la rose fit trembler les murs de sa voix rauque.

Polyussica: QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS « RESTEZ AU LIT »! VOUS ÊTES BLESSÈ ET CONVALESCENT! VOUS NE BOUGEREZ PAS D'ICI TANT QUE JE NE L'AURAIS PAS DÈCIDÈ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIRE?!

Pétrifié et sans voix, les deux rang S ne purent qu'opiner du chef sous les injonctions de la soigneuse et se glisser, piteusement, sous les draps, s'y enfonçant jusqu'aux oreilles. Le tout sous les ricanements étouffés de Wendy et Carla, et la stupéfaction de Makarov, qui avait la bouche ouverte, béat.

Par la suite, secondé par la jeune Dragonne Slayer, la vieille Polyussica vérifia les blessures, changea les bandages, administra des potions, et examina la motricité des deux mages de rang S. Après plus d'une heure, les autres membres de Fairy Tail entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, les équipes respectif des deux mages se jetant sur les blessés, dans des cris de joies, sous les soupires et les marmonnements de la soigneuse. L'infirmerie n'était plus que cris, digne de Fairy Tail. C'est la voix du maitre qui interrompit toute l'agitation.

Makarov: Que vous est-il arrivé? Et quel ai ce bracelet?

Luxus: Notre mission.

Makarov _ **, soupirant:**_ Mais encore? Je pensais que votre mission consistait à éliminer un monstre qui sévissait dans la région.

Erza: Eh bien pour tout expliquer, maitre, l'élimination du Bahamut n'était qu'une étape dans la mission. La véritable intention de nos clients était de récupérer ce bracelet, pour le compte du Conseil. Et pour récupérer le bracelet, nous étions obligé d'éliminer le Bahamut.

Grey: C'est quoi, un.. « Bahamut »?

Luxus: Il s'agit d'une créature qui aurait vécu du temps des Dragons. Ils possèdent des protections de plusieurs couches d'armures, de matériaux différent et extrêmement résistants, et leur peau est une succession d'écailles robustes, tandis que leur chair à l'apparence de la peau d'un éléphant, mais elle est, beaucoup plus imperméable.

Erza: Nous avons, à plusieurs reprises fait face à cette créature. Nous avons été grièvement blessé par sa faute. Nos attaques étaient inefficaces, aucunes éraflures. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur.

Luxus: On l'a affronté quatre à cinq fois avant de se rendre compte que si il était invincible, c'était dut à des runes qui étaient posé aux quatre points cardinaux, à la lisière de la forêt, et une au centre.

Natsu: Un Dragon invincible?! WOUAH! J'aurais dut venir avec vous!

Lucy _**frappant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **arrière de la tête de Natsu:**_ Calme-toi Natsu! Même si tu étais venu, tu n'aurais rien put faire de plus, ce monstre était invincible, abrutit.

Lyly, _**se posant sur le bord du lit d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Qu'avez-vous fait finalement? Puisse que vous avez put ramener le bracelet.

Erza: C'est Luxus qui a fait le rapprochement entre les cinq runes et le fait que le Bahamut soit immortel. Son plan était risqué, nous étions déjà grièvement blessé, nous avions déjà affronté la créature plus d'une fois, et les traces de nos combats étaient de plus en plus visibles, risquant de nous faire remarquer par les mages noirs, mais, c'était une idée à tenter.

Luxus: Nous avons attiré le Bahamut en dehors de la limite créé par les runes, et nous l'avons attaquer de toutes nos forces. Mes attaques étaient toujours aussi inefficaces, mais celles d'Erza lui laissait des éraflures.

Erza, _**baissant la tête:**_ Alors Luxus à servi d'appât. J'étais contre. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Luxus a encaissé de nombreux coups. L'une des pattes du Bahamut à même faillit lui arracher les yeux.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Ne tire pas cette tronche. Je suis en vie, et bien voyant.

Makarov, _**frappant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **arrière de la tête de Luxus:**_ IMBECILE! Tu aurais put y rester!

Luxus, _**jetant un regard noir à Makarov:**_ Ne me frappe pas le vieux! C'était la seule chose à faire, pour détourner l'attention de ce monstre et permettre à Erza de concentrer ses attaques sur l'un de ses points vitaux. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire, car grâce à ça, Erza a put briser, une à une ses défenses, et nous avons put atteindre sa peau.

Erza: Sa peau était très sensible à la foudre. Et avec un puissant hurlement, Luxus a projeté le Bahamut dans une falaise. Nous avons prit deux jours pour soigner nos blessures et retrouver notre énergie.

Evergreen: Je suppose que c'est grâce aux plantes présentent que vous avez put vous soigner autant de fois.

Kana, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Parce que vous vous y connaissez?

Fred, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Bien sûr que Luxus s'y connait! Nous avons passé deux mois, livré à nous-mêmes dans une forêt, sous les directives de Polyussica.

Polyussica, _**croisant les bras:**_ Eh bien, heureusement que tu as suivi cette formation, Luxus. Je n'imagine pas votre état sinon!

Erza: C'est un fait. Pour en revenir à la mission. Nous avons mit quelques heures pour trouver le repère des mages noirs, et par un heureux hasard, lorsque nous avons atteint leur repaire, nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre longtemps.

Levy: Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Luxus: Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Bien que leur niveau devait valoir celui du mage de rang S.

Erza: Nous avons rapidement mit la main sur le bracelet, et nous somme repartit. Nous avons eu à éliminer un certain nombres de mages noirs, mais rien de bien insurmontable, comparé au Bahamut.

Luxus: Lorsque nous sommes retourné voir les clients, ils nous ont expliqué que, vu que c'était nous qui avions réussit à récupérer la relique, que c'était à nous de la remette au Conseil. Qu'ils les ont informé de cela et ils nous ont donné la récompense qu'ils avaient indiqué sur l'annonce

Erza: Nous devions rapporter le bracelet au Conseil. En faite, nous étions en route, lorsque le train dans lequel on se trouvait c'est fait attaquer par les mages noirs. Nous les avons combattu à nouveau.

Macao, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Si vous les aviez déjà battu une première fois, facilement. Comment se fait-il que vous êtes arrivé dans cette état, et en combattant, qui plus ai?

Luxus, _**le dégout déformant son visage:**_ Parce que ces enflures n'avaient de cesse de revenir en surnombre. Plus on les éliminait, plus ils revenaient. Ils devaient être une centaines d'hommes, mais ils utilisaient un sort de régénération.

Erza: Ils appelaient ça « une queue de Phoenix ».

Polyussica et Makarov, _**écarquillant des yeux:**_ Quoi? Une queue de Phoenix?!

Lisanna: De quoi s'agit-il, maitre?

Makarov, _**fermant les yeux, se frottant la nuque:**_ Eh bien.. Il s'agit d'une potion régénératrice, qui, selon les dires, permet de ramener un mort à la vie.

Polyussica, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Pour être exact. C'est une potion de soin, interdite et extrêmement puissante, qui surpasse la magie. Pour la concevoir, il faut y verser un litre de sang humain, du sang O négatif, plus précisément. Et dans le rituel, le cœur de deux enfants, porteur des gênes de Zeleph, et la queue du Phoenix sont nécessaire pour apporter toute la puissance de cette potion.

Elfman: Attends! Parce que le Phoenix existe pour de vrai?!

Polyussica: Bien évidemment! C'est une créature mythologique, tout comme le Bahamut et les Dragons, mais il existe belle et bien! Il est juste, extrêmement difficile à trouver!

Erza: Quoi qu'il en soit. Ils n'aveint de cesse de revenir en surnombre. Nous avons combattu sans relâche et en continue durant plusieurs jours. Et nos combats ont dut nous emmener jusqu'ici sans que l'on ne fasse attention.

Lucy: Surement votre instinct vous a guidé afin d'avoir du renfort..?

Makarov: C'est surement ça.

Luxus: Bref! Nous n'avons pas fini notre mission. Nous devons rapporter ce bracelet, avant que d'autres ne reviennent. Si ils ont une potion leur permettant de revenir à la vie, ils vont s'en prendre à Fairy Tail pour…

Natsu, _**frappant son poing dans sa main, un sourire mauvais:**_ Alors nous les recevrons comme il se doit. Personne ne s'en prend à un membre de Fairy Tail, sans en subir les conséquences!

Elfman, _**levant les bras:**_ Bien dit Natsu! Un homme ne fuit pas un combat!

Grey, _**croisant les bras:**_ Qu'ils essayent pour voir.

Gajeel: Gihi.. Comme si l'un d'eux m'arrivait à la cheville!

De suite, l'excitation et l'animation propre à Fairy Tail s'élevèrent à nouveau, tandis que les deux mages de rang S observaient leurs compagnons, sans voix. Le blond fini par fermer les yeux, en esquissant un sourire en coin, tandis que le regard de la reine des Fées s'attendrit face à la détermination des mages.

Erza: On aurait dut s'y attendre.

Luxus: Humf!

Erza, _**posant son regard sur Luxus:**_ Je pense que l'on peut…

La mage chevalière ne termina pas sa phrase, surprise de voir le Dragon Slayer se rallonger, sur le flan droit, lui faisant ainsi face, permettant à Titania de voir les yeux du DREAR se fermer, et laisser les muscles de son corps se détendre, se rendormant, bercé par l'agitation des mages dans l'infirmerie. À ce geste, l'écarlate ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et d'imiter le petit fils de Makarov, pourtant le sommeil ne l'emporta pas, le regard de la jeune femme resta rivé sur le plafond. Chose que remarqua l'ainée des STRAUSS, qui s'approcha de la rang S.

Mirajane, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur le bord du lit, à voix basse:**_ Erza.. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix vibrante:**_ Je ne sais pas…

Mirajane _ **, embrassant le front d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Tu pense encore à lui?

Erza, _**ancrant son regard voilé de larmes dans les yeux de Mirajane:**_ Je ne sais pas si mon corps me fait plus mal, que mon cœur… C'est dur, Mira..

Mirajane, _**caressant les cheveux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Ça va finir par passer.. Avec le temps.. Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, Erza.

L'écarlate soupira, avant de poser son visage sur les cuisses de l'égérie de Fairy Tail, qui ne cessa de caresser la longue chevelure de Titania. La mage chevalière parcourra l'infirmerie des yeux, détaillant l'agitation des mage d'un œil terne, avant qu'un autre soupire ne franchisse ses lèvres et qu'elle ne finisse par fermer les yeux, bercé par l'animation de Fairy Tail et les caresses de l'argenté dans ses cheveux.

 **Lendemain, 15h05; grande salle du Conseil de la Magie.**

Erza se trouvait debout, droite et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, face aux neuf membres du Conseil de la Magie. Le silence, oppressant, envahissant la grande salle, et les regards accusateurs des Conseillers, braqués sur Luxus, se trouvant à la droite de l'écarlate, tendait la reine des Fées. Quand au mage de foudre, ce dernier était debout, tout aussi droit que la rang S, son regard orageux soutenant ceux, accusateurs, des Conseillers, et son lourd manteau sur les épaules, augmentait son imposante carrure, ainsi qu'alourdissait la présence qu'avait le petit fils de Makarov, dont le corps tendu semblait prêt à bondir sur l'un des neuf Conseillers. Supposition confirmé par la veine pulsant sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme, ainsi que la mâchoire crispé. Le tout sous le regard, noir, de la mage chevalière.

DREAR avait trainé, discrètement, SCARLET derrière lui, à l'insu de tous; et surtout celui de Polyussica et de Wendy, jusqu'à Era avec le bracelet Aztèque dans la poche interne de son imposant manteau aux bordures à fourrure. La jeune femme avait bien tenté d'avoir une explication avec le petit fils du maitre, mais les lèvres, et surtout, la langue taquine du Dragon Slayer, dans sa bouche, accompagné des mains baladeuses du mage de foudre sous sa jupe à carreaux et son fin pull à col roulé, l'avaient empêché d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son, et pire encore, l'écarlate c'était vue répondre avec ardeur au baisé du jeune homme, et ses mains agripper, fermement, la nuque et quelques mèches de cheveux de Luxus, alors que sa jambe droite remontait, lentement la jambe du DREAR, la caressant au passage. Le tout en ayant été plaqué contre un mur, dans une ruelle, près de la gare de Magnolia, avant d'être tiré jusque dans un wagon d'un train en partance pour Era, la ville Sainte.

Tout ça pour en revenir au fait, que la rang S se trouvait devant les neufs Conseillers, par la faute du blond, qui semblait se maîtriser pour ne pas agir sous l'impulsion d'aller répliquer, à l'accusation outrageuse qu'avait formulé les grands mages, avec ses poings, et gardait le silence, la mâchoire serré, tandis que les Conseillers dévisageaient le blond, sans se rendre compte, qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'électricité dans l'air.

Le silence semblait durer depuis de longues minutes, alors que cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que les paroles d'Ork avaient envahit la grande salle. Paroles qui avaient plongé les deux mages de rang S dans une rage contenu, et dissimulé par une posture fière. Et c'est la voix, grave, du Dragon Slayer qui rompit le silence, augmentant la tension qui avait déjà saisi le corps de reine des Fées.

Luxus: J'aimerai bien vous y voir, Conseillers de la Magie.

Conseiller, _**fronçant des sourcils**_ : Faite attention à ce que vous dîtes, Luxus DREAR.

Luxus: Alors que vous venez, clairement, d'insulter Fairy Tail? Si nous avons mit autant de temps à venir, ce n'ai, certainement pas, pour étudier votre saleté de bracelet datant des Dragons du Crétacé.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide:**_ Si les personnes que vous avez nommé étaient compétentes, ils n'auraient pas eu à faire appel à nos services.

Ork : Cela suffit! Votre manque de respect est inadmissible! Et n'oubliez pas, Erza SCARLET, que vous et votre équipe êtes déjà en sursit!

Luxus, _**fixant une femme du Conseil en particulier:**_ Je pensais que toutes les plaintes, sanctions et accusations contre nous avaient été retiré. De plus. Vous avez accusé Erza d'avoir détruit la gare, lors de la récupération de la Lullabay, mais aucuns des mages que vous avez réquisitionné n'ont put faire face à ce mage noir.

Conseiller: Luxus DREAR vous allez trop loin!

Luxus, _**décroisant les bras, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ Je n'ai même pas encore commencé.

Erza, _**posant une main sur l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule de Luxus:**_ Calme-toi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Conseillers de la Magie. Nous avons été sollicité par le comte et la comtesse MICKAELLISS pour éliminer le Bahamut et récupérer l'artéfact. Ils nous ont assuré qu'ils vous avaient informé du bon déroulement de la mission, et du fait que c'était à nous de vous remettre l'artéfact et donc que revenait la récompense que vous leur avez promit.

Luxus, _**recroisant ses bras sur son torse:**_ Nous n'aurions pas perdu notre temps à voler un bracelet qui n'a aucun intérêt pour nous.

Belno, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **enfonçant dans son siège:**_ Comment pouvons nous en avoir la certitude, Luxus DREAR. Fairy Tail est connu pour son impulsivité, et le trouble que ses mages sème à chacun de leur passage.

Luxus: Mais certainement pas, pour vol et conspirations envers le Conseil!

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Alors, au lieu de questionner nos clients, vous nous soupçonnez d'avoir subtiliser cet artéfact, de l'avoir gardé le temps nécessaire pour l'étudier et d'être venu ensuite, le rendre?

Le silence qui répondit à la mage chevalière fit tendre les muscles du Dragon Slayer, et grogner les deux mages de rang S. C'est la pression de la main de Titania qui reteint le blond de bondir sur les neufs Conseillers face à eux. Au dehors, un éclair tomba, faisant vibrer toute l'édifice, surprenant le Conseil. L'attention des neufs vieux mages se posa sur le DREAR, qui grognait et dont le corps était parcouru par quelques crépitements. La voix du petit fils de Makarov s'éleva tellement rauque et menaçante, qu'un frisson général envahit la grande salle, obligeant, certains des membres du Conseil, à se lever.

Luxus: C'est inadmissible.

Erza, _**faisant un pas en direction de Luxus:**_ Calme…

La reine des Fées ne put finir sa phrase, qu'un orage gronda, la foudre s'abattant, proche du bâtiment. La lumière fut telle, qu'elle aveugla l'assemblé quelques secondes, avant que tous ne purent voir le Dragon Slayer debout sur les pupitres des Conseillers, les surplombant tous, de son imposante carrure, son regard ombragé rivé sur les neuf vieux mages, qui firent un pas en arrière sous la surprise.

Un autre éclair tomba, beaucoup plus proche et plus aveuglant que le précédent, faisant réagir le Conseil Magique, qui attaqua là où était censé se trouver le blond. Lorsque la visibilité fut plus nette, tous, purent constater que le mage de foudre ne se trouvait plus face aux neuf Conseillers. C'est à l'expression, stupéfaite de SCARLET, qu'une sueur froide saisi les neufs membres du Conseil. Des crépitements étaient visibles dans toute la grande salle, mais le flux magique était concentré dans le dos des neuf Conseillers, qui firent volte-face d'un même mouvement.

Le flux magique créait une brise, faisant volté le lourd manteau du Dragon Slayer. La foudre recouvrait l'entièreté du corps du petit fils de Makarov, et léchait les murs proches du jeune homme. Debout sur le rebord au-dessus des neuf Conseillers, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage déformé par une colère froide, ses yeux devenu bleu-gris, parsemé par quelques lueurs jaune, fixant les vieux mages de haut. Toute cette tension augmenté par les éclairs qui n'avaient de cessent de s'abattre proche du bâtiment, toujours plus assourdissant au-dehors; Luxus DREAR était menaçant.

Ork fut le premier à réagir. Il lança une attaque, qui fut vite stoppé par un éclair qui était tombé, dans, la grande salle. La fumé aveugla le Conseil Magique quelques secondes, avant de retomber sur un Dragon Slayer immobile, impressionnant. Le temps que les autres membres ne se ressaisissent, le mage de rang S avait décroisé ses bras, avec lenteur, et sa voix, grave, avait faite vibrer les murs de la grande salle.

Luxus: Nous allons avoir une, petite, explication.

Erza n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoique se soit. La lumière fut beaucoup trop vive, et les ondes de choc propulsèrent la mage chevalière à travers la grande porte, et percuter le mur du couloir. Des débris de toit et de mur tombèrent tout autour de la jeune femme, qui se protégea autant qu'elle le put, alors que les bruits de luttes, et les cris de douleurs, mêlé à ceux de l'orage, assourdissaient le Conseil Magique.

Quelques gardes avaient réussit à atteindre la grande salle, mais aucuns ne purent passer l'encadrement de la porte. Renvoyé par la foudre, les ondes de choc, et les débris qui tombaient.

Au bout de près de deux minutes, le silence tomba, s'étirant de longues secondes encore, avant que la fumé qui c'était levé au cours de l'attaque ne stagne quelques secondes de plus, et ne commence, lentement à se dissiper. C'est là qu'une silhouette, légèrement flouté, fut discernable. Les bruit de pas raisonnèrent lourdement dans le silence, tendant les quelques gardes, qui se mirent en position offensive.

Erza plissa des yeux, tout en se redressant. La fumé se dissipait, et la silhouette fut plus reconnaissable pour la mage chevalière. Les contours du manteau, les bordures à fourrure, l'imposante carrure, la mâchoire carré, les bras croisés, les cheveux quelque peu redressé; le mage de foudre sortit de l'épaisse fumé, et fit face aux quelques gardes, droit et froid. Les yeux, bleu ciel du petit fils de Makarov foudroyèrent les quelques hommes, qui s'écroulèrent aux pieds du jeune homme, avant que celui-ci ne pose son attention sur la reine des Fées, qui c'était complètement relevé.

Luxus: On y va.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Qu'as-tu fait, Luxus?

Luxus, _**donnant son dos à Erza:**_ On c'est mit d'accord sur les propos, exact, des clients, et sur le fait que Fairy Tail ne se laisse pas traiter de voleur sans arguments valables.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Luxus, tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation?

Luxus _**disparaissant dans l**_ _ **'**_ _ **angle du couloir:**_ …

Erza, _**quittant le couloir:**_ Luxus! Tu m'écoute!?

Luxus _ **, lançant un petit sac en toile:**_ …

Erza, _**rattrapant le sac:**_ Qu'est-ce que…?

Luxus: Ta part. Maintenant on rentre. J'en ai marre de cette ville.

 **18h30; Guilde Fairy Tail, dans le bureau de Makarov, Magnolia**

Makarov, _**se levant:**_ QUOII ! LUXUS A FAIT QUOI !?

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Vous avez bien comprit, maitre. Luxus a mit K.O les neuf membres du Conseil, et j'appui bien sur le fait que le Président y était. A récupéré la récompense et a quitté la salle, sans un mot de plus.

Makarov, _**se laissant tomber sur son siège, défaillant**_ : Banni.. Expulser.. Traqué… Emprisonné.. Fairy Tail ne s'en sortira pas, même en payant une très colossale amande.. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va devenir…?

Le silence répondit au vieux DREAR, dont la pâleur était inquiétante. Le Dragon Slayer, pourtant, ne fit pas attention. Debout au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, la jambe droite relevé, et les bras croisés, son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, le jeune homme était totalement indifférent aux élucubrations du vieil homme. Comparé à l'expression dur et concerné de la mage chevalière, qui patientait que le maitre de guilde ne reprenne contenance.

Makarov, _**se redressant:**_ On peut savoir ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête, Luxus, pour avoir fait une chose pareil?!

Luxus, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Makarov:**_ Ils nous ont traité de voleur et de conspirateur!

Makarov, _**se mettant debout sur sa chaise:**_ Et alors!? Ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à eux! Physiquement qui plus ait! Tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes actes! Tu n'ai pas Natsu que je sache!

Luxus, _**se redressant, décroisant ses bras, fronçant des sourcils:**_ Et les laisser affirmer qu'Erza et moi avions affronté un Bahamut immortel, et mit en déroute une guilde noir dans le seul but de voler un putain de bracelet inutile!? Pour menacer l'équilibre de Fiore?! Leurs propres mages ont échoué! Réclamant de l'aide! Même Jura, le mage saint, n'a rien put faire! Et je vais laissé quelqu'un m'insulter!? Insulter ma guilde et menacer ma famille, sans répondre?! Tu peux toujours crever pour que ça arrive!

Le blond quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur, son manteau volant derrière lui, et en claquant la porte, si fortement qu'elle sortit de ses gongs et s'écroula au sol, lourdement, permettant aux deux mages de voir le DREAR disparaitre dans un éclair. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd, et s'étira sur plusieurs secondes, avant que le doux visage de l'ainée des STRAUSS ne passe l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du maitre.

Mirajane: Il y a eu un problème, maitre?

Makarov, _**se laissant tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant:**_ Laisse, Mira. Ce n'ai rien.

Mirajane, _**entrant dans le bureau:**_ Ce n'ai pas ce qu'il m'a semblé, en voyant Luxus quitter la guilde.

Makarov, _**passant une main lasse sur son visage:**_ Puisse que je te dis que ce n'ai rien, Mira. Ça lui passera rapidement.

Erza, _**se tournant vers Makarov:**_ Je ne suis pas si sûr.

Makarov _ **, fixant Erza**_ : Vraiment?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ J'avoue que je partage les sentiments de Luxus. Et il m'es difficile de contenir l'indignation et la colère que j'éprouve depuis que j'ai entendu les accusations du Conseil, à notre encontre.

Makarov, _**soupirant:**_ … Je veux bien comprendre qu'il vous a été inadmissible d'entendre ses accusations. Mais de là à agir avec autant de virulence…

Erza: Je dois avouer, que si Luxus n'avait pas agit, c'est moi qui m'en serais prit au Conseil.

Mirajane, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Vous vous en êtes prit au Conseil?

Erza, se _**tournant vers Mirajane:**_ Luxus. Et il n'a pas été tendre avec eux.

Makarov: Cela ne règle pas les problèmes qui s'annoncent. Nous allons avoir les retours du Conseil, et je ne suis pas sûr que le soutient de Yajima puisse suffire.

Le silence répondit au vieil homme, qui poussa un autre soupire, avant de demander aux deux jeunes femmes de quitter la pièce. À peine la mage chevalière posa son pied dans la grande salle de la guilde, qu'elle fut assailli de questions par son équipe et les autres mages. L'écarlate éluda les questions d'un revers de main, et quitta la guilde également.

Erza se trouvait assise sur la rive de la rivière de Magnolia, dégustant un fraisier, lorsqu'un index fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Plus précisément, dans sa part de gâteau et déroba une petite portion de crème, qui disparu aussi vite que le doigt était rentré, avant qu'un gémissement, appréciateur, ne s'élève à la gauche de la jeune femme.

Surprise et en colère, la rang S fit apparaitre une épée, prête en taillader l'intrus. La lame fendit l'air dans un bruit sourd, mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Surprise de rencontrer de l'air, la jeune femme papillonna des yeux avant d'entendre un petit ricanement dans son dos. Vivement, l'écarlate se retourna et fit face au petit fils de Makarov, qui se pencha en avant afin de subtiliser une fraise, couverte de crème, du fraisier de SCARLET et de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

Stupéfaite, la mage chevalière resta sans voix, deux secondes, avant de froncer des sourcils et de se mettre sur ses pieds, tenant toujours son épée dans sa main droite et sa part de gâteau dans sa main gauche. Au mouvement, le blond fit un pas en arrière, alors que Titania tranchait à nouveau l'air de sa lame, tentant d'atteindre le Dragon Slayer, qui esquiva habillement, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Luxus: Roh! Tu peux bien me laisser goûter, non?

Erza, _**attaquant à nouveau:**_ Pas mon fraisier! On y touche pas!

Luxus, _**regardant le fraisier:**_ Fait attention, il risque de tomber si tu continue.

De suite, la jeune femme s'arrêta, portant son attention à la part de gâteau, qui était toujours dans sa boite. Soupirant de soulagement, la mage de rang S n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que l'index du DREAR revint se loger dans le gâteau, afin d'apporter la crème à la bouche du blond, qui poussa un soupire de contentement. Étrangement, un frisson parcouru l'entièreté du corps de la reine des Fées, au son, grave, que poussa le mage de rang S.

Se léchant les lèvres, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de reporter son attention à la mage chevalière, qui c'était mise à fixer le DREAR. Le sourire du petit fils de Makarov s'étira, avant qu'il ne se penche en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de la reine des Fées, qui papillonna des yeux, avant de rougir furieusement et d'éloigner son visage, agrandissant d'avantage le sourire du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus, _**murmurant:**_ Il me semble, que nous avions des choses à faire, toi et moi.

Erza: No.. Non.. Je ne crois pas…

Luxus, _**effleurant les lèvres d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza des siennes**_ : Il me semble que si. Pourtant..

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ J.. Je…

Furtivement, DREAR lécha la lèvre inférieur de la mage chevalière, et la réaction de cette dernière fut instantané; elle frissonna d'anticipation, alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Se n'aurait été les réflexes du mage de foudre, la boite du fraisier se serait retrouvé dans l'herbe. À cela, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, avant d'imprégner, à nouveau, son index de crème et de le présenter aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Surprise, Erza ouvrit les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui, amusé, de Luxus, avant qu'elle n'entrouvre ses lèvres, permettant au jeune homme de glisser, lentement son doigt dans sa bouche. Titania suçota, puis lécha l'index du Dragon Slayer, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, alors que ses joues avaient une jolie couleur rosé, faisant sourire le mage de rang S.

Joueur, le mage de foudre retira son doigt et le remplaça, habilement, par sa langue, qui fut accueilli par celle d'Erza. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour du cou du petit fils du maître, glissant les doigts de sa main gauche dans les mèches, blondes, du DREAR, avant de rapprocher son corps à celui du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte, en refermant ses bras sur les reins de la reine des Fées, la rapprochant d'avantage à lui, alors qu'il fermait également les yeux.

À bout de souffle, SCARLET, prit quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir ses paupières, son regard levé vers le petit fils de Makarov, qui détaillait la jeune femme, le regard trouble, alors que sa voix s'élevait dans un murmure rauque, faisant frémir la mage chevalière.

Luxus: On part en week-end. Trois jours à Harujion.

Erza, _**dans un souffle:**_ Trois jours?

Luxus, _**mordillant la lèvre inférieur d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Ça te dérange?

Erza _ **, léchant la lèvre inférieur de Luxus:**_ Non..

Luxus, _**soufflant près de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Parfait.. Je t'attends à la gare alors. Dans quarante minutes.

Titania eu à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le blond l'embrassa à nouveau, furtivement, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre dans un éclair, laissant la jeune femme, pantelante, seule, sur la rive du fleuve de Magnolia. Il fallut à la mage quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits, puis deux secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme était partit avec son fraisier, ce qui mit l'écarlate folle de rage.

 **11h15, lendemain; Villa des Raijin, Harujion**

SCARLET poussa un soupire de bien-être, tout en s'enfonçant dans les draps du grand lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un léger tintement parvint à l'écarlate, qui fronça des sourcils, avant de se retourner dans les draps et de pousser un nouveau soupire de contentement.

Les minutes défilèrent et rien ne vint perturber le sommeil de la mage chevalière, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette n'entre dans la chambre. Lentement, le nouvel arrivant se dirigea jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il monta à quatre pattes, faisant attention à ne pas déranger le sommeil de la reine des Fées. Délicatement, la silhouette écarta une mèche de cheveux de Titania de son fin visage, avant de se pencher d'avantage, afin de souffler, doucement, derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Frissonnant, Erza s'enfonça encore plus, sous le drap, avant de sentir un effleurement pousser, lentement, le drap de son épaule gauche, le faisant glisser délicatement, jusqu'à ses reins, avant que l'effleurement ne remonte sur son ventre, puis que l'effleurement devienne caresse, permettant à SCARLET de reconnaitre la large main, qui c'était faufiler sous son débardeur et faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, où la main vint empoigner le sein droit.

Gémissant sous la légère pression de l'intrus, la mage chevalière bougea, afin d'extraire la main de son haut, mais le reste du corps du propriétaire de la main, en décida autrement, en se collant contre le dos et les fesses de la rang S, alors que des lèvres venaient s'emparer du cou de la jeune femme.

Erza, _**remontant le drap sur son corps:**_ Luxus.. Laisse-moi dormir…

Luxus, _**murmurant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Tout progrès méritent récompenses, Erza.

Erza: Oui.. Me laisser dormir.

Le blond eu un rire de gorge, alors que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête de la naissance des seins de la mage chevalière, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir la reine des Fées, tout en lui octroyant des frissons, au plus grand plaisir du petit fils de Makarov, qui faufila son autre main sous le corps de l'écarlate, et la fit serpenter jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune femme.

Erza: Luxus..~

Le blond eu un sourire en coin, alors que sa main droite remontait, lentement, entre les cuisses de Titania, alors que sa main gauche titillait la pointe du sein droite de la rang S. Rapprochant son corps de celui de la reine des Fées, DREAR fit une légère pression sur le sexe de la jeune femme, afin de frotter les fesses de SCARLET contre son sexe, tout en glissant ses doigts dans la culotte de la rang S, alors que sa bouche ne cessait de suçoter la peau des seins de l'écarlate qu'il découvrait, au fil des secondes.

D'un coup sec la reine des Fées se redressa, écartant dans le même mouvement le petit fils de Makarov. La jeune femme adressa un regard froid et accusateur au Dragon Slayer, qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, moqueur, et une posture nonchalante, puis la rang S poussa un soupire avant de quitter le lit, sous le regard, amusé, du mage de foudre.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma petite Titania?

Erza: Ta « Petite Titania » va à la douche! Elle en a marre d'être toute collante et ne veut pas gémir comme une petite bestiole sans défense, sous les griffes du grand méchant Dragon!

Luxus, _**son sourire s**_ _ **'**_ _ **agrandissant:**_ Mais le « grand méchant Dragon » adore entendre sa petite bestiole gémir, sans défense.

La mage chevalière adressa un regard sévère au rang S, qui eu un rire de gorge en réponse. L'écarlate quitta la chambre, avec des vêtements sous les bras, et deux minutes après, le petit fils de Makarov quitta la chambre également, pour se diriger vers la table de la terrasse, sur laquelle se trouvait le déjeuner déjà servit.

DREAR s'étira, laissant son débardeur mouler ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau. Son regard voyagea sur l'horizon, et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme prit une grande respiration, lorsqu'une légère brise s'éleva, emmenant au Dragon Slayer l'air marin, alors qu'il frottait ses pieds, nu, l'un contre l'autre.

Luxus resta debout de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, ses mains dans les poches de son jogging gris. Ce n'ai que lorsque deux fines mains vinrent enserrer sa taille, que le mage de foudre ouvrit les yeux, posant ses iris sur la mer à l'horizon, alors qu'une forte poitrine venait s'écraser contre son dos. Les mains se faufilèrent, avec hésitation, sous le débardeur, redessinant les contours des abdominaux du DREAR, puis remontèrent vers les pectoraux, pour glisser, du bout des doigts, sur les côtes, afin de s'arrêter au niveau des reins du jeune homme, et de le ceinturer, en même temps qu'un visage venait se nicher entre les omoplates du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix posé:**_ Fait gaffe. Je pourrais m'y habituer, Erza.

Erza, _**à voix basse:**_ Cela voudrait juste dire que j'avais raison, et que je t'ai surpassé.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Je ne t'ai pas encore initié à l'acte charnel, en lui-même.

Erza: Pourquoi?

Luxus: Pourquoi, quoi?

Erza: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas directement mise dans ton lit?

Luxus: Parce que tu n'ai pas à l'aise avec les hommes. Que cela soit en terme de rencard, ou de gestes intimes, tu te bloque, contracte, et ta timidité s'empare entièrement de toi, si bien, que même si j'avais voulu te mettre dans mon lit, je n'aurais pas put entrer sans te faire mal, tu n'aurais pris aucun plaisir, et tu aurais eu une mauvaise expérience. De ce fait, tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tout le monde aime le sexe. Et pourquoi les filles avec qui tu en as parlé, t'on affirmé que tu passais à côté de quelque chose.

Erza: Alors tout ça, c'est pour me préparer?

Luxus: Oui. Et puis. Je ne peux décemment pas te faire apprécier le sexe, et te laisser à ce niveau de néophyte. Tu es la reine des Fées, donc tu dois exceller dans tout ce qui ai préliminaires; le charme, la tentation, le baisé, la fellation, la masturbation.. Tout.

Erza: Et si je suis une mauvaise partenaire?

Luxus, _**faisant face à Erza:**_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Le sexe, c'est du partage. Ça se pratique à deux. De ce fait, il faut que tu bouge, soit que tu impose, soit que tu suis un rythme, avec ton partenaire. Même si tu ne t'y connais pas, du moment que tu es ouverte d'esprit, et que tu bouge, tu ne peux qu'être une bonne partenaire. Généralement une personne totalement passive, qui ne bouge pas et qui se contente de subir, se n'ai, vraiment, pas excitant. Une fille facile et passive, c'est l'idéale lorsque tu es à crans, tellement à crans que tu as envie de violer une petite fille. Çà s'appel un plan de secours.

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Tu te fou de moi?

Luxus: Du tout. Même si tu ne connais aucunes positions, si tu es réceptive, et que tu réponds, aux mouvements de ton partenaire, voir même, que tu prenne des initiatives. Que tu t'amuse, et que tu prenne du plaisir, tu verra, tu aimeras chaque relation sexuelle que tu auras. Bien sûr il faut que ton partenaire y mette autant d'ardeur que toi, et touche ton point G, sinon tu te sentira frustré.

L'écarlate ne répondit pas, le rouge ayant depuis longtemps prit possession de son visage, au plus grand amusement du petit fils de Makarov. Le jeune homme eu un mouvement en direction de la mage chevalière, mais cette dernière recula, se précipitant vers la table, auprès de laquelle elle s'installa afin d'entamer le déjeuner, chose qui fit éclater de rire le Dragon Slayer, qui rejoignit la jeune femme à la table.

Les heures avaient défilés, ainsi que la journée. Luxus c'était amusé à taquiner et titiller la mage chevalière, qui, avec sa timidité légendaire, avait répondu à toutes les « attaques » du DREAR, allant même jusqu'à surprendre le jeune homme en surpassant ses propres réticences.

Le mage de foudre était allongé sur le dos, sur le canapé noir, face à la lacrima-vision, son bras droit posé sur ses yeux, tandis que l'autre tombait, mollement sur le sol, son torse, moulé par un débardeur blanc, montait et descendait en rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière, tandis que le jogging gris, resserré au niveau des chevilles, laissait à peine apercevoir la puissante musculature de ses jambes. Le silence, entrecoupé par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent contre la falaise, entrant par la porte vitré, ouverte, menant à la terrasse, apportant avec lui l'odeur salé, de la mer, qui emplissait la pièce, faisait le jeune homme somnoler et donnait une impression de sérénité à la scène.

Erza c'était avancé jusqu'au dos du canapé, s'appuyant au dossier de celui-ci afin de poser ses yeux bordeaux, sur le corps, massif, du Dragon Slayer détendu à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les traits, habituellement dur et arrogant du mage de rang S, c'étaient adoucit, pour laisser le visage à la mâchoire carré du jeune homme, plus serein et renforçait, paradoxalement cette impression de puissance, qui émanait du mage de foudre. La cicatrice qui découpait l'œil, ainsi que la joue droite, et qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, était impressionnante de danger, et de réconfort à la fois, exposant par là que même cet homme, aussi puissant, froid et distant soit-il, pouvait être atteint.

Le regard de la mage chevalière glissa sur le cou, puissant, du DREAR, avant de s'attarder sur le torse de Luxus. Large et musclé, ses épaules, et la forte musculature de ses bras, augmentant l'imposante carrure du jeune homme, donnant habituellement cette sensation de puissance, n'inspirait à l'heure actuelle qu'un seul sentiment, celui de la sécurité. Ses mouvements lent et régulier augmentaient cette impression de sérénité, et SCARLET fut brutalement frappé par la fatigue. La jeune femme amorça un mouvement, afin de se laisser choir sur le torse du Dragon Slayer, mais se retint in-extrémiste, laissant son regard continuer son parcours sur le corps du blond.

L'étroitesse des hanches du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, attira l'attention de la reine des Fées quelques secondes, qui souligna la légère forme en V que prenait le torse du mage de foudre, avant que le léger élargissement des reins du blond ne vienne harmonisé la fin du buste du jeune homme, et le V de fin des abdominaux, menant directement au pubis du DREAR, était très bien moulé par le débardeur et laissait une vague idée de l'imposant sexe qui pouvait suivre. Les yeux d'Erza glissèrent encore plus bas, détaillant ce que lui laissait voir le jogging, des cuisses du mage de rang S, et de leur puissante musculature. En accord avec le reste du corps du mage de foudre, elles aspiraient à la puissance, toute fois, dans cette atmosphère détendu, cette puissance féroce et froide, semblait plus sereine, et apaisante.

L'écarlate remonta son regard sur le visage du rang S. Lentement, les doigts de la main droite de la jeune femme effleurèrent la joue de Luxus, redessinant également sa mâchoire, et glissèrent, délicatement sur le cou pour arriver entre les pectoraux du jeune homme. Les doigts de Titania arpentèrent, en long et en large le torse et les bras du Dragon Slayer, avant de se faufiler sournoisement sous le débardeur. DREAR émit un grognement, alors que les fins et pâle poils de ses bras se hérissèrent sous le frisson qui lui procura la caresse de la mage chevalière.

Hypnotisé par les réactions du blond, Erza se pencha un peu plus vers le petit fils de Makarov, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite redessinaient les contours des abdominaux du jeune homme, faisant remonter le débardeur par la même occasion, dévoilant la peau blanche du mage de foudre. Les caresses de la mage chevalière se firent plus franches lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent sur les pectoraux de Luxus. Ce dernier contracta ses muscles, alors qu'un autre grognement, plus sourd, émanait de sa gorge, attirant, inexorablement, l'écarlate, qui se pencha d'avantage, alors que ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de faire des allers-retours entre le visage et la peau visible, du Dragon Slayer.

Comme un appel, Titania fini par se laisser tomber, délicatement, sur le corps du DREAR. S'installant sur le bassin du rang S, la reine des Fées fit sa main gauche rejoindre son autre main sur le torse du jeune homme, faisant remonter, d'avantage, le débardeur du blond. Fasciné, Erza fini par se pencher en avant, posant, avec hésitation, ses lèvres contre la peau du petit fils du maitre. En voulant rapidement plus, la jeune femme lécha, puis, mordilla la peau de Luxus. Remontant ses baisés jusqu'au cou, tout en soulevant le morceau de tissus qui encombrait le passage. Et pour chacune de ses caresses et de ses baisés, le Dragon Slayer y répondait par un grognement ou une contraction de ses muscles, sans pour autant qu'il ne bouge de sa position initiale; dos sur le canapé, son bras droit posé sur ses yeux, tandis que l'autre tombait, mollement sur le sol.

SCARLET avait fermé les yeux. Son corps c'était mit à bouger, comme mût d'une toute autre volonté que celle de la jeune femme. Les baisés de la mage chevalière laissaient à présent des traces de leur passage sur le torse du blond, tout comme les mains de la rang S, qui griffaient, par intermittence la peau, blanche, du Dragon Slayer. Les cheveux de Titania tombaient en cascades sur les bras du DREAR et frôlaient ses côtes, donnant des frissons au jeune homme. Les mains de la reine des Fées redescendaient vers les hanches du petit fils de Makarov, s'attardant sur les tatouages et les côtes. Rapidement la bouche d'Erza rejoignit ses mains, alors que ces dernières avaient entreprises de faire glisser, lentement, le jogging le long des reins, puis des cuisses du mage de foudre.

L'écarlate ne le remarqua pas dans son état, mais, Luxus avait arrêté de respirer, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses grognements avaient laissé leur place à de faibles soupirs rauques, et son bras droit était à peine relevé, permettant de distinguer tout de même, les iris bleu ciel du Dragon Slayer, qui luisaient de désir et d'impatience, posé sur la jeune femme.

Les seins de Titania frôlèrent le début d'érection du rang S, alors que sa bouche la contournait, pour s'en prendre à l'intérieur des cuisses du DREAR, tandis que ses mains ne cessaient de faire glisser le jogging afin de découvrir d'avantage de zone à conquérir. Erza enleva finalement le bas du petit fils de Makarov, afin que ses mains ne parcours les jambes du blond, tandis qu'elle marquait de ses lèvres et de ses dents, l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme. La reine des Fées poussa le vice plus loin, en s'attaquant, avec hésitation à l'érection, plus que présente, à présent, du mage de foudre, à travers le boxer qu'il portait encore. À l'aide de ses dents, Titania mordilla le sexe comprimé, puis les bourses qui se trouvait juste en dessous, et Luxus ne put empêcher un gémissement grave de franchir ses lèvres, alors que son corps tremblaient sous l'excitation.

Les mains de SCARLET remontèrent les cuisses du rang S et se mirent à malaxer le sexe du DREAR à travers le tissus. Et comme prise d'une pulsion, la mage chevalière s'empara de l'élastique du boxer avec ses dents, et tira, lentement, sur le tissus, jusqu'à libérer l'imposant sexe du blond. Tout cela, sans savoir que ce dernier ne la lâchait pas des yeux, se délectant du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

La mage de rang S s'écarta un peu, observant le pénis dressé sous son nez. Il était droit, et une seule de ses fines mains, pouvait difficilement l'enserrer complètement.. Pour l'instant. Car elle savait qu'il pouvait encore prendre de l'ampleur, pour l'avoir déjà vu complètement gorgé de désir. La fierté de la mage chevalière poussa l'écarlate à caresser la hampe de chaire sur la longueur, d'abord du bout de son index, donnant des frissons et faisant grogner le jeune homme. La caresse devint plus franche, lorsque Titania fit rejoindre les autres doigts de sa main droite, tandis que de son index gauche, la jeune femme titilla l'une des bourses du blond.

Luxus avait refermé ses yeux, à la secondes où SCARLET c'était mise à le caresser, franchement. Reposant complètement son bras droit sur ses paupières. Le jeune homme tentait de rester figé, mais il ne pouvait empêcher de légers mouvements de hanches, de répondre aux effleurements, et aux caresses, de la rang S. Ses grognements et ses soupirs rauques se mêlaient. Ses muscles étaient tous contractés, son visage s'enfonçait dans le canapé et ses mains c'étaient refermés en poings.

Titania avait les yeux mi-clos. Ses mouvements étaient lent et empreint d'hésitation. Pourtant la jeune femme pouvait sentir le sexe du DREAR s'engorger de plus en plus de désir, malgré ses quelques gestes maladroits. L'écarlate se pencha d'avantage, posant ses lèvres au niveau du pubis du Dragon Slayer, qui avait, à nouveau cessé de respirer, alors que la poitrine de la reine des Fées touchait le sexe du petit fils de Makarov. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se mit à caresser le pénis du Dragon Slayer de ses seins, de par ses mouvements et des baisés qu'elle apposait un peu partout au niveau des abdominaux du blond.

Le mage de foudre poussa un gémissement plus rauque que les autres, lorsque SCARLET enserra plus fermement son sexe de ses deux mains, et se mit à faire des va et vient plus vigoureux. Tant et si bien qu'elle titillait également le gland du bout des ongles, et ses seins continuaient de caresser la base de la verge du jeune homme.

Les yeux totalement fermés, la reine des Fées descendit sa bouche vers le pénis du DREAR. Mordillant d'abord la base, puis les bourses du petit fils de Makarov, Erza hésita de longues secondes, avant de remonter la hampe de chaire de ses lèvres. Arrivé au niveau du gland de Luxus, qui avait retirer son bras de son visage et rouvert les yeux, la mage chevalière donna un premier, et bref, coup de langue. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre; un coup de reins, suivi de frisson et d'un grognement de plaisir répondit à l'initiative de la jeune femme. La réponse sembla avoir satisfaite la rang S car un second coup de langue vint s'en prendre, à nouveau, au gland du Dragon Slayer.

Subitement, Titania cessa tout mouvement, les yeux à nouveau ouvert et posés sur le sexe qu'elle tenait entre les mains, la jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait réfléchir. Intrigué, le mage de foudre avait rivé son regard sur l'écarlate, sans pour autant n'émettre aucuns bruits, ni mouvements, se contentant d'attendre la suite des évènements. Et se fut sans cérémonie et d'un mouvement brusque, que la reine des Fées avala, une bonne moitié du sexe de Luxus, sa main droite enserrant la base du pénis et sa main gauche appuyé sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du jeune homme.

DREAR bascula son visage en arrière dans un gémissement rauque, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir, alors que sa main gauche agrippa fortement, une bonne partie des cheveux de l'écarlate.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Erza se mit à faire des va et vient frénétiques, accompagné de coups de langue, l'enroulant autour de la verge, du blond. Rapidement ses dents rejoignirent la partie, et sa main droite disparu, afin qu'elle n'enfonce d'avantage le sexe du Dragon Slayer dans sa bouche, sous les directives, implicites, du blond, de part ses coups de reins et de sa main dans les cheveux de la rang S. Des veines apparurent sur la hampe de chaire du mage de foudre, veines que la jeune femme prit le temps de retracer de sa langue.

Erza se remit à malaxer les bourses du petit fils de Makarov, avec autant d'ardeur que ses va et vient. Les bruits de sucions emplit le salon, et augmentaient le désir de Luxus, qui alternait entre grognements et gémissements rauque. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa main droite serrait si fortement le dossier du canapé, pour y prendre appui, que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus profond, allant de paire avec les mouvements rapides et désordonnés de Titania.

Au bout de, longues, minutes, DREAR tira d'un coup sec, sur la chevelure de l'écarlate, afin de l'extraire de sa fellation. Si bien, que la jeune femme fut surprise et ouvrit les yeux, et garda la bouche ouverte, lorsque le blond jouit la seconde suivante, aspergeant le visage de la mage chevalière, qui se figea, stupéfaite.

Le rang S retomba mollement sur le canapé, alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle. En même temps, SCALET se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses mollets, entre les jambes du petit fils de Makarov, tout en essuyant son visage et avalant, de mauvaise grâce, le peu de semence qui lui était arrivé dans la bouche. Le silence revint au fil des secondes qui s'écoulèrent, en même temps que le Dragon Slayer calmait sa respiration.

Le visage indéchiffrable, le regard de l'écarlate parcourra, à nouveau, le corps, nu cette fois, du mage de foudre, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le sexe, pas totalement ramollit, et dégoulinant de sperme, de Luxus. La jeune femme porta son regard sur ses mains, avant que de son index droit, elle ne caresse sa bouche. Lentement, sa main descendit jusqu'à son sexe, à travers ses vêtements, alors que ses iris bordeaux se posaient sur la bouche, entrouverte, du DREAR. La main gauche de la reine des Fées vint, doucement, effleurer les deux bouts de chair du jeune homme, attirant, inexorablement, l'attention de ce dernier, qui posa son regard sur la mage chevalière.

Les sourcils d'Erza se froncèrent, alors qu'elle remettait ses bras le long de son corps. Son expression se fit plus dur et décidé, alors que paradoxalement, ses iris se voilèrent de désir. La rang S ancra ses yeux dans ceux, encore inondés de plaisir, du petit fils de Makarov, échangeant un long regard, avant que, lentement, et détournant ses yeux, Erza ne se mette debout sur le canapé, entre les jambes du mage de foudre. Sans une once d'hésitation, SCARLET ôta ses vêtements, jusqu'à être nue, sous les yeux, luisant de désir, du Dragon Slayer, qui se lécha les lèvres, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le jeune homme ne se priva pas de détailler le corps, offert de la jeune femme.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Suce-moi.

Le ton, sans appel, et le regard décidé et emplit de désir de la reine des Fées donna un frisson d'excitation au mage de rang S, qui se trouvait, pour le coup, entièrement dominé par l'implacable Titania. Et le sexe du DREAR se redressa d'un coup, totalement gorgé de plaisir, alors qu'un sourire en coin, pervers étira ses lèvres. Le blond se redressa, s'asseyant sur le canapé, afin d'attraper l'écarlate par la taille, et de la tirer vers lui. Lentement, tout en se rallongeant, le jeune homme installa la mage chevalière au niveau de son visage, alors que les jambes de la jeune femme encadraient le visage du petit fils du maitre de guilde.

Luxus ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour darder sa langue dans l'intimité, chaude et humide, de la rang S. Rapidement le Dragon Slayer se mit à embrasser l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme, avant de mordiller les lèvres vaginales de l'écarlate, pour enfouir à nouveau, sa langue dans le sexe de la reine des Fées. Sa main droite glissa de la hanche, jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse de SCARLET, puis, délicatement, le mage de foudre introduisit son index dans le vagin de Titania, qui bougeait son bassin au rythme des va et vient qu'imposait le mage de rang S.

Lorsque DREAR rajouta son majeur et entama des mouvements de ciseaux, en accord avec les mouvements circulaires de sa langue, dans le vagin d'Erza, cette dernière ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir, alors qu'elle balançait son visage en arrière. La main droite de la jeune femme se posa dans son dos, afin qu'elle ne bascule pas et ne perde pas le rythme, qui devenait frénétique, du DREAR. Glissant au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait, la main droite de l'écarlate atteignit le sexe, plus que gorgé de désir, du petit fils de Makarov. Les yeux fermés, gémissant de plaisir, son bassin suivant les va et vient en elle, la main de la mage enserra la base du pénis du blond, et effectua des mouvements sur toute la longueur de la hampe de chair, en rythme avec les mouvements qu'elle subissait, et un grognement répondit à son initiative. Le Dragon Slayer se mit à bouger, également, son bassin, augmentant la cadence.

Un cri vint briser la symphonie de gémissements de SCARLET. La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux, et avait cessé tout mouvement, alors qu'elle se remettait de la petite décharge électrique que lui avait envoyé Luxus, droit sur son clitoris. Rapidement l'écarlate reprit ses mouvements, avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, alors que le jeune homme repliait ses genoux, pour donner plus de force à ses coups de reins, son sexe étant comprimé par la main, ferme, de la mage chevalière.

La reine des Fées fini par jouir dans la bouche, ou plus exactement sur la langue du mage de rang S, qui suça et avala jusqu'à la dernière goute, la jouissance de la jeune femme, alors que la main de cette dernière se resserrait sur la base du sexe du petit fils de Makarov, qui grogna de plaisir.

Titania se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le corps du mage de foudre. Papillonna des yeux, restant immobile quelques secondes, avant que ses iris bordeaux ne se posent sur le sexe, encore dressé, du DREAR. L'écarlate retraça une veine du sexe dressé, de l'ongle de son index, faisant frissonner le blond, qui grogna. Un sourire en coin, amusé, étira les lèvres d'Erza, qui tourna complètement son visage vers la hampe de chair, et donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur, puis grattouilla, chatouillant presque, la peau du pénis du jeune homme, qui se figea, alors qu'un grognement plus rauque s'élevait, agrandissant le sourire de la mage chevalière. Les dents de cette dernière vinrent rapidement entrer dans la partie, alors que sa main gauche faisait rouler l'une des bourses entre ses doigts.

La dextérité de la mage surprit le Dragon Slayer, qui eu le souffle coupé, avant qu'un soupir ne franchisse ses lèvres lorsque l'écarlate se mit à suçoter, du bout des lèvres, son sexe, jusqu'à atteindre son gland, que Titania lécha assidument, tout en effectuant de amples va et vient, de la base, jusqu'à la moitié du pénis de sa main gauche, qui avait délaissé les bourses du jeune homme.

La main gauche du DREAR agrippa une bonne poignée de la chevelure de la reine des Fées, lorsqu'elle avala l'autre moitié de son sexe, et que sa main droite fit rouler ses bourses entre ses doigts, sans pour autant que sa main gauche ne cesse ses allés et retour sur la base du sexe, qu'elle s'employait à exciter. La langue de la jeune femme s'enroulait autour de la hampe de chair, ses dents raclaient la peau, presque douloureusement, faisant grogner de plaisir le petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, et la pression qu'exerçait SCARLET sur la base du sexe du blond, changeant à chaque petite pression qu'elle effectuait sur les bourses qu'elle maltraitait de son autre main. Luxus se cambrait, et gémissait, les yeux fermés, sa main appuyant d'avantage sur l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme, alors que sa main droite déchirait, presque, le dossier du canapé.

Le mage de foudre tira, à nouveau, d'un coup sec, sur la chevelure d'Erza. Perdu dans son plaisir, il était dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot, et de ce geste, il extirpa l'écarlate de son sexe, une seconde avant qu'il ne jouisse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas à la reine des Fées d'avoir le visage éclaboussé par la semence du Dragon Slayer, qui retombait, mollement sur le canapé, le souffle erratique.

La mage chevalière ferma les yeux, alors qu'une grimace de dégout étirait les traits de son visage. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne sente un morceau de tissus passer sur son visage, lui ôtant toute trace de semence du rang S. L'écarlate ouvrit les yeux, tournant son visage vers le blond, qui c'était assit entre ses jambes, celles du DREAR de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune femme. Le silence s'étira sur de longues secondes, simplement dérangé par le bruit des vagues contre la falaise, audible que de part le fait que la porte vitré était ouverte. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail échangèrent un long regard, celui du blond brillant d'une étrange lueur; un mélange entre l'amusement, la fierté, et le désir. Son sourire en coin n'arrangeant en rien à l'interprétation du regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier jeta son débardeur, qu'il avait prit pour essuyer le visage d'Erza, au sol, avant de tirer Titania contre lui, ses bras se logeant dans le creux des reins de la reine des Fées, tandis que son visage alla se nicher dans le cou de SCARLET. Le Dragon Slayer prit une grande respiration, fermant les yeux, puis souffla doucement, contre la peau de la rang S. Instantanément, la mage chevalière eu des frissons qui lui traversèrent le corps, la figeant.

Luxus eu un rire de gorge, avant de caresser, du bout de son nez, la peau du cou de la jeune femme, de remonter derrière l'oreille, où il mordilla légèrement, puis remonta, écrasant son souffle chaud, sur le visage de l'écarlate, qui avait fermé les yeux, et passer ses bras autour du cou du mage de foudre. Les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov frôlèrent les lèvres de la rang S, comme un battement d'aille de papillon. Délicatement, le blond pencha, légèrement, son visage, afin de caresser, de sa lèvre inférieur, celle d'Erza, puis de la mordiller, avant de poser, plus franchement sa bouche contre sa jumelle.

DREAR raffermit sa prise sur le corps de la reine des Fées, la rapprochant d'avantage de lui, alors que sa langue allait quémander l'accès de la bouche à la jeune femme. Cette dernière entrouvrit les lèvres, sans hésitation, faisant sa langue aller à la rencontre de celle du Dragon Slayer. La danse se fit, tout d'abord, douce et lente. Les mouvements de leur bouche étaient en accord avec le ballet qu'avait entamé leur muscle rose. Puis, leur emprise sur le corps de l'autre se fit plus forte, et la danse commença à se transformer en combat. L'ardeur et la passion, prirent rapidement la place à la douceur et la tendresse. La main droite du mage de foudre appuya, d'un geste brusque, sur les reins de l'écarlate, faisant rencontrer, d'un coup, les fesses de Titania, et son sexe. Au contact, la mage chevalière se mit à bouger des hanches, imité par le blond, qui imposa vite son rythme, en appuyant sur les hanches et les reins de Titania. Et les gémissements, étouffés par le baisé, se remirent à envahir le salon.

C'est le manque d'oxygène qui mit un terme au baisé des deux mages. Le visage du petit fils de Makarov alla directement se loger dans le cou de la rang S, alors que l'écarlate jouait dans les courtes mèches, qui se trouvaient dans la nuque du jeune homme, son nez enfoui derrière l'oreille du mage, somnolant presque, sous les caresses qu'effectuait Luxus, en bas de son dos

Le silence revint. Beaucoup plus posé. Et s'étira sur plusieurs minutes. La reine des Fées avait succombé au sommeil depuis longtemps, et le DREAR luttait encore contre Morphée. L'air marin remplaça celui saturé de luxure, qui c'était emparé du salon par les ébats des deux mages. À cela, le corps du blond se détendit d'avantage, ses doigts cessèrent de faire les arabesques, invisibles, qu'ils dessinaient sur la peau de la reine des Fées, et un soupire de bien être franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. Lentement, Luxus se laissa tomber sur le côté, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, la serrant d'avantage entre ses bras. Les jambes de la rang S resserrèrent les reins du blond, alors qu'instinctivement, son visage s'enfuit encore plus dans le cou du Dragon Slayer, qui fini de se détendre, laissant Morphée le happer dans le pays des songes, rejoignant la reine des Fées, qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Et le reste de leur séjour ne cessa de voir des scènes similaires se dérouler et imprégner les murs de la villa.

 **La semaine suivante : 10h05; Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

Personnes n'avaient posé de question sur la disparition, simultané, des deux mages de rang S. Hormis Mirajane, qui avait tenté de questionner les deux concernés sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent quoique se soit qui prouverait un rapprochement quelconque, au grand dam de la mage de Take Over.

En ce milieu de matinée, la mage chevalière était installé à sa table habituelle, avec son équipe, dont les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient leur « salutations d'usage » , et des deux cadets STRAUSS qui discutaient avec Lucy. Wendy n'étant pas encore arrivé à la guilde. L'écarlate, elle, dégustait un fraisier, au milieu de l'agitation de Fairy Tail, et son regard balayait la grande salle, pour s'arrêter sur le mage de foudre, qui se trouvait, étonnamment seul, à sa table, son caque sur ses oreilles, une choppe de saké dans la main gauche, et ses yeux bleu ciel parcourant la guilde.

Fronçant un sourcil, la reine des Fées se mit à détailler le visage du blond. Le jeune homme avait porté son attention sur la mage des cartes, installé au bar, son tonneau entre les jambes, les yeux noir, aux reflets violacé, déshabillant consciencieusement, et en toute discrétion, le Dragon Slayer. Dragon qui répondait à la provocation d'un sourire en coin des plus entendu, une lueur de désir, que Titania commençait à bien connaitre, qui dilataient les iris du jeune homme. À cela, la rang S plissa des yeux, tout en se penchant sur sa part de gâteau. Et comme si le petit fils de Makarov avait senti le regard de l'écarlate, il dévia son regard de la brune, pour poser ses pupilles sur la mage chevalière, pour lui adresser un clin d'œil et un sourire provocant, presque amusé.

Erza détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement, portant toute son attention à la blonde à sa droite, qui c'était tourné vers sa coéquipière pour lui poser une question. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attention de SCARLET dériva à nouveau, laissant les deux membres masculins de son équipe entamer un combat avec le Dragon Slayer de l'acier, pour observer les autres membres de la guilde. Dans son inspection, la mage en armure remarqua le roulement des yeux, amusé, de la mage d'eau, qui étrangement, n'était pas en transe face au mage de glace torse nu, qui affrontait désormais le mage de sable. Suivant le regard de l'ex Phantom Lord, la reine des Fées fut surprise de tomber sur le DREAR, qui échangeait un regard, amusé, avec la mage d'eau. Cette dernière tirait la langue, ainsi que sur la peau sous son œil gauche, dans une grimace comique, et taquine, à laquelle le mage de rang S répondit par un ricanement de gorge, pour finalement qu'il n'appui son coude droit sur la table, se penchant en avant, un sourire en coin, indéchiffrable, apparaissant sur son visage, tandis qu'il effectuait de petits cercles avec l'index de sa main gauche, qui avait lâché la hanse de la choppe, ses yeux devenant cyan sous la lueur qui vint s'installer.

Spectatrice d'une conversation muette, les iris d'Erza se posèrent sur la mage à la chevelure bleu, qui rougit face aux gestes et à l'expression du Dragon Slayer, avant qu'un sourire en coin, joueur, ne vienne étirer les lèvres de la mage. Croisant ses jambes, mettant en valeur sa marque de Fairy Tail sur sa cuisse gauche, son coude se posant sur la table à laquelle elle était installé, son visage appuyé contre son poing, ses longues mèches, légèrement bouclés, tombant de travers, en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux bleu, pétillant, son opulente poitrine, moulé dans sa veste, bombé. Juvia était sensuel et provocatrice, très loin de son côté amoureuse transit de FULLBUSTER. De suite, les yeux d'Erza se posèrent sur le petit fils du maitre, qui avait arqué un sourcil, une seconde, avant qu'il ne s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise, son regard détaillant la jeune femme, à quelques tables de lui, qu'un sourire satisfait ne remplace celui, indéchiffrable, et que ses iris ne retrouvent leur couleur initiale. Puis le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, dans une question muette, que Titania ne put interpréter.

Rapidement, l'attention de SCARLET se posa sur la mage d'eau, qui avait perdu toute sa superbe, pour afficher une expression plus triste, tandis que son regard se posait sur le mage de glace, qui se battait à présent avec près d'un quart de la guilde, dont le vacarme ne cessait d'augmenter. Titania fut surprise de voir l'expression contrarié, du mage de foudre, qui avait suivi le regard de LOCKSER, et fusillait Grey, qui n'était absolument pas conscient de l'attention porté sur sa personne. Juvia et Luxus retrouvèrent un contact visuel, et la conversation silencieuse reprit. La reine des Fées, plissa des yeux, pour pouvoir suivre l'échange. L'ex Phantom avait retrouvé son sourire, et avait levé son poing droit, sa main gauche posé sur son avant bras, son visage exprimant toute sa détermination, se qui fit pouffer le blond, qui buvait une gorgé de saké, tout en roulant des yeux.

Mais, aussi vite que la détermination était apparu sur le visage de la bleu, cette dernière avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression plus lasse. La jeune femme avait reposé son coude sur la table, son visage appuyé sur son poing, son regard éteint, la mage d'eau se mit à bouger, doucement, son visage de droite à gauche en signe de négation, à une autre question muette du rang S. Ce dernier avait plissé des yeux, et posé son regard sur Grey, puis sur Fried, qui avait rejoint la bataille générale avec Bixrow et Reedus, ainsi que sur Wan Chan-Ji , avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur la mage d'eau, qui avait fermé les yeux et sembla pousser un soupire de lassitude.

À l'étonnement générale, la foudre s'abattit sur l'ensemble des combattants, calmant tout ce petit monde, avant que la foudre ne s'abatte à nouveau sur les trois mages qu'avaient dévisager le DREAR quelques secondes avant. Le silence avait envahit Fairy Tail et tout les regards, des personnes encore conscientes, c'étaient tourné vers le Dragon Slayer, qui avait les paupières fermés, semblant totalement indifférent à son entourage, et prenait une autre gorgé de saké, son casque toujours posé sur ses oreilles. Quelques secondes après, une tornade rose fendit sur le blond, qui n'esquissa qu'un seul geste, pour couper court à toute tentative de représailles, et mettre K.O le Dragon Slayer de Feu, qui avait hurlé son indignation.

Le regard de la reine des Fées se posa sur la bleu, qui avait observé la scène, surprise. La mage d'eau papillonnait des yeux, détaillant le petit fils de Makarov, qui c'était vite retrouvé encerclé par les mages qui s'indignaient de la manière, brutale, avec laquelle le jeune homme était intervenu, et d'un Fried, consterné, qui demandait des explications. Puis, tous s'interrompirent lorsque Juvia éclata de rire. Un rire franc et cristallin, qui pliait la jeune femme en deux, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur la table, et faisait perler quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux clos. Dans son hilarité, la bleu fini par taper la table du plat de la main, alors que Luxus se permit d'esquisser un sourire amusé, dans le dos de tous.

LOCKSER fini par se calmer, essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, la jeune femme se leva, un sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, alors qu'elle prenait une mission à l'aveugle, tout en se dirigeant vers le bar, où elle fit enregistrer sa mission, sous le reste de l'éclat de rire qui la faisait encore trembler, puis, la bleu quitta la guilde dans un balancement de hanches assuré, sa longue chevelure bleu trainant derrière elle. Tout en franchissant les grandes portes de Fairy Tail, la jeune femme fit un signe de main, alors que sa voix s'élevait, posé et confiante.

Juvia: Juvia n'y manquera pas.

Luxus répondit à la réplique de la jeune femme, en levant sa choppe, un sourire en coin. Et la silhouette de la jeune femme disparu du champ de vision des membres, figés, qui étaient totalement perdu face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Erza, elle, reposa son regard sur le petit fils de Makarov, qui avait retrouvé son expression blasé, les coudes posés sur la table, et sa choppe dans sa main droite, qui cachait son sourire. Finalement, l'attroupement se dissipa, et tous reprirent leurs activités première. Fairy Tail retrouvait son agitation si caractéristique et, alors que l'écarlate discutait avec la jeune Wendy, qui était arrivé par la suite, tout en mangeant une autre part de fraisier, l'attention de la reine des Fées se posa sur le blond. Ce dernier avait son regard tourné vers la barmaid, qui servait un verre au maître de guilde assit sur le comptoir du bar, tout en discutant avec Kinana, qui servait de l'autre côté. SCARLET fronça des sourcil en apercevant ce mélange d'émotions discernable dans les yeux du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier était entouré par les Raijin, qui débattaient entre eux, sans porter attention à leur chef, dont la douleur s'insinua, dans ses iris, alors qu'il suivait des yeux l'ainé des STRAUSS.

Titania détacha son regard du petit fils de Makarov, dont la douleur commençait à l'atteindre et transpercer les traits de son visage, se qui attira l'attention de Lucy et de la jeune Dragonne Slayer, que la rang S rassura d'un sourire, avant de détailler les personnes présentent au bar. C'est là que les iris bordeaux de la reine des Fées s'arrêtèrent sur Kana, qui fixait le blond, son regard voilé par la tristesse et la compassion, comme si elle était au courant des tourments du jeune homme, alors que le fin visage de la fille de Gildarts se posait sur son tonneau de saké, et mordillait l'ongle de son pouce droit, ne lâchant pas le mage de foudre des yeux. C'est à cet instant que l'écarlate put surprendre l'échange de la mage des cartes et du rang S. DREAR ne soutint pas le regard de la brune plus de quelques secondes, tournant son visage vers le mage de possession humaine, qui riait tout en sortant sa langue, alors qu'il recevait un coup d'éventail de la part de la seule femme de l'équipe. Pourtant, la douleur et la tristesse étaient encore bien perceptible dans les yeux du mage de foudre, contrastant avec son expression moqueuse qui était peinte sur les traits de son visage.

Le regard d'Erza se reposa sur la brune, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le blond, et dont la compassion se lisait encore dans ses iris violacé, tout en buvant dans son tonneau de saké. La mage en armure baissa alors son visage, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour d'elle, comme pour la couper du monde. Les yeux rivés sur sa part de gâteau, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur, alors que l'agitation s'élevait d'avantage, annonçant une nouvelle bataille.

La journée était passé, le soleil commençait à décliner, pourtant ses rayons restaient encore chaud et doux, en cette fin d'après-midi. Certains mages étaient partit en mission, et des jeux et concours avaient vu le jour. Luxus n'avait pas bougé de sa table, dans le coin, près des escaliers menant à l'étage. Il avait ôté son casque de ses oreilles, le posant autour de son cou, et son regard balayait la grande salle de Fairy Tail, qui malgré le départ d'un bon nombre de ses membres, restait animé de par le fait que les principaux fauteurs de troubles s'y trouvaient encore, et se faisaient entendre à grands coups de cris et d'échanges de coups

Le blond était seul à sa table, les Raijin ayant rejoint celle de Warren, Laki et de Max. C'est ce moment que décida Wendy pour s'approcher, timidement, du petit fils de Makarov. Le blond posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, qui baissa la tête, à la seconde où leur regard c'était croisé, amusant le jeune homme, qui c'était redressé, posant son coude droit sur la table, appuyant son visage sur son poing, dans une invitation silencieuse à la jeune Dragonne Slayer à s'approcher.

Les yeux de Wendy firent quelques allés-retours entre le mage de rang S et le parquet de la guilde, avant qu'elle ne se décide à s'assoir à la gauche du mage de foudre, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, un sourire en coin, amusé, étirant ses lèvres. Durant de longues secondes aucuns des deux n'entama la conversation, pourtant l'attention du blond n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille. Cette dernière se triturait les doigts, sa longues queue de cheval passant sur son épaule droit, cachant un peu son visage des yeux du petit fils de Makarov, qui esquissa un sourire. D'un coup, le mage de rang S se pencha vers la jeune Dragon Slayer, prenant la joue de la bleu entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche, sa voix grave, amusé, à peine couverte par le bruit de la guilde.

Luxus: Bixrow a raison. Tu es vraiment trop mignonne.

Wendy eu à peine le temps d'être surprise, que le visage du blond se trouvait déjà dans le cou de la jeune fille, son bras entourant les épaules de la bleu. MARVEL se figea, stupéfaite, balbutiant quelques mots incompréhensible, sous le ricanement du mage de foudre. Respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de la Dragonne Slayer, DREAR frôla du bout du nez, la nuque de la mage céleste, dont le visage devenait cramoisie.

Wendy: Lu.. Luxus.. Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Je respire ton odeur, Wendy.

Wendy: Pour.. Pourquoi tu.. Tu fais ça?

Luxus, _**écartant son visage:**_ Tu ne retiens pas l'odeur des membres de la guilde, toi?

Wendy, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Si! Bien sûr, mais…

Luxus, _**interrompant Wendy:**_ Eh bien c'est ce que je fais. Cependant, il y a des odeurs moins prononcé que les autres, plus fugace. Et il faut aller les chercher à la source. Et tu vois, je ne suis pas du genre à…

Un silence s'installa. Les yeux marron de la jeune fille détaillaient le rang S face à elle, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres, attendri. MARVEL joignit ses mains devant elle, les traits de son visage ayant retrouvés une expression plus joyeuse, plus mignonne.

Wendy: Tu n'ose pas te mêler aux autres? Tu es timide finalement.

Luxus, _**détournant le regard:**_ Mais pas du tout!

La bleu eu un rire qui se répercuta sur le petit fils du maitre, qui ce vit esquisser un sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne replonge son nez dans la nuque de la jeune fille, dont le rire se décupla. Après cinq minutes à taquiner la jeune fille, le mage de foudre c'était redressé, tourné vers la bleu, et détaillait la Dragonne Slayer de ses yeux bleu ciel, qui tendirent, irrémédiablement la jeune mage, se qui amusa le rang S.

Luxus: Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, Wendy?

Wendy, _**triturant ses doigts:**_ C'est juste… En faite je…

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Wendy?

Wendy, _**fermant les yeux, rougissant:**_ Je n'y arrive pas toute seule! Gajeel à l'air de tellement s'amuser. Et puis il m'a affirmé qu'une fois que l'on maitrise, ça en devenait presque plaisant. Mais je n'y arrive pas! Alors j'ai pensé que…

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Qu'est-ce qui devient amusant? Qu'est-ce que ce, connard, est aller te raconter? Il ne t'a pas fait essayer au moins?!

Wendy, _**tournant la tête vers Luxus:**_ Si, mais il…

Luxus, _**se levant, le regard noir:**_ Je vais lui écraser la gueule.

Des éclairs parcouraient déjà le corps du petit fils de Makarov, qui amorçait déjà un pas en direction du percé, lorsque les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent, fermement le bras du blond, grimaçant sous la douleur, et tirant en arrière afin de retenir le mage de foudre, qui foudroyait du regard le mage d'acier.

Wendy: Attends Luxus!

Luxus, _**fixant Gajeel:**_ Lâche-moi.

Wendy: C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me montrer!

Luxus, _**créant une boule d**_ _ **'**_ _ **électricité dans sa main droite:**_ Il ne s'en sortira pas à si bon compte.

Wendy, _**se mettant devant Luxus:**_ Il m'a juste montrer comment on se déplace avec les techniques anti-Dragons!

Le temps que l'information n'atteigne le mage de foudre, le jeune homme avait déjà envoyé la boule sur le Dragon d'acier, qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, traversant l'un des murs du bâtiment, pour s'écraser, durement au milieu du salon d'une des maisons se trouvant à côté de la guilde.

DREAR posa sur la jeune Dragonne Slayer un regard, septique, alors que les éclairs, qui l'entouraient, disparaissaient. La plupart des mages étaient stupéfait, figé sur place, fixant le mur qu'avait créé le percé, certains ayant eu suffisamment d'esprit pour esquiver, de justesse, le corps de REDFOX, tandis que les autres c'étaient levé, les muscles tendu, en position offensive. Et un lourd silence c'était installé dans la guilde. Wendy, était de profil au petit fils de Makarov, son regard tourné vers le trou dans le mur, de l'autre côté de la grande salle, béate.

Le mage de rang S, tira sur la main de la jeune fille, qui lui tenait le bras gauche, puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la bleu. Le regard du blond était dur et froid, donnant des frissons à la mage céleste, qui amorça un pas en arrière, mais fut retenu par la main gauche du jeune homme. La voix de celui-ci était grave, alors qu'il plissait des yeux, raffermissant sa prise sur le poignet de MARVEL.

Luxus: Les techniques de déplacement?

Wendy, _**tremblant, légèrement:**_ Ou.. Oui. Durant mon combat contre Cherrya, je n'ai pas sus utiliser la totalité de mes capacités, comparé à Gajeel. De plus, il a apprit à maitriser les techniques anti-Dragon de l'ombre, et. Il se déplace comme il veut. Il m'a alors fait la remarque, que, vu que je maitrise l'air.. Je, je devrais pouvoir me déplacer avec mon élément. Un peu.. Un peu comme toi.

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil, septique:**_ Il ne t'a pas touché? Fait ou fait faire des trucs louches?

Wendy, _**secouant son visage de gauche à droite:**_ Non! Non! Bien sûr que non! À quoi as-tu pensé, Luxus?!

Luxus _ **, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux:**_ Vu comment tu as commencé tes explications. J'ai cru qu'il avait osé te… Enfin bref! Ce n'ai rien.

Wendy _ **, plissant des yeux, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant de Luxus:**_ Ce n'ai pas rien Luxus! Tu viens de projeter Gajeel à travers le mur de la guilde!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras sur son torse:**_ Il s'en sortira. C'était une petite sphère. Et puis, si c'est si grave, tu n'auras qu'a le soigner. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras rien à faire, et qu'il se relèvera avec quelques petites égratignures. Pire il voudra même venir m'affronter.. Le connaissant.

Wendy, eu à peine le temps de se retourner, que le fils de Métalicana traversait la guilde en courant, vers le petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, son corps couvert de métal, concrétisant les dires du DREAR. Cependant, le mage d'acier leva à peine son bras, en hurlant, prêt à l'abattre sur le mage de foudre, que ce dernier réceptionna le brun d'un coup de pied, qui envoya le percé contre le bar du Fairy Tail. Plus exactement sur Elfman. En se relevant, l'argenté, se transforma en Beast Soul, hurlant à la mort, avant d'envoyer son poing gauche en direction du Dragon Slayer, qui esquiva. Le coup arriva sur Macao, qui fut projeté, et atterrit sur Grey, qui contre-attaqua. Contre-attaque, qui arriva sur Natsu. Réaction en chaine, une nouvelle bataille générale débuta et tous oublièrent que Luxus venait de s'en prendre à Gajeel, sans raison apparente.

La mage céleste papillonna des yeux, puis soupira, avant de retourner s'assoir à la gauche du mage de foudre, qui c'était adossé au dossier de sa chaise, avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. La jeune fille, poussa un autre soupire, en joignant ses mains entre ses jambes, alors que Carla regardait, désespéré la guilde, assise sur la table, près de la bleu. C'est la voix, grave, du blond, qui attira l'attention de la jeune Dragonne Slayer

Luxus: Au final. Tu venais me demander quoi?

Wendy, _**relevant les yeux sur Luxus:**_ Hein?!

Luxus, _**regardant Wendy:**_ Tu venais me demander quelque chose, non?

Wendy: Oh! Oui. Je voulais juste..

Luxus: Apprendre à maitriser ton élément, suffisamment pour savoir te déplacer avec?

Wendy, _**baissant la tête:**_ Oui. Ça à l'air si facile.

DREAR ne répondit pas, posant simplement ses yeux sur les membres de Fairy Tail. Le silence entre les deux mages s'étira sur quelques secondes, avant qu'une autre mage à la chevelure bleu, ne s'approche de la table du mage de foudre. Le Dragon Slayer plissa des yeux, à la vue de la mage des mots, qui se planta devant lui, la main gauche sur sa hanche, et son index droit pointé vers son visage.

Levy: Non mais! On a pas idée d'envoyer une boule électrique sur les gens sans raisons!

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres:**_ Quoi. Tu t'inquiète pour l'autre percé?

Levy, _**croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Ça aurais put le blesser grièvement!

Luxus _ **, fermant les yeux haussant des épaules:**_ ….

Levy: Vraiment tu n'ai pas croyable!

Le blond se contenta d'adresser un sourire moqueur à la jeune femme, alors qu'il reportait son attention à la Dragonne Slayer. Suivant le regard du petit fils de Makarov, le regard de la mage des mots rencontra le visage, gêné de la petite bleu, qui se triturait les doigts. Mc GARDEN décroisa ses bras, toutes traces de reproches quittant les traits de son visage, pour laisser la place à un sourire lumineux, qui se répercuta sur le visage de la mage céleste.

Levy: Wendy! Je te cherchais justement!

Wendy: Ah oui?

Levy: J'ai fais quelques recherches sur la magie anti-Dragon. Comme Gajeel m'a parlé de ton intention de maitriser ton élément, je…

Luxus, _**interrompant Levy, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton moqueur:**_ Je ne pense pas que Wendy soit en âge pour prendre connaissances de tes recherches.

Levy: Tu doute de mes capacités?!

Luxus, _**jetant un regard provocateur à Levy:**_ Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il sait passé la dernière fois, que tu as cru lire un livre sur la magie?

La mage des mots resta pantoise, quelques secondes, papillonnant des yeux, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne vienne étirer ses lèvres, et que ses iris marron ne brillent de malice, répondant au regard provocateur du mage de rang S. La petite jeune femme croisa ses bras, basculant son poids sur sa jambe droite, tout en faisant, complètement, face au DREAR.

Levy: Tu es sûr que tu veux emprunter ce chemin avec moi..? … Chaton?

La surprise s'empara de Wendy et Carla, qui posèrent, automatiquement leur attention sur le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération, qui avait perdu son sourire, l'expression de son visage étant indéchiffrable, alors que ses yeux, bleu ciel, fixaient la mage des mots, sans ciller. Cette dernière soutenait le regard du blond, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux luisaient toujours de malice.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et une étrange esquisse de sourire vint rouler les coins des lèvres du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail. Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il se tournait sur sa chaise afin de faire face à la Mc GARDEN, son coude gauche se posant sur la table, alors que son visage se posait au creux de la paume de sa main. Un rire de gorge vint faire trembler l'imposante carrure du rang S, alors que la cacophonie de la guilde servait de bruit de fond à la scène.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ C'est qu'elle mordrait presque… Fais attention, ça pourrait me plaire… Ourson.

Wendy plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de surprise, alors que Carla, elle, avait la bouche ouverte, sans voix. DREAR et Mc GARDEN se fixaient, une lueur de défi dansant dans leurs iris, alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait leurs lèvres, faisant une étrange atmosphère les surplomber.

Au bar, l'étrange échange n'était pas passé inaperçu. Trois jeunes femmes scrutaient les deux mages qui se faisaient face, sans pour autant capter se qu'ils se disaient. Plus que curieuse, la fille de Gildarts se glissa, furtivement jusqu'à la table du petit fils de Makarov, sans que les deux autres jeunes femmes ne la remarque, passant devant la mage chevalière qui suivait, également, la scène depuis sa place, la surprise peinte sur son visage.

Lorsque Kana arriva près des deux mages, la mage des mots c'était mise à rire, et son regard riva sur la jeune mage, sa posture n'ayant pas changé, défiant presque le mage de foudre. Chose qui agrandi d'avantage le sourire du blond. La voix de la bleu s'éleva, amusé, alors que ses yeux marron brillaient encore de malice.

Levy: Fais attention Wendy, à ne pas trop fréquenter Luxus. Sa perversité risque de déteindre sur toi.

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Ma perversité? Je ne crois pas que tu puisse t'en plaindre.

Levy, _**reportant ses yeux sur Luxus:**_ Tu es un pervers. Chaton.

Luxus: Une affirmation pareil. Je peux, en faire autant avec toi.. Mon petit ourson.

Levy, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ « Mon petit ourson »?

Luxus: Oui.. Mon. Petit. Ourson.

Levy, _**levant son menton, dédaigneuse:**_ Ne me provoque pas. Little cat.

DREAR eu une grimace de mécontentement, au surnom anglais que lui attribua la mage des mots, avant qu'un sourire mesquin ne vienne prendre place sur son visage. Le rang S ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais le léger bruit que fit la brune en s'installant sur la table du mage de foudre, coupa court à la réplique du jeune homme, et attira l'attention de trois mages sur elle.

ALPERONA adressa aux trois mages un sourire d'ivresse, avant de boire à même le tonneau, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. La lueur de malice disparu des yeux de la mage des mots, pour laisser place à de la curiosité, alors qu'elle penchait son visage sur sa droite, détaillant la cartomancienne, qui reposait son tonneau sur la table, entre ses jambes croisés.

Levy: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kana?

Kana: Je suis venu discuter un peu avec notre Luxus national. Ça dérange?

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **adossant au dossier de sa chaise:**_ Une de plus ou une de moins…

Levy, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Tu as une remarque à me faire? Chaton.

Luxus, _**adressant un regard en coin à Levy:**_ Parce que tu en as une à me faire? Ourson.

La brune papillonna des yeux, avant d'interroger, du regard, la jeune Dragonne Slayer, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que Carla et elle-même. L'échange visuel s'étira sur plusieurs secondes, entre la mage des mots et le petit fils de Makarov, avant qu'un, identique, sourire en coin ne vienne étirer les lèvres des deux mages. Surprenant d'avantage les deux jeunes femmes et l'Exced, les deux mages éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui attira l'attention de certains autres mages, présent dans la guilde, qui était surprit d'entendre le rire, franc, du petit fils de Makarov.

Retrouvant son souffle, le blond essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de ses yeux, alors qu'il reportait ses iris sur la mage des mots, qui retrouvait sa respiration. La jeune femme, ne put effacer le sourire qui c'était installé sur ses lèvres, lorsque son regard rencontra celui du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier avait retrouvé une expression plus habituelle, plus sérieuse, sans que la lueur de malice ne quitte ses orbes bleu ciel.

Luxus: Cela me fais penser..

Levy, _**croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Hum? Quoi?

Luxus, _**croisant ses jambes:**_ Je t'en dois un.

Levy, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Un?

Luxus: Quoi? Tu as jeté les autres peut-être?

Levy: Bien sûr que non! D'ailleurs, ils sont sujet à de nombreuses questions.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Vraiment?

Levy: Evidemment. Mais bon. Je les adores.

Luxus: Je t'en donnerais un autre..

Levy, _**ses yeux pétillant de joie:**_ Ah oui!?

Luxus _ **, esquissant un doux sourire**_ : Un énorme.

Levy, _**sautant au cou de Luxus:**_ Yata! Merci Luxus!

Luxus, _**posant sa main droite sur le dos de Levy:**_ Tu es bête, Levy.

Levy, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **adossant au torse de Luxus, l**_ _ **'**_ _ **extase tirant ses traits:**_ Un énorme! Rien qu'à moi!

Le blond roula des yeux, alors que l'agitation cessait au fur et à mesure que la scène attirait l'attention de plus de mages. Mc GARDEN gesticulait sur le mage de foudre, qui regardait, en souriant, la jeune femme, son visage niché dans la paume de sa main gauche, sous les regards, choqué, de Wendy, Kana et Carla. Les trente secondes suivantes, la mage des mots c'était éloigné du rang S et le fixait, des étoiles dans les yeux, ses mains serrant la main droite du jeune homme, qui arqua un sourcil, tout en détaillant la bleu, qui avait levé ses main jointes autour de celle du blond, au niveau de ses yeux.

DREAR eu un sourire, amusé, alors que Levy serrait d'avantage la main du jeune homme, entre ses deux petites paumes. Des murmures s'élevèrent, ne troublant, en aucun cas les deux mages qui se faisaient face. Kana se pencha même en avant, détaillant, surprise, le visage du petit fils de Makarov. Le maitre de Fairy Tail se frottait les yeux, stupéfait de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. C'est la voix de Mc GARDEN qui s'éleva dans la grande salle.

Levy: Luxus…

Luxus, _**retenant un fou rire**_ : …

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Est-ce que tu veux bien m'…

Le blond ne put se retenir d'avantage, et son fou rire rempli la guilde, amusant la bleu, qui lâcha la main du Dragon Slayer, secouant son visage de gauche à droite, faussement vexé. Le mage de foudre, secoua sa main droite devant la petite jeune femme, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

Luxus: Ah non! C'est trop pour moi!

Levy: Franchement, tu ne me sers à rien!

Luxus, _**jetant un regard en biais à Levy:**_ C'est moi qui ne sers à rien? J'aurais tout entendu!

Levy, _**frappant Luxus:**_ On ne peut rien te dire!

Luxus, _**se redressant:**_ Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps.

Kana: Et.. On peut savoir ce que tu allais dire, Levy?

Levy, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Rien. Il est trop nul.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre..

Levy: Tu es un pervers, égocentrique!

Kana, _**se penchant sur son tonneau:**_ Tu en parle comme si tu en savais quelque chose…

Levy, _**regardant Kana:**_ Oh! Je peux en faire une dissertation.

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ N'exagère pas non plus. Ourson.

Levy, _**jetant un regard en biais à Luxus:**_ Tu dis quelque chose.. Chaton?

Luxus: Attention, à ne pas me faire te mordre.. Mon petit ourson.

La bleu tira une langue, mutine, au petit fils de Makarov, sous le regard, scruteur de la brune, et de la barmaid, et stupéfait du reste de la guilde. D'un vif mouvement, le Dragon Slayer se pencha vers la petite jeune femme, attrapant la langue de la mage des mots à l'aide de ses dents, puis, d'un mouvement habile et vif, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mc GARDEN, avant de se redresser, adressant un clin d'œil à la bleu.

À la surprise générale, Levy ne s'offusqua pas, au contraire, elle adressa un sourire, amusé au blond, avant de lui frapper le bras, amusant le rang S. Mais en quelques secondes, le jeune homme changea d'expression. Fronçant des sourcils, le mage de foudre nicha son visage dans la nuque de la bleu, prenant une grande respiration. La mage des mots sembla surprise, et resta figé, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se redresse et n'interroge, du regard, la petite jeune femme. D'un coup, Mc GARDEN détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement.

Luxus: Non! Tu te fou de moi?!

Levy, _**se triturant les doigts:**_ Bah.. Il faut croire que non..

Luxus: Depuis quand?! Où?! Comment?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant?! Tu ne comptais pas me le dire, c'est ça?

Levy, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Bah si. Puisque tu le sais maintenant.

Luxus, c _ **roisant ses bras, détaillant Levy:**_ Ça ne compte pas.

Levy, _**mettant ses mains sur ses hanches:**_ Bien sûr que si!

Luxus: Non!

Levy: Si!

Kana: J'aimerais juste savoir de quoi vous parlez.

Levy: Il pense n'importe quoi.

Luxus: Il a fallut que je vienne jusqu'à toi pour le savoir.

Levy: Et alors? Tu le sais.

Luxus: Tu mériterais que je le dise à Mira.

Mirajane, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **appuyant au bar:**_ Je te suis toute ouïe, Luxus!

Levy, _**joignant ses mains devant son visage:**_ Ah non! Pitié, chaton!

Luxus, _**jetant un regard de travers à Levy**_ : Ça dépend, ourson… Je veux tout savoir.

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Cela va de soit.

Luxus: Alors…?

La bleu ancra, franchement, ses yeux dans ceux du petit fils de Makarov, imposant au reste de la guilde un étrange silence, qui s'étira sur plusieurs longues secondes, qui se transformèrent en minute. Au fil des secondes, le visage du blond se décomposa, stupéfait, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous la surprise. Puis le Dragon Slayer dévisagea la mage des mots de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, sans que la stupéfaction ne quitte les traits de son visage.

Luxus: .. Non…

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Oui.

Luxus, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Levy, arquant un sourcil**_ : Tout?

Levy: Tout.

Luxus: Ce n'ai pas vrai…!?

Levy, _**se mettant de profil à Luxus, les bras croisé:**_ …

Luxus: Tu as..?

Levy, _**une expression de fierté étirant les traits de son visage:**_ Hum, hum.

Luxus: Et..?

Levy: Egalement.

Luxus: Et aussi…?

Levy: Tout chaton.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant la petite jeune femme, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son bras gauche, alors que la mage des mots frappait l'épaule droit du DREAR, s'offusquant faussement. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail échangèrent quelques regards, des murmures se laissant entendre ça et là, alors que la Shadow Gear ne cessait de frapper le Dragon Slayer, qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, le rang S se redressa, faisant face à Mc GARDEN qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant, amusé, le blond qui essuyait les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration, alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur la bleu.

Luxus: Putain, la chance! Je serais presque envieux.

Levy: Tu es un pervers!

Luxus: Moi!? Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, tu n'as plus rien à me dire! … Par Mavis…

Levy: N'appel pas le premier maître!

Luxus: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?

Levy: Rien du tout!

Luxus _ **, esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Aller.. Ça te dirais qu'on…

Levy, _**rougissant, frappant Luxus:**_ NON MAIS OH! PERVERS!

Le blond repartit dans un fou rire, alors qu'il se levait pour esquiver les coups de la jeune femme. Mc GARDEN assassinait des yeux le petit fils de Makarov, qui avait un sourire en coin, taquin, ses iris bleu ciel luisant de malice, dévisageant la mage des mots, qui avait arqué un sourcil, les bras croisés, détaillant le rang S qui reculait, son lourd manteau posé sur ses épaules, ses yeux se plissant sous la malice.

Luxus: Mon petit ourson à grandi…

Levy, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Luxus…?

Luxus: Et elle a fait des bêtises..~

Levy, _**pointant Luxus du doigt:**_ Solid Script! Fire!

Luxus, _**esquivant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **attaque, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres:**_ Avec le mage de…

Levy, _**virant écrevisse:**_ LUXUS! Solid Script! Storm!

Le mage de foudre fit un bond, se déplaçant grâce à la foudre, esquivant, habillement, l'attaque de la mage des mots, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres, et son regard ne c'était pas détaché de la petite jeune femme, qui adressait au petit fils du maitre, un regard noir. Le sourire du DREAR s'agrandi, alors qu'il continuait à reculer en direction des portes de la guilde.

Luxus: Et elle aime ça!

Levy, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Tu es mort, Luxus DREAR!

Le rang S disparu dans un éclair, ne laissant entendre derrière lui, que son rire amusé, alors que la Shadow Gear vociférait des insultes à l'intention du mage de foudre. La bleu fit quatre pas, avant que ça voix ne s'élève à nouveau, plus hargneuse qu'au départ.

Levy: REVIENS ICI CHATON!

Luxus, sa _**voix résonnant en écho:**_ Tu peux toujours courir là-dessus, ourson.

Levy, _**une veine pulsant sur sa tempe:**_ Je vais le transformer en passoir! Viens Wendy, on va le rattraper.

La Dragonne Slayer n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, que la mage des mots la tirait déjà hors de la guilde, continuant à vociférer des insultes, des plus copieuses, au Dragon Slayer de seconde génération. Carla réagit quelques secondes après, s'indignant du comportement de la mage des mots, tout en volant afin de rattraper les deux bleu.

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle de la guilde. Tous échangèrent des regard, stupéfait, et perdu. Toute fois, la fille de Gildarts se mit à sourire, en prenant une gorgé de saké, son regard brillant de malice, comme si elle venait de comprendre une chose qui échappait encore au reste de Fairy Tail.

 **Deux semaines plus tard, 13h30; Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

Fairy Tail était bruyante, animé, et rempli de monde principalement des voyageurs. Si bien qu'en plus de Mirajane et de Kinana, d'autres membres de la guilde d'eurent prêter mains fortes afin de pouvoir faire le service. Dans cette agitation, agréable, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un claquement, attirant l'attention de tous. Un silence se fit, laissant entendre les voix, douces, des deux nouvelles venu, qui discutaient gaiement.

Deux chevelures bleu, apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'une était courte et ondulé, l'autre longue, maintenu dans une queue de cheval. Les yeux marrons et le doux sourire des deux mages, ainsi que leur petite taille, permirent de finir d'identifier les nouvelles venu.

Les vêtements de Levy et Wendy étaient tâchés de Terre, de sang séché, de poussière, et étaient déchirés par endroit, pourtant elles n'avaient aucunes blessures apparentent, et elles tenaient leurs chaussures, en mauvais état, dans leurs mains. La bonne humeur des deux mages, suivi par l'Exced blanche, qui voletait, pattes croisés, et les traits du visage étiré par l'indignation, au-dessus de la Dragonne Slayer, décontenança tout le monde.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent que toute l'attention leur était destiné, elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la grande salle, le rouge s'emparant rapidement des joues de la mage céleste, qui se tritura les index, baissant son visage, gêné. C'est l'ainée des STRAUSS qui s'avança vers les deux nouvelles venu, un plateau coincé sous son bras gauche, ses yeux bleu scrutant, durement, les deux mages.

Mirajane: Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous ai arrivé? Où vous étiez? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles? Et pourquoi vous ne revenez que, maintenant?

La voix de l'argenté était tranchante, pourtant on pouvait distinguer une pointe d'inquiétude, qui mit mal à l'aise les deux mages. Le silence répondit à la STRAUSS, qui croisa ses bras, ne lâchant pas des yeux les deux bleu face à elle. Laissant quelques secondes s'écouler d'avantage, la rang S reprit la parole, le ton de reproche déformant sa douce voix.

Mirajane: Vous savez que tout le monde c'est inquiété pour vous? Vous êtes partit sans prévenir. Vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles durant, DEUX, semaines.. La Team Natsu, les Shadow Gear, les Raijin, ainsi que Laki, Gajeel, Lyly, Elfman, Kana et Max sont, en ce moment même, à votre recherche. On a même prévenu les Guildes voisines, au cas où vous vous trouviez dans leur ville.

Wendy, _**baissant la tête:**_ On est désolé, Mira.

Mirajane: On a imaginé les pires scénarios. On a cru que vous étiez faite attaquer, et kidnapper. Pire. Tuer!

Levy et Wendy: Pardon…

Makarov, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant:**_ Mira n'a pas tord. Regardez dans quel état sont vos vêtements.. Que vous est-il arrivé?

Levy, _**relevant son visage:**_ On suivait un entrainement avec Luxus.

Mirajane, _**écarquillant les yeux, surprise:**_ QUOI?!

La guilde entière était stupéfaite de l'annonce de la mage des mots, qui avait retrouvé son assurance. La jeune femme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, parcourant la grande salle de ses iris marrons, avant de les reposer sur le maitre et la barmaid qui leur faisaient face. La Shadow Gear poussa un soupire.

Levy: On n'a pas put donner de nouvelles, car nous n'avions pas de Lacrima avec nous. Et nous ne savions pas où nous nous trouvions.

Lisanna, _**se levant:**_ Comment ça?

Levy, _**regardant Lisanna:**_ Eh bien en faite, c'est Luxus qui nous a transporté dans une clairière, dans un endroit isolé, grâce à la foudre. Pour l'allée comme pour le retour. Et c'est aussi lui, qui a coupé court à l'entrainement, en devinant que vous vous inquiétiez surement pour nous, car ce n'était pas prévu que l'on parte. Nous n'avions donc pas put envoyer Carla vous prévenir.

Makarov, _**incrédule:**_ Luxus vous entrainait?!

Levy: Enfin.. Surtout Wendy. Je n'ai fait que profiter de certains de ses conseils.

Mirajane _ **, plissant des yeux:**_ C'est Luxus qui vous a mit dans cet état?

Wendy: Non, pas du tout!

Levy: Durant les deux semaines, on c'est faite attaquer par des mages noirs, ainsi que des Balkans, qui se trouvaient dans la forêt qui bordait la clairière.

Guilde: QUOI?!

Wendy: Mais nous ne risquions rien.

Levy: Nous étions avec Luxus.

Makarov, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Pardon..?

Levy, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix assuré et déterminé:**_ Rien de grave ne pouvait nous arriver. Nous étions avec Luxus.

Le silence suivi l'affirmation de la mage des mots, qui dévisageait le maitre de Fairy Tail et l'égérie de la guilde, de ses iris déterminé, et la posture droite. Sans failles. La stupéfaction fut général. Et les secondes s'écoulèrent. La confiance qu'accordait Mc GARDEN au petit fils de Makarov était plus que claire, en cet instant, elle était palpable. Et cette confiance déteignait sur la Dragonne Slayer, qui fixait le maitre de guilde et la barmaid, de ses iris marron, déterminé.

La mage de Take Over ferma les yeux, en soupirant, tout en décroisant ses bras. Vaincu. Les traits du visage de l'argenté retrouvèrent une expression plus joviale et accueillante. Tout comme le sourire qui étira les fines lèvres de la jeune femme. Les yeux bleu de la STRAUSS se reposèrent sur les deux mages, doux et rassuré.

Mirajane: Bienvenu à la maison.

La voix de la rang S détendit les deux bleu, qui adressèrent à la barmaid un sourire éclatant, vite suivi par le reste des membres de Fairy Tail. En quelques minutes les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent installés à une table, en compagnie de la cadette des STRAUSS, Warren, Arzac et Bisca. L'ambiance animé ayant reprit place dans la grande salle.

Makarov qui c'était installé sur la table des deux bleu, buvait une choppe de saké, tout en écoutant le récit, palpitant des deux mages, alors que Warren prévenait les mages à l'extérieur. Le sourire confiant et fière de la mage des mots, intriguait et impressionnait le maitre de Fairy Tail, qui fini par poser sa choppe sur la table, ancrant son regard dans celui de Mc GARDEN.

Makarov: D'où te viens cette confiance, infaillible, envers Luxus?

Levy, _**regardant Makarov:**_ Pardon?

Makarov: Loin l'idée que cela me déplaise, ou que je sois contre le fait que tu ai confiance en lui, mais.. Cela me surprend que tu porte en Luxus, une confiance telle, que l'affrontement de mages noirs, de Balkans, ou l'idée de te trouver dans un endroit inconnu, incapable de pouvoir rentrer, ne te fasse peur, et ne t'ai inquiété. Pire. Que tu n'ai pas songé une seconde, à chercher un moyen de nous contacter. Et que l'idée de raccourcir l'entrainement t'ai dérangé.

Levy, _**baissant les yeux:**_ Eh bien.. Cela peut vous surprendre, mais.. J'ai toujours eu confiance en Luxus. Même lors de la Fantasia. Et même après. Je n'ai jamais cessé de lui faire confiance.

Makarov _ **, plissant des yeux:**_ Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué..? Vous étiez si proche?

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire nostalgique:**_ Luxus n'a jamais été démonstratif. Mira peut en témoigner. Cela va de soit que notre. « Relation » , soit passé inaperçu jusqu'ici. Cependant, Luxus et moi avions toujours été proche. J'ai confiance en lui, tout comme il a confiance en moi. Il est l'une des personnes que je chérie le plus. Et je sais.. Non. Je suis certaine, que cela est réciproque.

Le ton et le regard de la mage des mots ne laissaient aucuns doutes des sentiments et de la sincérité de la jeune femme. Le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la bleu, ne venait que renforcer la véracité des propos de la mages des mots. Et c'est cela qui surprit, d'avantage, les autres mages.

Mc GARDEN fit un rapide tour de table, son sourire ne la quittant pas, avant de se lever, de s'excuser, puis de quitter la guilde, sous les regards, stupéfait, des autres mages, hormis Wendy, et, étrangement, Kinana qui esquissèrent un doux sourire. D'ailleurs, la Dragonne Slayer ne tarda pas à suivre la mage des mots. S'excusant auprès de ses ainés, la jeune fille quitta la table, suivi par l'Exced blanche, qui conseilla à la mage céleste de commencer par prendre une douche, dès qu'elles arriveraient au dortoir des filles.

Par la suite, les mages qui étaient partit à la recherche des trois « disparu » revinrent en fin d'après-midi. On leur informèrent rapidement de l'état des deux jeunes femmes, ainsi que le fait qu'elle se trouvaient avec le mage de foudre, ce dernier leur ayant servi de coach durant les deux dernières semaines.

Le lendemain, les deux bleu furent accueillit par leur équipe respective, dès leur arrivé à Fairy Tail, tandis que les Raijin s'impatientaient de voir leur chef arrivé. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, et une bataille générale débuta, comme il était de coutume à Fairy Tail. Les heures défilèrent, et le petit fils de Makarov ne fit pas son apparition, pourtant Wendy et Levy assurèrent que le jeune homme était bien rentré avec elles la veille. Les heures continuèrent de défiler, et finalement, la journée passa sans que le Dragon Slayer de la foudre ne fasse son apparition dans la guilde.

 **19h45; bord du fleuve de Magnolia**.

SCARLET marchait en direction de Fairy Hill, son regard rivé sur le ciel orangé. Le silence qui accompagnait la jeune femme était doux, et l'agitation de la ville s'atténuait à mesure que ses pas la dirigeaient vers l'édifice, isolé, du dortoir. Une légère brise souleva les longues mèches, écarlate, de la mage chevalière, qui s'arrêta, portant sa main droite au niveau de son oreille, afin d'empêcher ses cheveux de passer devant ses yeux.

Erza eu un frisson qui lui dressa les fins poils de ses bras, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, le clapotis de l'eau à quelques mètres d'elle, accompagné par le graillement des grillons, du chant des oiseaux, et du bruissement des feuilles, qui bougeaient au gré du vent frais. Une brise, plus fraiche, fit la reine des Fées contracter ses muscles, puis frictionner ses bras, alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur le ciel, qui s'assombrissait au fil des minutes qui défilaient.

Deux, puissant, bras vinrent enserrer le corps de Titania. Un large torse se colla contre le dos de la jeune femme, alors qu'un visage venait se nicher dans le cou de la rang S, qui n'avait pas bougé, ses iris bordeaux toujours rivés vers le ciel. Le silence s'étira, apaisant, presque cotonneux. L'écarlate s'appuya, d'avantage, sur le torse dans son dos, alors qu'un soupire franchissait ses lèvres.

Erza, _**à voix basse:**_ Tout le monde t'attendait à la Guilde. Luxus.

Le mage de foudre ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur le corps de la jeune femme, tout en entamant des baisés papillons dans le cou de la mage chevalière. Les lèvres du DREAR remontèrent jusque derrière l'oreille de Titania, où il s'attarda. Remontant, lentement, sa main droite, le blond tourna doucement le visage de la reine des Fées vers le sien. Luxus échangea un regard avec SCARLET, quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne comble les millimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles du Dragon Slayer, tout en fermant les yeux.

Le baisé se fit d'abord, doux et lent. Leur langue dansant sensuellement ensemble, tandis que l'une des mains de l'écarlate alla se loger dans la nuque du petit fils de Makarov, approfondissant le baisé, qui devint plus frénétique, plus passionnel. La main gauche du blond se glissant sous la jupe de l'armure de la rang S, tandis que la droite c'était niché dans la nuque de la reine des Fées.

À bout de souffle, les deux mages s'écartèrent. Entrouvrant à peine leurs paupières, les deux rang S restèrent à s'échanger un regard trouble, dans un doux silence. Le soleil avait fini par disparaitre à l'horizon, laissant le croissant de Lune éclairer, faiblement les deux mages, l'écoulement du fleuve bercé par le criquètement des criquets, et le hululement d'un hibou, perché pas très loin du fleuve.

Titania esquissa un sourire, alors qu'elle se tournait dans les bras du jeune homme, afin de lui faire face. DREAR ne lâcha pas l'écarlate des yeux. Erza agrippa, doucement, la fourrure du manteau noir du blond, alors qu'elle ancrait ses iris bordeaux dans ceux, bleu ciel, du Dragon Slayer. Le silence s'étira encore, donnant une sensation d'isolement aux deux mages de Fairy Tail, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la rang S. La voix de Titania s'éleva dans un murmure, comme pour ne pas perturber le silence qui c'était installé.

Erza: Comment se fait-il que tu sois si.. Tendre? Si affectueux?

Luxus, esquissant un sourire en coin: Tu aurais préférer que je sois plus brutal?

La jeune femme secoua son visage de droite à gauche, alors qu'un sourire d'amusement étirait ses lèvres. Le blond rapprocha son visage de celui de la reine des Fées. La respiration de cette dernière se fit plus courte, et chaude, alors qu'un nouveau frisson se saisissait de la mage chevalière. DREAR resserra ses bras autour de Titania, tout en rapprochant son corps de celui de l'écarlate, les pans du manteau recouvrant, parcellement SCARLET.

Erza: Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu cache cette part de toi..

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix vibrante, la peine voilant ses iris:**_ Ce n'ai pas.. Aussi simple..

Erza, _**caressant la joue de Luxus:**_ Pourquoi?

Le blond baissa son regard, la peine tirant les traits de son visage dans une expression de douleur, mélangé à de la culpabilité, alors que ses iris se voilaient par les larmes. Titania ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse, à la vue de la douleur du Dragon Slayer. Le petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, trembla, mais SCARLET ne sut pas si c'était de froid, ou pour une autre raison. La voix du rang S s'éleva, plus rauque, donnant des frissons à la mage chevalière.

Luxus: Si j'étais si.. Affectueux… Je n'aurais pas perdu Cindry… Et.. J'aurais pus répondre aux attentes de Mirajane..

La voix du DREAR c'était éteinte en prononçant la fin de sa phrase, dans un trémolo de souffrance. Le blond fini par faire cinq pas en arrière, s'éloignant de la mage chevalière. Le visage du blond était baissé, ses larmes brillaient au claire de Lune, ses poings étaient serrés, alors que sa carrure massive tremblait, malgré l'épais manteau qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Titania était statufié. Face à elle, l'aura si habituellement imposante, d'une force tranquille du Dragon Slayer, n'inspirait, à l'heure actuelle, que douleur et tristesse. Mais pire que tout. Le blond semblait si seul, d'un coup, ses épaules voutés, donnaient l'impression de porter le poids du monde. La distance que le jeune homme avait mit entre lui et la reine des Fées n'était pas importante, pourtant, au vue du regard de l'écarlate, elle paraissait infranchissable, tel un immense faussé entre eux deux.

Face à la douleur, accablante du mage de foudre, Titania ne put retenir ses larmes, qui sillonnaient déjà ses joues. SCARLET tendit sa main droite, mais ses doigts ne firent qu'arracher quelques poils de la fourrure du manteau du petit fils de Makarov, qui avait fait un pas de plus en arrière. L'écarlate en eu le souffle coupé. Tétanisé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le silence qui entourait les deux mages n'était plus doux et cotonneux, il était lourd, plus aucuns bruits n'étaient perceptibles, et un nuage passa devant la Lune, obscurcissant la scène.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix tremblante:**_ Luxus…

Tel un animal blessé, le Dragon Slayer se referma sur lui-même, les traits de son visage devenant indéchiffrable, comme s'il se détachait et devenait indifférent de ce qui l'entourait. Faisant un pas en arrière, son corps se tendit. Le rang S effaça, tout les signes extérieur de sa douleur, mais la reine des Fées ne lâchait plus les iris bleu ciel du petit fils de Makarov, dans lesquels toute la douleur, la souffrance, du jeune homme était visible, ondulant dans des vagues de larmes, difficilement retenu.

Erza: Pourquoi..? Pourquoi tu t'interdit le droit au bonheur?

La mage chevalière fut assourdit par le silence qui lui répondit. Le blond n'était plus qu'une silhouette dans l'obscurité, ses yeux étaient à peine perceptible, luisant dans la semi pénombre. Une brise, fraiche, souleva la longue chevelure de la rang S, ainsi que le manteau du DREAR. Et la main de Titania retomba mollement le long de son corps. Mais la jeune femme fut figé, lorsque la voix, grave du mage de foudre s'éleva, dans un murmure, vibrante.

Luxus: Parce que entre mes mains… Tout ce qui m'est précieux se brise.

Erza, _**papillonnant des yeux, mouillant ses cils:**_ Non, Luxus, tu te trompe! Tu…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Malgré toutes les bonnes volontés que je pourrais mettre.. Je fini toujours par blessé ceux qui me sont chers. Je dois protéger la Guilde. Fairy Tail. Ainsi que ces membres. Et ce, même si je dois les protéger de moi-même.

Erza, _**secouant son visage, ses larmes brouillant sa vue:**_ … Non… Luxus, qu'est-ce que tu…?

Le mage de foudre releva ses yeux, qui avaient perdu toutes traces de larmes, ressemblant d'avantage à deux gouffres vide et sans fond, les ancrant dans ceux de la mage chevalière, qui étaient inondé de larmes, qui sillonnaient ses joues, coupant court à la beauté froide de Titania. La jeune femme qui avait amorcé un pas en direction du DREAR, se figea, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, alors que le mage de foudre esquissait un léger sourire. Un sourire qui oscillait entre de la tendresse et le profond chagrin.

Luxus: Je ne suis pas fait, pour être.. « Aimé »… Lorsque je m'accroche à quelque chose, il fini toujours par céder… Et il m'est inconcevable de revoir la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de Mira.. De voir la haine et le mépris, dans les iris violacés, de Kana.. De voir la peur et la déception dans les yeux de grand-père, et les autres…

Un éclair d'ironie traversa les orbes, bleu ciel, du DREAR, alors qu'il détaillait la mage chevalière. Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup, alors que ses larmes étaient loin de vouloir cessés, coulant silencieusement. Les bras ballant le long de son corps, Titania observait le mage de foudre qui semblait si inaccessible et horriblement seul à ce moment, alors que sa voix était rauque, comme un supplice, qui donna des frissons à l'écarlate.

Luxus: Et de voir le dégout, et les reproches dans les tiens…

Erza ne put réprimer un sanglot, qui lui enserra la gorge, alors qu'un hoquet faisait trembler ses épaules. Une nouvelle brise se leva, chassant le nuage qui barrait les rayons lunaire. Les iris bleu ciel du Dragon Slayer, ainsi que les traits du visage du petit fils de Makarov, défigurés par la peine frappa la mage de rang S, qui posa sa main droite devant sa bouche.

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, son léger sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, alors qu'il penchait son visage sur le côté, la solitude ayant comme entourer le blond de son étreinte dérangeante. SCARLET secoua son visage dans un signe de négation, qui ne sembla pas perturber le rang S, qui s'entourait déjà de quelques éclairs. Le hibou prit son envole, passant au-dessus des deux mages dans un froissement d'ailes, comme un signale pour le Dragon Slayer, qui disparaissait déjà, aux yeux de Titania.

Luxus: Seul les yeux marron de Levy n'ont jamais changés. Sa confiance est inébranlable.

Erza, plissant des yeux: Je.. Je ne comprends pas…

Luxus: Je n'ai que deux buts. Protéger ma Guilde. Et faire en sorte de voir la même lueur de vos yeux, que dans ceux de Levy.. Et pour cela.. Je dois d'abord vous protéger de moi-même..

La mage chevalière n'eu pas le temps d'émettre un autre son, que le petit fils de Makarov disparaissait dans un éclair, qui fendit le ciel, une fraction de seconde, dans un bruit assourdissant, avant que le silence ne revienne. Lourd.. SCARLET avait la bouche et les yeux ouvert, l'incompréhension, et les larmes déformant les traits de son visage.

De longues secondes défilèrent, avant que l'écoulement du fleuve, le criquètement des criquets, et le grincement des chauves-souris ne viennent déranger le silence qui entourait la reine des Fées. Les larmes de cette dernière coulaient encore sur ses joues, et, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, l'écarlate s'effondra à genou, dans l'herbe du rivage du fleuve.

Erza avait eu du mal à arrêter ses larmes, et à reprendre contenance. C'était à moitié frigorifié, les yeux rouge et groggy par les larmes et le froid, que la mage chevalière était rentré à Fairy Hill, inquiétant au passage l'ainée des STRAUSS qui se trouvait présente dans le hall ce soir là, ainsi que la Dragonne Slayer et l'Exced blanche, qui avaient croisé la rang S dans les couloirs.

 **05h54; Fairy Hill, Magnolia.**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et les derniers rayons lunaire peinaient, tant bien que mal, à éclairer les couloirs, vides, du Fairy Hill. Titania n'avait pas put fermer un œil de la nuit. Le teint pale et les yeux rougit et cernés, vêtu d'un ensemble pyjama violet, une couverture sur les épaules, sa longue chevelure, voltant en bataille, à chacun de ses pas, et le regard éteint, la reine des Fées marchait, hagarde, dans les couloirs du dortoir des filles.

Les iris bordeaux de la rang S accrocha une porte sur sa droite, derrière laquelle quelques gloussements se laissaient entendre, faiblement. Dans cette pénombre, et les sens endormi, la mage chevalière resta debout durant de longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne plisse des yeux, et ne se tourne vers la porte, faisant face au battant, fermé. Un nouveau gloussement se fit entendre, se qui décida l'écarlate qui toqua à la porte, trois coups, avant d'abaisser la poignée.

La pièce, qui se trouvait être une chambre, dont d'énormes bibliothèques servaient de murs, était éclairé par une faible lampe de chevet, qui était posé sur un petit meuble près du lit simple, et également près d'un ours en peluche, brun clair presque beige, grandeur nature, tenant un énorme livre rouge, dont le titre, en Italique à relief, semblait cousu sur la couverture, en de fin fils doré. Un pendentif en forme d'un croissant de Lune en or, sur lequel un chat en argent était perché de dos, sa queue pendouillant en-dessous du croissant, dans lequel le nombre « 19 » était gravé, le tout, maintenu par une chaine en argent qui était attaché autour du cou de l'ours en peluche.

Bien confortablement installé entre les bras de l'ours, face au livre ouvert, la propriétaire de la chambre fixait la rang S de ses yeux marron, surprise, sa courte chevelure bleu tombant en cascade ondulé, autour de son visage. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, avant que l'attention de l'écarlate ne se reporte sur la décoration de la chambre. Un détail, ou plutôt, plusieurs détails, percutèrent la reine des Fées; plusieurs ours en peluches, de diverses tailles, mais toujours plus petit que celui sur lequel était installé la mage des mots, encombraient la chambre. Chacun avait un pendentif identique au premier, à un détail près, le nombre qui était gravé dans le croissant de Lune. Il régressait, en même temps que la taille de la peluche, le plus petit ayant gravé « 12 » sur le pendentif. Un autre élément sauta aux yeux de la mage chevalière; tous les ours étaient marron claire, presque beige, à l'exception d'un seul, qui était blanc, tacheté de gris, un livre noir cousu dans les pattes, et un nœud rouge sur le côté, autour du cou, et que le nombre « 17 » était gravé sur le croissant de Lune.

Titania reposa son regard sur la Shadow Gear, qui avait plissé des yeux, c'était redressé, et avait le visage penché sur le côté, détaillant la rang S avec minutie. Le silence s'étira encore, quelques secondes, avant que Mc GARDEN ne coince une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et que sa voix ne s'élève, légèrement inquiète.

Levy: Erza? Il y a un problème? Tu es toute pâle..

Erza: D'où sortent toutes ces peluches, Levy?

Levy: Tu n'as pas répondu, Erza. Tu vas bien? Il est tôt.

Erza: Toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu, Levy.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, les deux jeunes femmes se détaillant. La mage des mots fronça des sourcils, détaillant d'avantage la mage chevalière, cette dernière avait croisé ses bras sous son opulente poitrine, et fixait le visage de la bleu, de ses orbes bordeaux, intransigeante. La Shadow Gear ferma ses paupières, soupira, puis ancra son regard dans celui de la reine des Fées.

Levy: Se sont des cadeaux, que je range dans une boite magique, afin qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de place, en plus de mes livres, dans la chambre. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, qui sont tout rouge, et tu as le teint pâle.

L'écarlate détourna le regard, décroisant ses bras, alors qu'une légère teinte rosé venait colorer ses joues, surprenant la mage des mots, qui plissa, d'avantage, ses paupières. Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que la voix de la mage chevalière ne s'élève, légèrement hésitante, alors qu'elle rebattait les pans de sa couverture sur son corps.

Erza: Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Alors j'ai entrepris de faire une ronde.

Levy: Quelque chose te tracasse?

Erza: …

Levy: Erza?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ ….

Levy, _**soupirant:**_ Entre, ferme la porte derrière-toi, et installe-toi sur le lit.

Erza, _**regardant Levy:**_ Non, je ne vais pas…

Levy, _**interrompant Erza d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix sans appel:**_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Installe-toi et explique-moi ce qui t'empêche de dormir.

Titania dévisagea la petite jeune femme, installé sur un énorme ours en peluche, avant d'abdiquer. Fermant la porte dans son dos, l'écarlate traversa la chambre afin de s'assoir sur le lit, face à la bleu, qui se blottissait dans les bras de l'ours sur lequel elle était installé.

Levy: Alors raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Erza: Rien. Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le sommeil Levy. Mais qui t'a offert ces ours?

Levy, _**faisant un geste évasif de la main:**_ Ça n'a pas d'importance. Si tu n'as pas pus trouver le sommeil, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. Nous sommes une famille, Erza, tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi. Si tu as un problème, tu peux en parler, tu sais?

La reine des Fées ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupire. Les yeux marron de la propriétaire des lieux scrutaient la jeune femme assise sur le lit, tendant d'avantage la mage chevalière, qui raffermit sa prise sur la couverture qu'elle avait toujours sur les épaules. Le silence s'étira, devenant presque dérangeant, pourtant, la mage des mots garda le silence, détaillant SCARLET, qui fini par renverser son visage en arrière, puis de se laisser tomber, dos, sur le lit, les bras écartés son regard se posant sur le plafond de la chambre.

Erza: Je suis inquiète… J'ai peur qu'il n'aille faire une bêtise. Il m'a paru si.. Seul.. Si triste..

Levy, _**penchant son visage sur le côté :**_ Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas retenu?

Erza, _**serrant les poings:**_ Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire! J'étais désemparé! Je ne m'attendais pas, en lui posant cette question, à le voir s'effondrer.. Il a tenté de paraitre fort, mais, sa douleur était inscrite sur son visage, dans ses yeux…

La bleu ne répliqua pas, observant la mage chevalière, qui fixait le plafond, allongé sur le lit de la mage des mots. Durant presque quarante-cinq secondes, aucunes des deux jeunes femmes ne brisa le silence, mais le bruit d'une page que l'on tourne vint extirper l'écarlate de sa « transe ». La rang S fit glisser son regard sur la Shadow Gear, qui avait son attention porté sur le livre face à elle. La petite jeune femme avait une expression détaché, ses iris suivaient les lignes du livre, et elle mordillait l'ongle de son pouce gauche. SCARLET se redressa, regardant, plus franchement, la mage des mots, qui prit quelques secondes encore avant que sa voix ne vienne remplir la chambre.

Levy: Ce n'ai pas en t'inquiétant pour lui, que tu le consoleras, tu sais?

Erza, _ **fronçant des sourcils:**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Levy, _**ne relevant pas ses yeux du livre:**_ Que Luxus n'ai pas un homme pour lequel s'inquiéter, ou consoler par la douceur, aide à faire avancer.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il s'agissait de Luxus..

Levy: Tu n'as pas prononcer son prénom, nuance.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant en tailleur sur le lit:**_ Tu veux me dire que tu as sus que je parlais de Luxus, juste dans ce que je viens de te dire?

La bleu soupira, puis leva ses yeux vers l'écarlate, ancrant son regard dans celui de la rang S. Mc GARDEN ferma le manteau qu'elle portait sur elle, avant de croiser ses bras, tout en s'adossant à l'ours, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la peluche. La petite jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste, alors que son regard sembla s'égarer dans d'autres lieux que la chambre dans laquelle les deux mages se trouvaient. La voix de la bleu s'éleva, douce, et vibrante à la fois.

Levy: Tu sais.. Luxus n'ai pas démonstratif, et encore moins ouvert. Personne ne sait ce qu'il traverse en ce moment, et je compte les Raijin dans le lot..

Erza: Pourquoi il ne parle pas? On est là pour…

Levy, _**interrompant Erza, secouant son visage:**_ Non Erza.. Il est effectivement seul. Tu crois qu'il ne vois pas les regards que vous lui jeté lorsqu'une veine apparait sur son front, ou qu'il monte à l'étage, et qu'il semble distant et froid? Tu crois qu'il ne discerne pas les murmures d'inquiétudes ou de craintes, lorsqu'il quitte la Guilde énervé ou de mauvaise humeur? Luxus voit et entend tout, Erza. Et quand bien même Gildarts l'ai fait réintégrer la Guilde, quand bien même il se soit battu à nos côtés sur l'île Tenrô ou aux Grands Jeux Magique, tous craignent qu'il ne redevienne ce tyran d'il y a quelques années, et qu'une nouvelle bataille ne soit organisé.

Erza: Mais non! C'est…

Levy, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Je me trompe? Tu es sûr de cette affirmation?

La mage chevalière ouvrit puis referma sa bouche, avant qu'un soupire ne vienne franchir ses lèvres. La mage des mots esquissa un sourire triste, alors que ses yeux se plissaient. La Shadow Gear replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, alors que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau, dans un murmure presque illusoire.

Levy: Tu sais, Luxus n'a jamais voulu autre chose, que le bien de Fairy Tail. Serte, il s'y ai prit très mal, et ce parce que sa vision, à l'époque, n'était pas complète et avait été faussé par ses propres expériences.. Le bannissement de son père. La non présence de sa mère. Le traitement et l'éducation que son père lui a inculqué. Avant son bannissement, Luxus n'avait qu'un côté de la médaille. Pour lui, Fairy Tail était l'entité à protéger, avait son honneur et rien ni personne ne devait l'entacher. Pour lui c'était Fairy Tail qui faisait les membres, et non les membres qui faisaient Fairy Tail. Il fallait que les railleries sur la Guilde cesse, il fallait qu'elle devienne la meilleure, la plus forte. Il fallait que les membres qui portaient l'emblème de la Guilde, le mérite et donc soient plus fort. Il fallait protéger Fairy Tail.

L'écarlate ne répondit pas, détaillant la mage des mots, qui s'enfonçait d'avantage dans la peluche. Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs longues secondes. La bleu tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient doucement à percer la couche de nuage, légèrement gris, annonciateurs de pluie. Le regard de la Shadow Gear se reporta sur la mage chevalière, puis la voix de Mc GARDEN s'éleva à nouveau.

Levy: La mort de Lisanna a joué également dans sa réflexion. Le fait que Mirajane est été impuissante face à ça. Ainsi que sa douleur et sa tristesse et notre incapacité à la consoler face à la perte. Luxus est partit en quête de puissance, pour toujours pouvoir faire face à l'adversité et pouvoir protéger la Guilde. Mais, dans son égarement, il a fini par comprendre qu'il y avait une autre face à la médaille. Et qu'il y avait autre chose que Fairy Tail. Il a fini par comprendre que les membres étaient tout aussi important et que c'est l'ensemble; les valeurs, et l'honneur de Fairy Tail en plus des membres, qui faisait la Guilde.

Erza, _**à voix basse:**_ Sa défaite contre Natsu et Gajeel..

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Non. Il n'a jamais perdu contre eux.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Bien sûr qu'il a perdu contre eux!

Levy, _**secouant son visage:**_ Non Erza. J'y étais à la Cathédrale Cardia. C'est deux là sont, serte puissant, mais ils n'ont pas encore le niveau de Luxus. Même à deux, ils ne peuvent pas le battre. Non. Sa magie et son cœur l'ont laissés se faire battre. L'acharnement de Natsu et Gajeel, la défaite des Raijin, sa prise de conscience du mal qu'il faisait à la Guilde, à eu raison d'une part de lui. Encore plus lorsque je lui ai appris qu'à ce moment-là, le maitre était mourant. Ça a fini de l'ébranler. Crois-tu vraiment, que si Luxus avait put lancer « la Loi des Fées » Natsu ou Gajeel auraient put y faire quelque chose? Non. Ce sort est bien trop puissant.

Erza: Tu es entrain de me dire que Luxus a prit conscience de lui-même, et ce avant même son combat avec Natsu et Gajeel, de ses erreurs et qu'il c'est laissé vaincre?

Levy: Oui. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout puissant, et il l'avait comprit. La Loi des Fées était la part de lui qui souhaitait qu'il perde, pour qu'il puisse comprendre, totalement. Ce qui a permit à Natsu et Gajeel de gagner. Sont bannissement lui a également été bénéfique. Ça lui a permit de voir le monde, sous un autre angle, de comprendre que c'est la valeur humaine et les liens que l'on crée avec les autres qui forme une Guilde, et que l'honneur et la réputation de cette dernière ne vient que fermer la marche, faisant un tout.

Erza: Mais, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi il est si…

Levy, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Il a comprit son erreur, Erza. Et il s'en voudra toute sa vie, d'avoir mit en danger ce pourquoi il c'est juré de devenir plus fort. Ce qui lui ai le plus précieux. Et en plus de sa propre culpabilité, il doit supporter le regards suspicieux du reste de la Guilde. Pour lui, chacun de ses gestes est épié, un seul faux pas et il devra tout recommencer. Depuis le bannissement.

Erza: Mais c'est absurde! On ne va pas le bannir parce que aujourd'hui il n'ai pas d'humeur!

Levy: Non. Mais si un éclat de voix lui échappe, tout le monde se mettra sur la défensive, prêt à répliquer à un mouvement suspect de sa part, aussi infime soit-il.

Erza: Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Levy: Toi. Mais la Guilde comporte plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Et ce n'ai pas sûr que tous partage ton avis. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier, ses histoires de cœurs. Je ne parle pas de ses, nombreuses relations sexuelles, mais bien des relations dans lesquelles il c'est impliqué. Elles sont très peu nombreuses, voir extrêmement rare, mais elles sont sincères et toutes ont mal fini.

Erza: Pourquoi? D'ailleurs, vu que tu semble au courant, qui est Cindry?

Levy, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Il t'en a parlé?

Erza: Il a laissé échapper ce prénom…

La mage des mots ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux, la petite jeune femme soupira, portant son regard vers la fenêtre par laquelle les premiers rayons du Soleil entraient, éclairant la chambre. Ce dernier commençait à peine à se lever, et le ciel étoilé était encore visible, depuis la chambre de la Shadow Gear. Mc GARDEN reporta son attention à la mage chevalière, qui n'avait pas lâché la bleu des yeux. Cette dernière reprit la parole, sa voix semblant plus détaché.

Levy: Je ne suis pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, Luxus n'est pas ouvert.

Erza: Qui est Cindry? Comment l'a-t-il perdu?

Levy: Je ne sais pas si c'est pour, ou à cause, de lui, mais Luxus est impliqué dans la mort de cette jeune femme. C'était durant son bannissement. Tu sais qu'il a eu une.. Histoire, avec Mira. Une histoire qui a débuté avant la mort de Lisanna. Elle n'était pas officielle, et jamais il n'avouera publiquement ses sentiments pour Mira, mais il a été sincère du début à la fin. Et leur relation c'est terminé comme elle a commencé, brusquement, d'un coup. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment ils ont mit fin à leur relation. Tout cela pour te dire que je sais qu'après Mira il n'a aimé personne..

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Et cette Cindry? Tu viens de me dire que toutes ses histoires de cœurs étaient sincères..

Levy: C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire qu'il était amoureux de cette jeune femme. En tout les cas, ses sentiments pour elle, n'égalaient pas ceux qu'il éprouve pour Mira. Mais il tenait suffisamment à elle pour lui avoir demandé sa main.

Erza, _**se levant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un bon:**_ QUOI?! LUXUS A VOULU SE MARIER AVEC ELLE!?

La bleu eu un sourire amusé, alors qu'elle détaillait le visage de Titania. L'incrédulité et la stupeur déformais les traits du visage de l'écarlate. Il s'écoula trente secondes avant que la rang S ne referme la bouche, ne papillonne des yeux, et ne se laisse retomber, assise, sur le lit. La mage chevalière passa une main dans ses cheveux, et reposa sa couverture sur ses épaules. La reine des Fées reporta son attention sur la mage des mots, qui semblait attendre que SCARLET ne retrouve ses esprits. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la Shadow Gear ne laisse sa voix remplir la chambre.

Levy: Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas de détails, je n'ai que les grandes lignes, mais je pense avoir une petite idée sur le pourquoi il était prêt à franchir ce pas avec elle. Elle a dut réussir à apaiser son cœur et son esprit. À briser ses protections mental, et à l'ouvrir au monde. Elle a même réussi à le faire mettre des mots sur certains sentiments, chose qu'il n'a jamais sus faire.. Même avec Mirajane.

Erza: C'est.. Incroyable… Je n'arrive pas à…

Levy, _**esquissant un doux sourire, baissant les yeux:**_ N'est-ce pas? J'aurais aimé rencontrer cette Cindry.. Elle a réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur de Luxus. À lui apporter une certaine stabilité émotionnel. À interpréter les choses sous un autre angle. À avoir une autre approche sur ses problèmes et sur ses objectifs. Ils ont voyagé ensemble durant un long moment. C'est également elle, qui a suggéré à Luxus de se rendre sur la tombe du premier maitre de Fairy Tail, pour renouveler ses objectifs, et ses résolutions. Mais, ils ont fait la rencontre d'un certain Hogback. Un éminent médecin. Luxus m'a laissé comprendre que cet homme était éperdument amoureux de Cindry et que durant de long mois, et ce malgré le fait que Luxus se soit fiancé avec elle, ce médecin faisait la court à Cindry. Et ouvertement.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Il n'avait donc aucuns scrupules?!

Levy, _**haussant des épaules**_ : Qu'en sais-je? Je ne sais pas si Luxus a mit un hola, ou si cet homme a continué jusqu'à la mort de Cindry, ou si ce Hogback est impliqué dans la mort de la fiancé de Luxus. Ou encore, si c'est quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre qui a mit fin à la vie de Cindry. Mais ce jour là, Luxus était présent. Et…

Le regard de la mage des mots se voila, tandis que la petite jeune femme serrait entre ses poings le bas de sa nuisette bleu. Baissant la tête, quelques mèches tombèrent devant le visage de la Shadow Gear, masquant l'expression de la mage. Titania fronça des sourcils, tout en se penchant en avant. Le silence s'étira sur quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Mc GARDEN ne s'élève, vibrante, un sanglot audible.

Levy: .. Elle est morte sous ses yeux… Dans ses bras…

L'horreur défigura le visage de la reine des Fées, qui eu le souffle coupé, son corps se tendant sous l'annonce. De longues minutes défilèrent, dans un lourd silence. Les larmes avaient rapidement rempli les yeux de Titania, et coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Celles de MC GARDEN coulaient également, silencieusement, son petit corps tremblant entre les pattes de l'ours en peluche, tandis que ses poings se serraient d'avantage, si bien que ses phalanges virèrent au blanc. C'est la voix, cassé, de l'écarlate, qui brisa le silence.

Erza: … Comment.. Comment a-t-il réagit?.. Comment s'en est-il remit?.. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas céder à ses envies meurtrières?… Comment se sent-il aujourd'hui?… Est-ce.. Est-ce qu'il se sent coupable?… Je.. Quelqu'un a -t-il vu sa peine?

Levy, _**sa tête de droite à gauche:**_ Non.. Personne ne sait..

Erza, _**posant ses yeux sur Levy:**_ Si.. Toi tu sais.. Comment? Pourquoi?

Levy, _**relevant un visage inondé de larme:**_ Parce qu'il c'est écroulé en larme dans mes bras sur l'île Tenrô…

Erza, _**écarquillant les yeux**_ : … Quoi..?

Levy, _**essuyant ses larmes:**_ Je suis allé le voir, après notre combat contre Grimoir Heart. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, car je m'étais inquiété pour lui.. Et alors que j'exposais ma joie, il m'a prit dans ses bras. Sur le coup, j'ai été surprise, il n'est pas démonstratif.. Et puis.. J'ai sentis des goutes d'eau dans mon cou.. Et j'ai compris.. J'ai compris qu'il pleurait.. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoique se soit, qu'il me racontait ce qu'il avait traversé. J'ai été bouleversé.. Et j'ai pleurais avec lui.. Il avait à peine eu le temps de me raconter les grandes lignes, que l'on se faisait attaquer par Acnologia.

SCARLET baissa son visage, resserrant sa couverture autour de son corps. Le silence s'imprégna doucement dans la chambre, tandis que le chant des oiseaux commençait à être perceptible, les rayons du soleil entrant plus franchement par la fenêtre, éclairant d'avantage la pièce. La mage des mots profita de ce moment pour se lever, éteignant la lampe sur la table de chevet.

Le regard de l'écarlate balaya la chambre, détaillant à nouveau les ours en peluche. Les deux mages restèrent silencieuse de longues minutes, Mc GARDEN s'étant à nouveau réfugié entre les pattes de l'ours, ses iris marron se posant sur le livre ouvert face à elle.

Erza: Pourquoi es-tu au courant de tout ça?

Levy, _**posant son regard sur Erza:**_ …

Erza, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Levy:**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous lie tout les deux? Pourquoi t-a-t-il raconté son histoire, et pas au Raijin ou à Mirajane? Parce qu'il est claire que Mira n'est pas au courant.

La bleu ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le regard bordeaux de la rang S dévisagea la mage des mots, alors que cette dernière restait silencieuse, les yeux clos. Le silence s'étira sur des minutes, durant lesquelles le regard de la mage chevalière devint lourd, presque accusateur. Mc GARDEN poussa un autre soupire alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux, soutenant le regard de la reine des Fées.

Levy: Parce que j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Les Raijin également, et pourtant ils ne leur a pas fait part de ses tourments.

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire amer:**_ Erza.. Je ne remet pas en cause la dévotion qu'ont Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried pour Luxus, mais cela se rapproche plus à de l'admiration qu'à de la confiance.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ En quoi cela change-t-il?

Levy: Ce qui change, c'est le poids que porte Luxus. Les Raijin l'admirent, ils ont de lui une image et des attentes. Quand bien même ils pourraient être un soutien solide pour Luxus, lui ne le ressent pas de cette manière. Pour lui, ils sont au même niveau que les autres, il doit les protéger. Moi, j'ai confiance en lui.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcil:**_ Tu n'attends rien de lui?

La mage des mots eu un faible sourire, alors qu'elle secouait son visage en signe de négation. De l'amusement traversa les iris marron de la Shadow Gear, avant que son expression ne redevienne plus sérieuse, surprenant la reine des Fées qui pencha son visage sur le côté, dans l'attente d'une explication de la part de la jeune femme face à elle.

Levy: Moi j'ai toujours eu conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Et j'ai toujours sus qu'il avait de bonnes intentions. Une bonne foi. Je l'ai accepté en entier, et lui laisse le droit d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse. Moment où les rôles sont inversés. C'est lui qui m'accorde sa confiance. S'abandonnant à mon jugement et à ma bienveillance. Notre confiance est réciproque, et développé. Ma confiance en lui est quasiment aveugle. Inébranlable.

SCARLET resta bouche bé face au regard de la mage des mots. Peut-être à cause des rayons orangé du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. Ou alors du jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Ou encore du reste des larmes qui étaient resté dans les yeux de la petite jeune femme, mais. Les iris de Mc GARDEN semblaient embrasé par un feu intense, dont les flammes dansaient en rythme avec l'intensité et de l'assurance de la voix de la Shadow Gear. La sincérité des sentiments de la mage des mots n'était même pas à prouver. C'était limpide.

La puissance de ces deux flammes coupait le souffle de la mage chevalière. Et là, à cet instant précis, Levy Mc GARDEN n'était plus la petite jeune femme à l'aspect fragile. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme timide et discrète, que l'on a d'instinct envie de protéger. Non. À cet instant, Erza avait en face d'elle la Mc GARDEN déterminé, franche et décidé. La mage qui se relève après chaque coup encaissé. Celle qui faisait face, droite et fière, sûr d'elle, à ses adversaires. Dont l'enveloppe charnel n'égale pas la grandeur d'âme. Celle dont la puissance est insoupçonné, et qui ne se déploie que lorsque l'un des membres de sa famille est en danger.

Titania avait sous les yeux, la véritable Levy Mc GARDEN. La mage des mots de Fairy Tail.

D'un coup la mage chevalière frissonna. Un frisson qui s'apparentait à de l'appréhension, face à un adversaire redoutable. Et les iris de SCARLET s'illuminèrent, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience d'un autre point. Du point de vue de la Shadow Gear, elle était un ennemi qui s'en prenait à l'un des siens, en l'occurrence, au petit fils de Makarov, alors que ce dernier se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se défendre. L'appréhension de la mage chevalière revint dans un autre frisson glacial, et l'écarlate eu du mal à déglutir, tout les muscles de son corps se tendant face au regard, brulant, de la bleu.

Le secondes s'engrainèrent, et le silence devint lourd. La reine des Fées ne put soutenir le regard de la propriétaire des lieux. SCARLET baissa donc les yeux, se crispant d'avantage, alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage. Mc GARDEN ne quitta pas des yeux la rang S pour autant, augmentant le mal aise de Titania, qui resserra sa prise sur les bords de sa couverture, alors que sa longue chevelure tombait en cascade devant son visage. Et cela dura de longues secondes encore, avant que la reine des Fées n'ai le courage d'élever sa voix, qui tremblait, de honte et de culpabilité.

Erza: … Je comprends…

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent encore dans ce silence tendu, avant que les épaules de l'écarlate ne s'affaissent, comme ôté d'un poids. Le regard de la mage des mots se fit plus doux, avant que la jeune femme ne reporte son attention aux pages du livre devant elle.

Titania ne releva pas son visage tout de suite, fixant le matelas sur lequel elle était assise depuis le début de cette conversation. Puis les iris bordeaux de la reine des Fées glissèrent sur le côté, rencontrant le plus petit ours en peluche de la Shadow Gear. L'attention de la mage chevalière fut capté de longues secondes sur l'objet, avant qu'il ne se porte sur un autre ours, puis encore sur un autre. La mage de rang S fini par tous les détailler, pour finalement poser ses yeux sur le plus imposant des ours en peluche, celui sur lequel Mc GARDEN était installé, et lisait silencieusement, faisant presque abstraction au reste, tant la concentration de la bleu était tourné sur les lignes du livre ouvert, tenu par l'ours.

Erza: C'est lui qui te les a offert?

Levy, _**ne levant pas les yeux du livre:**_ Hum?

Erza: Ces peluches? C'est Luxus qui te les a toutes offertes, n'est-ce pas?

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Qui sait..

Erza, _**reprouvant la chambre des yeux:**_ Il y a des nombres gravé sur chaque pendentifs. Partant de 12 pour s'arrêter à 19. Dix-neuf, comme ton âge actuel.

Levy, _**regardant Erza:**_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduit?

Erza: Qu'il en a un pour chaque années passé. Ton anniversaire était durant les grands jeux Magiques. On l'a fêté en même temps que notre victoire. Cependant, lui ne t'a rien offert.

Levy, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **enfonçant dans l**_ _ **'**_ _ **ours:**_ Moui.. Ce n'ai pas faut.

Erza: Toute fois, si c'est bien lui qui t'a offert tout ces ours, on peut penser qu'ils correspondent à des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Levy, _**souriant:**_ Tu n'as pas tord, je dois bien l'avouer.

Erza, _**détaillant à nouveau les ours:**_ Cependant. Il y a quelques chose qui cloche.

Levy, _**croisant les bras:**_ Quoi donc?

Erza, _**reportant son regard sur Levy:**_ Il y a dix-huit peluches, hors, celui sur lequel tu es assise est marqué « 19 », et il manque le « 16 »…

Levy, _**penchant son visage sur le côté:**_ Qu'est-ce que tu en déduit?

L'écarlate ne répondit pas. Plissant des yeux, la mage chevalière porta l'ongle de son pouce droit à sa bouche. La jeune femme sembla plongé dans une intense réflexion, alors qu'elle détaillait à nouveau les ours en peluche. Le regard de Titania s'arrêta sur celui qui était différent des autres de par sa couleur. Le nombre « 17 » y était inscrit sur le croissant de Lune du pendentif. Le silence s'étira encore quelques secondes, avant que le regard de la rang S ne revienne sur la bleu, qui esquissait un sourire amusé.

Erza: Si je me fit à mes calculs, l'ours en peluche blanc correspond à l'année où Luxus était banni. Vu que l'on est resté endormi sept ans sur l'île Tenrô, nous n'avons pas vieillit, de ce fait, l'année de notre retour correspond à celle de tes dix-huit ans. Et donc il t'en a offert un avec l'âge qui y correspond, mais il était toujours banni. Il n'a été réintégré que six à sept mois après notre retour, juste avant notre décision de participer aux Jeux, et nos entrainements, qui on duré six mois. Et cette année, celle des Jeux Magiques, est celle de tes dix-neuf ans.

Levy: Conclusion?

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Luxus t'a offert un ours pour chacun de tes anniversaires, y comprit lorsqu'il était banni, sauf, pour l'année de tes seize ans.. La Fantasia.. C'est la seule année où il ne t'a pas offert d'ours car il planifiait la bataille de Fairy Tail, puis il a été banni. L'ours blanc a une autre signification, celle de son pardon envers toi… C'est cela?

Levy: On peut dire que tu es très perspicace. Et que tu as de l'instinct aussi, Erza.

La mage des mots partit dans un fou rire cristallin, qui entraina Titania. L'atmosphère se fit plus détendu, et le corps de la mage chevalière était moins crispé. Papillonnant des yeux, Titania étouffa un bâillement, avant de s'allonger sur le flan droit, face à la mage des mots. Le regard de l'écarlate parcouru à nouveau la chambre, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur le plus petit des ours. L'attention de la bleu c'était reporté sur le livre face elle, mais la petite jeune femme fut déconcentré par une nouvelle question de la mage de rang S.

Erza: Cela veut dire que durant toutes ces années, Luxus t'a offert des ours plus grand que le précédent? Pourquoi?

Levy, _**haussant des épaules:**_ Ça je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.

Erza: Pourquoi depuis tes douze ans? Pourquoi pas avant?

La mage des mots ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard parcourant sa chambre. Une lueur d'amusement vint se loger dans les iris marron de la Shadow Gear, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les poils de l'ours en peluche, caressant les pattes de l'animal. Un sourire espiègle s'ajouta à l'amusement qui semblait s'emparer de la petite jeune femme, alors que le regard de la bleu se reportait sur la mage de rang S, assise sur le lit.

Levy: Je me rappel de cette soirée comme si c'était hier… On était cons, quand même…

Erza, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Levy?

Levy: Tu sais, lorsqu'il s'agit de Luxus, peu de membres de la Guilde peuvent bien parler de lui.

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Levy, _**appuyant son visage sur son poing gauche:**_ Parce qu'il n'y a que le tyran Luxus et celui qui cherche la rédemption, aujourd'hui, qui existe, pour la Guilde.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Ce n'ai pas totalement faux.

Levy, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Pas totalement?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ … Tu l'as dis toi-même, Luxus n'a jamais été ouvert et démonstratif. Au plus loin que je me souvienne, il était distant et froid. Bien qu'il savait faire preuve de quelques rares gestes d'attention et participait aux bagarres générales, c'était rare. Par la suite, il est devenu arrogant et prétentieux, imbus de lui-même et de puissance.

Mc GARDEN soupira, avant de tourner son visage vers la fenêtre, par laquelle les rayons du soleil entrait à présent, plus franchement. Le soleil c'était bien levé, mais le ciel commençait à être couvert. Un moineau passa près de la fenêtre, dans un chant clair, qui fit sourire la petite jeune femme.

Levy: C'est exactement ce que je disais. Peu de personne on connu Luxus plus jeune.

Erza: Parce que toi si?

Levy, _**ancrant son regard dans celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Oui. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis celle qui le connaisse le mieux, ni celle qui peut se vanter de pouvoir parler de Luxus dans les moindres détails et sans erreurs. Et encore moins dire que je connaisse tout de lui et par cœur. Cependant. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été simplement une personne froide et distante, imbus de lui-même, en quête de pouvoir, et essayant aujourd'hui de se racheter sur le chemin de la rédemption. Luxus est bien plus complexe que ça. Il a été, est, et sera toujours plus que ces quelques qualificatifs.

La détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de la bleu fit revenir le frisson d'appréhension de la reine des Fées. Encore une fois, l'écarlate avait la sensation de faire face à un adversaire redoutable, dont les capacités magiques sont insoupçonnable. Titania se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tout en se recroquevillent, sa couverture encore posé sur ses épaules. Et le silence s'étira sur de longues secondes.

Mc GARDEN fini par fermer les yeux, soupira, puis reporta son attention sur la fenêtre sur sa droite. Un épais nuage gris c'était déplacé pour couvrir le soleil, pourtant le ciel restait encore dégagé et bleu. La bleu passa une main lasse dans sa courte chevelure ondulé, avant que sa voix n'emplisse la chambre, posé, presqu'attristé.

Levy: C'est vrai, que durant son adolescence, il était plutôt introverti, avec son casque constamment sur ses oreilles, ses yeux fermés, et ses bras croisés. Il parlait peu, et ne riait presque jamais.. Pourtant, si on se donnait la peine de passait outre cet aspect, on pouvait découvrir une personne attentive, réfléchi, taquin et un peu con sur les bords. Il ne se moquait pas de tes problèmes, si tu venais le lui exposer. Il était patient, et têtu. Et si vraiment tu prenais le temps de le connaitre encore mieux, tu pouvais découvrir un Luxus joueur, et un peu simplet, qui sait apprécier un bon livre au coin du feu, ou la beauté de la nature. C'est vrai que, en passant la barre des dix-sept, dix-huit ans, il est devenu égoïste, arrogant, prétentieux et que sa quête du pouvoir est devenu une obsession. Mais, là encore, il y avait des nuances.. Il savait faire preuve d'attention, et de patience. Il a toujours gardé ce côté joueur et taquin.. Son âme d'enfant, car, en connaissant son histoire, on se rend compte qu'il n'a pas put profiter de son enfance, il a muri trop vite, et a dut faire face à la maltraitance de son père, du regard méprisant et de la quête de pouvoir d'Ivan. Et également des propos dégradants, et des comparaisons entre lui et le maître de Guilde. Son père lui a implanté la lacrima vers ses treize ans, et le comportement d'Ivan est devenu encore plus exécrable…

Erza: Pourquoi tu sais tout ça? C'est lui qui te raconte?

Levy: Tu sais Erza.. Il n'existe pas d'être tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y a toujours une nuance, un mélange de couleur, aussi faible soit-il. Et le regard des autres a beaucoup d'impact sur l'évolution de la couleur finale. Luxus en ai un bel exemple.

Erza, _**baissant la tête:**_ Il est vrai que l'on s'arrête simplement à ce qui nous déplait. On oubli de voir ses bons côtés.. Mais ça va changer!

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ J'espère bien!

La mage des mots éclata de rire. Un rire franc qui entraina l'écarlate avec elle. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail prirent une poignée de secondes pour retrouver leur respiration. SCARLET se laissa tomber dos sur le lit, les bras ouvert, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, la mage chevalière papillonna des yeux, un bâillement lui échappant. S'enfonçant d'avantage dans le matelas moelleux, la reine des Fées attrapa l'oreiller, le serrant contre sa poitrine, avant de fermer les yeux, savourant le silence qui c'était installé dans la chambre.

La vie à l'extérieur se faisait de plus en plus perceptible, tout comme celle dans le dortoir. Le pas des mages les plus matinale, ou au contraire des retardataires, qui rentrait d'une soirée mouvementés, résonnaient de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre de la Shadow Gear. Poussant un soupire de contentement, Titania raffermit sa prise sur l'oreiller de la petite jeune femme, alors que sa voix s'élevait faiblement.

Erza: Alors… Pourquoi tes douze ans?

Levy, qui avait replongé, toute entière, dans son livre releva son regard, le posant sur la mage de rang S qui somnolait dans son lit simple. La bleu resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis un éclat illumina les iris de la mage des mots, qui leva son visage, son index droit sur son menton, tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

Levy: Hum… Parce que c'est un imbécile?

Erza, _**entrouvrant ses paupières:**_.. Levy~… Franchement..?

Levy, _**regardant Erza:**_ Haha.. D'accord, d'accord.. C'est simplement à mes douze ans que notre « relation » est née. Il a alors voulu marqué le coup ou s'excuser, à voir, et il m'a offert un petit ours en peluche avec un livre ouvert dans les mains.

Erza: Pourquoi un ours?

Levy, _**amusé:**_ Ah! Ça! Par contre c'est un secret! C'est entre lui et moi. Et je ne le raconterais à personne! Même pas à toi Erza.

Erza: Levy~!

La mage des mots repartit dans un fou rire, cristallin, avant de recevoir son oreiller en pleine face, lui coupant le souffle. Surprise, la Shadow Gear prit en main l'arme du crime, avant de poser ses yeux sur la rang S qui lui tirait la langue. Mc GARDEN esquissa un sourire en coin, qui surprit l'écarlate par le fait qu'il était identique à celui du Dragon Slayer de foudre, lorsque ce dernier décidait d'être taquin. De par sa surprise, la mage chevalière ne vit pas l'avalanche de plumes lui arriver en pleine face, propulsant Titania hors du lit. Se relevant, toute trace de fatigue disparu, remplacé par une lueur de défi, SCARLET attrapa le traversin de Levy, le brandissant telle une épée redoutable, et fendit sur la petite jeune femme. Et une bataille débuta dans la chambre de la mage des mots.

 **Quelques heures plus tard; Sur le plus haut sommet de la montagne de Magnolia**

La pluie était bien tombé sur la ville, mais seulement en début de matinée, le soleil avait vite reprit ses droits et réchauffait à présent les rues de Magnolia, ainsi que les courtes herbes qui couvraient le sommet de la montagne qui surplombait la ville.

Appuyé contre l'un des rares arbres présent, un lourd manteau aux bordures à fourrure posé négligemment sur ses épaules, ses bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux onyx aux iris bleu ciel posé sur l'horizon, son casque en forme de pics posé sur ses oreilles, et le vent ébouriffant sa courte chevelure blonde, le jeune homme semblait ne pas voir la vue panoramique qui s'offrait à lui. Le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler, et l'espace paraissait figé, capturant, crument, l'expression inexistante du blond ainsi que son regard voilé de douleur, luisant sous les rayons du soleil.

… : Tu sais que ressasser le passer ne permet pas de le refaire, Luxus.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Non en effet. Mais tu ne vas pas me reprocher de ne pas vouloir refaire les même bêtises, Levy.

Levy, _**donnant un léger coup d**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule au bras de Luxus:**_ Bien sûr que non. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça, mon cher Luxus.

DREAR eu un sourire en coin, amusé, alors qu'il baissait la tête, ses paupières toujours closes. Le silence revint, doux et apaisant, détendant les muscles du mage de foudre, qui ôta son casque de ses oreilles, le posant autour de son cou. La Shadow Gear avait son regard rivé sur l'horizon, ses mains jointent dans son dos, sa courte robe orange bougeant au gré du vent, tout comme sa courte chevelure bleu. Les deux mages restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, simplement bercé par le chant des oiseaux, le bruit, éloigné, de l'animation de la ville en contrebas de la montagne, du bruissement du vent dans les branches des arbres, apportant avec lui l'odeur salé de la mer, et des plus subtiles battement d'ailles des insectes.

Luxus: Pourquoi tu es là?

Levy, _**levant son regard vers Luxus:**_ J'ai appris que tu allais mal.

Luxus, _**détournant son visage:**_ Je vais très bien, Levy.

Levy, _**faisant face à Luxus:**_ Je ne pense pas non. Pour que tu craque face à Erza, au point de l'inquiéter, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aille bien, Luxus.

Luxus, _**jetant un regard en coin à Levy:**_ Je n'ai pas, « craqué ». Et encore moins face à Erza. J'ai juste…

Levy, _**plissant des yeux, interrompant Luxus, compatissante:**_ Pourquoi tiens-tu encore à avoir ce masque avec moi, Luxus?

Luxus, _**détournant le regard:**_ Tu te fais des films.

Levy, _**posant sa main gauche sur le bras de Luxus:**_ Tu mens de plus en plus mal.. Tu le sais ça?

Luxus: …

Levy, _**tentant de capter le regard de Luxus:**_ C'est bientôt son anniversaire? C'est ça?

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, soupirant:**_ … Dans deux semaines, ça fera deux ans..

Levy, _**prenant les mains de Luxus:**_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Luxus, _**rouvrant les yeux:**_ … Non.

Levy, _**entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Luxus:**_ Est-ce que je peux attendre ton retour, au moins?

Luxus _ **, esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Je ne suis pas un gamin, Levy.

Levy, _**lâchant les mains de Luxus:**_ Non. Tu es mon chaton à moi.

Luxus, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Levy:**_ Par Mavis! Rappel-moi chaton et je te bouffe! C'est claire?!

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire taquin:**_ C'est qu'il est susceptible, le little cat.

Le Dragon Slayer eu un rire de gorge, agrandissant son sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne saute sur la mage des mots, qui poussa un cri avant d'éclater de rire, roulant dans l'herbe, entrainer par le corps, massif, du petit fils de Makarov.

 **14h00; Sur la plage, en contrebas du dortoir de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

Levy, _**assise entre les jambes et les bras de Luxus:**_ Et ça m'a énervé, alors je leur ai lancé l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques. Ça les a tellement surprit qu'ils n'ont rien put faire lorsque Jet et Droy leur sont tombé dessus. C'est comme ça que l'on a réussi à tous les avoir et à mener à bien la mission.

Luxus, _**posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Levy:**_ Je savais que tu mordais, mais pas à ce point.

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire amusé:**_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, hein?

Luxus, _**remontant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **intérieur de la cuisse de Levy de sa main droite**_ : Que tu n'ai pas un petit ourson innocente et inoffensive.

Levy, _**levant la tête, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres:**_ Comme si tu en savais quelque chose..

Luxus, _**ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Levy:**_ Oublierais-tu as qui tu es entrain de parler?

Levy: À un pervers?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ C'est toi la perverse, de un. Ensuite. De deux. C'est à cause de toi si je suis devenu un adepte du sexe.

Levy: Eh! C'est même pas vrai ça d'abord!

Luxus: Tu as été la première, mon petit ourson.

Levy, _**se tournant dans les bras de Luxus:**_ Je te ferais remarquer que je ne l'ai pas voulu! Un! Et deux! Je peux te retourner cette accusation! Tu as été le premier.

Luxus, _**ébouriffant les cheveux de Levy:**_ Mais oui. Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Levy, _**éloignant la main de Luxus d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une petite tape:**_ Mais c'est vrai!

Luxus: Mais je te crois. Dois-je te rappeler qu'avant toi je ne savais même pas ce qu'étais le sexe. Tu m'as tout appris, mon petit ourson.

Levy, _**rougissant:**_ Eh! Dis pas ça comme ça! On aurait dis que je suis une grosse nympho! Alors que ce n'ai même pas vrai! J'ai appris en même temps que toi! Et puis, j'étais juste curieuse! Ce n'ai pas de ma faute si je ne comprenais pas ce livre!?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et entrainer un ado de quinze ans, c'est encore pire. Et puis tu n'ai pas loin de la vérité, tu étais et es une grosse nympho.

Levy, _**passant au rouge écrevisse:**_ Moi?! Une nympho! Mais j'étais encore vierge! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne te rappel pas de la souffrance que j'ai enduré cette soirée là!?

Luxus, _**approchant son visage de celui de Levy, perdant son sourire:**_ … Tu m'en veux..?

La bleu se figea à la tonalité de la voix du DREAR, et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du blond, dans lesquels l'inquiétude et le doute luttaient contre la confiance du rang S envers la Shadow Gear. Mc GARDEN esquissa un sourire, puis passa ses jambes par-dessus celles du jeune homme, entourant ainsi les hanches du Dragon Slayer, alors que sa main droite alla caresser la joue gauche du mage de foudre, les iris marron de la mage des mots brillant sous l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Levy: Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

DREAR ne répondit pas, se perdant dans les différents reflets du regard de la mage des mots, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Le blond plongea son visage dans le cou de la Shadow Gear, ce qui fit rire cette dernière, qui passa ses bras autour du cou du petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail.

Levy: Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impulsif.

Luxus, _**rapprochant le corps de Levy du sien, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix boudeuse:**_ Même pas vrai d'abord!

Levy _ **, esquissant un sourire amusé:**_ Impulsif et puéril. Bah je ne suis pas gâté avec toi.

Luxus, _**relevant son visage:**_ Tu veux que l'on reparle de ce livre, « magique » , pour lequel tu es venu me voir et à cause duquel on c'est retrouvé nu dans la bibliothèque de la Guilde?

Levy: Eh! Ça n'a rien à voir!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Tu es sûr? Parce que moi je me rappel d'une gamine de douze ans qui a gonflé des joues et qui s'apprêtait à bouder, parce que je ne voulait pas essayer les, « techniques de méditation », dudit livre avec elle.

Levy, _**détournant le regard, gonflant des joues, à voix basse:**_ C'est même pas vrai, je n'allais pas bouder. C'est le verre de saké que m'a donné Kana ce soir là qui ne passait pas. Et puis c'est ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas essayé au saké se ne serai pas arrivé. Et tu n'avais qu'à savoir que ce n'étais pas un livre de méditation d'un autre pays. Et puis comme si je pouvais savoir que je n'avais pas le droit de lire ce genre de livre. De toute les façons, si tu n'étais pas en quête de pouvoir ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et puis c'est toujours la même chose.. Avec toi, c'est toujours de ma faute.. Et puis…

Et les plaintes de la mage des mots s'étouffèrent dans un marmonnement incompréhensif qui fit rire le petit fils de Makarov, qui pencha son visage vers la jeune femme dans ses bras, dont les joues n'avaient pas dégonflés. Le blond mordilla la joue droite de la mage des mots, qui grogna, amusant d'avantage le mage de foudre, qui s'attaqua au cou de la Shadow Gear, qui s'offusqua faussement, avant de se mettre à rire.

Levy, _**éloignant son visage de celui de Luxus:**_ D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris! Mais arrête! Ça me chatouille!

Luxus: Comment ça se passe avec lui?

Levy, _**passant ses bras dans le dos de Luxus, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres:**_ C'est.. Juste.. Surprenant.. Je pensais au début qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur, la première fois. Et puis, lorsque l'on a recommencé, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait eu que du sexe entre nous, et puis.. Finalement, j'ai commencer à frissonner sous ses regards. À fondre sous les diverses tonalités de sa voix. À toujours vouloir plus de contact avec sa peau. À le chercher du regard, et chérir chacun des sourires qu'il m'adresse. À aimer son côté impulsif et bagarreur, et à apercevoir ce côté plus timide et refermé. À connaitre son côté plus posé et réfléchi. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte à quel moment j'ai commencé à me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, et à être jalouse de le voir avec d'autres filles. J'ai même été surprise de voir que l'on pouvait avoir de profondes conversations philosophiques, et débattre sur la narration et figure de style d'un livre. À prendre goût à toute les marques d'affections qu'il peut me donner et rire de son côté bougon et têtu. Pire! J'ai même commencer à me plaindre lorsqu'il fait un effort d'être habillé..

Luxus, _**détaillant le visage de Levy:**_ … Tu l'aime?

La mage des mots esquissa un tendre sourire, alors que ses yeux luisaient. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, et une légère teinte rosé vint colorer ses joues. Tout le corps de la Shadow Gear se détendit dans les bras du Dragon Slayer, tandis qu'elle relevait son visage vers le blond, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du rang S qui n'avait pas lâché la bleu du regard, détaillant chaque traits de son visage. Et la voix de Mc GARDEN s'éleva, douce et vibrante d'émotion.

Levy: Je… Oui.. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit réciproque, malheureusement… Rien n'ai vraiment claire entre nous…

Luxus, _**posant son front contre celui de Levy:**_.. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Levy.

Levy, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Tant que tu ne sera pas loin, je le serais.

DREAR fixa la jeune femme quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, avant qu'il ne frissonne, fermant les yeux, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de la mage des mots, qui répondit à l'étreinte, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais les deux mages de Fairy Tail ne restèrent pas longtemps enlacés, le Dragon Slayer releva son visage, s'écartant légèrement de Mc GARDEN tout en tournant son visage sur sa droite, les sourcils froncés.

À l'expression intrigué du mage de foudre, la Shadow Gear porta son attention dans la même direction que le blond, plissant des yeux afin de pouvoir identifier la silhouette qui se dessinait à l'autre bout de la plage. Une petite silhouette qui semblait se diriger dans la direction des deux membres de Fairy Tail, un nuage de sable se soulevant derrière elle, indiquant que cette dernière courait. La jeune femme jeta un regard en coin au rang S qui eu un sourire tendre qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait de la mage des mots, se tournant vers la petite silhouette qui approchait rapidement. Les bras et les jambes écartés, une expression de pur joie étirant les traits du visage du DREAR, Mc GARDEN reporta un regard, septique à la forme qui arrivait.

Une tornade brune aux reflets vert, arriva à toute vitesse sur le torse du mage de foudre, qui tomba dos, sur le sable, dans un grand éclat de rire, ses bras s'étant refermés fortement sur la nouvelle venu. Un doux rire rejoignit celui plus grave du Dragon Slayer, alors qu'un léger nuage de sable empêchait encore à la mage des mots de distinguer l'identité de cette tornade brune.

… : Tonton! Tu m'as manqué!

Luxus: C'est vrai ce mensonge?

… : C'est pas un mensonge! Tu m'as manqué! Beaucoup!

Luxus, _**enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux brun aux reflets vert:**_ Ah! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Le petit fils de Makarov roula encore dans le sable, serrant toujours la tornade brune dans ses bras, avant de se relever, s'asseyant dans le sable face à Levy, qui regardait, surprise, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'est là que la mage des mots put reconnaitre la fille d'Arzac et Bisca CONNEL, serrant le visage du rang S de ses petites mains, un grand sourire radieux étirant ses fines lèvres, son doux rire entrainant celui, plus grave, du mage de foudre, le visage de ce dernier n'exprimant que pur joie, ses bras serrant fortement la petite fille contre lui.

Luxus, _**posant Asuka entre ses jambes:**_ Alors raconte moi, comment c'était cette mission?

Asuka, _**ses yeux brillant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **excitation:**_ Trop bien! Papa et maman on arrêté les méchants voleurs qui terrorisaient la ville! J'en ai même arrêté un à moi toute seule!

Luxus, _**ne perdant pas son sourire:**_ Ah oui! Comme une grande?!

Asuka, _**mimant un fusil avec ses doigts**_ : Comme tu m'as montré! J'ai visé et j'ai tiré! J'ai réussi à faire la balle faire une courbe, et la corde c'est emmêlé dans ses pieds et il est tombé!

Luxus, _**posant sa main droite sur la tête d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Asuka:**_ Ouah! Tu es une vrai mage maintenant.

Asuka, _**serrant la chemise de Luxus entre ses mains:**_ Maman et papa étaient fièrent de moi! Ils m'ont même offert une crêpe à la fraise et à la crème glacé!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Elle était meilleure que les miennes?

Asuka, _**sautant au cou de Luxus:**_ Les tiennes sont les meilleures!

Le blond éclata de rire, répondant à l'étreinte de la petite fille, enfouissant son visage dans la fine nuque de la CONNEL, le tout sous les yeux, stupéfait de la mage des mots, qui fixaient, ahuri, le mage de foudre tomber sur le dos, soulevant à bout de bras la brune, ses yeux bleu ciel renvoyant la lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans les iris violette de la petite mage.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Asuka pour remarquer la présence de la Shadow Gear. Assise sur le torse du Dragon Slayer, ce dernier étant toujours allongé, dos, sur le sable, la petite brune adressa un sourire à la mage des mots, puis s'allongea sur les pectoraux du petit fils de Makarov, qui caressa la longue chevelure de la petite fille, un tendre sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, ses yeux fixant l'enfant qui se pelotonnait entre ses bras.

Asuka: Bonjour Levy!

Levy: Bonjour Asuka. Tu as fini par rentrer, avec tes parents?

Asuka: Oui. Il n'y a pas longtemps.

Luxus: D'ailleurs, où sont-ils?

Asuka, _**détournant les yeux:**_ C'est que…

Luxus, _**se redressant, plissant des yeux:**_ Asuka..? Où sont Arzac et Bisca?

Asuka, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant entre les jambes de Luxus, baissant la tête:**_ C'est que.. Je ne sais pas..

Luxus, _**retrouvant son expression froide:**_ Asuka.. Tu es partis sans prévenir tes parents?

Asuka: …

Luxus: Tu aurais pus te perdre. Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Tu imagine la douleur que tes parents auraient put avoir s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave?

Asuka, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Je suis désolé.. C'est que, j'ai vu un papillon arc-en-ciel. J'ai voulu l'attraper, pour te le montrer en rentrant. Et puis finalement je suis arrivé sur la colline, et j'ai reconnu ta silhouette. J'étais tellement contente de te voir, que j'en ai oublié le papillon, et je me suis précipité sur la plage pour te rejoindre.

Le silence répondit à la petite brune, qui se triturait les index, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des deux mages. Finalement le regard du Dragon Slayer se fit plus doux, un tendre sourire vint étirer les lèvres du blond, qui posa sa main droite sur le sommet de la tête de la CONNEL, cette dernière releva les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux du DREAR, pour finir par répondre au sourire du mage de foudre.

Luxus: Promet-moi que tu ne partiras plus comme ça, sans prévenir.

Asuka: Promis tonton!

Luxus, _**soulevant Asuka:**_ Parfait! Maintenant c'est l'heure de manger!

Le mage de foudre mordilla le ventre de la brune, qui partit dans un éclat de rire tout en se débattant, tentant de s'extirper des bras du blond, qui mordillait les côtes, et le cou de la CONNEL, le tout sous le regard plus que surprit de la mage des mots, qui fixait le visage, rayonnant du Dragon Slayer. DREAR roulait dans le sable, son manteau s'étant depuis longtemps, défait de ses larges épaules. Le rire de la petite fille raisonnait sur toute la plage, déserte, durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne décide de mettre un terme à la douce torture de sa « captive », et de se rassoir sur le sable, Asuka maintenu contre son torse.

Luxus: Bon. On va retrouver tes parents. Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

Asuka, _**gonflant des joues:**_ Je voulais nager…

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ Asuka…

Asuka, _**baissant la tête:**_ Mais je voulais me baigner avec toi, tonton…

Luxus, _**se levant, Asuka sur le bras droit:**_ Si tu veux on se baignera, après avoir retrouvé tes parents, et être aller chercher ton maillot à la maison.

Asuka, _**levant les bras, les yeux brillant:**_ Le maillot violet à tête de lapin?!

Luxus, _**ramassant son manteau, esquissant un sourire:**_ Oui, le maillot violet à tête de lapin, et même la jupe qui va avec.

L'enfant poussa un cri de joie, qui agrandit le sourire du petit fils de Makarov. Mc GARDEN était stupéfaite. Toujours assise, la tête relevé en direction du Dragon Slayer, la bouche légèrement ouverte, la bleu dévisageait le rang S et la CONNEL. Les deux semblaient très complices et le mage de foudre était à l'aise avec la petite brune, son regard attendrit et son sourire en coin amusé, rendait l'expression du visage du DREAR moins froid. Beaucoup plus…

Levy, _**à mi-v**_ _ **o**_ _ **ix:**_ Affectueux..

Luxus, _**se tournant vers Levy:**_ Hum? Qui est affectueux?

Levy, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Non rien. Au faite, depuis quand tu es oncle?

Luxus, _**reprenant la direction de la sortie:**_ Oh.. Je n'en sais rien.

Levy _ **, suivant Luxus:**_ Comment ça, « tu n'en sais rien »?

Asuka, _**se penchant vers Levy:**_ On a eu un coup de foudre! Tonton c'est mon Dragon charmant! Il m'emmènera avec lui à travers le monde sur son dos! Il sera là pour me protéger des méchants sorciers! Et le jour où mon prince viendra, il sera encore là pour veiller sur moi! Parce que c'est le meilleur! Le plus beau et le plus fort, après mon papa!

La mage des mots resta sans voix, papillonnant des yeux face à cette tirade des plus innocente, sincères et franche. Le choc de la bleu fut encore plus grand lorsque le rire, grave, du Dragon en question raisonna, clair, sur la plage. La petite fille prit le rire comme une offense, et un débat entre les deux débuta, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le centre ville de Magnolia. Un débat qui faisait rire la jeune femme, tant les répliques et arguments étaient emprunt de simplicité et aucun rapport entre eux.

Luxus: Pff! Même ton prince charmant ne t'aimera pas autant que moi.

À cette phrase, lâché tout naturellement par le rang S, la Shadow Gear se figea, arrêtant de suive le blond et la petite brune, qui continuaient leur débat en toute quiétude, leur sourire ne quittant pas leurs lèvres. Levy papillonna des yeux, fixant le dos, surmonté du lourd manteau, du Dragon Slayer, qui évoluait dans la foule, Asuka assise sur le bras droit du jeune homme, ses petites mains enserrant le cou du petit fils de Makarov, et dont l'éclat de rire parvint jusqu'à la mage des mots.

Levy: Alors là.. Je n'en reviens pas. Il vient vraiment de…. Non…

La Shadow Gear papillonna des yeux une nouvelle fois, puis secoua, vigoureusement, son visage avant de rattraper les deux membres de Fairy Tail, qui commençaient à disparaitre dans la foule, et qui avaient fini par changer de sujet. Mc GARDEN observait à présent le duo d'un œil critique, tout en appréciant le rire du mage de foudre qui semblait avoir une toute autre tonalité.

Ils finirent par trouver les parents d'Asuka quelques rues plus loin, hurlant le prénom de la petite fille à plein poumon. Cette dernière répondit à l'appel dans un cri, qui fit grogner le Dragon Slayer et rire la CONNEL. Et alors que Bisca et Arzac se rapprochaient de trois mages, la mage des mots fut surprise de la réactions des parents d'Asuka.

Bisca, _**esquissant un sourire, ses mains sur ses hanches:**_ J'aurais dus me douter qu'elle était avec toi, Luxus.

Arzac, _**croisant ses bras, soupirant:**_ Hmff.. Et dire que je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios, pour au final en revenir à une situation habituelle.

Luxus, _**regardant Asuka:**_ Elle courait après un papillon arc-en-ciel.

Bisca, _**prenant Asuka dans ses bras:**_ Oh. Un papillon arc-en-ciel?

Asuka: Oui! Il était magnifique! Je voulais le capturer pour le montrer à tonton!

Arzac: Et tu l'as eu?

Asuka: Non! Mais j'ai trouvé tonton.

Bisca: Ne pars plus comme ça sans prévenir, ma chérie. Même si c'est pour être avec Luxus. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur.

Asuka, _**baissant la tête:**_ Je suis désolé. Je ne le referais plus.

Luxus, _**caressant les cheveux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Asuka:**_ On passe à la maison prendre ton maillot?

Arzac, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Son maillot?

Asuka: Oui! Je voulais nager avec tonton! Comme je l'ai trouvé sur la plage avec Levy, je voulais me baigner!

Bisca, _**adressant un regard entendu à Luxus:**_ Oh.. Avec Levy~?

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:**_ Ne te méprends pas, Bisca. On c'est croisé par hasard, et j'ai eu envie de la taquiner.

Levy, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Pour sûr. J'ai les fesses rempli de sable.

Bisca: Ma pauvre Levy.

Arzac, _**prenant Asuka des bras de Bisca:**_ Il faut pas laisser passer ça!

Bisca: Oh oui! Sinon ses taquineries risque de prendre de l'ampleur!

Arzac: Venge-toi Levy!

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Ça j'y compte bien.

Luxus: J'attends de voir ça.

Bisca, _**souriant:**_ Sinon. Comment vas-tu?

Levy: Je vais bien, et vous?

Arzac, _**caressant la joue d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Asuka de son nez:**_ Beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai retrouver mon bébé!

Levy: Je peux le constater.

Luxus, _**Extirpant Asuka des bras d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Arzac**_ : Maintenant que tu l'as vue, je la récupère. Tu en a suffisamment abusé.

Arzac, _**offusqué, tentant de récupérer Asuka:**_ Mon bébé! Rends la moi!

Luxus, _**esquivant Arzac, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres:**_ Essaye encore!

Le blond partit dans un éclair où raisonnait le rire du duo. Le père d'Asuka s'indigna faussement, ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'il n'insulte copieusement le mage de foudre, alors qu'à l'inverse, Bisca partit dans un fou rire, tout en roulant des yeux, semblant habituer à ce genre de scène, avant d'empoigner son mari et de se tourner vers la mage des mots, qui était resté statufié, béate, face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Bisca: Ce n'ai pas possible, c'est toujours la même histoire avec vous. Quand est-ce que vous trouverez un accord sur la garde d'Asuka?

Arzac: Jamais! Qu'il me rende mon bébé!

Bisca, _**riant:**_ À lala, vous n'êtes pas croyable.. Bon. Tu viens avec nous Levy? On va acheter de quoi faire un pique-nique sur la plage, histoire de passer un agréable après-midi.

Levy, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Euh.. Oui, oui. Pourquoi pas.

En cours de route, les trois membres de Fairy Tail rencontrèrent d'autres mages, à qui ils apprirent qu'ils comptaient faire un pique-nique sur la plage. Rapidement l'information fit le tour de la Guilde, et c'est la totalité des membres qui se retrouvèrent sur la plage, en maillot de bain, hurlant et jouant. Luxus, pour sa part, c'était rapidement isolé, allongé sur une serviette qu'avait ramené Bisca, torse nu, discutant avec, amusement et complicité, avec Kinana, qui était allongé à la droite du blond, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, à l'abri, dans l'ombre d'un parasol.

 **17h50; centre ville de Magnolia**

Le soleil entamait sa courbe sur l'horizon, annonciateur de fin d'après-midi. Déambulant dans les rues de Magnolia, Titania flânait de vitrine en vitrine, en compagnie de Mc GARDEN, Evergreen, et de la mage constellationniste. Leurs cheveux étaient encore humide de l'eau de mer, et elles portaient les sacs contenant leur maillots de bain et leur serviette.

C'est une secousse qui mit fin à l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans le petit groupe. Une chape de plomb tomba sur la ville, et des particules de magie se concentrèrent, tendant immédiatement les quatre mages. Quelques secondes seulement venaient de s'écouler, lorsqu'un bruit sourd, suivi d'un nuage de fumé opaque fut perceptible, à l'Ouest de Magnolia. Un bref échange suffit aux quatre jeunes femmes pour qu'elle se précipitent dans la direction de la fumé.

Les citadins étaient stupéfait, fixant l'épaisse fumé s'élever dans les airs. Les quatre mages durent bousculer certaines personnes afin de se frayer un chemin. À peine elles firent la moitié de la distance, qu'un autre bruit, beaucoup plus fort, fit trembler la ville. Magnolia s'assombrit d'un coup, tandis que l'orage se mit à gronder. Une secousse, beaucoup plus puissante que les précédentes, fit que tous perdirent l'équilibre, quelques bâtiments vacillèrent, et une énorme bourrasque projeta certaines personnes, quelques centimètres plus loin.

Les lumières des rues s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure, reprenant le relai dut au manque brutal de luminosité. Toute fois, il eu un crépitement, qui alarma la reine des Fées, et qui faisaient vaciller les lacrimas. L'écarlate se redressa, levant son regard vers le ciel, avant qu'elle n'écarquille des yeux, stupéfaite. Titania revêtit l'armure de l'impératrice de la foudre, alors qu'elle braquait son regard sur les trois autres jeunes femmes avec elle.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton sans appel:**_ Faite tout le monde rentrer! Il va y avoir une pluie d'éclair!

Lucy _ **, ahuri:**_ Quoi?!

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils, regardant le ciel:**_ QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE METTE À L'ABRIS!

La voix de la reine des Fées vibra, attirant l'attention des personnes se trouvant aux alentours. Vite suivi par la voix autoritaire de la Raijin, la foule se mit en mouvement, et tout les civiles se mirent à se précipiter pour rentrer chez eux. Levy, escorté par Loki, que la HEARTFILLIA avait invoqué avec Caprico et Virgo, se précipita afin d'avertir le plus de personnes. Evergreen, et Lucy partirent dans un autre sens que la bleu, et des deux autres esprits.

À la Guilde, les mages c'étaient tous précipiter à l'extérieur afin d'examiner la situation. Makarov avait rapidement fait des équipes afin de protéger la population et avait ordonné à Fred d'écrire des runes afin de créer une barrière anti-magie, dans le périmètre le plus grand qu'il pouvait faire dans l'urgence.

Makarov, _**se tournant vers Warren:**_ Est-ce que tu peux contacter Luxus?!

Warren, _ **les yeux fermés, deux doigts sur sa tempe droite:**_ Hm.. Non! Je n'arrive pas à le localiser!

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Il n'aurait pas quitter la ville tout de même!? Si!?

Warren: J'en ai aucunes idée, maitre! Il ne se trouve pas dans mon champ d'action!

Le maître de Fairy Tail siffla, alors qu'il reportait son regard sur le ciel assombrit d'épais nuages noir, l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort, tandis que des crépitements étaient perceptibles, tel de l'électricité statique, dans toute la ville.

Il eu un lourd silence, précédé par une légère secousse. La ville était figé, et les personnes encore dehors retenaient leur souffle, crispé. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, longuement, puis. Un léger grésillement. Et la salve d'éclair s'abattit sur la ville. Les cris de la population se confondirent avec le bruit des éclairs. Cependant, alors que les premiers étaient tombé un peu partout dans Magnolia, la foudre se mit à tomber sur un même point, un bâtiment plus précisément. Se qui attira l'attention de SCARLET, qui se trouvait sur le toit d'un bâtiment et tentait d'attirer le maximum d'éclair à elle, afin de protéger les citoyens.

… : ERZA!

Erza, _**détournant son attention du ciel:**_ LUCY?!

Lucy, _**pointant en direction du point de chute des éclairs:**_ IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIZARRE! TOUT LES ÈCLAIRS TOMBENT AU MÊME ENDROIT!

Erza, _**se laissant tomber face à Lucy:**_ J'ai remarqué! Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose!

Lucy: Qu'il s'agit de Luxus!

L'écarlate porta son regard sur le bâtiment, cible de la foudre, puis balaya la rue dans laquelle les deux mages se trouvaient; des personnes couraient encore afin de s'éloigner de la zone de danger, afin de se mettre à l'abris. Puis les iris de la rang S se posèrent sur sa coéquipière, qui fixait le bâtiment, une lueur d'inquiétude dansant dans les pupilles de la HEARTFILLIA.

Erza, _**posant une main sur l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule droite de Lucy:**_ Fait évacuer le quartier! Et si tu le peux, préviens le maître via Warren! Je vais voir de quoi il en retourne!

Lucy _ **, attrapant la main d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Attends! Ça peut-être dangereux!

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Raison pour laquelle je dois y aller! Si il y a des personnes prisent au piège par la foudre il faut leur venir en aide!

Lucy: Je viens avec toi!

Erza: Non! Il faut faire évacuer le quartier! C'est la priorité, Lucy!

Lucy: Mais…!

Erza, _**prenant Lucy par les épaules:**_ Lucy! On a pas le temps! Fait évacuer le quartier puis rejoins-moi lorsque tout le monde sera en sécurité! Ok?!

La blonde échangea un long regard avec la reine des Fées avant d'acquiescer et de partir dans la direction opposé du bâtiment, témoin de la pluie d'éclair. Titania resta debout quelques secondes supplémentaires, fronçant des sourcils tout en plissant des yeux. La jeune femme siffla, puis se précipita vers le bâtiment, sa longue natte fouettant l'air dans son dos.

Lorsque l'écarlate arriva sur les lieux, elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas la première. L'ainée des STRAUSS, Kana, les deux Raijin masculins, Max, Macao, Natsu et Happy se trouvaient déjà sur place, observant, béant, la scène. En effet, les alentours du bâtiment avaient été soufflé par la puissance magique qui s'y dégageait, des runes emprisonnaient le bâtiment sur un rayon de cinq centimètres, la pluie d'éclair illuminait l'édifice, si bien qu'il semblait phosphorescent, et une forte bourrasque imprégné de magie, soufflait constamment, assourdissant la rang S et faisant virevolter la natte, ainsi que les pans de l'armure de la mage chevalière, qui était pantoise.

Erza: Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Macao: J'en ai pas la moindre idée..!

Kana: C'est l'immeuble de Luxus!

Erza, _**regardant Kana:**_ QUOI?!

Fried: Est-ce qu'il y a du monde piégé à l'intérieur, en plus de l'auteur de tout ça?!

Max: Non! Je ne pense pas!

Bixrow: Comment tu peux en être sûr?!

Mirajane, _**se tournant vers Bixrow:**_ Parce que l'on a posé quelques questions!

Max: Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'immeuble ont été, subitement, téléporté en dehors des runes!

Mirajane: Le concierge qui se trouvait également dans l'immeuble à ce moment là, nous a dit qu'il sait assurer que toutes les personnes qui étaient entré dans l'immeuble se trouvaient bien à ses côté!

Max, _**fixant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **immeuble:**_ Tous.. À l'exception de Luxus! Il est le seul qu'il a vu rentrer, mais pas sortir, et encore moins être téléporté!

Natsu: Ça veux dire qu'il c'est fait piéger?!

Fried: Peut-être pas!

Erza, _**regardant Fried:**_ Explique-toi!

Fried: Je ne vois pas bien les runes, à cause de la lumière, mais, de ce que je peux lire, je pense plus que se soit Luxus, lui-même, qui ai placé ces runes!

Kana: Je ne comprends pas!

Natsu, _**faisant apparaitre une flamme dans sa main droite:**_ Qu'importe! On va rentrer et voir sur place!

Fried, _**amorçant un pas en direction de Natsu:**_ Attends Natsu!

Mais le mage runique eu à peine le temps de faire deux pas que le Dragon Slayer de feu avait déjà fendu sur l'immeuble, son poing enflammé prêt à frapper. Toute fois, à peine le rose approcha son poing de quelques centimètres des runes, qu'il fut projeté, avec force, trois mètres plus loin, avant qu'un éclair ne dévie de sa trajectoire, et vienne s'abattre sur la mage de feu, qui hurla de douleur. Immédiatement, tout les mages présents se jetèrent sur DRAGNEEL, s'enquérant de son état. Le jeune homme se redressa, en serrant des dents, tout en fixant l'immeuble, qui était la cible des éclairs.

Fried: IMBÈCILE! Personnes ne peut entrer ou sortir des runes!

Mirajane: Comment cela?!

Fried, _**reportant son attention sur le bâtiment:**_ De ce que j'ai pus comprendre! Personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir des runes, tant que l'un des combattants n'ai pas mort! Il y a d'autres choses, mais je n'arrive pas à les lire!

Bixrow: Tu es entrain de dire, que Luxus se bat en ce moment même?! Et que temps que lui ou son adversaire n'ai pas mort, personne ne pourra intervenir?! Ou même s'enfuir?!

Fried, _**reportant son attention à Natsu:**_ C'est exact! Je peux essayer de modifier les runes! Mais pas sûr que je puisse les atteindre! Natsu n'a même pas put porter ne serait-ce qu'un coup!

Erza: Attends Fried! Tu as dis que c'est surement Luxus qui a posé ces runes! Alors pourquoi il mettrait cette condition?!

Le mage runique ne répondit pas, observant la foudre s'abattre sur l'immeuble dans une pluie continue, cerné par les runes qui créait une barrière entre l'immeuble et l'extérieur. Le bruit était assourdissant, et la lumière aveuglante, la bourrasque magique soufflait par vague, obligeant les mages à baisser leur centre de gravité afin de rester debout.

Fried: Les habitants de l'immeuble ont tous été évacuer! Et les runes empêchent quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir! C'est surement une précaution! Il a surement voulu protéger la ville des dégâts que causerait son combat!

Natsu: Oui! Mais nous on ne peut pas entrer combattre avec lui!

Bixrow: C'est surement ce qu'il voulait!? Ne pas nous mélanger dans son combat!

Mirajane: D'accord! Mais dans ce cas! Contre qui il combat?!

Max: Son adversaire doit-être extrêmement puissant pour qu'il prenne autant de précautions!

Bixrow: Surtout! À quel moment a-t-il eu le temps de les écrire ces runes!?

Les mages de Fairy Tail restèrent debout, fixant l'immeuble, durant de longues secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne remarquent que la pluie d'éclair commençait à s'estomper, de moins en moins d'éclair s'abattaient sur l'immeuble, remplacé par un grondement plus grave, qui tendit, immédiatement les mages. D'ailleurs, les autres membres de Fairy Tail rejoignirent le petit groupe, qui fit un rapide résumé aux nouveaux arrivants, ainsi qu'au maître de Guilde.

Les éclairs finirent par cesser de tomber, mais les nuages ne se dissipèrent pas pour autant, obscurcissant Magnolia, les grondements emplissaient les rues, et les échos créaient une atmosphère post-apocalyptique, qui tendait les mages. L'air était toujours saturé en particules magique, et des bourrasques de vent continuaient à souffler de plus en plus fort, obligeant les mages à se cramponner.

Fried, secondé par Levy et Laki, profitèrent que l'immeuble ne soit plus frappé par la foudre pour s'en approcher, le plus qu'ils leur étaient permit. Les trois linguistes examinèrent les runes sous toutes les coutures, tandis qu'un autre groupe de mage sécurisait le quartier, s'assurant que plus personnes ne se trouvaient présent, y comprit dans les bâtiments. Il fallut plus de dix minutes aux trois mages pour déchiffrer l'ensemble des runes. Entre temps, un silence oppressant avait remplacer les grondements et les bourrasques, la ville aurait été plongé dans le noir total, si les mages de Fairy Tail ne faisaient pas usage de leur magie afin d'éclairer, un temps soit peu, les trois linguistes.

Mc GARDEN se redressa, elle avait le visage pâle, tout comme le Raijin, Laki elle était béate, dévisageant les runes totalement tétanisé. Fried entama une litanie négative, alors qu'il entreprenait de tracer des runes, qui disparaissaient dans les secondes suivantes. JUSTIN tomba à genou, lâchant son épée afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Le deux autres Raijin se précipitèrent sur le vert, tentant de comprendre la situation, mais c'est la mage des mots qui répondit à la question des deux mages, d'une voix blanche.

Levy: On ne peut rien faire… Absolument rien faire.. Luxus est seul, face à son adversaire.

Mirajane: Comment ça? Il n'y a pas un moyen de contourner les lois des runes?

Laki: Voici ce que dit les runes; « Si les enchantements qui maintiennent la créature prisonnière sont brisés de force ou désactivés par une tiers personne, y comprit Luxus DREAR, l'activation des runes de protection est automatique. Toute personne se trouvant dans le champ d'action des runes sera mise en sécurité à l'extérieur, en dehors des deux combattants. Une barrière se verra ériger, afin d'empêcher quiconque, d'entrer ou de sortir de l'immeuble. Quelque soit sa puissance et les manières de procéder. Aucunes runes ne pourra être rajouté ou supprimé. Quelque soit la puissance magique du mage qui souhaite effacer ou rajouter une rune. Ce sort ne disparaitra qu'à la mort de la créature ou de Luxus DREAR. Que toute personne qui aurait connaissance ou serait témoin de la présence de la créature, enfermé dans l'appartement, se verra sa mémoire effacer de ce souvenir, à la seconde où il quittera l'appartement de Luxus DREAR. »

Levy: Ce n'ai pas tout. « Toutes les attaques élémentaires seront redirigés sur l'immeuble, afin de protéger l'ensemble de Magnolia. Si les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont pas fait évacuer tout le quartier, au bout de trente minutes, puis l'ensemble de la ville au bout d'une heure trente, le champ d'action des runes s'élargira afin de téléporter tout être, en dehors de la créature et de Luxus DREAR, à plus de vingt mètres de Magnolia. Si Luxus DREAR meurt durant son affrontement avec la créature, tout ce qui se trouvera dans le champ d'action des runes se verra annihiler, une secondes après le dernier souffle de Luxus DREAR. Si la moitié des runes se retrouvent détruites, l'annihilation s'activera automatiquement. Luxus DREAR n'aura que deux secondes, avant l'annihilation pour quitter le champ d'action des runes. »

Personne ne répondit, la stupeur engourdissant le corps des mages. Et le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb, l'atmosphère était angoissante, et les faible lueur de lumière vacillaient dans l'obscurité de la ville. Makarov fronça des sourcils, puis fit face aux membre de sa Guilde, l'expression de son visage était plus que sérieuse, et d'une voix ferme, le vieil homme fit claquer ses ordres.

Makarov: Vous allez vous séparer! Faite évacuer la ville! Fried, Levy et Laki érigez des protections tout autour de Magnolia! Que toute personne pouvant les aider se manifeste auprès d'eux, vous vous séparerez en trois groupes! Mira, essaye de joindre Gildarts dis lui de revenir au plus vite! Jet, va prévenir Polyussica, qu'elle se tienne prête à toutes les éventualités! Je ne veux voir personne dans Magnolia d'ici une heure!

Tous: Bien!

Alors que tout les mages se mettaient en mouvement, les trois Dragons Slayers ne bougèrent pas, et ce malgré leurs Exceds qui tentaient de les faire réagir. Wendy, Natsu et Gajeel fixaient l'immeuble, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, tout les muscles tendu, les poings serrés, et un léger grognement leur échappaient. Une légère concentration de particule magique les entourèrent, inquiétant d'avantage les trois Exceds, et attira l'attention du maître de Guilde.

Makarov _ **, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant des mages:**_ Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire!? Vous devez mettre la population en sécurité!

Lyly: Ils ne réagissent pas. Ils sont comme…

L'Exced noir ne put finir sa phrase, Carla se mit à hurler, se prenant le visage entre ses pattes, chutant durement sur les dalle de la rue. De suite Happy se jeta auprès de la blanche, tout comme Makarov. La respiration de l'Exced blanche se fit de plus en plus désordonné, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande respiration, écarquillant les yeux.

Carla: C.. C'est… C'est horrible…

Makarov: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carla? Qu'est-ce que tu as vue?

Carla, _**adressant un regard horrifié à Makarov:**_ Il.. Il va mourir.. Il détruira Magnolia.. Acnologia.. Il.. Il nous détruira..

Makarov, _**se figeant:**_ Ac.. Acnologia?! Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi Acnologia viendrait?! Et qui va mourir?! Lu.. Luxus va…? Non!

Le maître de Guilde devint livide, mais il ne put rester dans cet état, un bruit sourd, suivi d'un fort tremblement le fit perdre l'équilibre. L'attention du vieil homme et des trois Exceds se porta sur l'immeuble, duquel une épaisse fumé opaque s'éleva, des débris du bâtiment se fracassèrent au sol, alors que la lumière des runes se fit plus vive. Des gerbes de lumières jaune, blanche, rouge et verte remontrèrent tout le long de l'immeuble, avant de descendre en piqué, dans des bruits d'affrontement. Un silence suivit, avant qu'une autre bourrasque de vent ne propulse les mages sur quelques centimètres, alors que d'autres parties de l'immeuble s'effondraient, certains allaient se projeter contre les runes, qui vibraient.

C'est un grognement qui détourna l'attention du DREAR de l'immeuble. Les trois Dragons Slayers étaient entouré d'un halo magique, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient des écailles qui leur couvraient les bras et une partie du visage, tandis que les yeux de MARVEL viraient lentement au rose, et que ses cheveux vacillaient entre le bleu et le blanc. Ils s'étaient tout trois mit en position de combat, leurs canines à découvert, grognant de plus en plus, menaçant.

Lyly: Mais que leur arrive-t-il?!

Makarov: Carla, tu vas mieux?

Carla, _**se redressant:**_ … Oui.. Ça va aller.

Makarov: Lyly, Happy, Carla, allez chercher Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Lucy et Juvia, ramenez-les ici. Dîtes-leur de faire en sorte d'évacuer ces trois-là. Je vais aider à faire évacuer la ville.

Exceds: Aye!

Le temps que les trois Exceds prennent leur envol, une autre secousse fit trembler tout Magnolia, et un nuage de fumé balaya la ville, alors que le bruit d'une explosion retentissait dans le dos du maître de Fairy Tail. De suite tout les regards se posèrent sur l'immeuble, qui avait disparu. Totalement effondré, la fumé brouillant la visibilité des mages. Toute fois, deux silhouettes commencèrent à se dessiner. Makarov plissa des yeux.

La carrure imposante du mage de foudre était discernable dans la fumé. Il vacilla, mais rapidement se remit en position offensive. Face à la silhouette du rang S, une autre fut distinguable; plus grande que le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération, plus imposante également, des « tentacules » , s'élevant autour de la forme de la créature, bougeaient au nombre de quatre, alors que les deux bras de l'adversaire du DREAR s'ouvraient, faisant apparaitre deux boules de lumière, qui envoyèrent des rayons. Rapidement la visibilité fut nul. Seul le bruit de plusieurs explosions fut perceptible, suivi par un hurlement déchirant. Hurlement qui ne pouvait en aucun cas appartenir à un être humain.

Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy s'approchèrent des runes, rugissant le prénom du mage de foudre. De suite, les trois Exceds partirent à la recherche des mages que Makarov leur avait demandé de ramener. Ce dernier resta abasourdi. L'opacité empêchait de voir ne serait-ce que l'ombre des deux combattants, et la couleur de la fumé avait déjà délaissé le gris pour devenir noir.

Les habitants avaient tous été évacué de la ville, et se trouvaient sur la montagne, qui surplombait Magnolia, ainsi que l'ensemble des mages de Fairy Tail. Après une légère altercation avec les trois Dragons Slayers, STRAUSS, Juvia et le reste de la Team Natsu avaient assommé les trois mages, afin de les mettre en sécurité. Des runes avaient été érigés tout autour de la ville, dans le but de prévenir une éventuelle défaillance des runes posé par le petit fils du maître. Maître qui observait l'épais nuage de fumé, d'un regard terne.

Les trois Dragons Slayer ouvrirent brusquement leurs yeux, se redressant comme des ressorts. Ils firent face à Magnolia, en contrebas de la montagne, leur expression n'avait pas changé, leur regard était hostile, presque bestial. Makarov s'approcha des trois mages, ouvrant la bouche afin de raisonner les trois chasseurs de Dragons, toute fois, c'est la voix de la jeune fille qui s'éleva, bien plus grave que celle connu des mages.

Wendy: Carla. Ramène-moi.

Carla, _**se figeant:**_ Quoi?! Mais enfin Wendy!

Gajeel, _**attrapant Lyly, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide:**_ Dépêchez-vous.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes!

Natsu, _**faisant face au reste de la Guilde:**_ On ne peut pas le laisser en vie.

Gajeel: Cette chose doit mourir.

Wendy: C'est l'honneur des Dragons qui est en jeu.

Les trois Exceds échangèrent un regard entre eux, avant qu'une expression plus sérieuse n'étire leurs traits. D'un coup, ils empoignèrent chacun leur partenaire par le col, puis s'élancèrent dans les airs, en quelques coups d'ailes. Makarov, et Mirajane, tentèrent de retenir les trois Dragons Slayers, mais ces derniers disparaissaient déjà dans la ville.

Les bruits de lutte étaient de plus en plus fort, la magie saturait l'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Les mages étaient tendu, tandis que les habitants observaient, apeuré, la ville en contrebas. Les épais nuages noir qui obscurcissaient le ciel ne c'étaient pas dissipés, plongeant la ville dans le noir total.

Un hurlement déchira l'air, suivi par des bruits sourd. D'un coup les formes des trois Dragons Slayers de première génération furent discernable dans le ciel, alors qu'en face d'eux un puissant rayon de lumière s'éleva jusqu'au ciel, avalé par les nuages noirs. Le rayon s'élargit, englobant plus de la moitié de Magnolia. Le silence était oppressent, les particules de magie étaient palpable, tant ils étaient concentré et alourdissait l'atmosphère. Et les mages de Fairy Tail eurent le souffle coupé. Une forte pression vint s'écraser sur les épaules de mages mais également des habitants. Makarov vit les Exceds chuter, avec les trois chasseurs de Dragons. Cependant, il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, tout comme les autres autour de lui.

Il eu un bruit sourd. Puis une bourrasque de vent, qui souleva un nuage de poussière, balayant Magnolia, et frappant la montagne, et un dôme de foudre apparu, là où était censé se trouver l'immeuble de Luxus. Le dôme se mit à prendre de l'ampleur, puis explosa. Le choc fut tel que le plus haut sommet de la montagne fut détruit. Les mages et la population ne durent leur salut qu'aux runes que Fried, Levy et Laki avaient installé au préalable.

C'était un champ de ruine. Presque plus aucuns bâtiments n'étaient debout. Le ciment créait une couche de poussière sur les restes d'habitations. La Terre était retourné, et quelques foyers de feu avaient vu le jour, brulant ce qui restait des édifices de bois, se propageant lentement. L'obscurité était toujours omniprésent, le silence oppressant, et la couche de nuage de poussière qui stagnait dans les air, rajoutaient à l'angoisse des mages qui observaient ce qui restait d'une partie de Magnolia.

Les secondes s'engrainaient, lentes et étouffantes. Et alors que la poussière retombait, un faible halo de lumière rouge se dressa, à l'Ouest, exactement là où était censé se trouver l'immeuble du petit fils de Makarov. Les runes avaient été brisé d'un côté, mais le reste s'élevait, fièrement, ondulant légèrement, donnant une allure presque mystique dans cet environnement post-apocalyptique. Et tous retenaient leur souffle, leur regard braqué sur ces runes, dont la luminosité commençait à vaciller.

Un rugissement, un bruissement d'ailes, une odeur de souffre, et l'horreur défigura le visage des mages. Dans ce ciel noir, deux orbes blanches, accompagné par des arabesques bleu, qui brillaient faiblement dans l'obscurité, approchaient dangereusement de Magnolia. Le rugissement était à glacer le sang, et au fur et à mesure, une immense forme vint définir les arabesques. De grandes ailes noir, de longues pattes aux griffes acérés, une queue trainante, aussi puissante que les quatre pattes de l'animal, dont les crocs, furent dévoilés, lorsqu'il poussa un nouveau rugissement, qui fit vibrer Magnolia, ainsi que la montagne, sur laquelle les mages des Fairy Tail tremblaient d'effroi.

Parallèlement, venant à l'opposer de cette créature mythique, trois autres Dragons Slayers fendirent le ciel en direction de Magnolia, passant juste au-dessus des mages, qui restèrent sans voix lorsqu'ils reconnurent les deux Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth et le mage d'Oracion Seis. Tout trois avaient l'un de leur bras et une partie de leur visage couvert d'écailles.

Makarov: Mais.. Mais que…

Macao: Que fait Cobra ici?! Il n'est pas censé être emprisonné?!

Elfman: Et.. Pourquoi les mages de Saber Tooth sont là?!

Wacaba: Mais que se passe-t-il?!

Kana, _**pointant du doigt Acnologia:**_ Il y a pire! Pourquoi.. Pourquoi est-il ici?!

En effet, l'imposant Dragon noir survolait la ville, poussant des rugissements assourdissant, qui firent trembler tout le monde. Les mages étaient tétanisés, l'imposante créature créait de puissantes bourrasque de vent, juste avec les battements de ses ailes. Acnologia fixait un point qui n'était pas visible pour les mages, intriguant certains membres de Fairy Tail. Cependant ils ne purent pousser la réflexion plus loin, car le rugissement que poussa le Dragon fut répercuté comme une onde de choc, qui fit saigner la majeur partie des personnes présentent. Pour les plus jeunes, ils perdirent carrément connaissance.

Ils avaient échappé, de peu, à l'explosion. Par contre, la forte pression et le souffle de l'explosion ne les avaient pas loupé. Se redressant difficilement, les trois Dragons Slayers de première génération purent découvrir leur nouvel environnement, ainsi que le Dragon de l'apocalypse qui volait au-dessus de Magnolia. Pourtant leur attention se détourna rapidement d'Acnologia, pour se poser sur la forme qui se tenait debout, entouré d'une lumière rougeâtre, au milieu de ce qui restait des runes qui emprisonnaient l'immeuble de Luxus. Et l'expression des trois mages de Fairy Tail se firent beaucoup plus animal, montrant leurs canines dans des grognements bestiales.

Ses quatre tentacules, qui lui servaient de chevelure, battaient l'air autour d'elle. Des écailles sombre, recouvraient ses bras, son cou, et une partie de son buste, couvrant ses seins, mais également, toute la partie inférieur de son corps, qui étaient en réalité des tentacules liés entre elles par des palmes, dont les écailles semblaient plus solide que le métal. Sa carrure, tout en longévité, était accentué par son long cou. Son visage, livide, était inexpressif. Ses yeux doré étaient posé sur les trois Dragons Slayers face à elle, et les coins de ses pulpeuses lèvres, sanguines, étaient recourbé, à gravissant les traits, fins, de son visage.

Elle semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Le halo rouge lui faisait prendre des mètres, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle surplombe, d'avantage, les trois Dragons Slayers de première génération. Le halo rouge disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait sa taille normale.

Le silence était oppressant, l'air semblait manqué. Et même Acnologia n'esquissa le moindre geste. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, tout les Dragons dévisageaient la créature qui se tenait debout, droite, au milieu des runes et des débris. Cette dernière passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tendant d'avantage les Dragons Slayers. Mais un bruit attira leur attention. Un rocher bougea, puis fut projeté plus loin, s'écrasant contre le reste d'un bâtiment. La créature plissa des yeux, alors qu'elle penchait son visage sur le côté, détaillant la silhouette qui se redressait, chancelante.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, _**à voix basse:**_ Luxus…

Le rang S bascula son visage en arrière, prenant une grande respiration. Son sang recouvrait l'entièreté de son corps, s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, de ses yeux, son nez, ainsi que de son front, tâchant ses cheveux, et son pantalon, qui était le seul vêtement qui lui restait. Ce dernier était en lambeau, laissant sa jambe gauche visible, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la droite. Des tâches violettes, venaient s'ajouter au sang qui couvrait le petit fils de Makarov, dont la poitrine se soulevait difficilement. Lorsque le blond rebaissa la tête, ouvrant ses yeux, tous purent constater qu'ils étaient injecté de sang, et ses iris étaient plus petites, rendant son regard plus perçant.

DREAR fit courir ses yeux, rencontrant les trois mages de Fairy Tail, et leurs Exceds, puis les Jumeaux de Saber Tooth, et l'ex Oracion Seis, qui se trouvaient au-dessus des Dragons de première génération. Mais également Acnologia, qui semblait étudier le petit groupe qui se trouvait sous lui. Le regard du Dragon Slayer de foudre se reposa sur la créature, qui c'était tourné vers lui, le dévisageant de ses iris doré. Et la tension se fit plus étouffante.

Dire qu'il était estomaqué, était un euphémisme. Gildarts se tenait à « l'entrée » de Magnolia, et son regard ne savait où se poser, tant la désolation envahissait son champ de vision. Mais son ébahissement fut plus grand encore lorsqu'il constata qu'Acnologia surplombait la ville, fixant la créature, qui se détachait du décors, post-apocalyptique de Magnolia, de part son imposante taille, qui était encerclé par tout les Dragons Slayers. L'odeur de souffre et de sang engourdissaient ses sens. Et les particules magiques qui saturaient l'air l'asphyxiaient. La tension qui s'abattit, d'un coup, sur ses épaules, le fit courber l'échine, puis, progressivement, mettre un genou au sol, une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de prendre de grandes respirations, qui au final, l'étouffaient plus qu'autre chose.

Le rang S ferma les yeux, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il s'écroula sur le flan droit, sa main droite appuyant sur sa tempe gauche. CLIVE se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tout en levant son visage, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux afin de poser son regard sur la créature qui surplombait les quatre mage de Fairy Tail, et dont les tentacules bougeaient autour d'elle, fouettant légèrement l'air. Le roux gémit, raffermissant d'avantage sa prise sur sa poitrine, alors qu'une quinte de toux, lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang.

Gildarts: Wa.. Warren… Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qui…?

Warren, **surprit:** Gildarts?!

Gildarts: Je.. N'arrive.. Pas.. À.. Respirer… Ac.. Acno.. Acnolo…

Warren: Tu es à Magnolia?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as l'air de souffrir!

Gildarts, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ L'air.. Me manque… J'étouffe.

Sur la montagne, le visage du mage télépathe, était décomposé. Rapidement, il informa le maître de Guilde de la situation. Makarov resta sans voix, reposant son regard sur la créature visible, qui se détachait de la ville. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne fasse face au mages de Fairy Tail, une expression grave tirait les traits de son visage.

Makarov: Mira, Erza et Fried, allez chercher Gildarts. Il doit se trouver à l'entrée de Magnolia. Faites attention. La tension doit-être beaucoup plus forte qu'ici. Levy, tu vas les accompagner afin de créer de l'oxygène. Ne rester pas là-bas, si même Gildarts n'arrive pas à supporter la pression, c'est que le danger est beaucoup plus important qu'on ne le pensait.

Evergreen: Mais Luxus se trouve là-bas!

Lucy: Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel également! Il faut qu'on les sorte de là!

Makarov, _**reportant son attention sur la créature:**_ Ils ne vous suivront pas. C'est prendre des risques pour rien. Leurs instincts de Dragon les poussent à affronter cette créature. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est voir ce qu'il va se passer..

Bixrow: Et les laisser mourir?!

Le maître de Guilde ne répondit pas, tendant les mages, qui déglutirent difficilement. Les quatre mages choisi pour aller chercher Gildarts, échangèrent un regard, avant de faire apparaitre des ailes, pour les trois premiers, puis, de s'élancer vers Magnolia, Levy porté par Erza.

Ils avaient prit le soin de contourner la ville, afin d'atteindre l'entrée. Pourtant ils furent brutalement plaqué au sol, étouffant sous le manque d'oxygène. La mage des mots fit apparaitre, difficilement de l'air, permettant aux quatre autres mages de se redresser. Les deux mages de rang S, se jetèrent sur le père de Kana, qui avait fini par perdre connaissance. Le Raijin les enferma dans une rune, dans laquelle la Shadow Gear envoya le sort de l'air. Les membres de Fairy Tail respirèrent goulument. C'est à ce moment que l'attention de Mc GARDEN fut attiré par l'imposante créature, et le Dragon de l'apocalypse, qui étaient visible de part le champ de vision dégagé.

Levy: Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

De suite, les trois autres mages levèrent leur regard dans la même direction que la mage des mots. Les battements d'ailes d'Acnologia créaient des bourrasques de vent, terminant de détruire le reste de Magnolia. Hormis Luxus, tous les Dragons Slayers étaient en Dragon Force. Et tout les Dragons dévisageaient la créature, qui s'apparentait à un poulpe, humanoïde. Cette dernière fit claquer une de ses tentacules sur le sol, soulevant de la poussière, pourtant aucun Dragons ne réagit, dardant leur regard sur leur adversaire.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que sait?

Levy, _**abasourdi:**_ Kraken…

Fried, _**regardant Levy:**_ Kraken?! Comme la mythique créature marine?!

Levy: Elle-même… Je.. Je ne comprends pas.. Que fait-elle ici? Sur la Terre ferme? À Magnolia?

Mirajane: Il y a plus important. Il faut amener Gildarts à Polyussica, il a besoin de soins.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Luxus semble grièvement blessé…

Mirajane, _**levant son regard:**_ Grièvement?

Fried, _**détaillant le groupe:**_ C'est difficile de bien juger.. Il fait trop sombre.

Erza, _**se levant:**_ Sa posture n'ai pas assuré. Son corps tremble. Et il vacille légèrement. Il doit à peine pouvoir respirer.

Levy: Comment tu peux savoir ça?

Mirajane, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Erza a raison. Luxus doit-être grièvement blessé. Il a dut déjà dépasser ses limites.. Et pourtant.. Il tient debout.. C'est…

Erza _ **, fasciné:**_ Incroyable…

Le silence était opprimant. La poussière était soufflé par le vent poussé par les battements d'ailes d'Acnologia, dont les orbes blanche n'avaient pas quitté la créature marine. Cette dernière fit glisser son regard sur le mage de feu, qui raffermit ses poings, contractant d'avantage ses muscles. Le petit fils de Makarov, tangua, attirant le regard de Kraken. Les deux adversaires échangèrent un regard.

Une seconde s'écoula.

L'onde de choc du coup balaya le reste des bâtiments de la ville, et Acnologia poussa un puissant rugissement. Cobra fut le premier à réagir et à fendre sur la créature, rejoignant le Dragon Slayer de foudre, qui avait déjà enchainé avec une puissante retournée, que Kraken para de son bras. Le pourpre abattit son poing dans la mâchoire de la créature, mais l'une des tentacules vint s'enrouler autour de la gorge du Dragon Slayer du poison.

Kraken tournoya sur elle-même, projetant les trois Exceds de Fairy Tail hors du champ de combat. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par les deux « chats » de Saber Tooth, qui avaient lâché leurs compagnons sur la créature. Sting et Rogue prirent une grande respiration, avant de lâcher un puissant raid « d'hurlement du Dragon », que prit la créature de plein fouet. Gajeel et Natsu fendirent à leur tour sur leur adversaire, leur magie entourant leurs poings, qui s'abattirent avec force dans l'estomac du monstre marin. Une vive lumière bleuté encercla tout les Dragons Slayers, avant que la voix de Wendy ne s'élève, dans un « Arms », accompagné par un enchainement de mouvement de bras, et un « Burnia » retentit. Et sans même qu'Acnologia, et encore moins Kraken n'aient eu le temps de bouger, les sept Dragons Slayers fendirent, simultanément, sur leur adversaire. Leurs déplacements étaient rapide et leur puissance décuplé. Kraken ne put que pousser un cri déchirant, qui éloigna les Chasseurs de Dragons. Et alors que la créature se courbait, reprenant son souffle, Acnologia se redressa, avalant goulument de l'air, créant une tornade dans sa gueule, d'une légère couleur bleuté.

Mirajane, Fried, Levy et Erza étaient tétanisé, l'horreur défigurant les traits de leur visage. Ils étaient trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Pas sûr que les runes de la mage des mots et du mage runique suffisent pour les protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Et l'effroi étirait également les visages des autres mages de Fairy Tail, qui se trouvaient sur la montagne. La même peur, la même sensation, la même scène que sur l'île Tenrô.

Magnolia allait être totalement détruite.

Erza entrouvrit un œil, puis elle papillonna des yeux, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sous l'anticipation. Stupéfaite, l'écarlate vérifia tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait encore derrière les runes de Fried, accompagné justement par ce dernier, ainsi que de Levy et de l'ainé des STRAUSS. Et que Gildarts respirait encore. Une fois cela fait, la mage chevalière parcouru les alentours de ses iris bordeaux. Il ne restait plus rien de Magnolia, le peu qui restait avait été réduit en cendre, pourtant, les ondes de chocs, les rugissements, les explosions, ainsi que les plaintes de douleurs qui provenaient du combat entre tout les Dragons Slayers, Acnologia et Kraken, étaient perceptibles. Non, visible. Le champ visuel de la rang S était bien dégagé, et SCARLET voyait chaque attaque, chaque esquive, chaque goute de sang, qui tâchait d'avantage le sol, des combattants.

Natsu, Wendy et Sting, roulèrent avant de se stabiliser dans des grognements de douleur, suite à une attaque tentaculaire de Kraken. Cette dernière empêchait la gueule d'Acnologia de se refermer sur elle, de ses deux mains, tandis que ses tentacules fouettaient l'air, maintenant à distance les quatre autres Dragons Slayers. Le Dragon de l'apocalypse se courba, frappant le flan gauche de la créature à l'aide de sa queue, la projetant sur plusieurs mètres. Profitant de l'opportunité, Sting, Rogue et Cobra fendirent comme un seul homme sur leur adversaire, la noyant sous une avalanche de coups, plus puissants les uns que les autres. Le Dragon de lumière propulsa Kraken en hauteur. Elle fut réceptionné par la Dragonne Céleste, qui semblait se téléporter de part et d'autre de la créature, tant ses déplacements étaient rapide, avant d'abattre ses deux poings dans l'estomac de Kraken, la projetant à une vitesse vertigineuse, vers la Terre ferme. Toute fois, elle n'eu pas le temps de fouler le sol, que « l'hurlement du Dragon foudroyant » réceptionnait la créature.

Sonné, elle vit trop tard la jambe du Dragon d'acier, transformé en perceuse, fendre droit vers son visage. Kraken, n'eu juste le temps de croiser ses bras, ainsi que ses tentacules devant son visage, redirigeant l'attaque du mage d'acier vers sa poitrine, qui fut transpercé. Rapidement Cobra enchaina Kraken dans des crochets venimeux, qui brulèrent la créature. Simultanément, Rogue et Sting firent apparaitre dans leur main, deux immenses sphères, une blanche et une noir, qu'ils fusionnèrent, afin de créer une petite boule arc-en-ciel au creux de leur paume. Après quelques secondes, les Dragons Jumeaux envoyèrent un « croc éclair du Dragon sacré de l'ombre » . Le hurlement de Kraken fut étouffé par un « Lotus pourpre, lame flamboyante », lancé par DRAGNIR. À peine le sort se dissipa, que le mage de feu fut remplacé par celui de l'apocalypse, qui fracassa, durement la créature, ses griffes plantés dans son buste.

Kraken poussa un cri de rage, et une lumière jaune s'éleva, brulant Acnologia qui s'envola. La créature se redressa, deux sphères verte dans le creux de ses paumes, tandis que ses tentacules émettaient une légère lueur blanche. Dans un cri, des lames de lumière frappèrent aléatoirement, touchant tout les Dragons, qui ne parvenaient pas à esquiver l'attaque. Puis Kraken fut entourer par une lumière bleu. Levant ses mains vers le ciel, les nuages noir semblèrent attirer par la créature, s'approchant dangereusement de la Terre, à la grande surprise de tout les Dragons.

La Terre trembla, puis s'ouvrit, le fleuve quittait son lit, dans de grandes vagues, qui semblaient vouloir fusionner avec le ciel. Dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, tout les Dragons se retrouvèrent plaqué au sol, hurlant à l'agonie, tandis qu'un cyclone se créait au-dessus de Magnolia. Le déchainement des éléments, ainsi que la forte concentration de particules magique, fit disparaitre le peu d'oxygène qui restait dans l'air, asphyxiant tout les Dragons, qui se tordaient au sol. D'un coup le silence remplaça le grondement assourdissant des éléments. Et les secondes devinrent éternité. Kraken battit des lèvres, ses tentacules claquèrent contre la Terre, ses doigts pianotèrent dans l'air, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient. L'atmosphère devint cotonneux, et de l'électricité vint crépité tout autour de la créature.

Et Kraken rabaissa ses bras, abattant le ciel et le fleuve sur Magnolia.

Evergreen et Bixrow, _**horrifié:**_ LUXUS!

Lisanna _ **, pleurant, ses mains devant sa bouche:**_ Non… Mira…

Macao, _**empoignant Makarov:**_ Erza et Mira ne sont pas revenu! Vous pensez.. Vous pensez que les runes…?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient ouverts, fixant un point fixe face à lui, il semblait à peine respirer, alors que l'ensemble de la ville avait été engloutit, le souffle plaquant au sol les personnes se trouvant sur la montagne. Un lourd silence tomba, et les personnes, qui avaient reprit conscience, étaient statufiés. Dire qu'ils étaient horrifié était un euphémisme. Personne ne pouvait échapper à une fin du monde. Et le silence qui c'était abattu, était plus sinistre qu'autre chose, apportant, insidieusement avec lui, la mort.

Les secondes étaient longues. Le ciel était noir. Le vent inexistant. Et l'odeur de souffre ne voulait disparaitre. Le silence beaucoup trop étouffant. L'horizon était trop plat. Et pour combler le tout, les runes qu'avaient écrites Fried, Levy et Laki, se désagrégeaient, en de millions de particules magiques, qui n'avaient put résister à cette déferlante démonstration de puissance.

Et les larmes coulèrent.

Trente minutes venaient de passer. Personnes n'avaient bougé. Les nuages et la fumé se dissipaient lentement, laissant entrapercevoir un sol de poussière, de cendre et de terre. Et se détachant de tout, une longue et imposante silhouette, entourer par des tentacules qui se mouvaient lentement autour de la seule forme encore visible. Et les cris de douleur et de désespoir déchirèrent le ciel.

Kraken se mit à marcher. Une tentacule après l'autre. Lentement, comme pour apprécier la désolation qui l'entourait. Pourtant, à peine fit-elle une dizaine de pas, qu'elle s'arrêta. Plissant des yeux, Kraken pencha son visage sur droite, posant son regard par-dessus son épaule gauche. Le crépitement qui commençait, à envahir l'air la tendit, alors qu'un grognement de mécontentement faisait vibrer sa gorge. Un sifflement lui parvint, faisant Kraken se tourner afin de pouvoir bien distinguer l'imposante forme qui commençait à se détacher.

Deux grandes ailes se déployèrent, dispersant d'un battement, les nuages et la fumé qui obstruait la zone de combat. À moitié de profil à Kraken, ses crocs dévoilés dans un grognement sourd, Acnologia se tenait debout à quelques mètres de la créature mythologique. Toute fois, ce qui fit recourber les lèvres de Kraken dans une mimique de colère, était bien le jeune homme, torse nu, ensanglanté, respirant à peine, les deux bras tendu et croisé devant lui, quelques éclairs lui parcourant le corps, ses iris bleu ciel vrillés sur elle, se tenant debout juste devant le Dragon de l'apocalypse.

Luxus, _**à voix basse:**_ Raising… Volt.

Une puissante sphère de foudre s'abattit sur la créature, qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le petit fils de Makarov vacilla, avant que son dos ne rencontre la peau dur et froide, du cou d'Acnologia, qui avait baissé son visage. Le rang S jeta un regard en coin au Dragon de l'apocalypse, ce dernier poussa un rugissement, tout en faisant deux battement d'ailes, allégeant l'atmosphère. Le mage de foudre prit une grande respiration, reportant son regard sur Kraken qui se relevait, la colère étirant les traits de son visage. Le mage de foudre fut, délicatement, poussé sur le sol, par l'une des ailes du Dragon noir, qui frappa le sol à l'aide de sa queue, trois fois, avant qu'il ne pousse un nouveau rugissement. Comme si le Dragon Slayer de foudre avait comprit l'ordre implicite d'Acnologia, il ferma les yeux, tout ses muscles se détendant, alors qu'il expirait lentement, vidant ses poumons de l'air pollué qui c'était infiltré dans tout son organisme. Sombrant dans les limbes de l'inconscience. En même temps, les six autres Dragons Slayers se relevèrent dans le dos du Dragon de l'apocalypse, et se placèrent aux côté du Dragon, qui frappa une nouvelle fois le sol de sa queue.

Kraken, poussa un hurlement, qui créa une onde de choc, que les mages encaissèrent douloureusement. Acnologia fut le premier à rouvrir les hostilités, fendant sur la créature, toutes griffes dehors. La patte du Dragon s'abattit, avec une telle puissance, qu'elle projeta Kraken sur plusieurs mètres, qui fut réceptionné par Wendy. La bleu griffa le dos de la créature, puis à l'aide de son poing, MARVEL envoya Kraken dans les airs. Avant qu'elle ne retombe, la Dragonne Slayer activa à nouveau, Arms et Burnia, et les cinq Dragons Slayers fendirent, avec une telle rapidité sur leur adversaire, que cette dernière ne put qu'encaisser.

Les trois mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent aligné en-dessous de Kraken, qui subissait encore les attaques d'Acnologia, qui transperçait, de part et d'autre la créature. Les trois membres de Fairy Tail prirent une grande respiration, puis lancèrent un raid « d'hurlement du Dragon ». Les écailles qui parsemaient les tentacules et les bras de Krakens commencèrent à se disloquer. Toute fois, elle n'eu pas le temps de respirer, que les Dragons Jumeaux, qui venaient de se placer juste au-dessus de la créature, lancèrent un « croc éclair du Dragon sacré de l'ombre ». Kraken fut projeté à une vitesse vers le sol. Mais, là encore, elle n'eu pas le temps de toucher la terre ferme, que Cobra lui jeta une avalanche « d'écailles du Dragon Venimeux ». La créature, fut déchiqueté de toute part, étant à nouveau projeté en hauteur.

Kraken se retourna lorsqu'elle capta un mouvement sur sa droite. Juste au-dessus d'elle, Acnologia surplombait la créature, la dévisageant de ses orbes blanche. Puis d'un coup, le Dragon de l'apocalypse lacéra de toutes parts le corps de Kraken, à l'aide de ses crocs. Le hurlement de cette dernière était déchirant. Acnologia l'envoya par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Natsu et Gajeel. Leurs poings s'abattirent dans la mâchoire de leur adversaire, l'envoyant vers Wendy et Cobra, qui réceptionnèrent la créature dans une combinaison de spirales céleste, qui perfora Kraken, la propulsant vers les mages de Saber Tooth. Elle fut immédiatement réceptionné par le « maillage du Dragon de l'ombre blanche », la transperçant et la lacérant, à l'aide de faisceaux de lumière et de l'ombre. Et alors que Kraken avait perdu connaissance, son corps carbonisé et en sang, Acnologia la goba, aussi simplement qu'un insecte.

Les six Dragons Slayers se posèrent, levant le regard sur le Dragon de l'apocalypse, qui envahissait le ciel sombre, stagnant au-dessus de Magnolia. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, puis, Acnologia poussa un puissant rugissement, avant de disparaitre en quelques coups d'ailes. Les secondes suivantes, tous perdirent leur forme de Dragon force, vacillèrent, puis tombèrent lourdement au sol. Leur sang couvrant leur corps, leur respiration sifflante, et leurs vêtements en lambeaux.

Et le ciel se dégagea, laissant les rayons de Lune éclairer le champ de bataille.

 **Deux jours plus tard ; Magnolia**

Des campements provisoires avaient été dressés. Des mages de d'autres Guildes avaient fait le déplacement afin d'aider les habitants de Magnolia, à la seconde où ils avaient apprit ce qu'il c'était passé. Les sept Dragons Slayers avaient été prit en charge par Polyussica, et se trouvaient sous une tente, dressé spécialement pour eux.

Kana était assise en face des sept Dragons Slayers, ses paupières plissé, et ses iris voilé d'inquiétude, étaient posé sur le mage de foudre qui été le plus grièvement blessé, et dont l'état, plus que critique, allait jusqu'à inquiété Polyussica. La mage des cartes fut rejointe par Erza. Aucunes des deux jeunes femmes ne prit la parole, dévisageant les chasseurs de Dragons, tous allongés sur des lits de fortune. Pourtant la brune ne put empêcher un soupire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Erza, regardant Kana: Ils s'en sortirons.

Kana, _**entourant ses genoux de ses bras:**_ Tout en ai moins sûr pour Luxus… Erza… Luxus est dans le coma.. Tu te rends compte? Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais..? Poly dit qu'il a dut mal à récupérer sa magie. Qu'il a dut être empoisonné. Qu'il a même été atteint d'une tumeur anti-Ethernanos. Il a subit un polytraumatisme. Ses fonctions vitales sont en danger. Surtout sa ventilation pulmonaire. Ce qui ai rare pour un Dragon Slayer.. Bien qu'elle est réussit à le stabiliser, il n'empêche qu'il peut mourir à n'importe quel moment. Et s'il se contentait de ça.. Il a fallut qu'il ai également un traumatisme crânien, mettant en jeu ses yeux… Tu image… Qu'il se réveil aveugle…?

La rang S ne répondit pas. La tristesse défigurant les traits de son visage. Les iris bordeaux de l'écarlate se posèrent alors sur les six autres Dragons Slayers. Ils semblaient tous serin. Leur poitrine bougeait lentement, au rythme de leur respiration régulière. Et le mage de feu se permettait même de ronfler. En comparaison. Le visage du petit fils de Makarov était tordu sous la douleur, les gouttes de sueurs indiquaient la forte température qui devait l'habiter, et sa respiration été sifflante, exigeant qu'il soit placé sous appareil respiratoire. Les moyens précaires ne lui permettaient pas d'être entièrement soigné et son état empêchait toutes idées de transports, afin qu'il soit prit en charge dans un hôpital.

Erza: Luxus ne peut pas mourir comme ça.. Il faut que tu crois en lui, Kana.

Kana, _**posant son visage sur ses genoux:**_ Hum.. J'espère que tu as raison.

Les deux mages restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, avant que la vieille soigneuse n'entre dans la tente, les expulsant dans la seconde suivante, afin de s'assurer de l'état des Dragons Slayers, et de continuer ses soins sur le petit fils de Makarov. La mage chevalière balaya les environs du regard; les travaux de reconstruction avaient commencé, à peine la veille, et pourtant, la terre avait été déblayé et, des structures de bâtiments étaient déjà dressé. Le regard de la reine des Fées se posa sur l'ainée des STRAUSS et le mage runique, qui aidaient en « cuisine ». Les deux mages de Fairy Tail, tout comme l'écarlate, avait à peine un bandage entourant leur crâne. Ayant été protégé par les runes, leurs blessures n'étaient dut qu'au choc qu'ils avaient prit lorsqu'ils avaient perdu connaissance.

Une boule de poil bleu arriva dans la poitrine de Titania, qui baissa les yeux, lorsque les plaintes de l'animal lui parvint. Prenant la boule de poil, SCARLET rencontra deux orbes noir, larmoyant, alors que la voix du nouvel arrivant s'éleva dans un mélange de sanglots, créant un baragouisme incompréhensible pour la mage chevalière, qui arqua un sourcil.

Erza: Je ne comprends rien de se que tu raconte, Happy.

Happy: Natsu! Natsu est pas mort hein?! Dis-moi?! Il n'est pas mort?!

Erza: Non. Natsu n'ai pas mort. Il est juste inconscient. Ou endormi. Tout dépend de comment on voit les choses.

Happy, _**relevant la tête:**_ Alors.. Il a survécu..?

Erza, _**caressant la tête d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Happy:**_ Oui, tout comme Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, et Cobra.

Happy, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Et.. Luxus?

La mage chevalière ferma les yeux, poussant un soupire. L'Exced bleu quitta alors les bras de l'écarlate, déployant ses ailes afin de voler au niveau du visage de la rang S. La jeune femme croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, puis se tourna vers la tente qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Happy plissa des yeux, avant de se remettre face à Titania, dont le regard fixait la tente sous laquelle se trouvait les sept Dragons Slayers.

Happy: Erza?

Erza: Pour Luxus.. Bien qu'il soit en vie.. Rien n'ai moins sûr… Il a été grièvement blessé durant le combat..

Happy: Mais.. Il s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Je l'espère sincèrement… Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu?

Happy: Je vais bien! Lyly nous a protégé, Carla, Frosh, Lecter et moi, grâce à sa forme de combat!

Erza: Les autres sont réveillé?

Happy: Oui. Sauf Lyly, qui a fait rempart de son corps, pour nous protéger. Mais Levy s'occupe de lui. Elle dit qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

Erza: C'est très bien. Informe-les de l'état de santé des Dragons Slayers, ils seront ravi de savoir que leur partenaire vont bien.

Le chat opina du chef en signe d'accord, avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur la tente. Titania fut surprise de voir l'Exced effectuer le signe de Fairy Tail, tout en fixant « l'infirmerie », avant de partir dans la direction opposé.

 **Deux mois plus tard; 21h05**

La ville de Magnolia commençait doucement à reprendre vie. Des bâtiments, habitations, et commerces voyaient le jour. Un grand nombre de mages c'étaient mobilisés afin de prêter main forte aux habitants de Magnolia, ainsi qu'aux mages de Fairy Tail. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans ce qui sera bientôt le nouveau hall de leur Guilde. Malgré l'heure tardive, une agitation, propre aux Fées, rendait la nuit beaucoup moins noir. En effet, les trois Dragons Slayers de Fairy Tail avaient reprit connaissance, depuis quelques semaines, tout comme les Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth, qui avaient rejoint le campement que les mages de leurs Guilde avaient monté un peu plus au Sud; Cobra ayant été récupéré par les Soldiers, une semaine après l'annonce de la destruction de Magnolia. C'est donc des rires et des cris qui résonnaient sous la bâche, faisant office de toit de Fairy Tail.

Dans tout cette agitation, la petite voix de Lucy ne fut d'abord pas perçut. C'était sans compter sur la reine des Fées, qui porta alors attention à la constellationniste, qui détailla les trois Dragons de première génération, quelques secondes, imposant par la même occasion, un silence trouble, avant que la voix de la blonde ne s'élève à nouveau.

Lucy: Je me pose la question.. Votre réaction été bizarre. Enfin.. La réaction de tout les Dragons Slayers. Cobra c'est même évadé afin de pouvoir combattre cette créature. Pourquoi?

Le silence répondit à la HEARTFILLIA. Tout les regards convergèrent sur les concernés, qui échangeaient un regard, légèrement perdu. Le brun frotta sa nuque de sa main droite, la gêne à peine visible sur son visage. Le mage de feu, se mit à rire à gorge déployé, avant de répliquer qu'avec ou sans instinct il serait allé combattre. Ce à quoi Titania répondit par un poing au sommet de son crâne. Tout les regards se posèrent alors sur la jeune fille, qui triturait le bout du t-shirt, beaucoup trop grand, qui lui servait de robe. La bleu baissa le regard, fronçant des sourcils.

Wendy: Eh bien.. En faite ça c'est fait progressivement..

Lisanna: C'est-à-dire?

Wendy: Pour ma part. J'ai d'abord eu l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge, dès la première secousse. Puis, c'est comme si une main avait enserré mon cœur, et raffermissait, lentement, sa prise dessus. J'ai essayé d'ignorer cette colère et cette pulsion de sang, qui montaient en moi, mais.. Lorsque je suis arrivé près de l'immeuble de Luxus, je.. L'odeur.. Les bruits.. J'ai distinctement entendu une voix dans ma tête qui me disait de me venger.. Comme si.. J'avais déjà eu à faire avec cette créature. La rage est venu ensuite. Et puis, la voix c'est faite plus grave.

La Dragonne Slayer prit son visage entre ses mains, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. En dehors des deux autres Dragons Slayers, les mages présents échangèrent des regards, soucieux, avant que le maître de Guilde ne tende une main en direction de MARVELL, mais, le vieil homme n'eu pas le temps de toucher la jeune fille, que la voix de cette dernière s'éleva à nouveau.

Wendy: C'était comme si j'étais lié à Luxus. La voix me hurlait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Que je me, DEVAIS, de participer au combat. De tuer mon ennemi.. Car à la seconde où je me suis retrouvé face à l'immeuble, j'ai de suite identifié cette créature comme mon ennemi. Mais, plus comme.. Comme un Lion qui rencontrerait une Hyène.

Fried: Un prédateur adverse?

Wendy … Un ennemi naturel. Une envie irrépressible de l'éliminer.

Warren: Et non une envie de combattre? Comme pour protéger un territoire?

Wendy, _**secouant son visage de gauche à droite:**_ … Non… Non… C'était une envie de sang. Il fallait que j'élimine cette créature. Tout ça se mélangeait dans ma tête, troublé par cette voix. Et comme ma raison savait que je ne pouvais pas intervenir à cause des runes, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de l'endroit où se trouver mon ennemi. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps.. Et lorsque Mira, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Juvia, ont tenté de m'éloigner. Je n'ai pas plus réfléchi. Mon instinct refusait de bouger, et personne ne devait se mettre entre moi et mon ennemi. Lorsque j'ai reprit connaissance, sur la montagne.. J'ai sus. La voix ma informé que les runes allaient disparaitre, et que je pourrais entrer dans le combat. C'était comme un devoir.. Et Acnologia l'a ressenti de la même manière. Je le sais.

Le silence répondit à la mage céleste, qui fixait le sol, tout en se triturant les doigts. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, et une certaine tension s'installa sur les mages de Fairy Tail. Et puis un raclement de gorge attira l'attention des mages sur le Dragon Slayer de Feu, qui semblait perplexe, ses iris vertes, fixant un point invisible sur le sol, tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque de sa main droite.

Natsu: En faite.. J'ai ressentis la même chose que Wendy.. À peu de chose près. C'était comme si.. Je n'étais plus moi, mais que, en même temps, j'éveillais ma véritable nature.

Gajeel, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque, le regard vague:**_ Plutôt.. Comme si on avait attendu ce jour depuis longtemps. Et que l'on été né pour combattre cette créature.

Wendy et Natsu, _**pointant Gajeel de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **index:**_ C'est ça! Comme si on était né pour ça! Pour l'affronter!

Les mages semblaient dubitatif face aux explications que les trois Dragons Slayers venaient de leurs exposer. Le silence prit possession du campement. Levy se tourna dans la direction où se trouvait « l'infirmerie », la tente sous laquelle le petit fils de Makarov reposait encore. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira. L'ainée des STRAUSS suivi le regard de la mage des mots, et le regard de la barmaid se voilà d'inquiétude.

Mirajane: Vous pensez qu'il en ai de même pour Luxus?

Evergreen: Je.. Pense que non.. Enfin.. Pas de la manière dont Wendy vient de nous décrire la situation.

Makarov: Il est vrai que nous ne savons toujours pas d'où vient cette créature.

Erza: Levy l'a identifié comme étant Kraken.

Gildarts: Kraken? Mais.. C'est un monstre marin!

Levy: C'est exact. Toute fois, il n'a jamais été dit qu'il, ou du moins, elle, n'était pas capable d'évoluer sur la Terre ferme. Sa forme n'avait jamais été explicitement décrite.

Warren: D'accord. Mais que faisait-elle à Magnolia? Plus exactement, dans l'appartement de Luxus?

Max: Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsque vous avez traduit les runes, elle se trouvait scellé dans son appartement.

Laki: Il aurait scellé une créature mythologique, seul? Aurait piégé les alentours de l'immeuble? Et n'aurait avertit personne? Pour quelles raisons?

Bixrow: Maintenant que j'ai l'esprit plus claire… Je crois.. Que j'étais au courant de la présence du Kraken.

Tous, _**hormis les Raijin et Erza:**_ QUOI?!

Fried: À présent que tu le dis… On avait entendu sa voix.. Enfin je crois.

Evergreen: Il y a eu aussi la brulure de Bix, sur sa main droite.. Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait voulu ouvrir une porte dans l'appartement de Luxus.

Macao: Mais c'est débile! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?!

Erza, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Parce que l'une des lois des runes étaient que toute personne témoin de la présence de Kraken oublierait l'évènement.

Grey: Tu as l'air contrarié..

Erza: C'est parce que, moi aussi j'ai été sous l'emprise de cette rune.

Tous: QUOI?!

Lucy: Comment ça?! Pourquoi serais-tu allé chez Luxus?

Erza: Nous avions un.. Différent à régler. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été curieuse. Et je me souviens qu'il a eu une réaction, des plus… Inattendu.

Wacaba: Comment ça? Explique-toi

La mage chevalière ferma ses yeux, tandis qu'elle baissait son visage. La rang S imposa un silence, durant lequel tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. L'écarlate se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis poussa un soupire, alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, dévisageant tout les mages présents, avant qu'elle ne porte son attention là où se trouvait « l'infirmerie ».

Erza: Il a paniqué. Il c'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, en me demandant… Non.. Je dirais plus en me suppliant de ne pas ouvrir la porte. Il disait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Pas suffisamment fort pour l'affronter. Mais.. Je n'arrivais déjà plus à enlever ma main de la poignée. La poignée m'a brulée, avant que je n'entende une voix, ou un souffle… Il c'est mit à hurler et il a frapper la porte. Et ça c'est arrêté.

Gildarts: Il était donc conscient de ne pas être à la hauteur… Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler?

Erza: Il ne voulait pas. Je lui ai dit pourtant. Je lui ai dit de demander de l'aide, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Mais.. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur, et m'a menacé. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu qu'il était autant effrayé qu'en colère. Il était tellement dans tout ses états qu'il a failli perdre le contrôle sur sa foudre.

Laki: Attends! Tu es entrain de dire qu'il aurait put grièvement te blesser?!

Erza, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ … Je ne sais pas.. Peut-être, ou pas..

Tous: QUOI?!

Fried: Je n'y crois pas! Luxus ne peux pas avoir attenté à ta vie!

Evergreen: Je veux bien croire qu'il avait des doutes sur sa victoire face au Kraken, mais il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à vouloir te faire du mal!

Bixrow: Ce n'ai tellement pas lui! Il a un self-control à toutes épreuves!

Poupées: À toutes épreuves! À toutes épreuves! À toutes épreuves!

Warren, _**baissant la tête:**_ Vous semblez oublier…

Les Raijin, _**se tournant vers Warren:**_ Quoi?

Le mage télépathe ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le sol. Le silence s'étira de longues secondes, l'attention de tous les mages rivé sur le brun. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvres inférieur, alors qu'il détournait son regard, sa mâchoire se contractait si fortement qu'un morceau d'émail de dent craquela.

Warren: Luxus a déjà perdu le contrôle.. Je veux dire.. Il a déjà eu des excès de rage qui l'ont poussé à commettre l'irréparable.

Le silence répondit au mage. La surprise fut lisible sur tout les visages. Bixrow referma sa bouche, serra ses poings, puis déplia son imposante stature, surplombant, dangereusement, les mages présents. En particulier le mage télépathe, qui déglutit difficilement lorsque le mage Seth pencha son visage sur le côté. Bixrow combla les centimètres qui le séparaient de Warren, sa mâchoire contracté sous la colère. Si bien que la voix du mage Seth se fit plus grave et vibrante.

Bixrow: Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer. Que Luxus; qui a combattu à nos côtés sur l'île Tenrô. Qui n'a pas hésité à combattre Acnologia. Qui c'est battu durant les grands Jeux Magiques, contre son père pour la Guilde. Qui a mit sa vie en jeu contre les Dragons. Et qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, c'est jeté à corps perdu dans un combat à sens unique. Frôlant la mort. Celui-là même.. N'aurait pas apprit de ses erreurs, et s'en prendrait à l'un de nous? À sa famille? … C'est bien ce que tu insinue?

Warren déglutit difficilement, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son visage. Les yeux, vert, du mage Seth luisaient à travers la visière de son heaume, tendant d'avantage le brun. Fried et Evergreen s'étaient levés, faisant un pas dans la direction de Bixrow, mais le maître de Guilde c'était déjà approché du jeune homme, dont les veines apparaissaient les unes après les autres sur ses mains, et sa mâchoire, indiquant clairement l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait le mage de possession humaine.

Makarov: Bixrow. Calme-toi. Warren ne voulait pas…

Bixrow, _**faisant un pas vers Warren:**_ Oh que si il voulait! Il voulait très clairement dire que puisse que Luxus s'en ai déjà prit à la Guilde, qu'il pouvait très bien recommencer avec Erza! Avec nous tous!

Makarov, _**se mettant entre Bixrow et Warren:**_ Bixrow! Agir comme tu le fais n'aidera pas…

Bixrow, _**fixant Warren dans les yeux, interrompant Makarov:**_ Où étais-tu, lorsque Acnologia surplombait l'île Tenrô?! Où étais-tu lorsqu'il nous a attaqué?! Où étais-tu lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé, seul! Face aux mages de Raven Tail?! Où étais-tu lorsqu'il combattait ce monstre?! Qu'as-tu fais?! Hein?!

Et alors que le maître de Fairy Tail s'apprêtait à répliquer à la place du mage télépathe, tous purent voir ce dernier se figer, devenant livide, avant de se redresser, tel un ressort, sur ses jambes, les bras bien tendu le long du corps, le menton légèrement relevé, le regard vide.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde au mage Seth pour dépasser le petit vieil homme, et atteindre le brun. Une seule fraction de seconde, pour que le Raijin resserrent son poing, le levant, prêt à l'abattre. Une unique fraction de seconde pour que le Raijin ne déboite la mâchoire du mage télépathe, le propulsant à travers la grande pièce. Et alors que Bixrow amorçait un mouvement en direction de Warren, une immense main l'empoigna, le soulevant, le tout sous les regards estomaqués des autres mages.

Bixrow, _**tentant de se dégager:**_ LÂCHEZ-MOI! JE VIENS À PEINE DE COMMENCER AVEC LUI! LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Makarov: Te rends-tu compte, seulement, de ce que tu es entrain de faire, Bixrow?!

Bixrow, _**fixant le corps inanimé de Warren:**_ Je vais lui faire ravaler ses insinuations!

Makarov, _**raffermissant sa prise sur Bixrow:**_ Cela suffit!

Le mage Seth se débattit encore, durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne cesse de bouger, laissant le silence tomber, entrecoupé par la respiration laborieuse du Raijin, qui avait le visage baissé. L'atmosphère était tendu, les mages se jetaient quelques regards en biais, avant de reporter leur attention sur le mage de possession humaine, qui avait été reposé, son visage toujours baissé. Le vieux DREAR poussa un soupire, alors qu'il rétrécissait sa main, faisant face à Bixrow, qui avait toujours les poings serrés. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est la voix de Wacaba qui emplit la grande pièce.

Wacaba: Il faut le comprendre. Luxus a sut nous démontrer son côté le plus virulent.

Evergreen _ **, fronçant des sourcils:**_ On fait tous des erreurs! Ce n'ai pas une raison pour accuser Luxus de violence gratuite.

Macao, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Cela n'a pas empêché qu'il ne menace Erza, et ne cache une créature aussi puissante, chez lui..

Erza, _**se levant:**_ Je ne crois pas qu'il ai s'agit d'un excès de rage. Il a été perturbé. Et puis, il m'avait dit de ne pas fouiller, mais je n'ai pas écouté.

Laki, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Il y a une question que je me pose. Que faisait-il avec une créature pareil, chez lui?

Fried: Ce n'ai pas la question!

Wacaba: Bien sûr que c'est la question. S'il n'avait pas ce Kraken enfermé chez lui, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Gajeel: Peut-être s'en servait-il comme entrainement?

Erza: Non. Il semblait vraiment craindre qu'elle ne sorte.

Levy: Et puis, ce qui ai fait est fait. Arrêtons de parler de ça, sans lui, et occupons-nous plutôt de savoir comment nous lui apporterons plus de soins.

Mirajane: Levy a raison. Son état est critique. Il mérite de meilleurs soins.

Nab: Tout de même. La présence de cette créature est étrange.

Readus: Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à avoir une créature pareil chez elle?

Bisca: Levy a raison. Ce n'ai pas le moment d'en parler. Lorsque Luxus retrouvera ses esprits, on le lui demandera.

Evergreen: Je n'aime pas le ton que vous employez! Vous sous-entendez que Luxus prévoyait d'apprivoiser le Kraken?!

Fried, _**serrant les poings:**_ Luxus n'est pas l'espèce d'enflure que vous pensez qu'il soit!

Max, _**se levant:**_ Vous ne pouvez pas enlever le fait qu'il ai déjà essayé!

Erza _ **, se levant:**_ Je pense que l'on devrait se calmer, et se reposer. On a tous été secoué, et certaines personnes risques de parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences des paroles plus que blessantes, qu'ils peuvent échapper.

Bixrow, _**la voix vibrante de rage:**_ Alors c'est ça?! Vous craignez tous qu'il ne retente de refaire une Fantasia?!

Macao, _**faisant face à Bixrow:**_ Erza a raison. Nous sommes tous chamboulés. La fatigue et l'inquiétude brouille nos esprits et…

Vistor, _**se redressant, interrompant Macao:**_ Tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir d'être sur nos gardes! Il s'en ai déjà prit à nous une fois! Il peut très bien le refaire.

Gajeel, _**fronçant les sourcils:**_ Comment je dois prendre ça? Tu dis que je suis capable de m'attaquer à Fairy Tail à nouveau, également?

Juvia, _**se levant, les poings sur ses hanches, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Juvia n'apprécie, absolument pas, cette remarque, Vistor.

Makarov: Calmez-vous! Ce n'ai pas…

Droy, _**ignorant Makarov:**_ Alors comment expliquer qu'il avait cette créature chez lui, hein?!

Levy, _**faisant face à Droy:**_ Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Luxus est tenté de nous protéger depuis le début!?

Warren: En nous dissimulant la présence du Kraken!?

Evergreen: Toi ne la ramène pas! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez des motivations de Luxus?!

Joy: Justement! On en sait rien! Il ne parle jamais! Il est froid et distant nous regardant de haut! C'est justement parce qu'il n'a jamais cessé de vouloir la place du maître!

Lucy _ **, se levant, fronçant les sourcils:**_ Ce n'ai pas parce que Luxus parle peu qu'il faut l'accuser de tout les maux!

Jet: Il n'empêche qu'il a garder une créature mythique enfermé chez lui, sans en parler à personne! Et qu'il ne comptait pas le faire! Il en ai même arriver à menacer Erza!

Erza, _**se plaçant à côté de Lucy:**_ Il ne m'a pas menacé! Il été paniqué!

Laki: Quoi que l'on en dise. Ses actes sont plus que suspectes. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions!

Kinana, _**se mettant entre les deux camps:**_ S'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Lui seul peut nous…

Kana, _**faisant un pas face à Jet, ses tempes pulsant:**_ Je vous conseille vivement de vous la fermer! De nous tous, il est celui qui est le plus blessé! Juste ça est suffisant pour justifier ses intentions!

Droy: Tu parle! Il a juste voulu faire bonne figure!

Makarov _ **, son regard jonglant entre les deux camps qui s**_ _ **'**_ _ **étaient formés:**_ Attendez une seconde, je ne crois…

Natsu, _**faisant face à Droy:**_ L'instinct d'un Dragon ne se simule pas! On ne peut pas faire semblant de vouloir combattre un ennemi naturel!

Gajeel: Et puis tu parle toi! Mais tu étais pénard sur cette putain de montagne! Lui il a eu les couilles de se battre, seul! Contre cette chose!

Laki: S'il ne l'avait pas ramené, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

Mirajane, _**se transformant en Satan Soul:**_ Maintenant cela suffit! Je ne laisserais personne jeter de telles accusations sur Luxus!

Max, _**concentrant sa magie:**_ Il est hors de question que je me taise! Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, Luxus voulait s'en prendre à nous via le Kraken!

Kinana: Tout ce bruit n'aide pas Luxus à se rétablir! Alors je vous en prie! Calmez-vous!

La plus part des mages se faisaient face dans une ambiance tendu, tandis que d'autres c'étaient reculé, observant leurs camarades accumuler le plus de magie, afin de se faire face. Au milieu, Macao, Kinana, Gildarts et Makarov tentaient de calmer les esprits. La concentration de magie créa une légère brise, qui souleva les pans de la tente qui servait d'infirmerie, laissant le mage de foudre visible aux yeux de ceux qui c'étaient reculé. Le visage du blond était crispé par la douleur, il suait à grosses gouttes, et sa respiration était sifflante et ce malgré le masque respiratoire. C'est à cette vision que la fille de Bisca et Arzac, fronça les sourcils, se dégagea des bras de son père, et se dirigea vers les mages qui s'affrontaient, encore, verbalement.

Asuka: CA SUFFIT!

La voix de la petite fille s'éleva si fortement, que tous sursautèrent, ne s'y attendant pas. Le silence tomba, lourd, alors que tout les regards étaient dirigés sur la petite brune aux reflets vert. La CONNEL avait le visage baissé, les poings serrés, son corps tremblait de rage contenu. Lorsque la petite fille releva son visage, ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, surprenant d'avantage les mages face à elle.

Asuka: Tonton est blessé! Il souffre seul et en silence! Comme toujours! Alors que vous vous souciez de vos petits problèmes! Vous croyez que lui il se demande si vous vous l'aimez ou pas?! Si vous voulez lui faire du mal ou pas!? Non! Tonton veille sur tout le monde! Il accepte, silencieusement, vos craintes envers lui! Il ne s'en plaint jamais! Mais il souffre!

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ … Asuka…

Asuka: Depuis que tonton est revenu de l'île Tenrô, il c'est toujours occupé de nous! Sans faire de distinction! Sans se demander s'il referait partit de la Guilde ou pas! Vous croyez que vos problèmes se sont réglés tout seul?! Non! C'est lui qui vous a aidé!

Lisanna: Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Asuka?

Asuka, _**regardant Readus:**_ Lorsque tu as brisé ton si précieux pinceau! Tu crois que celui que tu as trouvé, sur ton tabouret est apparu comme ça?! Par magie?! Non! C'est tonton qui a fait le tour de la ville de Crocus pour t'en trouver un! Parce que tu étais trop dévasté pour t'en chercher un autre!

Readus, _**se figeant:**_ Que.. Vraiment?

Asuka, _**ancrant son regard dans celui de Nab:**_ Et toi qui ne travail jamais! Et pourtant tu as toujours chez toi! Laisse-moi te dire que c'est tonton qui a acheté la maison dans laquelle tu te trouve afin que tu n'ai plus de loyer à payer!

Nab, _**faisant un pas en arrière:**_ Je.. Je pensais que le proprio avait juste eu de la clémence…

Asuka, _**foudroyant Jet et Droy:**_ Et vous! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de protéger Levy d'un gang de mages noirs! Vous faisant piéger bêtement! Vous croyez quoi?! Que vous vous en êtes sortit par la force de votre volonté?! Que Levy a sut se défaire de ses chaines et battre à elle seule une dizaine de mages noirs?! Non! C'est tonton, qui était encore exilé, qui vous a tout les trois sauvés! Et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez?! En le traitant de tout les noms?!

Jet et Droy, _**baissant leur visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ …

Asuka, _**dévisageant tout les mages, un par un:**_ Et le petit copain de Lucy, qu'elle a eu après les Jeux! On en parle!? Vous croyez qu'il est venu de lui-même présenter ses excuses en public, pour l'avoir humilié en la quittant? Non! J'étais là quant tonton est allé lui faire comprendre que l'on se moque pas d'un mage de Fairy Tail! Et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de recommencer sous peine de ne pas vivre dans la seconde suivante!

Lucy, _**mettant sa main devant sa bouche:**_ Luxus a fait ça..?

Asuka: Tonton est encore là pour réconforter la femme que vous rejetez sèchement et sans ménagement! Alors qu'elle vous déclare sincèrement ses sentiments! Ou qu'elle cherche juste un peu d'attention de votre part! Si Juvia n'est pas dépressive, après cette faite rejeter par Grey, puis Fried et Chan-Ji, c'est grâce à tonton! Mais vous, vous vous en foutez!

Grey se _**tournant vers Juvia:**_ C'est vrai ça?

Juvia, d _ **étournant le regard, rougissant:**_ Euh.. Eh bien.. C'est vrai que Juvia a été très triste lorsque monsieur Grey a refusé l'amour de Juvia. Juvia a beaucoup douté. Et Luxus a sut faire ressentir à Juvia la sensation d'être aimé et désiré par un homme. Être vu comme une véritable femme. Des choses que Juvia n'avait jamais ressentit. Redonnant à Juvia confiance en elle.

Asuka: Et vous vous souciez tous de ce que Mirajane a put ressentir lorsque on a apprit qu'elle et tonton ne se mettrait pas en couple, mais personne ne sait soucié de tonton! Alors laissez-moi vous dire que tonton pleurs, tout les soirs!

Mirajane, _**se figeant:**_ Qu.. Quoi..?

Elfman: Comment ça?

Asuka: Oui! Tonton pleurs tout les soirs parce qu'il ne peut pas être avec la femme qu'il aime! Parce qu'il a peur de la faire souffrir! Parce qu'il veut la voir heureuse! Parce qu'il a déjà connu la douleur de perdre, par sa faute, la femme avec qui il vivait! Alors il a laissé à Mirajane sa liberté! Pour qu'elle puisse trouver mieux! Pour qu'elle soit heureuse! Même si lui il souffre! Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fou!

Erza: … Asuka…

Asuka: Tonton est toujours là pour nous! On peut tout lui demander, tout lui dire, il ne se moque jamais! Et fait toujours tout ce qu'il peut pour nous aider! Mais vous, vous ne voyez rien! Vous faite les aveugles! Et vous avez le culot d'imaginer qu'il aurait put emmener un monstre à Magnolia pour nous faire du mal! Et ça se dit une famille?! C'est ça Fairy Tail?! Eh bien moi j'en veux pas! Je vous interdit de dire du mal de mon tonton!

Bisca, _**tendant sa main vers Asuka:**_ Chérie, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Asuka, _**fermant les yeux:**_ NON! Non ils n'ont pas comprit! Ils n'ont pas comprit que tonton est tout seul! Qu'il a mal! Et qu'il ne se plaint jamais! Qu'il s'isole pour pleurer! Que tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on l'accepte! Qu'on lui fasse confiance et nous voir heureux! Que ça lui fait mal de voir les regards suspicieux! De voir la peur dans leurs yeux! Que tonton veille sur nous! Qu'il nous aime plus que tout! Et que si il a enfermé ce monstre ce n'ai certainement pas pour nous faire du mal, mais au contraire nous protéger! Vous savez quoi! Je vous déteste! Je ne veux plus faire partit de Fairy Tail!

La petite brune fit volte face, et quitta la Guilde en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. De suite Arzac partit à la suite de sa fille, hurlant son prénom, tandis que Bisca faisait face à tout les mages de Fairy Tail, son regard sombre dévisageant les personnes face à elle. La verte plissa des yeux, alors qu'un rictus mauvais déformait les traits de son visage. La jeune femme siffla de mécontentement, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, un ton plus grave.

Bisca: Vous êtes fière de vous? Vous devriez avoir honte. Asuka a tout à fait raison. Vous êtes là à médire sur Luxus, alors que depuis son retour de l'île Tenrô il a fait preuve de beaucoup plus d'attention qu'aucuns d'entre vous. Nous sommes censé être une famille, et c'est comme ça que vous traiter l'un des votre? Il est hors de question que je vous pardonne pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'oser douter de Luxus.

Max: Bisca.. On ne voulait…

Bisca, _**assassinant Max des yeux, l**_ _ **'**_ _ **interrompant:**_ Ferme-là. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus. Vous avez intérêt à présenter vos excuses. Que se soit auprès d'Asuka, qu'auprès de Luxus. Et seulement, après cela j'envisagerais à vous pardonner.. Je veillerais personnellement, à ce que vos excuses soient faites en bonne et dut forme. Tout ceux qui ne s'y plieront pas… Je me chargerais d'eux… Et je ne rate jamais ma cible. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

La CONNEL tourna les talon, sa longue chevelure verte voltant derrière elle, laissant tombé un lourd silence, dérangeant, dans le hall. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'une nouvelle brise ne s'élève, soulevant à nouveau les pans de la tente de l'infirmerie, laissant aux yeux de tous le corps, crispé, du petit fils de Makarov, qui était trempé de sueur, ses paupières tremblantes sous la douleur. Sa respiration laborieuse était audible, dut au fait que son masque avait fini par quitter son visage sous son agitation.

Tous baissèrent leur visage, la tension montant d'un crans. C'est les pas de Wendy, se dirigeant vers le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération, qui entrecoupa le silence, détournant l'attention des mages du sol de la grande salle. La jeune fille, dont les traits du visage étaient tirés par l'inquiétude, s'arrêta au niveau de la tente, sa main droite soulevant l'un des pans. La bleu resta ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, brisant le silence tendu qui c'était installé.

Wendy: Luxus nous a prouvé sa force et son envie de défendre la Guilde, à plusieurs reprise. Il en ai même arrivé, pour cela, à mettre sa vie en jeu. Sans hésitation. Les runes en sont un bel exemple. Je ne jugerais personne, mais pour ma part. Je resterais à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance.

MARVEL disparu derrière les pans de la tente, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence. Tous reprirent leurs place initial. Le silence s'étira sur de longues minutes, qui furent finalement brisés par le Dragon Slayer de feu, qui avait l'expression du visage grave, étonnant une grande partie des mages.

Natsu: Je ne crois vraiment pas que Luxus ai voulu s'en prendre à nous.

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Natsu, ne relance pas le débat.

Natsu, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Non. En faite ce que je veux dire, c'est que.. Il voulait tellement éliminer cette créature, qu'il a plus que dépassé ses limites. Si bien qu'il a arraché du respect à Acnologia.

Gildarts: Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Natsu?

Gajeel, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ La Salamandre a raison. Lorsqu'elle a fait tomber le ciel sur la Terre. Il a été le seul, avec Acnologia, à avoir réagit.

Natsu: Il nous a tous sauvé. On été incapable de bouger. Plaqué et asphyxié par cette puissance incommensurable. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Gajeel: Moi aussi.. Et pourtant, j'ai entendu la voix d'Acnologia.

Bixrow: Sa voix? Je pensais qu'il ne parlait pas à ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur à lui. Donc à tout le monde.

Gajeel: C'est toujours le cas. Il nous a traité d'insectes insignifiants, et de pauvres larves. Il a même traité Luxus de « simulacre de Dragon ». Pourtant…

Natsu: Il l'a, délicatement, posé au sol.

Tous: DÈLICATEMENT?!

Natsu: Oui. J'avais les yeux entrouverts, et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien vue, mais lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix, je me suis dis que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Makarov: Mais comment ça il vous a traité d'insecte? Expliquez-vous.

Gajeel et Natsu: On ne voulait pas se lever.

Natsu: En faite, pour tout dire. Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, pour attendre l'attaque, j'ai ressentis comme…

Gajeel: Une chaleur. Une présence familière et réconfortante. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

Natsu: Et puis, il nous a dit; « Levez-vous, bande d'insectes insignifiants! Vous n'êtes que des larves qui se prétendent Dragons! Vous ne méritiez même pas qu'il daigne vous sauver. Debout! Vous voulez laisser ce simulacre de Dragon faire tout votre travail?! »

Gajeel, _**se levant, les poings serrés:**_ Avec ça, j'étais obligé de me lever! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enflure m'insulter, et en plus oser dire qu'un imposteur faisait du meilleur travail que moi!

Natsu, _**se mettant sur ses pieds le poing droit levé:**_ Moi aussi! Il en était hors de question! J'allais lui montrer moi ce qu'était un véritable chasseur de Dragon!

Les deux Dragons Slayers restèrent ainsi un moment, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne vienne étirer les lèvres des autres mages, tandis que Lyly secouait sa tête de gauche à droite sous les encouragements d'Happy. Finalement les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se laissèrent retomber sur le sol, retrouvant une expression plus pensive.

Gajeel: Je savais qu'il était un monstre de puissance, mais tout de même…

Natsu: Parmi tout les Dragons Slayers, il est le seul qu'elle craignait, avec Acnologia.

Levy: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

Gajeel: Lorsque les runes se sont brisés, que Luxus a été projeté dans les restes d'habitations, et qu'on lui a fait face.. Elle semblait amusé. Alors que lorsque Luxus c'est relevé…

Natsu: Elle lui a tout de suite fait face, comme si elle était surprise et énervé en même temps. Ou agacé.. Je ne saurais dire exactement se qui étirait les traits de son visage.

Gajeel: N'empêche. Il a tenu plus d'une heure seul face à elle. Puis il a combattu à nos côtés, alors qu'il était déjà dans un sal état.

Natsu: Je me suis même demandé comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Ou simplement comment il faisait pour respirer…

Il était facile pour les autres mages de remarquer l'admiration que portaient les deux Dragons Slayers pour le petit fils de Makarov. Tout les membres de Fairy Tail échangèrent des regards entre eux avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers esquissèrent des sourires en coin, en regardant leurs mains trembler d'excitation. Le brun lâcha un « Ghihi » avant qu'il ne se lève et ne prenne la même direction que la mage céleste, avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant, tandis que DRAGNIR se laissait tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés, s'endormant dans la seconde suivante, au grand étonnement des autres mages.

 **Deux mois plus tard, 17h00; Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

La guilde avait été reconstruite, tout comme une grande majeur partie de la ville. Le petit fils de Makarov avait été installé dans un lit, dans la nouvelle infirmerie de Fairy Tail, sous la surveillance de la Dragonne Slayer et de Polyussica. Les rayons du soleil passaient par les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, et éclairaient la pièce, se qui permettait à la bleu de détailler le visage du mage de foudre, qui était moins tiré.

Alors que la rose vérifiait les constances du petit fils de Makarov, MARVEL se leva d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, fixant la main droite du rang S, attirant de suite l'attention de la vieille femme, qui arqua un sourcil tout en se penchant sur le jeune homme.

Polyussica: Qu'as-tu vue, Wendy?

Wendy: Il.. Il a bougé les doigts.

Polyussica, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Vraiment?

Wendy, _**pointant la main de Luxus:**_ Encore! Son index c'est soulevé! Vous pensez qu'il sort du coma?

Polyussica: Surement. Mais il n'ai pas encore dit qu'il reprenne connaissance.

Wendy, _**joignant ses mains devant son visage, regardant Luxus:**_ S'il te plait Luxus, lutte encore un peu.. Juste un peu…

Les heures défilèrent, et la nuit fini par englober la ville de Magnolia. La vieille soigneuse avait quitté l'infirmerie afin de se rendre au bar de la Guilde, Wendy ayant été catégorique; elle ne quitterait pas le DREAR des yeux. Toute fois, la jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir, quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'échouant sur le bras du petit fils de Makarov.

Lorsque Polyussica passa la porte, la vieille femme remarqua immédiatement les paupières de Luxus qui papillonnaient, fermés. Les traits du visage du blond étaient tiré, et la main droite du mage serrait quelques mèches des cheveux de la Dragonne Slayer. De suite, la rose posa ce qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras sur une table de chevet, puis se tourna vers le rang S, examinant tous ses points vitaux. C'est une pression plus forte sur ses mèches, qui réveilla la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait, que la voix de la soigneuse emplit l'infirmerie.

Polyussica: Apporte-moi une compresse froide, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau frais.

Wendy _ **, se redressant:**_ Quoi..? Luxus se réveil?!

Polyussica: Ne discute pas! Fais ce que je te dis!

Wendy: Tout de suite!

La bleu fit à peine deux pas, qu'elle fut tiré en arrière, grimaçant de douleur. Les deux soigneuses portèrent leur attention sur la main droite du petit fils de Makarov qui tenait, fermement, une poignée des cheveux de MARVEL. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, et le rang S ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dans une grande respiration, comme s'il était en apnée. Rapidement la soigneuse donna des directives à la jeune fille, alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, revenant dans les secondes suivantes avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide rosâtre.

Les yeux du DREAR fixaient le plafond de l'infirmerie, hagard. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de ses profondes respirations. Puis, lentement, les iris du jeune homme coulissèrent sur sa droite, rencontrant les yeux, humides, de la jeune Dragonne Slayer, qui était légèrement penché sur le petit fils de Makarov, ses cheveux toujours fermement maintenu dans la main du rang S. Le mage de foudre resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis son regard dériva sur sa gauche, rencontrant les yeux rubis de la soigneuse. Cette dernière ôta le masque d'oxygène du visage du blond, qui ferma les yeux en prenant sa première bouffée d'oxygène naturel.

Polyussica, _**claquant des doigts près de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille de Luxus:**_ Eh! Gamin, tu m'entends?

Luxus: …

Polyussica: Si tu m'entends, fais un signe de la tête.

Luxus, _**hochant de la tête:**_ …

Polyussica, _**levant la tête de Luxus:**_ Bien. Bois ça. Et surtout ne le régurgite pas.

Le blond grimaça à chaque gorgé, puis laissa son visage retomber sur l'oreiller. La soigneuse tapota la joue du petit fils de Makarov, attirant l'attention du DREAR, qui sembla peiner à garder les yeux ouvert. La femme détailla minutieusement les pupilles du Dragon Slayer, tout en ayant deux doigts posés sur la jugulaire du jeune homme.

Polyussica: Reste avec moi, gamin. Tu vas suivre mon doigt des yeux.

La femme bougea son index droit horizontalement, devant les yeux du mage de foudre. Ce dernier ne suivit qu'un mouvement du doigt, avant de reporter son regard dans les yeux de la rose. La soigneuse poussa un soupire, avant de se redresser, remarquant au passage que le blond n'avait toujours pas lâché les cheveux de Wendy. Alors que la vieille femme donnait son dos, prête à partir, la voix du DREAR s'éleva, faiblement, enrayé et rauque.

Luxus: Est-ce qu'il.. Y a d'autres, blessés? … Des morts?

Polyussica, _**faisant face à Luxus:**_ Pardon?

Luxus, _**gardant difficilement les yeux ouvert:**_ Ma, gno, lia.. À-t-elle, été évacué.. À temps? … Dis-moi.. Que personne, à part moi.. N'est blessé…

Les deux soigneuses fixèrent le Dragon Slayer, qui prenait de grandes respirations, et dont les yeux étaient vitreux. La poigne du jeune homme ne c'était toujours pas desserré autour des mèches bleu de la jeune MARVEL, et les traits du visage du petit fils de Makarov exprimaient clairement toute la fatigue et la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Pourtant, le rang S luttait, gardant les yeux ouvert, les iris ancrés dans ceux, rouge, de la soigneuse. Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que la rose ne soupire, sa voix rauque remplissant l'infirmerie.

Polyussica: Personne n'a été blessé, et nous n'avons aucun mort à déplorer. Les habitants de Magnolia ont eu le temps de fuir, avant que ton combat ne détruise la ville. Les Dragons Slayers ont été blessé, car ils ont participés au combat, mais ils sont tous saint et sauf. Ils font même un peu trop de bruit à présent, et je ne parle pas que des deux mâles de Fairy Tail, les jumeaux de Saber Tooth, également. Tu peux te rendormir serein.

DREAR poussa un soupire de soulagement, tout en fermant les yeux, sa poigne se relâchant, doucement des cheveux de la mage céleste, au point de finir par retomber mollement sur le matelas. La rose posa alors son regard sur la jeune fille, dont la joie et le soulagement étaient clairement visible sur son visage, un doux sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. La femme quitta l'infirmerie sans un bruit, laissant MARVEL se rassoir au chevet du mage de foudre, serrant la main droite du jeune homme entre ses deux fines mains.

Lorsque la rose arriva dans la grande salle de la Guilde, tout les regards se braquèrent, instantanément sur elle. De suite, tous cessèrent leurs activités et le silence s'installa. Les secondes s'engrainèrent. La soigneuse balaya la pièce des yeux, avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du maître de Guilde. Makarov s'approcha de sa vieille amie, son regard exprimant toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. La voix de la femme s'éleva, légèrement froide et détaché.

Polyussica: Il c'est réveillé.

Mirajane: Vraiment?!

Natsu, _**commençant à courir:**_ Génial! LUXUS VIENT TE BATTRE!

Polyussica, _**attrapant Natsu au passage:**_ Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de repos! Il est extrêmement épuisé. Toute fois, ses sens semblent intacte.

Un soupire général se fit entendre, alors que le Dragon Slayer de feu s'agitait afin de s'extirper de la poigne de la femme. La rose envoya DRAGNIR à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, tout en lui adressant un regard glaciale, tendant tout les autres mages, qui déglutirent difficilement. La femme parcouru une nouvelle fois le hall des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le vieil homme face à elle, reprenant d'une même voix.

Polyussica: Il ne doit pas être dérangé. Je repasserais demain, dans la matinée, afin de l'examiner à nouveau.

Makarov: Très bien. Je te remercie énormément de prendre soin de lui.

Polyussica, _**se dirigeant vers la sortie:**_ Au faite. Il s'inquiétait pour vous. Il semblait plus que soulager d'apprendre que vous alliez tous bien.

Personnes n'eu le temps de répondre, que la soigneuse avait déjà passé les grandes portes de la Guilde, son manteau trainant derrière elle. Les mages s'échangèrent des regards, un silence, gênant, s'installant dans la grande salle, alors que toute l'attention dériva sur la porte de l'infirmerie où se trouvait le petit fils de Makarov, ainsi que la mage céleste qui était resté au chevet du jeune homme.

 **Trois semaines plus tard, 18h00; infirmerie de Fairy Tail, Magnolia**.

Depuis l'infirmerie la mage des mots entendait le brouhaha habituel de la Guilde, atténué par l'épaisse cloison, rendant le silence de la grande pièce beaucoup plus léger. Les derniers rayons du soleil entraient par les grandes fenêtres et venaient s'échouer sur le visage du blond dans un jeu d'ombre et de lumière, soulignant l'impression de puissance qui émanait du DREAR, et ceux malgré son inconscience.

Le mage de foudre ne portait plus le masque d'oxygène, et les traits de son visage semblaient plus serein. Assise à la gauche du mage de rang S, Mc GARDEN avait ses coudes posés sur le matelas, son visage niché dans les paumes de ses mains, et son regard noisette rivé sur le Dragon Slayer.

Les heures défilaient, et les rayons Lunaires vinrent remplacer le Soleil, plongeant l'infirmerie dans une douce pénombre. La Shadow Gear avait fini par fermer les yeux, ses bras croisés sur le bord du lit, son visage au creux de ses bras. C'est ce moment que choisi le petit fils de Makarov pour ouvrir les yeux. Lentement les iris bleu ciel du jeune homme se posèrent sur le plafond crème de la grande pièce, puis ils balayèrent tout le fond de l'infirmerie, avant de faire pareil sur sa gauche, tombant sur la courte chevelure ondulé de Levy, assoupit. Luxus resta à fixer les mèches bleu durant de longues secondes, avant de lever, lentement son bras gauche, afin de poser sa main sur le sommet de la tête de la Mc GARDEN. Le rang S se mit à jouer dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, emmêlant ses doigts avant de caresser les mèches en longueur. DREAR répéta ses gestes durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la bleu ne se réveil, redressant légèrement la tête, afin de poser ses yeux sur le Dragon Slayer.

De suite Mc GARDEN adressa un énorme sourire au mage de foudre avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme.

Levy: LUXUS!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin, moqueur:**_ Je savais que tu m'aimais… Mais au point de te jeter sur moi..

Levy, _**se redressant:**_ Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi! J'ai même failli croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais!

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Pourquoi je ne me serais pas réveillé?

Levy, _**embrassant la joue de Luxus:**_ Je t'expliquerais après. Je vais aller prévenir Polyussica que tu t'es réveillé. Surtout ne bouge pas!

Luxus: Je n'ai pas envie de voir la vieille..

Levy, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu as déjà failli y passer une fois, il est hors de question que tu prenne d'autres risques inutiles pour quitter ce lit. Alors tu ne bouge pas, et tu laisse Polyussica t'examiner. Claire?

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Je vais bi…

Levy _ **, interrompant Luxus d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ Luxus… Tu ne bouge, pas.

Le blond détailla la Shadow Gear, les sourcils froncés, quelques secondes, puis poussa un soupire, ferma les yeux, et opina du chef. La jeune femme embrassa à nouveau le mage de foudre puis quitta l'infirmerie en courant. Rapidement la rose entra dans l'infirmerie, suivi par la jeune Dragonne Slayer. Elles restèrent à examiner le petit fils de Makarov durant de longues minutes; vérifiant la motricité du blond, ses sens, ainsi que son cerveau.

Dans la grande salle, l'agitation était encore plus prononcé que d'habitude, alors lorsque le silence tomba soudainement, une étrange atmosphère s'installa. Debout près du bar, son imposante carrure surmonté par son lourd manteau, laissant son torse nu bandé, visible, le mage de foudre balayait la salle principale de ses yeux bleu ciel, avant qu'il ne pose son regard sur le maître de Fairy Tail. Le vieil homme s'approcha du Dragon Slayer de seconde génération, dans un lourd silence. Les yeux du vieux DREAR détaillaient minutieusement le corps du mage de rang S, qui se tenait droit, et le visage impassible.

Polyussica et Wendy se placèrent sur la gauche du jeune homme, légèrement à l'écart. Le silence était étrangement tendu. Les deux DREAR se fixaient, le regard indéchiffrable pour le jeune et trouble pour le plus vieux. Luxus fini par détourner le regard, examinant les mages présents. Certains semblaient ravi du rétablissement du mage de foudre; comme la Mc GARDEN, les STRAUSS, la Team Natsu et d'autres. Cependant, le blond put constater que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par tous. La lueur était faible, mais le rang S pouvait clairement voir le doute et la peur dans les yeux de certains mages face à lui. Et le visage du Dragon Slayer de foudre se ferma d'avantage, alors qu'il reportait son regard dans les yeux de son grand-père.

Makarov avait les yeux embués. Les larmes n'avaient pas encore sillonnés ses joues, mais elles étaient plus que visible. Un amas de sentiments troublaient les iris bleu-grises du vieil homme, dont la peur et l'inquiétude luttaient pour la première place. Le jeune homme baissa d'avantage son visage, serrant ses poings, alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient, aggravant les traits du visage du blond. Et le silence qui durait à présent depuis plusieurs minutes fut irrespirable durant quelques secondes avant que la voix du maître de Fairy Tail n'emplisse la grande salle, vibrante.

Makarov: Luxus…

Luxus, _**serrant ses poings**_ : …

Makarov: Je.. Je ne sais pas, comment… J'ai cru, pendant un temps que tu… Luxus.. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de…

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix détaché:**_ J'ai compris, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, papi.

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Lu…

Luxus, _**ignorant Makarov, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Makarov:**_ Je vais t'épargner cette peine, de me le dire à voix haute.. J'ai bien compris. J'ai fais une erreur de jugement, vos regards parlent pour vous. Je m'en vais. Qui sait, un jour peut-être j'arriverais à faire les choses comme il le faut. À plus papi.

Le blond traversa la grande salle, sous la stupeur de tous. Alors que le Dragon Slayer de rang S avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du hall, le mage de feu, suivi par les membres de sa Team, les Raijin, ainsi que Levy et les STRAUSS, tentèrent d'arrêter le petit fils de Makarov, mais ce dernier continua son chemin, effectuant simplement le signe de Fairy Tail de sa main droite, surprenant d'avantage les mages. Et Luxus quitta la Guilde dans un silence de plomb, son lourd manteau voltant derrière lui.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que tous n'assimilent se qui c'était produit à l'instant; Luxus venait de quitter Fairy Tail. De son plein gré.

Gildarts: Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris..

Kinana, _**regardant Mirajane: Il**_ n'est pas sérieux, tout de même..? Si?

Kana, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ J'ai rêvé cette scène, n'est-ce pas?

Les secondes s'engrainèrent, et la confusion satura l'air, tandis que tout les mages s'échangeaient des regard, perdu. Pourtant, au milieu de tous, sa courte chevelure bleu couvrant son visage baissé, ses poings serrés, son corps tendu, la Shadow Gear grognait presque de rage. Le mage de glace posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, faisant la Mc GARDEN relever son visage, transpercé par la colère, surprenant une grande majorité de la Guilde. Les iris noisettes de la mage des mots s'ancrèrent directement dans ceux, bleu-gris, du maître de Fairy Tail.

Levy, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix vibrante:**_ Vous êtes fière de vous?!

Makarov: Je.. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Levy, _**pointant les grandes portes de sa main droite:**_ IL C'EST BARRÈ! Voici ce qu'il vient de se passer! Vous le prenez pour un imbécile, peut-être!? Luxus a vu vos doutes! Vos doutes envers lui! Il c'est sacrifié pour nous! Et vous! VOUS! Tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est douter de lui!

Makarov: Mais enfin Levy! Je n'ai jamais douté de lui! J'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour mon petit-fils!

Levy, _**balayant la salle d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un mouvement de bras:**_ Oh! Parce que le doute que je peux lire dans les yeux de certains d'entre nous, comme Wacaba ou encore de Warren c'est de l'inquiétude?! Mais excusez-moi! Je n'avais pas compris que vous essayez de vous foutre de la gueule de Luxus, en le prenant pour un abruti! Je peux vous assurer que lorsque Bisca apprendra ça, vous aller passer un sal quart d'heure!

 _ **Makarov, fronçant des sourcils: Il**_ n'a jamais été question de douter de lui, ou de le bannir! Personnes ici ne comptaient lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il sait passer!

Levy: Oh! Eh bien, dîtes-le à ceux qui doute. Maître. Parce que je crois que certains n'ont pas comprit!

Jet: Levy, tu vas trop loin! Il a prit la mouche tout seul!

Erza, _**croisant ses bras, plissant des yeux:**_ Je ne crois pas non. Il n'agit jamais sans réfléchir. Et s'il a réagit ainsi c'est parce qu'il a senti qu'on l'accusait d'avoir procédé comme il a fait. Et je pense que le regard que vous lui adressiez y ai pour beaucoup.

Wacaba _ **, expirant de la fumé:**_ Quand bien même Levy nous ai prouvé que la quête pour éliminer le Kraken, était plus dangereuse encore que l'affrontement directe. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait put en avertir la Guilde. C'est lui qui n'a pas confiance en nous.

Kana, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Et tu peux nous dire comment vous auriez réagit en apprenant cela? Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aurais pas pensé qu'il trafic quelque chose? Vu la confiance que vous lui porter.

Laki: Pourquoi tout rapporter à ça? Wacaba n'a pas tord. C'est lui qui n'a pas confiance en la Guilde.

Et un nouveau débat débuta. La Guilde était séparé en trois groupes; il y avait ceux qui défendaient le mage de foudre. Ceux qui levaient les doutes sur les intensions du DREAR. Et un plus petit groupe de mages qui tentaient de calmer le jeux. Au milieu de tout ça, la mage des mots tremblait de rage et d'indignation. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, grinça des dents, avant que sa voix ne vienne couvrir le brouhaha.

Levy: ASSEZ! Vous vous entendez?! C'est indigne de Fairy Tail! Vous vous êtes déjà mit à la place de Luxus un peu, pour ne serait-ce que tenter de le comprendre? Non! Au lieu de ça vous êtes entrain de vous disputer! Mais allez-y! Ne vous arrêtez pas! Ce n'ai pas comme si l'un d'entre nous venait de quitter la Guilde en pensant que personne ne se soucis de lui! Comparé à vous, je vais tenter de le ramener, moi!

La jeune femme fit volte face et quitta la Guilde précipitamment. De longues secondes, de silence, passèrent avant qu'un sifflement d'agacement n'attire l'attention de tout les mages sur la jeune Dragonne Slayer. MARVEL partit à la suite de la Shadow Gear, sa longue chevelure voltant derrière elle, suivi par l'Exced blanche qui avait emboité le pas de la mage céleste. Et le maître, ainsi que certains mages furent fusillés du regard par les deux jeunes femmes de rang S, ainsi que la Team Natsu, de la fille de Gildarts, du Dragon Slayer d'acier et de Juvia.

La guilde avait été vidé. Peu de mages étaient présent, et le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle était si inhabituel à Fairy Tail, qu'une étrange tension y planait. Le maître était assit sur le bar, une choppe de bière dans les mains, son regard plongé dans le liquide ambré. À la droite du vieil homme, le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail était installé sur un tabouret, son attention porté sur les grandes portes de la Guilde, son visage posé dans la paume de sa main droite. Les deux Dragons Slayers qui restaient venaient de s'installer à une table, après avoir tenter de retrouver le petit fils de Makarov, tout comme la cartomancienne, ainsi que les deux cadets STRAUSS.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que le Dragon Slayer de foudre avait quitté la Guilde, poursuivit par les deux jeunes femmes aux mèches bleu, et l'inquiétude du vieux DREAR était à présent gravé sur les traits de son visage. C'est donc avec surprise que le vieil homme releva son regard, tout comme les autres mages présents, lorsque les deux portes de Fairy Tail s'ouvrirent, laissant l'imposante carrure du mage de foudre se détacher de l'encadrement, suivi par deux plus petites et fines silhouettes, qui encadrèrent la large stature du rang S. Le silence accueilli les trois mages. Les iris bleu ciel du blond parcoururent la grande salle, avant de s'arrêter sur son grand-père, qui c'était levé, quittant le bar, le soulagement clairement discernable dans yeux bleu-gris.

Luxus s'approcha du maître de Guilde, s'arrêtant à une vingtaines de centimètres, baissant son visage afin de garder le contact visuel avec l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir. Makarov détailla son petit fils; Son lourd manteau augmentait l'imposante carrure du jeune homme. Son jean noir tombait presque avec provocation, sur ses hanches. Son torse ainsi que ses bras étaient entièrement bandés, n'enlevant en rien l'impression de puissance froide, qui émanait du blond. L'expression du visage du jeune homme était fermé. Glaciale. Ses iris étaient insondables et profondes, tels deux ciels hivernaux. Face au Dragon Slayer, le vieil homme déglutit. Encore un peu et l'atmosphère aurait put être saturé d'électricité statique, tant l'ambiance était tendu. Et la voix, grave, et caverneuse du blond augmenta la tension déjà présente.

Luxus: Il paraitrait, que tu ais des choses, à me dire?

À cet instant, tout les mages présents se rendirent compte de l'imposante aura que dégageait le DREAR. Rendant le jeune homme beaucoup plus froid et impressionnant qu'à l'accoutumé. Et un frisson d'appréhension saisit l'ensemble des mages. Le regard du rang S ne quitta pas celui, bleu-gris, de son grand-père, et le jeune homme sembla attendre que le vieil homme ne réagisse, répondant à sa question. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires au maître de Guilde pour qu'il ne retrouve contenance, son visage devenant plus sérieux.

Makarov: En effet. Suis-moi, nous parlerons dans mon bureau.

Le mage de gigantisme amorça un mouvement afin de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, cependant le vieil homme s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que le Dragon Slayer de foudre n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Le rang S parcourait des yeux la grande salle, dévisageant les mages présents, puis il détailla le maître de Guilde. Makarov refit alors face à son petit fils, scrutant chaque contraction des muscles de la mâchoire du jeune homme face à lui. Le mage de foudre reporta son regard dans celui de l'ainé DREAR.

Luxus: Je n'aurais pas dut écouter Levy, et revenir.. Ce n'ai pas la peine, de mettre les formes, si c'est pour me dire, ce que je sais déjà.

Makarov, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Je ne sais pas quel fil tes pensées ont suivi. Ni même comment tu en es arrivé à la conclusion hâtive, qui s'en ai écoulé. Mais il est claire, que nous ne sommes pas sur le même point.

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ …

Makarov, _**donnant son dos à Luxus:**_ Suis-moi, mon enfant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à éclaircirent.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, soupirant:**_ …

Makarov: Et détrompe toi.

Luxus _ **, fixant le dos de Makarov:**_ …

Makarov, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix vibrante:**_ Je suis plus qu'heureux, et soulagé de te savoir de retour parmi nous. Et encore plus; saint et sauf.

Le mage de foudre resta figé, quelques secondes, regardant le vieil homme entamé les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage des rangs S. Le jeune DREAR jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule gauche, rencontrant le visage de la mage des mots, qui adressait au jeune homme un sourire encourageant. Le blond rencontra également le regard, luisant, de la barmaid. Celui pétillant, d'ALPERONA. Et celui soulagé, de Kinana et de la reine des Fées, avant que le Dragon Slayer ne reporte son attention sur le maître de Guilde qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Luxus ferma les yeux, soupira, avant de rejoindre son grand-père. Et les deux DREAR s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du plus vieux.

Luxus c'était installé au fond du bureau, appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre, et sa jambe gauche relevé. En face du blond, le vieil homme c'était installé derrière l'imposant meuble en bois massif, et fixait le mage de foudre de ses iris bleu-gris. Le silence entre les deux hommes s'étira sur de longues minutes, tendu.

Dans le même temps, alors que la porte du bureau du maître venait de se fermer, la barmaid se précipita à l'étage, planquant son oreille contre la porte. Tous dévisagèrent l'ainée des STRAUSS, avant que la reine des Fées ne croise ses bras, ne plisse des yeux et que sa voix ne s'élève, attirant l'attention de l'argenté.

Erza: Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais, Mira?

Mirajane, _**se décollant de la porte, murmurant:**_ Je veux savoir ce que Luxus a à dire. Et ce que le maître lui reprochera.

Evergreen: Parce que tu pense qu'il lui fera des reproches?

Mirajane: Je n'en sais rien. Et je trouverais cela injuste, que le maître le fasse. C'est pour cela que je veux savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Fried, _**fermant les yeux:**_ … Moi aussi je voudrais savoir..

Kana: C'est vrai que ça me titille également.

Mirajane: Alors évitez de faire du bruits, je ne voudrais pas que Luxus sache qu'il est écouté.

Fried, _**se dirigeant vers les escaliers:**_ Dans ce cas. Je peux, peut-être, faire quelque chose. Écarte-toi Mira.

La mage de Take Over s'écarta de quelques pas, regardant, septique le Raijin se placer face à la porte. Dégainant son épée, le jeune homme dessina des runes en quelques mouvements de bras. Un silence expectatif s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Natsu croisa des bras, tout en faisant une moue déçu, tandis que le mage de glace ricanait, vite imité par d'autres mages présents. JUSTIN adressa un regard noir à la foule, faisant le silence s'installer à nouveau, avant que la voix de Makarov ne vienne surprendre l'ensemble des mages, qui firent un pas en arrière, sous le choc.

Makarov: J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu avais cette créature dans ton appartement? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé?

Le silence répondit au maître de Guilde, et tout les mages retinrent leur souffle, fixant la porte avec intérêt.

Dans le bureau, le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas bougé, son regard était toujours rivé sur l'extérieur. Se ne serait pour la contraction de ses doigts sur ses bras, le vieil homme aurait put croire que le mage de foudre n'avait pas entendu ses questions. Le blond ferma les yeux, puis soupira, avant de détourner son attention du paysage terreux, qui reprenait doucement des couleurs verdoyantes. Le petit fils de Makarov ancra ses orbes bleu ciel dans celles du mage de gigantisme, avant que sa voix, grave et froide n'envahisse la pièce.

Luxus: Parce que, ce n'était pas du ressort de Fairy Tail.

Makarov, _**fronçant des sourcils**_ : « Pas du ressort de Fairy Tail »? La ville entière a été détruite, Luxus. En quoi cela n'ai pas du ressort de Fairy Tail?

Le blond détourna, à nouveau son regard, et le silence répondit au vieil homme qui soupira. Les minutes s'engrainèrent, beaucoup trop longues, que se soit au goût du maître, que des mages qui écoutaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Le sixième maître de la Guilde posa ses coudes sur son bureau, appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes, le vieil homme fixait le mage de foudre. Ce dernier donnait l'étrange impression d'être dans un processus de rétractation, telle une araignée blessée, qui se glissait, lentement et progressivement, dans une fissure d'un mur, comme pour cacher, pudiquement, sa faiblesse aux yeux du monde.

Makarov: Luxus. Je vois très bien ce que tu essaye de faire.

Luxus: …

Makarov, _**fermant les yeux:**_ De quoi te cache-tu? Quel lien peux-tu avoir avec le Kraken?

Luxus: …

Makarov, _**détaillant Luxus:**_ Je vais t'exposer mon hypothèse. Je pense, que tu ne souhaitais pas ce qui est arrivé. Tu as prit beaucoup trop de précautions pour que je puisse penser que tu es voulu la destruction de la ville. Je pense, que tu as affronté le Kraken auparavant, surement durant une mission. Au vue de ce qu'Erza nous a raconté. Tu ne devais pas être suffisamment fort pour la vaincre, tu as donc usé d'un sort, afin de sceller cette créature, dans l'attente de développer tes pouvoirs. Toute fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu l'as enfermé chez toi, et que tu n'ai prévenu personne. Pourquoi tu ne voulait, PAS. Que quelqu'un apprenne l'existence de cette créature? Même pas moi.. Alors, il se trouve que Levy ai fait des recherches, et que pour un être qui n'est pas un Dragon ou un Chasseur de Dragons, éliminer, au combat, le Kraken, est impossible. Et la quête pour fabriquer la seule arme capable de l'éliminer, est encore plus dangereuse que de l'affronter. Ce qui n'explique pas, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ …

Makarov, _**soupirant:**_ … Luxus… J'essaye de comprendre. De, te, comprendre. Comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne si tu ne tu ne parle pas.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et le maître de Fairy Tail poussa un énième soupire. Durant de longues minutes, le silence fut roi, imperturbable. Le vieux DREAR passa une main, lasse, sur son crâne, puis la passa sur son visage, avant de reporter son regard sur son petit fils. Le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération avait les traits du visage froids et indéchiffrables, ses paupières closes, le rendait hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, surtout à la conversation que le mage de gigantisme tentait d'avoir.

La nuit était bien avancé, les étoiles brillaient, et la Lune, pleine, était la seules source de lumière dans le bureau du maître. Les grandes fenêtres qui longeaient tout le long du mur à la droite du vieil homme captaient suffisamment de rayons pour que la pièce soit éclairée convenablement. Les traits du visage de Makarov étaient tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude se mélangeant à l'épuisement du vieil homme, qui n'avait que peu dormi depuis les derniers évènements. Et le soupire résigné que poussa le mage de gigantisme, attira l'attention du blond, qui remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux du maître, et de ses joues creusés, par l'insomnie. La voix du vieux DREAR se fit beaucoup plus tremblante, et incertaine, captant d'avantage l'attention du mage de foudre.

Makarov: Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi, Luxus. Après le combat, lorsque l'on vous a retrouvé, sur le champ de bataille.. Tu étais le seul à avoir ton pronostique vital engagé. Ta vie tenait moins qu'à un fil. C'était un miracle, que Polyussica ai réussi à trouver un pouls, et encore plus à te maintenir en vie, dans l'attente des appareils nécessaires à ta survie…

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ …

Makarov, _**les yeux dans les vagues:**_ Durant, deux, long mois. Tu as fait de la fièvre. Tu es tombé dans le coma. Ton cœur c'est arrêté à plusieurs reprises. Et ta magie ne se régénérait pas. Polyussica avait même découvert que tu avais été empoisonné.. Tu as été atteint d'une tumeur anti-Ethernanos. Subit un polytraumatisme. Tes fonctions vitales été en danger. Surtout ta ventilation pulmonaire. Ce qui ai rare pour un Dragon Slayer.. Tu aurais pus mourir à n'importe quel moment. Et pour combler le tout.. Il a fallut que tu ais également un traumatisme crânien, mettant en jeu tes yeux… Tu aurais pus te réveiller aveugle, Luxus.

Luxus, _**baissant les yeux:**_ …

Makarov, _**regardant Luxus, les yeux larmoyant:**_ Comprends-moi, mon fils. J'ai bien cru que ta dernière heure était arrivé. Chaque jour, je craignais que tu ne puisse passer la nuit qui suivrait.. Je t'ai vu endurer tant de douleurs, sans que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit. Je t'ai entendu combattre, seul, cette créature mythologique. Cet assassin de Dragons, seul, durant plus d'une heure. Priant de tout mon cœur, que tu ne me soit pas enlevé. Tu as tellement pioché dans tes réserves, surpasser tes limites, pour tous nous protéger.. Encaissé tant d'attaques.. Défendu les tiens.. Que même Acnologia a trouvé judicieux, que tu devrais t'arrêter. Et je crois bien, que pour cela, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. Qui sait si tu aurais survécu, s'il ne t'avait pas contraint, à t'écarter du combat.. Luxus… J'ai besoin de savoir.. De savoir ce qui t'a poussé à supporter, seul, ce combat. À lutter, seul, face à tes craintes et cette créature, qui était clairement une source de tourments pour toi.. Pourquoi ne t'ais-tu pas confié à ta famille, mon fils? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part du danger qui planait au-dessus de toi..? De nous..? De la ville..?

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ …

Makarov: … Luxus… Explique-moi…

Les mages qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte étaient tous resté sans voix. La tristesse et la détresse du maître avait touché l'ensemble des mages, et le silence qui répondait au vieil homme était étouffant. Les regards étaient tous porté sur ce battant de bois, et la tension ne cessait d'augmentait sous le silence imposé, par le petit fils de Makarov.

Wacaba, _**à voix basse:**_ Vous.. Vous passez qu'il répondra?

Gildarts, _**sur le même ton:**_ Il faut l'espérer..

Kana, _**serrant un tonneau de saké:**_ … Luxus… Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant souffrir, pour que tu impose un silence si douloureux..?

Cela faisait, à présent, plus de cinq minutes que le silence s'éternisait, et les mages n'espéraient plus que le mage de foudre ne donne une explication au maître de Fairy Tail. Et cela semblait également le cas du vieil homme face au Dragon Slayer, qui avait fini par se prendre le visage entre les mains. Alors, lorsque la voix, enraillé et rauque, du jeune DREAR s'éleva, le mage de gigantisme se figea, saisi par tout les trémolos, qui déformait la voix du jeune homme.

Luxus _ **, posant sa main droite sur ses yeux:**_ C'est.. De ma faute, s'il l'a libéré… C'est… Parce que je.. J'avais besoin d'elle, que tout ça.. Qu'il y a eu tout ces morts… Que son sang a, imprégné mes mains. Que ses yeux, se sont éteints.. Parce que… J'étais faible.. Perdu.. Et incapable de changer, sans elle…

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser, lentement, le long du mur, se retrouvant assit sur le parquet de la pièce, son visage caché dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblantes, alors qu'il relevait ses genoux afin de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sous le regard, abasourdi, du maître de Fairy Tail. Le vieil homme était décontenancé face à la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Et il resta coi, lorsque la voix de son petit fils s'éleva à nouveau, complètement cassé.

Luxus: C'est de ma faute… C'est parce que je n'ai pas pus comprendre, avant, ce qu'était une Guilde. Les liens qui unissent tout les mages de Fairy Tail. Parce que, j'avais besoin d'elle, pour m'apprendre.. Parce qu'elle m'était devenu essentiel.. Qu'il a invoqué le Kraken… Et j'étais trop faible.. Beaucoup trop faible, pour lutter.. Pour la protéger.. Parce qu'elle a préféré mourir à ma place… Parce que j'ai cru mourir avec elle…

Makarov _ **, se mettant debout sur sa chaise, appuyé sur le bureau:**_ … Lu…

Luxus, _**sa voix mourant dans sa gorge:**_ Parce qu'elle.. M'aimait…

Le sixième maître était estomaqué. Yeux et bouche ouverts, le vieil homme semblait plus que perdu face au chagrin qui s'emparait du blond. Le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux, son visage enfouit dans le creux de ses jambes et sa main gauche, serré en poing, appuyé contre son front. Le silence qui revenait était lourd. Tombant lentement dans toute la Guilde. Tous, étaient abasourdi par les propos du mage de foudre. Durant plusieurs minutes, Makarov cessa de respirer, avant que, dans un souffle, sa voix ne s'élève, faiblement, dans le bureau.

Makarov: De.. Quoi est-ce que tu parle..?

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix blanche:**_ … Cin, dry…

Le vieux DREAR resta stupéfait. Papillonnant des yeux, le sixième maître fixait le blond, assit à l'autre bout de pièce, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Les secondes et les minutes s'emmêlèrent, semblables à l'éternité, tant le silence était oppressant. Le mage de gigantisme secoua son visage de gauche à droite, puis, plissa des yeux.

Makarov: … Cindry..? Qui est-ce..? Et qui a libéré le Kraken..? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à toi? Et surtout.. Quand, tout cela a bien put se passer?

Luxus ne répondit pas, raffermissant sa prise sur ses genoux, alors qu'il resserrait ses jambes contre son torse. À présent, le lourd manteau du jeune homme ne semblait plus développer l'imposante carrure du mage de foudre, au contraire, il semblait le couvrir, afin de le cacher de la vue du vieil homme. À cet instant, l'impression de processus de rétractation qu'avait eu Makarov, quelques instants plutôt, était encore plus présente. Le blond semblait vouloir fondre sous l'épais manteau. Disparaitre, ailleurs, afin que personne ne puisse voir sa faiblesse.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix blanche:**_ C'était durant mon bannissement.. Peut-être.. Deux semaines après. J'ai rencontré une femme. Une artiste, qui voyageait depuis un an, et qui se produisait sur de petites scènes, afin d'avoir une chambre et à manger pour la nuit. Ou contre une poignée de Jewell. Sa voix était douce. Un sourire angélique. Et des yeux violets, qui pétillaient la joie de vivre. Elle était généreuse avec tout le monde. Elle avait.. Une vision de la vie, si… Poétique. Selon elle, la nature se suffisait à elle-même. Le bonheur ne se tenait qu'à des choses, si simples, si futiles, qu'on en oubliait de les savourer. Au départ. On devait juste se rendre au village suivant, ensemble. Et finalement.. Elle est resté à mes côtés durant onze mois. Elle.. Grâce à elle, j'ai sus mettre des mots, sur mes sentiments.. J'ai appris à apprécier chaque instant.. À maitriser mon impulsivité, ainsi que ma rage..

La voix du jeune DREAR mourut à nouveau dans sa gorge, et le silence retomba, lourd. Le mage de gigantisme prit une respiration, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'il avait cessé de respirer durant tout le monologue de son petit fils. Le mage de foudre, planta les doigts de sa main droite dans la chaire de sa cuisse gauche, alors qu'il passait son autre main dans ses cheveux. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres, alors que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau, aussi froide, que s'il parlait d'une chose futile. Augmentant l'impression, douloureuse, qu'il avait si mal, qu'il devait se détacher de lui-même pour raconter cette partie de sa vie.

Luxus: Au cours de notre voyage. Je lui ai proposé, qu'après avoir fait le tour de Fiore, de se construire une vie, à mes côtés. Nous avions des projets. Elle m'avait même fait lui promettre, de me rendre sur la tombe du premier maître de Fairy Tail, afin que je renouvelle mes engagements, envers moi-même, pour que je puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elle m'a calmé. Canalisé et changé. On passait de villes en villages, sa voix égaillant les habitants de Fiore, mais surtout moi. Elle avait commencé à me parler des étoiles. À m'impliquer dans ses autres passions. Nous avions même mentionner, le nombre d'enfants que nous voulions avoir après notre grand tour…

Makarov s'étrangla. Derrière la porte, Mirajane s'évanoui, sans autre mesure, tout comme Fried, Wendy, et Juvia. Les autres mages c'étaient écroulé, cul sur le sol, la bouche béate. Le sixième maître ferma ses yeux, secouant son visage de gauche à droite, ouvrant la bouche afin de parler, mais l'initiative du vieil homme fut coupé court, car le mage de foudre avait relevé son visage, posant son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres, alors que son regard semblait partir au-delà des limites de la voute céleste.

Luxus: Elle voulait retourner dans son village, sur la côte Ouest de Fiore. On aurait construit une maison en bois, légèrement à l'écart du village, pour qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de la nature, comme elle adorait le faire. On aurai eu notre propre potager, juste derrière notre chez nous. On avait même envisagé de faire notre maison proche d'une source chaude, naturelle, car elle pouvait y passer des heures, sous les étoiles, à me raconter les histoires de Dieux qui se seraient aimé et juré un amour éternel, si bien, qu'à leur mort, ils se seraient réincarné en étoiles, afin que leur amour ne cesse jamais de briller. On aurait d'abord eu une fille, qui lui ressemblerait. Avec de grands yeux violacés, et de fines lèvres, qui esquisseraient toujours un sourire radieux. Quoique, Cindry disait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle ait mes yeux. Soit disant que l'on pouvait s'y perdre dedans. Trois ans après, elle aurait été enceinte, d'un garçon, qui aurait prit grand soin de sa sœur… Quand bien même je n'aurais put redevenir un mage de Fairy Tail, j'aurais été heureux, et fière de pouvoir te les présenter. Qu'ils connaissent la Guilde qui m'ai vu grandir…

Les larmes de Makarov ne cessaient de sillonnaient ses joues, alors qu'il regardait son petit fils. Le jeune homme avait détendu sa jambe gauche, son bras droit posé sur son genou encore plié, son visage tourné vers le ciel. Les yeux du mage de rang S brillaient d'une étrange lueur, un mélange de tendresse, de mélancolie, de douleur, et de regret. Le sourire du blond c'était, au fur et à mesure dissipé, alors que les traits de son visage semblaient en plein mécanisme de reconstitution; redevenant froid et indéchiffrables, et sa voix s'éleva, à nouveau rauque et détaché, avec une nuance de colère.

Luxus: Mais.. Il a fallut que l'on rencontre ce; « Docteur »… Il c'est éprit de Cindry. Il lui a tourné autour.. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu agir, Cindry lui avait très clairement signifié qu'elle était déjà prise. Mais.. Avec sa douceur naturelle, il a n'a pas écouté, et a insisté. Et puis, il c'est mit à faire des remarques. Sur mon passif, sur ce que j'étais, et sur le fait que, si vraiment je voulais construire ma vie avec elle, qu'elle aurait eu une preuve, concrète et universel.. Je l'ai d'abord menacé. Juste des coups de pressions, pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais il revenait toujours. Cindry n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le jour où je lui ai collé une droite en pleine mâchoire, parce qu'il avait osé poser ses mains sur elle. Elle était contre la violence, mais, elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, et a essayé, une nouvelle fois, de faire comprendre à ce « Docteur Hogback » qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses avances. Et pourtant, il n'a pas cessé de continuer. Alors.. Au bout du dixième mois, de notre voyage, on c'est arrêté à Era. Et je.. Je lui ai demandé, de m'épouser.

Makarov frôla la crise cardiaque. Le jeune DREAR avait toute son attention porté sur le ciel, il ne vit donc pas son grand-père se tenir la poitrine, affalé dans son siège, le souffle court. De l'autre côté de la porte, les mages c'étaient statufiés. Certains avaient perdu connaissance, rejoignant la pauvre Mirajane, qui avait eu du mal à se remettre de son premier évanouissement. Le silence qui suivi semblait suspendu dans le temps, les secondes ne semblant plus vouloir s'écouler, tant tous les mages étaient sous le choc. Dans le bureau, le visage du petit fils de Makarov se referma d'avantage, se faisant plus dur, alors qu'il serrait des poings, sa voix s'élevant, vibrante de rage et de culpabilité en même temps.

Luxus: Lorsqu'il est revenu à la charge, une semaine après. Il a été fou de rage, m'a pointé du doigt et m'a juré qu'il me tuerait. Qu'une fois mort, le cœur de Cindry serait de nouveau libre et qu'il s'en emparerait.. Je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Je ne l'ai pas prit au sérieux, il n'était pas mage… Pourtant.. Il est revenu. Près d'un mois plus tard. Déclarant de nouveau à Cindry ses sentiments, qu'elle a rejeté poliment. Ce Hogback c'est alors mit à prononcer des phrases incompréhensible, tout en dessinant des inscriptions douteuses, autour d'une sorte de vase. On se trouvait dans un petit village, la nature c'est mise à ce déchainer. Cindry voulait aider les villageois, les protéger, alors, j'ai fais face à Hogback, pendant qu'elle faisait évacuer le village. Je n'ai pus le frapper que deux fois, avant qu'une créature ne s'interpose entre lui et moi… C'était le Kraken…

Makarov, _**à mi-voix:**_ Que c'est-il passé?

Luxus, _**baissant son visage:**_ … Je n'ai pas été assez fort. Elle n'était pas en possession de tout ses moyens, mais, elle était suffisamment forte pour me rendre impuissant… J'allais mourir… Elle allait me tuer… Mais le coup fatal n'est jamais venu.. Cindry c'était mise à frapper le Kraken, de toutes ses forces, hurlant qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas. Le temps que je me relève, l'une des tentacules du Kraken transperçait déjà la poitrine de Cindry…

La voix du mage de foudre s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'il prenait son visage dans sa main gauche. Le mage de gigantisme laissa à son petit fils le temps de retrouver une certaine contenance. Le silence s'étira durant de longues minutes, imperturbable. Le jeune homme posa son front contre son genou encore relevé, tout en poussant un soupire. Le Dragon Slayer passa une main, lasse, dans sa courte chevelure, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau, blanche

Luxus: Je me suis précipité sur elle. Je l'ai récupéré et j'ai couru le plus loin possible.. L'odeur de son sang, envahissait mes sens. La texture, poisseuse du liquide, coulait entre mes doigts. J'entendais sa respiration devenir de plus en plus courte et inexistante. J'ai.. J'ai tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ai hurlé, appelé de l'aide.. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même ce Hogback, vienne lui sauver la vie… Elle a ouvert les yeux, et posé une main sur ma joue. Elle m'a sourit. D'un de ses sourires d'ange… Elle m'a dit… Qu'elle était heureuse.. Heureuse car j'étais, tout, pour elle.. Qu'elle aurait été, honoré, de porter mon nom, et mes enfants… Que.. Je n'avais pas à pleurer sa mort.. Qu'elle n'était, qu'une partie.. Qu'une étape, dans ma vie.. Que.. Que j'avais.. De grandes choses accomplir… Le monde à découvrir.. Qu'elle n'aurait put vivre, en me sachant mort…

Une, unique, larme vint rouler sur la joue droite du blond, alors que son corps tremblait, son dos se voutant, tandis que ses doigts se plantaient si fortement dans les paumes de ses mains, que des perles de sang, vinrent s'égoutter sur le parquet. Face à cela, le sixième maitre se mordit la lèvre inférieur, son regard luisait de tristesse et d'impuissance face à la douleur de son petit fils.

Luxus: Je lui ai dit qu'elle se trompait.. Qu'elle m'avait changé.. Qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie, par deux fois.. Qu'elle comptait pour moi.. Qu'elle m'était essentiel… Elle s'est mise à pleurer, son sourire ne s'effaçant pas, malgré les larmes… Et là.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.. Que son amour.. Était, aussi fort, que ceux des Dieux, des mythologies qu'elle appréciait tant.. Que, son amour pour moi, était si grand.. Qu'il brillerait, parmi les étoiles… Et.. Qu'elle était heureuse, de mourir pour moi.. Par amour.. Parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle voulait que je continue ma route.. Et que je me rende, sur la tombe du premier maître de ma Guilde.. Que je tienne ma promesse… Je.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps, de lui retourner ses mots.. De lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle.. Avec les mots, qu'elle m'avait apprit.. Elle est morte… Dans mes bras.. Parce que.. J'étais trop faible, pour battre ce monstre… Parce que, j'allais mourir.. Elle est morte.. Sans.. Sans que je puisse lui dire… Sans savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle… Elle est morte… Parce qu'elle m'a aimé…

Le jeune DREAR était dévasté. La douleur et la peine étaient inscrites sur son visage, alors qu'il se recroquevillait, d'avantage, sur lui-même. Makarov pleurait silencieusement, détaillant son petit fils. De l'autre côté de la porte, les mages présents se trouvaient dans le même était que le maître de Guilde, tous pleuraient pour le mage de foudre, dont la douleur de la perte de cette Cindry ne semblait pas s'être effacé. Le silence fut lourd, lourd sur les épaules et le cœurs des mages. Pourtant, la voix du Dragon Slayer de seconde génération s'éleva à nouveau, complètement cassé et rauque.

Luxus: Le Kraken m'a retrouvé. Et m'a attaqué.. Je.. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la rage, qui c'est mise à pulser dans mes veines… Des cris de douleurs.. Mais, je ne saurais dire si c'était les miens ou ceux du Kraken… Je voyais rouge.. Mais là encore, était-ce du sang, ou simplement une impression dut à ma haine…? Je n'en sais rien.. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance.. Je me trouvais dans une autre village. On m'a informé alors, que l'autre avait été détruit, que certains villageois avaient eu le temps de fuir, mais que, de tout ceux se trouvant encore sur place, ou dans les environs, j'étais le seul survivant. Dès que j'ai pus, je suis retourné dans le village, à la recherche du corps de Cindry. Je l'ai chercher, demandé aux villageois qui avaient enterré les corps, s'il ne l'avait pas enterré également… Mais non… Elle était introuvable.. Alors ils m'ont dit, que son corps devait faire partit de ceux, qui ont été entièrement détruit durant l'affrontement… Je.. J'ai voulu mourir.. Je.. Je ne pouvais même pas lui rendre hommage comme elle le méritait.. On m'a enlevé se droit… J'ai.. Je me suis alors dit, que je me rendrais sur la tombe de Mavis, comme je le lui avait promis, puis.. J'aurais chercher un endroit, digne d'elle, afin de mourir, à mon tour…

Makarov resta sa voix, totalement abasourdi par les paroles du jeune homme. Un silence morbide, tomba dans la Guilde. De l'autre côté de la porte, Gajeel, Grey, Lucy, Erza et Elfman retenaient le mage de feu, tout en le bâillonnant, afin que ses cris de protestations et d'indignations ne parviennent pas jusqu'au Dragon Slayer de foudre. Cependant, les sentiments de DRAGNIR étaient partagés par tout les mages présents.

Luxus: Toute fois.. Ce n'ai pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur l'île Tenrô, Grimoire Heart s'en était prit à Fairy Tail, et… Tu avais été grièvement blessé… J'ai cru, que le sort voulait m'arracher tout ce en quoi je tenais.. Je ne l'ai pas supporté..

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux, attristé:**_ … Luxus…

Luxus: À notre retour, je suis resté dans la forêt, à l'Est de Magnolia. J'ai réfléchis durant de nombreux jours sur ce que je devais faire.. Sept ans c'étaient déjà écoulé, et.. Mourir, après sept d'absence, ne me convenait plus.. Je voulais.. Rendre hommage à Cindry.. Alors j'avais prévu de partir, de retourner dans ce village, là où elle était morte, pour y prendre de la Terre, et y faire une tombe vide.. Mais.. Le Kraken est apparu devant moi.. Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter à nouveau, mais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser atteindre Magnolia.. Alors, je lui ai fait face.. Je me suis vite rendu compte, qu'elle était plus puissante que lors de notre premier affrontement. J'ai donc dut user d'un sort que Fried avait eu le temps de m'apprendre, avant mon bannissement. Je l'ai scellé dans ce que j'avais sous la main; un pot de sucre. Le réceptacle étant trop petit, et le sort trop faible, je savait que je n'avait que quelques minutes… Une dizaine, tout au plus.. J'ai voulu l'enfermé dans la cabane dans laquelle je m'étais installé, mais, je ne craignais que si elle en ressortait, qu'elle n'attaque Magnolia par surprise. Ou alors que des mages noirs n'apprennent son existence, et, étant dans un endroit reculé, qu'ils auraient put la desceller à leur guise. J'ai donc décidé, de l'enfermé dans mon ancien appartement à Magnolia, tout en créant des runes tout autour de l'appartement et de l'immeuble, afin de protéger les habitants. Ainsi, à la moindre tentative, vous auriez été prévenu, de part l'agitation qu'elle aurait créé en brisant les runes, avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement de sa prison, et vous auriez put agir en conséquence, si je n'étais pas là pour l'empêcher d'agir.

Makarov, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Pourquoi?

Luxus, _**soupirant:**_ C'était censé être temporaire.. Juste le temps que je me renseigne sur elle, et que je devienne plus fort pour l'éliminer. Et je ne voulais pas mélangé Fairy Tail. J'étais encore banni, et, pour moi, c'était de ma responsabilité de trouver un moyen de l'éliminer. C'est de ma faute, après tout, si ce Hogback l'a libéré… Entre temps, Gildarts m'a fait réintégrer la Guilde, et j'ai découvert qu'elle était une tueuse de Dragons et que l'unique arme qui pouvait l'éliminer, était une dague en argent, dont le pommeau représente le visage d'une vieil homme casqué au corps de poisson, au-dessus d'un animal mi-scorpion, mi serpent, mi panthère, et dont la lame était en vague. Et que la quête pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs, était impossible, tant elle était périlleuse.

Makarov: Pourquoi, une fois avoir réintégré la Guilde, tu n'es pas venu m'en parler?

Luxus: ….

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Luxus.. Pourquoi?

Luxus: … Parce que.. Tu doutais encore de moi.. Parce que, la plupart d'entre vous me craigne encore.. Que se serait-il produit, si j'avais dit détenir, chez moi, une créature capable d'éliminer un Dragon? Que je ne voulais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'en mêle? Et que j'étais responsable de sa première libération? Comment aurait réagit les autres? Comment, toi? Tu aurais réagit..? Pour la plupart, malgré le fait que cela fasse, à présent, près de deux ans que je sois de retour, la peur et le doute persiste.

Makarov, _**ouvrant la bouche:**_ …

Luxus, _**devançant Makarov:**_ Ce ne sont pas des reproches. Je comprends parfaitement. Je vous ai fait souffrir. Je vous ai forcé à vous battre entre vous. J'ai menacé tout Magnolia. Et même avant cela, je n'étais pas des plus supportable, et encore moins fréquentable. J'étais une petite enflure... Je comprends parfaitement les doutes que vous portez à mon égard, et c'est pour cela que j'ai géré seul, cette situation. Quand bien même, elle m'est fait passer des nuits blanches, et m'a fait avoir des sueurs froides. Je tenais à prendre mes responsabilités. Mais. Elle a fini par briser l'enchantement qui la maintenait dans la pièce vide, de mon appartement. Et malgré toutes mes bonnes volontés, Magnolia a quand même été menacé.. À été détruite, et Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, les Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth et celui d'Oracion Seis, ainsi que Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Levy et Fried, ont été blessés. Acnologia est même intervenu, et.. Je suppose que vous avez dut craindre qu'il ne reproduise ce qu'il avait fait sur l'île Tenrô… Je… Encore une fois.. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment fort, pour lui faire face.. Et j'ai mit les vies, de ceux qui me sont le plus chers, en jeu…. Je.. Je suis désolé, Papi… J'imagine, que je te déçois.. Une fois de plus…

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, détaillant le blond face à lui. Le vieux DREAR quitta sa chaise, contourna son bureau, et se dirigea vers son petit fils, qui avait le visage baissé. Le maître de Fairy Tail, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, avant de passer une main, réconfortante, dans la courte chevelure du mage de foudre. Surprit, le Dragon Slayer releva son visage, ancrant son regard dans celui du mage de gigantisme. Les deux DREAR se dévisagèrent, avant que le vieil homme n'esquisse un doux sourire, fière, surprenant, d'avantage, le rang S.

Makarov: Au contraire… Je suis, très fière de toi. Tu as fais, tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, pour faire face à la menace, que tu savais, pourtant, plus forte que toi. Tu as pensé à la sécurité de la Guilde, et de Magnolia, avant la tienne. Et tu as sus surmonter la douleur, et la perte, pour avancer.. C'est à moi de m'excuser, Luxus.. De m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir accordé plus de confiance, comme l'a sut le faire Gildarts. De m'excuser de t'avoir fait endurer toutes ses souffrances, alors que la seule chose dont tu avais besoin, c'était de mon soutient. De m'excuser de ne pas avoir vu, que tu souffrais en silence.. Et que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être présent pour les membre de la Guilde, depuis notre retour, et ce, même avant d'avoir réintégré Fairy Tail… Pardonne-moi, Luxus, de ne pas avoir été là, alors que tu avais besoin moi…

Luxus, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ … Papi…

Durant quelques secondes les deux DREAR échangèrent un long regard, avant qu'ils ne se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et d'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus détendu, les larmes du vieil homme sillonnaient ses joues, pour aller s'échouer dans le cou de son petit fils. De l'autre côté de la porte, Fried effaçait ses runes, alors que tous les mages présents, pleuraient à chaudes larmes, se prenant dans les bras, pour certains, tant les émotions avaient été fortes.

 **Trois semaines plus tard, 14h00; Villa de Luxus, Harujion**

Luxus mordillait le sein gauche d'Erza, tandis que sa min droite se faufilait, sous la jupe de la mage chevalière, entre les jambes de l'écarlate. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, le souffle haché, et ses mains défaisaient les boutons de la chemise du blond. Alors que les doigts du Dragon Slayer effleurait les bord du boxer de la jeune femme, SCARLET se crispa d'un coup, attirant l'attention du rang S. Le mage de foudre releva son visage, arquant un sourcil.

Erza, _**rougissant, détournant le regard**_ : Ce.. Ce n'ai rien, Luxus…

Luxus, _**posant ses mains sur le matelas**_ : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Erza, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ Rien du tout..

Luxus, _**se mettant à genoux entre les jambes d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Hier soir, tu as refuser de prendre un bain avec moi. Il y a deux jours, tu m'as fais une crise, parce que je t'ai embrassé dans un café. La semaine dernière, tu t'es obstiné à ne pas me regarder, nu. Et je ne te parle même pas de la semaine avant! Tu t'es carrément enfui, avec pour seul vêtement la couverture, alors que l'on campait à la montagne! Tu as été malade deux jours!

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **empourprant:**_ ….

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Tu m'explique ce qu'il t'arrive?

Erza, _**recouvrant ses seins nu, du drap:**_ C'est.. Ce n'ai rien…

Luxus: … Tu n'en as plus envie? Si tu ne veux pas être déviergé par n'importe qui, je comprendrais. Je te l'ai dis, une première fois pour une femme, c'est com…

Erza, _**fixant le mur sur sa droite, interrompant Luxus:**_ Ce n'ai pas ça…

Luxus: Quoi, alors?

Erza: …

Luxus: … C'est moi, le problème..?

Erza, _**se redressant, regardant Luxus:**_ N'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte!?

Luxus: Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème?

La mage chevalière replia ses jambes contre elle, posa son menton sur ses genoux, tout en poussant un soupire. La jeune femme, resta un moment sans répondre, imposant un lourd silence au DREAR. Durant presque une minute, les deux mages restèrent ainsi, avant que la voix de la reine des Fées ne s'élève, légèrement tremblante.

Erza: C'est juste que.. J'ai l'impression de.. Faire une bêtise.

Luxus, _**posant sa main droite sur la tête d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix posée:**_ Je te l'ai dis. Ne te force pas. Si tu n'en as plus envie, on arrête là.

Erza, _**relevant son visage, rougissant:**_ Ce n'ai pas.. Je ne doute pas du fait que je veux que se soit toi qui… Enfin.. Tu.. Tu vois..?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire, amusé:**_ Je vois.. Alors c'est quoi?

Erza: Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas si on t'a raconté ce qu'il sait passé durant ta convalescence..

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Non. Levy a refusé de me raconte. Que c'est-il passé durant les deux mois où j'étais inconscient?

Titania détailla le petit fils de Makarov, durant de longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, et ne pousse un soupire. La jeune femme se tritura les doigts, puis ancra son regard dans celui du mage de foudre. L'assurance, qui caractérise la reine des Fées, était visible dans les iris bordeaux de l'écarlate, se qui fit le DREAR froncer des sourcils.

Erza: Je sais que tu as remarqué que certains d'entre nous avaient des, aprioris, à ton sujet.

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur ses mollets, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ … Oui.. Et alors?

Erza: Nous nous sommes divisé.

Luxus, _**penchant son visage sur le côté:**_ « Divisé »?

Erza: Ceux qui avaient confiance en toi, qui prenaient ta défense, soutenant que jamais tu n'aurais voulu ce qu'il ai arrivé. Ceux qui t'accusaient, soutenant que c'était étrange que tu ai eu en ta possession une créature aussi puissante. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas d'avis, et qui attendaient ton réveil, afin de mettre les choses aux claires. Durant cette joute verbale, Asuka a prit ta défense, s'offusquant de notre comportement, et. A dévoilé certaines, choses, à ton sujet.

Luxus _ **, fermant les yeux:**_ Je suis au courant de cette partie. Asuka est venu s'excuser auprès de moi, pour avoir dévoilés mes, « secrets ». Je ne savais pas qu'elle en savait autant…

Erza: Elle a fait mention d'une femme, avec qui tu aurais vécu, et que tu as perdu.

Luxus, _**se figeant:**_ Pardon?!

Erza: Lorsqu'elle a parlé de Mirajane, elle a expliqué que tu n'as pas voulu officialiser votre relation, parce que, tu avait déjà connu la douleur de perdre la femme avec qui tu vivais, avec plein d'autres arguments.

Luxus, _**déglutissant:**_ Attends une seconde.. Elle l'a dit devant Mira?

Erza: Oui.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, passant une main lasse sur son visage:**_ … Seigneur… Pourquoi il a fallut que Mira entende ça..? Et pourquoi il a fallut qu'Asuka sache une chose pareil..? Mira doit comploter un plan machiavélique pour me bombarder de questions.. Sûr et certain..

Erza: Non.

Luxus, _**ancrant son regard dans celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Non?! Comment ça, « non »?

SCARLET poussa un soupire, alors qu'elle détournait son regard du blond. Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, tournant le visage de la mage de rang S vers le sien, ancrant son regard, à nouveau, dans les iris, bordeaux, de Titania, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le petit fils de Makarov fronça des sourcils, plissant des yeux, alors qu'il rapprochait son visage de celui de l'écarlate. La mage chevalière détourna à nouveau son regard, faisant le jeune homme raffermir sa prise sur le menton de la reine des Fées.

Luxus: Comment ça, « non »? Explique-toi.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Ce n'ai pas.. Très.. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais.. Lorsque le maitre et toi vous vous êtes enfermé dans son bureau, Mira a voulu écouter.

Luxus: Mira écoutait à travers la porte?!

Erza: Eh bien.. Non.

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **éloignant, croisant ses bras:**_ Erza.. Explique-toi, clairement.. Qu'est-ce que, vous. Avez fait?

Erza, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Tout le monde voulait savoir. Même ceux qui doutaient de toi. Et, Mira, Kana, Levy et moi, on voulaient s'assurer que le maître ne te fasse pas de reproches. On aurait trouvé cela injuste, vis-à-vis de toi! Alors on voulait écouter pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Et…?

Erza, _**soupirant:**_ Fried a placé des runes de manière à ce que l'on puisse entendre ce que vous disiez, à travers la porte…

Luxus: QUOI?! TU TE FOU DE MOI?!

Erza: …

Luxus, _**se penchant sur Erza, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Vous n'avez pas osé..? Vous avez, tout, entendu?

Erza, _**hochant la tête:**_ … Oui…

Luxus _ **, se levant:**_ PUTAIN! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE D'ENFLURES! LA VIE PRIVÈE, VOUS CONNAISSEZ?!

Erza _ **, se redressant:**_ Comment veux-tu que l'on se doute, une seule seconde, que tu soit tombé amoureux durant ton bannissement!? Et que cette relation est été la cause de la libération du Kraken!

Luxus, _**faisant face à Erza:**_ Vous n'aviez pas à le savoir! Vous n'aviez pas à écouter!

Erza, _**se mettant debout sur le lit:**_ Et laisser Makarov t'accuser à tord et à travers?! Je préfère encore que tu m'en veuille! Je ne t'aurais pas laissé être banni une seconde fois, Luxus! Il est hors de question que tu quitte la Guilde! TU NE M'ABANDONNERAS PAS UNE SECONDE FOIS!

Le DREAR resta stupéfait. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Face au blond, Titania respirait bruyamment, et adressait au mage de foudre un regard noir, serrant contre sa poitrine le drap, qui couvrait partiellement son corps, à moitié nu. Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux, et la mage chevalière se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la tête baissée, sa main gauche sur ses yeux. Le petit fils de Makarov détailla la reine des Fées, durant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne s'approche du lit. S'asseyant à la droite de l'écarlate, le Dragon Slayer ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux, passant, délicatement, une main dans la longue chevelure de Titania, qui releva la tête, ancrant son regard, inondé de larmes, dans celui, attendrit, du rang S.

Erza: Je sais.. Je sais que l'on a jamais été très proche, tout les deux.. Que la majeur partie de nos échanges, se résumaient en pique et provocations, mais… Mais lorsque tu es partis.. J'ai ressentis, comme un vide.. Tu as toujours été là.. Lorsque nous étions enfants, et ce jusqu'à l'adolescence, tu as toujours été une présence silencieuse, et rassurante. Tu as dévié de ta route, en cours de chemin, et on c'est un peu.. « détesté », mais.. Tu as toujours été ce que tu es aujourd'hui, Luxus.. À veiller sur nous. Tu es l'une des premières personnes que j'ai connu et que j'ai apprécié. Voir même, admiré.. Sûr de toi, droit et fier, même dans l'erreur.. Et aujourd'hui, je peux pleinement apprécier, toutes tes autres qualités. Voir celui que tu t'évertuais à cacher, aux yeux des autres… Tu m'as manqué, Luxus.. Durant cette longue année et demie, tu m'as manqué.. Et maintenant que tu es revenu, parmi nous. Il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir! Je ne te laisserais pas, tu m'entends!? Ni resombrer, ni être accusé à tord!

Le mage de foudre resta quelques secondes à détailler la jeune femme, puis il s'empara, avidement, des lèvres de Titania, la basculant en arrière afin de la surplomber. Instinctivement, SCARLET passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et ses jambes enserrèrent les hanches du blond. Le baisé devint rapidement passionnel, leur langue luttaient pour la dominance sur l'autre, et leurs mains se firent baladeuses. Le drap qui couvrait la poitrine de la mage chevalière, fut rapidement expédié sur le sol. Le drap ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, la chemise, et le jean du DREAR, ainsi que la jupe de la rang S rejoignirent le sol. Les gémissements et les soupires lascifs emplirent la chambre.

La voix de la reine des Fées fit frissonner le Dragon Slayer, qui répondit en frottant son sexe, encore compressé dans son boxer, contre celui de l'écarte. Et alors que la bouche du petit fils de Makarov arrivait au niveau du dernier vêtement de la jeune femme, cette dernière se figea à nouveau. Le souffle coupé, et les yeux ouverts, SCARLET tira sur les cheveux du mage de foudre, coupant le jeune homme, qui arqua, à nouveau, un sourcil, tout en se redressant.

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ Ex.. Excuse-moi…

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant du visage d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Erza, _**détournant le visage:**_ J'ai.. J'ai l'impression de trahir une amie..

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ « Trahir une maie »? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle?

Erza: Tu aime encore Mira…

Le petit fils de Makarov ne répondit pas, détaillant la reine des Fées de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupire, et ne se laisse tomber à côté de l'écarlate, dos sur le matelas. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux mages restèrent sans bouger, dans un étrange silence, fixant le plafond de la chambre. Au bout de dix minutes, l'attention de Titania se porta sur le Dragon Slayer, qui avait juré en soupirant.

Luxus: Il n'y a rien, entre Mira et moi. Il n'y aura jamais rien.. Et en ce qui concerne nos.. Enfin plutôt, mes, sentiments pour elle.. Ils sont encore là, c'est vrai, mais, je sais qu'ils changent, lentement, mais ce n'ai plus aussi…

Erza: Passionnel?

Luxus: C'est ça. Et puis, ce n'ai pas comme si je ne couchais avec personne.

Erza: Je sais. Tu as eu Juvia dans ton lit, durant les Jeux Magiques. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça?

Luxus, _**passant un bras sous sa tête:**_ Oh! Et il n'y a pas eu que Juvia, tu sais. Et pour te répondre, Grey venait de la jeté comme une malpropre. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme, quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre. J'ai d'abord voulu l'ignorer, afin de la laissé seule. Et puis, au moment où je repartais, j'ai entendu son premier sanglot. Qu'elle retenait depuis un long moment. Je.. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la laisser seule. Elle m'a alors tout raconté, son amour pour Grey, ses précédents Ex, et la manière dont elle se voyait.

Erza: Tu as alors décidé de lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait ressentir de l'attention et le désir d'un homme?

Luxus: Oui. C'est une femme de Fairy Tail, merde! Elle a un corps plus qu'avantageux, et un caractère unique en son genre. Elle couds, chante, lit, et a une joie de vivre inégalable! Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne, rougit quand elle est gêné, à une détermination à toute épreuve, et bien motivé, elle peut-être une redoutable adversaire. Généreuse, et compréhensive, elle a un fort caractère, comment elle n'a put tomber que sur des salopards qui ne savent pas apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ses qualités! Et je compte Grey dedans! Il aurait put y mettre, au moins, la forme, pour la repousser, au lieu de lui jeter un « non » sec et tranchant. J'ai prit un malin plaisir à l'électrocuté plus que de raison, à chaque fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Lui, et tout ceux qui n'ont même pas prit le temps de la regarder.

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Fried et Chan-Ji, entre autre.

Luxus, _**tournant son visage vers Erza**_ : Comment tu sais ça, toi?

Erza: Je l'ai juste remarqué. Je vois que toi, tu as appris à la connaitre.

Luxus: Je fais les choses jusqu'au bout, quand je m'engage dans quelque chose. Alors tu te doute bien que je ne me suis pas contenté de juste la mettre dans mon lit. On a déjeuner ensemble le lendemain, déambuler dans la ville, et on a même été à nouveau dans le parc, pour faire le « toboggan de l'amour », parce qu'elle n'a pas pu le faire avec Grey.

Erza,, _**souriant:**_ J'imagine que tu as dut être malade durant toute la descente. Et même avant! Juste à la vue, tu as dut être dans tout tes états.

Luxus, _**grimaçant:**_ M'en parle même pas… Pour en revenir à Mira.. Il n'y aura jamais rien. Alors tu ne l'a trahi pas, ni ne la trompe. Et moi encore moins.

Erza, _**baissant les yeux:**_ En faite, ce n'ai pas entièrement Mira, la cause.

Luxus, _**se tournant totalement vers Erza:**_ Quoi alors?

Erza, _**soupirant:**_ Je sais que tu as aimé, ou aime encore Mira. Cependant, j'ai aussi découvert, que tu en as aimé une autre. Une que tu n'as pas hésité à demander en mariage..

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Et, ça te dérange?

Erza, _**relevant les yeux vers Luxus:**_ Non! D'ailleurs, je souligne que tu ne nie pas.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Comment tu veux que je nie, alors que vous avez entendu tout ce que j'ai dis au vieux!

Erza: Tu n'as pas tord.. Enfin. Tout ça pour dire, que. Je sais que tu l'as aimé. Peut-être pas autant que Mira, mais suffisamment pour que sa mort te fasse encore mal, après autant de temps. Et, tu semble tellement attaché à elle, elle a tellement compté pour toi.. Selon ta description, elle me semble si, douce et généreuse, si chaleureuse, que, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu, et apprécié. Qu'elle est été une amie, et que, en faisant.. En partageant… En faisant ce que je fais avec toi.. J'ai l'impression de la trompé. Pire! J'ai cette horrible impression d'être épié! Et accusé de t'avoir choisi toi..

Le Dragon Slayer dévisagea la mage chevalière, quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer les lèvres du blond. Lentement, le jeune homme tendit sa main droite vers le visage de Titania, dégageant le visage de cette dernière, puis caressa la joue de la jeune femme, descendit sa main dans le cou de l'écarlate, avant d'approcher son visage de la rang S. DREAR frôla de ses lèvres, celles de la reine des Fées, qui murmura le prénom du mage de foudre. Ils restèrent à se regarder, durant quelques secondes, puis, les joues de SCARLET s'empourprèrent, faisant rire le petit fils de Makarov.

Luxus: Ma petite Titania.. Tu es vraiment trop mignonne.

Erza, _**frappant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule de Luxus, tout en cachant son visage:**_ La ferme! Et ne m'appel comme ça!

Luxus, _**murmurant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Ma petite Titania~ … J'entends ton cœur qui bat.

Erza: A.. Arrête..!

Luxus, _**approchant son corps de celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton excitation, Erza.

Erza, _**donnant son dos à Luxus**_ : Arrête!

Luxus, _**posant une main sur les seins d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre, sur le boxer:**_ Quoi que tu en dise, Erza. Je vais m'occuper de toi..~

Titania était écarlate, faisant le blond avoir un rire de gorge, alors que sa main gauche se faufilait dans le boxer de la reine des Fées, qui gémit sous la pénétration de l'index du DREAR. Le jeune homme vint se frotter contre les fesses de la mage chevalière, tout en parsemant le cou de la jeune femme de baisés. Malaxant le sein droit de SCARLET, le Dragon Slayer profita du mouvement de bassin qu'effectuait la jeune femme, afin de rajouter un second doigts, tout en remontant son visage au niveau de l'oreille de rang S.

Luxus: Ne t'inquiète pas, Erza… Cindry ne t'en voudra jamais.

Erza, _**entrouvrant en œil:**_ Mais…

Luxus, _**caressant le clitoris d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, de son pouce:**_ Chut… Ne discute plus, et. Savoure Erza. Nous avons deux mois à rattraper.

Le cri de plaisir qui échappa à la mage chevalière donna des frissons au Dragon Slayer, qui surplomba la jeune femme, afin de s'emparer de la bouche de la reine des Fées, entamant une nouvelle lutte pour la domination, tout en frottant son érection contre la cuisse droite de Titania.

Quittant les lèvres de l'écarlate, le mage de foudre partit à la conquête de la poitrine de SCARLET, tandis que ses doigts exerçaient des mouvements circulaires, qui faisait Erza se tendre et gémir de plaisir. La jeune femme empoigna les cheveux du petit fils de Makarov, tout en déchirant le drap du lit, ses jambes relevés, tremblaient sous les vagues de plaisir que le Dragon Slayer diffusait, si bien que la mage chevalière fini par gémir le prénom du blond entre deux gémissements.

Luxus s'arrêta, prenant appui sur le matelas à l'aide de ses deux mains, le blond fixait la rang S, tout en se léchant les lèvres. L'esprit encore assombri par le plaisir, Erza mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le DREAR la détaillait. Reprenant une respiration moins haché, la mage chevalière se redressa sur ses coudes, penchant son visage sur le côté, tout en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus, _**murmurant, frôlant les lèvres d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza des siennes:**_ Je veux ta langue, autour de ma queue. Erza.

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Et, en quel honneur?

Le blond eu un rire de gorge, alors qu'une lueur de défi brillait dans les iris bordeaux de la reine des Fées. Lueur qui dansait également dans les orbes bleu ciel du mage de foudre. Les deux rang S restèrent ainsi une dizaines de secondes, avant que Titania n'empoigne la nuque du Dragon Slayer et ne pose, brutalement, ses lèvres contre celles du blond, dans un baisé fiévreux. SCALERT se laissa retomber, alors que son autre main arpentait le torse, musculeux, du mage de foudre, tandis qu'elle donnait des coups de bassin sur l'érection du jeune homme, qui grognait de plaisir dans le baisé.

Rapidement les deux mages furent à bout de souffle, en même temps que les derniers vêtements rejoignaient le sol. Totalement nu, les joues légèrement rosi pour Erza, et la respiration saccadé, la jeune femme plaqua le DREAR sur le matelas, tout en parcourant le torse du blond des lèvres, tandis que ses mains remontaient les cuisses du jeune homme. Luxus bascula son visage en arrière, une main dans les cheveux de Titania, la bouche entrouverte, des soupires rauques lui échappant. Lorsque les mains de l'écarlate empoignèrent la base du sexe du Dragon Slayer, le blond grogna, tout en donnant un coup de rein. De suite, SCARLET plaqua le bassin du mage de foudre, de sa main droite, alors que ses lèvres remontaient, suçotant le cou du rang S.

Luxus avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer, au fur et à mesure que la reine des Fées augmentait la cadence sur le sexe du jeune homme. Titania, remonta au niveau de la nuque du DREAR, juste en-dessous, derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, et tout en faisant rouler le gland entre ses doigts de sa main droite, malaxer les bourses de la main gauche, l'écarlate fit un mouvement de langue, tout en mordillant la peau de la nuque du Dragon Slayer, dans un bruit de sucions des plus qu'érotique.

Le jeune homme se tendit d'un coup, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, alors qu'il jouissait dans les mains de la reine des Fées, le tout en gémissement rauque. Esquissant un sourire fière, Erza, vint s'emparer des lèvres du blond, dans un doux baisé, tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains le long des flans du petit fils de Makarov, qui avait les yeux entrouverts, et la respiration saccadé. SCARLET quitta les lèvres du rang S, et retourna à la conquête du cou du mage de foudre, qui posait, à présent, un regard lubrique, à la poitrine de la mage chevalière.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres, tandis que sa main droite empoigna l'une des fesses d'Erza, tandis que la gauche quittait les cheveux de l'écarlate, pour titiller le mamelon du sein droit de la mage de rang S. La jeune femme bascula son visage en arrière, dans un soupire d'aise, alors que la main gauche du DREAR continuait son chemin, afin d'arriver à la hanche de Titania. D'un coup sec, le jeune homme tira la reine des Fées au niveau de son visage, puis roula, allongeant la mage chevalière, dos sur le lit.

Le visage entre les cuisses d'Erza, Luxus se lécha les lèvres, d'un geste gourmant, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Et d'un coup, le jeune homme darda sa langue dans le sexe de la jeune femme, qui s'arqua, gémissant de plaisir. Rapidement l'index et le majeur de la main droite du petit fils de Makarov rejoignirent la langue de ce dernier, accompagné d'éclair, qui saisit l'écarlate, dont les gémissements avaient mué en cris, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chevelure du mage de foudre ainsi que dans le matelas. Il ne fallut au blond que quelques minutes, pour emmener la jeune femme aux portes du plaisir, et la faire jouir sur sa langue.

 **Deux jours plus tard, 17h00; Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

L'agitation qui régnait dans Fairy Tail était si habituelle, que le mage de foudre ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux, pour esquiver la table qui fondait droit sur lui et les Raijin. Toute fois, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bixrow, qui se mangea le meuble en bois en pleine face. Réaction en chaine, le mage de possession humaine se redressa et se mélangea à la cohue déjà présente. Et le blond poussa un soupire, lorsque Fried alla prêter main forte à son partenaire, dans un hurlement d'encouragement.

Les yeux du petit fils de Makarov glissèrent vers le bar; le sourire radieux, une longue chevelure argenté ondulé, bougeant au gré des mouvements, des yeux bleu pétillants, une généreuse poitrine couverte par une robe au décolleté plongeant, l'ainée des STRAUSS rayonnait, donnant à la beauté la jeune Kinana, qui n'était pas des moindre, une sacré concurrence, elle qui aidait la mage de Take Over au service. L'attention du Dragon Slayer de foudre ne resta pas longtemps focalisé sur Mirajane, les iris violacés de la fille de Gildarts avaient détourné l'attention du jeune homme. Luxus plissa des yeux, détaillant la brune de longues secondes, avant de suivre le regard préoccupé de la jeune femme. Le blond fronça des sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur Gajeel, qui se battait contre la Salamandre, le mage de glace et Bixrow.

Le rang S ne put détailler plus longtemps la scène, Evergreen venait de poser une main sur le bras du mage de foudre. La châtaine avait les sourcils froncés, le visage penché sur sa gauche et ses yeux marrons luisaient d'inquiétude à travers ses lunettes. DREAR détourna quelques secondes son regard de sa coéquipière, pour reposer son attention sur la mage des cartes, mais la brune c'était détourné, et avait son visage posé sur son tonneau de saké, sa longue chevelure mangeant la moitié de son visage. Pourtant, les deux mages eurent le temps d'échanger un fugace regard, avant que le Dragon Slayer ne reporte son attention sur la châtaine.

Luxus: Quoi?

Evergreen, _**balayant le hall du regard:**_ C'est à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu fixais Bixrow à l'instant.

Luxus, _**prenant une gorgé de saké:**_ Ce n'ai rien. Je balayais juste la Guilde du regard.

Evergreen, _**regardant Luxus:**_ En fixant Bix?

Luxus, _**haussant des épaules:**_ …

Evergreen, _**croisant ses bras**_ : Le fait d'avoir appris qu'il y a eu un litige sur ton compte te dérange?

Luxus: Non. Ça ne me surprends pas.

Evergreen: Comment ça?

Le petit fils du maître ne répondit pas, le jeune homme se contenta de regarder Elfman s'approcher de leur table. Le mage de Take Over se gratta la nuque, sous le regard blasé du rang S, puis l'argenté fini par détourner le regard en rougissant, tout en baragouinant des mots, dans lesquels il fut facile de comprendre que le jeune homme tentait d'inviter la mage de pétrification à sortir. Au grand amusement du DREAR, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, tout en s'outrant, faussement, du toupet du cadet de la fratrie STRAUSS. Luxus se mit à ricaner, lorsque malgré toutes ses paroles négatives, la châtaine se leva tout de même afin de prendre la main du STRAUSS. Toute fois, après avoir fait quelques pas avec Elfman, la Raijin se retourna, faisant face au blond, qui arqua un sourcil.

Evergreen: Tu devrais t'ouvrir plus, Luxus. Te confier d'avantage. Tout garder pour soi, n'est pas la meilleures chose à faire.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de son chef, qu'elle reprenait son chemin en compagnie du mage de Take Over. C'est au moment où le couple franchissait les grandes portes de la Guilde, qu'une nouvelle personne fit son entré, attirant immédiatement l'attention du petit fils de Makarov. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à la courte chevelure décoloré, blonde platine, aux yeux noir, un fin visage, et un sourire enjôleur aux coins des lèvres. Le regard du jeune homme était rivé sur la barmaid, qui c'était détourné de Wacaba pour porter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, qui arrivait au niveau du bar, sans faire attention à l'agitation qui régnait à Fairy Tail.

Mirajane: Oh. Bonjour Maivin. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Maivin, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **appuyant sur le comptoir:**_ Bonjour, douce Mirajane. Pourrais-je avoir juste, une caresse de tes lèvres, sur les miennes, afin d'égailler ma journée?

Mirajane _ **, mettant une main devant sa bouche, riant:**_ Tu as fais tout ce chemin, pour un caprice pareil?

Maivin, _**prenant la main droite de Mirajane**_ : Tout les voyages du monde valent le coup, à partir du moment où leur destination sont tes magnifiques yeux.

La rang S se mit à rire à nouveau, alors que le jeune homme continuait d'adresser à la STRAUSS un sourire de plus en plus enjôleur. Face à cette scène, le petit fils de Makarov fronça des sourcils, alors que le jeune homme embrassait à nouveau la main de l'argenté. Le mage de foudre se leva, déployant son imposante carrure, qui était surmonté de son lourd manteau aux bordures à fourrures. Le regard vide, et le visage inexpressif, le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers le bar.

Luxus concentra sa magie, alourdissant l'air, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous. Le blond posa un regard, froid, sur Maivin, qui plissa des yeux, avant de se tendre d'un coup. Le silence s'installa dans la Guilde, et le maître, qui était installé sur le bar, plissa des yeux à la vue de son petit fils. Le jeune DREAR s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du faux blond, puis, ses iris bleu ciel glissèrent sur la main du jeune homme qui tenait encore celle de la barmaid, avant de reposer son regard sur le visage de Maivin. Le rang S plissa des yeux, jongla entre les miens liés du jeune homme et de la STRAUSS, et le visage du faux blond, qui transpirait à grosse goutes.

Mirajane fronça des sourcils. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais la main de Maivin quitta celle de l'argenté, alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Levant les mains en l'air, la voix du faux blond s'éleva, chevrotante.

Maivin: A.. Attends une seconde, DREAR.

Luxus, faisant un pas vers Maivin: …

Maivin: Je.. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà sur le coup!

Luxus _ **, regardant Maivin de haut, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un regard noir:**_ …

Maivin: Je te le jure! Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur le coup! Je n'aurais pas refais la même erreur, de la baratiner pour la mettre dans mon lit, comme j'ai pus le faire avec cette Cindry!

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave et tranchante:**_ … Ne prononce plus, jamais, son nom.

Maivin: Ou…

Luxus, _**interrompant Maivin, faisant tomber un éclair en dehors:**_ Dégage.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit ses jambes à son cou, en hurlant. DREAR suivi des yeux le faux blond quitter la Guilde, et durant de longues secondes personnes ne dit rien. Le petit fils de Makarov tourna son visage vers l'ainée des STRAUSS. La jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine, et le regard noir. Le blond répondit au regard par un regard froid, alors qu'il faisait face à la mage de Take Over. Le silence s'étira encore, avant que la voix de l'argenté ne s'élève, tranchante.

Mirajane: Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit?

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Quoi?

Mirajane: C'était quoi cette scène?!

Luxus: Ce n'était pas une scène.

Mirajane, _**tendant sa main droite vers la porte:**_ Et tu veux me dire qu'il a fuit sans raison?!

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Il est hors de question qu'il te tourne autour.

Mirajane, _**se figeant**_ : Pardon..?

Luxus: Tu m'as très bien entendu. Il ne posera pas un doigt, sur toi.

Mirajane: Et je peux savoir en quel honneur, tu t'octrois le droit de regard sur ma vie privée?!

Luxus, _**faisant un pas vers Mirajane:**_ À la seconde où toi, tu ne fais pas la différence entre un type bien et un connard de la pire espèce!

Mirajane _ **, passant de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre côté du comptoir:**_ Mais vas-y traite moi d'idiote pendant que t'y est!

Luxus, _**décroisant ses bras:**_ Tu es une idiote! Pourquoi tu laisse une enflure pareil t'approcher!?

Mirajane, _**serrant des poings:**_ Tu as osé! Mais pour qui tu te prends?! J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!

Les deux mages de rang S se fusillaient d'un regard noir, augmentant la concentration de particules magiques dans l'air. Les autres mages étaient statufiés face à ce déploiement de puissance qu'affichaient les deux mages. Le maître tendit une main, tout comme Gildarts, qui c'était approché afin de calmer le jeu entre les deux Ex amants. Mais lorsque le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ouvrit la bouche, les deux jeunes braquèrent sur le roux leur regard noir, et d'une même voix froide, ils firent trembler la Guilde, tandis qu'ils laissaient un peu de leur magie s'abattre dans le hall.

Luxus et Mirajane: T'en mêle pas!

Gildarts _ **, levant les mains, reculant:**_ Ok, ok! Doucement.

Les deux rang S se fusillèrent à nouveau du regard, alors qu'autour d'eux, les autres mages étaient mi impressionné, mi tendu de voir ces deux forces de la nature s'affronter.

Lucy, _**se penchant vers Lisanna, à voix basse:**_ Finalement, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'une dispute de couple donnerait.

Lisanna, _**sur le même ton:**_ Mira-nee peut être très effrayante.

Wendy, _**se mettant derrière Erza, à mi-voix:**_ Luxus aussi est effrayant.

Le silence s'étira encore. Les deux mages de rang S se défièrent du regard, grinçant presque des dents, alors que les muscles de leur corps se tendaient les uns après les autres, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà chargé en tension, par la précédente intervention du mage de foudre. Pourtant la voix de l'argenté s'éleva, vibrante de colère.

Mirajane: Tu as du culot d'oser agir de la sorte avec moi! Je t'interdit d'empêcher les hommes de m'approcher!

Luxus, _**sifflant:**_ Tss! Il n'a jamais été question d'une connerie pareil!

Mirajane: Alors quoi?! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est, toi, qui n'a pas voulu que l'on soit ensemble, alors tes crises de jalousies tu te les fous profond!

Luxus: Que l'on soit ensemble ou pas revient à la même chose! Je ne laisserais pas un connard d'enculer de sa race poser ne serait-ce, qu'un doigt, sur toi! Que ça te plaise ou non!

Mirajane, _**faisant un pas vers Luxus:**_ J'en ai assez! Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté mal placé! Ainsi que ta possessivité de merde!

Luxus, _**faisant un pas également, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **entourant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **éclairs:**_ Vas-y! Essaye pour voir! Mais cela ne changera rien! Je ne laisserais pas une seule enflure t'approcher!

Mirajane: Tu vas m'empêcher de me faire sauter également, peut-être!?

Luxus: Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul! Mais pas avec un connard!

Mirajane, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Pardon?! Tu recommence?!

Luxus, _**balayant le hall de son bras droit:**_ Regarde le nombre de mecs qui se trouve ici, et tu veux que se soit un salopard qui partage ton lit!? Tu peux te taper n'importe quel mec! Un mec qui te considère, qui te respecte! Mais toi, tu laisse un enculer de la pire espèce te tourner autour!

Mirajane: C'est toi qui me dis ça!? Tu es toi-même un enfoiré, Luxus!

Luxus, _**ses traits se défigurant sous la colère**_ : JUSTEMENT PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN ENFOIRÈ QUE JE TE DIS CA! IL VA TE BAISER ET T'EXPOSER COMME UN VULGAIRE TROPHÈ! UN BOUT DE VIANDE QUE L'ON JETTE UNE FOIS QU'ELLE EST AVARIÈ! ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CA T'ARRIVE! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE NE LAISSE QUIQUE SE SOIT TE CONSIDÈRER COMME DE LA MEDE! PERSONNE! JE DIS BIEN, PERSONNE NE T'UTILISERA ET TE FERA DU MAL! ET CE MÊME SI C'EST POUR TE FAIRE SAUTER! TU M'ENTENDS, MIRAJANE STRAUSS?!

Le blond reprit sa respiration, courte et saccadé, après avoir hurlé son monologue d'une traite, tout en adressant toujours à l'égérie de Fairy Tail un regard noir, luisant d'une infime lueur d'inquiétude que l'argenté remarqua pour la première fois depuis le début de sa dispute avec le Dragon Slayer. Le corps du jeune homme était contracté à l'extrême, quelques crépitements parsemaient son corps, et le ciel c'était légèrement assombrit, pourtant le mage de foudre semblait encore en possession de tous ses moyens, et se contrôler un maximum. La mage de Take Over c'était, d'un coup, calmé, détaillant le petit fils de Makarov qui avait encore du mal à retrouver une respiration correcte. Le silence c'était installé, et s'étirait à présent sur plusieurs secondes. Personnes n'avaient bougé, tous fixaient le DREAR dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de satisfaction. Quand à la STRAUSS un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le blond avec un regard plus doux.

Mirajane: Luxus.. Tu n'as pas à veiller sur moi, tu sais?

Le petit fils de Makarov ferma les yeux, et se détendit, tout en poussant un long soupire. Le jeune homme croisa, à nouveau, ses bras alors qu'il ancrait ses yeux dans ceux de la barmaid. Les deux mages de rang S échangèrent un regard durant quelques secondes, puis le Dragon Slayer soupira à nouveau.

Luxus: Ce n'ai pas… C'est juste que… Rah!

Le blond passa une main énergique dans ses cheveux, donna son dos à l'argenté, qui esquissait un sourire attendrit, face à la difficulté apparente du jeune homme à exprimer ses sentiments, avant que le DREAR ne refasse face à l'ainée des STRAUSS, les traits de son visage inexpressif et un regard blasé. Le mage de foudre mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, et détourna son visage, regardant par-dessus son épaule gauche.

Luxus: Je n'apprécie pas que l'on prenne les femmes de Fairy Tail pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Et ce n'ai pas parce que l'on a eu une histoire que je me comporterais différemment avec toi.

Mirajane, _**croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Tu es entrain de me dire, que tu aurais réagis de la même manière pour n'importe quelle fille?

Luxus _ **, ancrant son regard blasé dans celui de Mirajane:**_ Oui. Mais je n'ai pas dis, que mes gestes ne seront pas plus excessif te concernant. Je ne laisserais, vraiment aucunes enflures, te tourner autour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu laisserais un type, qui te voit comme un objet, te mettre dans son lit alors que tu peux avoir un mec qui te respecte et qui te considère, juste ici.

Mirajane, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Vraiment?

Luxus, _**pointant du doigts, chaque hommes présents:**_ Si vraiment tu veux un coup de soir, tu as Fried, Bixrow, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Max, Gr.. , Gajeel…

Grey _**se levant, interrompant Luxus:**_ Eh! On peut savoir pourquoi je suis passé à l'oubliette?

Luxus, _**baissant le bras, arquant un sourcil:**_ … Grey.. Tu es sûr de toi?

Le brun se tendit, avant de suivre le regard du rang S. Le mage de glace rencontra le regard vexé et colérique de Levy, qui le fusillait des yeux. Le jeune homme déglutit, puis reporta son attention sur le blond, qui avait croisé ses bras, et le dévisageait d'un regard blasé. À la droite du mage de foudre, la barmaid tentait de suivre l'échange que venait d'avoir les deux jeunes hommes, tout comme le reste de la Guilde.

Mirajane: Comment ça, « est-ce qu'il est sûr »? Grey, pourquoi tu n'es pas sûr? Pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec moi? Qu'est-ce que vous traficotez?

Grey, _**tremblant, transpirant à grosses goutes:**_ Oh, mais rien, Mira..

Mirajane: Non, non! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?! Luxus, qu'est-ce que tu sais?! Grey sort avec une fille? Luxus!

Le blond dévisagea le brun quelques secondes, qui semblait le supplier du regard, avant que le petit fils de Makarov ne fasse face à la barmaid, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Le Dragon Slayer de foudre se pencha vers l'argenté, ancrant son regard luisant de défi, dans celui déterminé et suspicieuse de la mage de Take Over. Le sourire du rang S s'agrandit à la moue, boudeuse de la jeune femme et une lueur d'amusement vint illuminer les iris du jeune homme.

Luxus: C'est ballot…

Mirajane: …

Luxus: J'ai oublié.

L'ex mannequin s'apprêta à répliquer, mais les lèvres du DREAR au coin de sa bouche, figea la jeune femme, qui cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes. Mirajane, papillonna des yeux, tout comme les autres mages qui avaient assisté à la scène, stupéfait, puis la STRAUSS retrouva contenance. Voyant le petit fils de Makarov quitter déjà la Guilde, la rang S tenta de rattraper le mage de foudre.

Mirajane: Luxus! Dis-moi ce que tu trafique avec Grey!? Luxus!

Luxus, _**disparaissant dans un éclair:**_ Tu peux toujours courir là-dessus, Mira!

Un éclat de rire de la part de Gildarts attira l'attention de la barmaid, qui jura avant de taper du pied, augmentant l'amusement du maître de Guilde et du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail. Rapidement l'ambiance, propre à la Guilde, reprit, allégeant l'atmosphère et créant une nouvelle animation. Ce n'ai qu'une fois remise derrière le comptoir que l'argenté remarqua que le mage de glace, ainsi qu'Erza et la Shadow Gear manquaient à l'appel, chose qui intrigua d'avantage l'ainée des STRAUSS.

Un peu plus loin, le mage de glace reprenait son souffle après avoir quitter la Guilde en courant. Tenant sa poitrine, les yeux du brun glissèrent sur sa droite pour tomber sur le petit fils de Makarov, qui était appuyé contre le mur d'une maison, et qui fixait le disciple d'Ul, d'un air blasé. FULBUSTER s'apprêtait à parler, mais son attention fut attiré par l'arrivé de la mage des mots. La jeune femme s'arrêta au niveau du Dragon Slayer, fixa le mage de glace, tout en croisant ses bras.

Levy: Que suis-je censé comprendre, Grey?

Grey: Rien du tout! J'ai réagit par pur fierté masculine!

Levy, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Tu es sérieux là?

Grey, _**soupirant:**_ Je suis désolé Levy. Je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour Mira. Elle me fait plus flipper qu'autre chose. Un peu comme Erza.

Levy: Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai eu comme impression.

Grey: C'est parce qu'il a mentionné Natsu! Je refuse que l'on pense que je suis incapable de faire une chose que ce crétin peut faire!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire**_ : Je crois qu'il est sérieux, Levy.

Levy, _**regardant Luxus:**_ Tu pense?

Le mage de foudre ne répondit pas. Le blond détailla FULBUSTER qui c'était rapproché, tout en se grattant la nuque. DREAR se décolla du mur, se plaça devant la bleu, décroisa ses bras, et posa sur le mage de glace un regard froid. L'expression du visage du petit fils de Makarov était inexpressive et dur, le jeune homme regardait le disciple d'Ul de haut, augmentant l'impression d'oppression qui se saisit du brun. Ce dernier avait plissé des yeux, et déglutit difficilement. Lorsque la voix du DREAR s'éleva, sombre et grave, une sueur froide figea le brun.

Luxus: Qu'est-elle pour toi?

Grey, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Quoi?

Luxus: Qu'est Levy, pour toi?

Grey: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

Le blond fixa le mage de glace, puis plissa des yeux. La Shadow Gear s'approcha, détaillant le petit fils de Makarov, avant de poser son regard sur FULBUSTER qui tentait de soutenir le regard du mage de foudre. Le rang S siffla d'agacement, et sa voix s'éleva encore plus grave.

Luxus: Tu as jeté Juvia comme de la merde. En lui tournant le dos, et sans te soucier de ses états d'âmes. Il est hors de question qu'il en soit de même pour Levy. Tu ne joueras pas avec elle.

Grey, _**se redressant:**_ Tu t'es prit pour qui?

Luxus: Tu veux continuer à voir Levy? Alors répond à ma question. C'est tout.

Grey, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Tu compte te mettre entre elle et moi?! Et tu accepte ça, Levy?!

La mage des mots jeta un regard au Dragon Slayer, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le brun. La Shadow Gear ferma les yeux, soupira, puis ancra son regard dans celui du disciple d'Ul. Les yeux de la jeune femme luisaient d'une détermination sans faille.

Levy: Grey. Je tiens à…

Luxus _**interrompant Levy:**_ Laisse-le répondre, avant de lui dire quoique se soit. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de toi. Sauf si, il n'en a rien à foutre de ta personne, et que pour lui tu ne représente rien de plus qu'un simple coup.

Le brun papillonna des yeux, surpris. Le mage de glace serra sa mâchoire sous la colère, ainsi que ses poings. FULBUSTER fit un pas vers le petit fils de Makarov, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage sourde, et une veine vint apparaitre sur la tempe droite du mage de glace. Le jeune homme adressa au Dragon Slayer un regard si haineux, que le mage de foudre arqua un sourcil.

Grey: Je t'interdit d'insinuer que j'utilise Levy de jouet sexuel! Je t'interdit même de douter des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle! Si j'ai repoussé Juvia c'est parce que…

Le brun s'arrêta, gardant la bouche et les yeux ouverts. Le petit fils de Makarov plissa des yeux, tandis que son regard se faisait pénétrant. Le mage de glace papillonna des yeux, rougis, puis détourna le regard, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. La Shadow Gear fronça des sourcils, détailla le jeune homme face à elle, puis jeta un regard au rang S qui fixait, indifférent le brun.

Luxus: Parce que, quoi? Grey.

Grey, _**jetant un regard en coin à Levy:**_ Parce que je…

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide:**_ Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour Levy? Parce que tu es habitué à ce que les femmes te court après? Parce que dire ce que tu ressens te dérange?

Grey, _**fusillant des yeux Luxus:**_ Parce que toi tu dis à voix haute se que tu ressens peut-être?! N'inverse pas les rôle!

Luxus, _**adressant un regard froid et dur à Grey:**_ Détrompe-toi. Toutes les personnes à qui je tiens savent exactement ce que je ressens pour elles. Je ne sais pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, ni les faire espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais, comparé à toi.

Grey: J'ai été claire avec Juvia!

Luxus: D'une manière des plus révoltante. Mais je ne parlais pas que de Juvia.

Grey, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Je n'ai jamais joué avec personnes! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Luxus?!

Luxus: Je te l'ai dis. Qu'est Levy pour toi?

Grey: Et moi je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardais pas! Et puis qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre?

Le visage du blond exprima soudain de la colère. Une colère froide, qui entraina le crépitement des éclairs autour du mage de foudre. Le Dragon Slayer empoigna d'un coup, la gorge du mage de glace, le soulevant à bout de bras, ses iris virant au bleu foncé sous la colère, alors que Mc GARDEN paniqua d'un coup, se précipitant sur le bras du rang S qui maintenait FULBUSTER en l'air.

Levy: C'est bon Luxus! Ce n'ai pas grave! Lâche-le, tu vas lui faire mal!

Luxus _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Je ne le laisserait pas te faire souffrir comme il a put le faire avec Juvia. Je n'accepterais jamais qu'un homme, quel qu'il soit, te fasse pleurer, et ne se moque de toi. S'il n'ai pas capable d'être claire avec toi, maintenant. Je t'assure que j'en fais de la bouilli.

Levy: Luxus, non! Tu viens à peine de revenir je…

Luxus, _**interrompant Levy d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un regard et d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide:**_ Alors je serais banni une nouvelle fois.

Levy, _**ses yeux s**_ _ **'**_ _ **emplissant de larmes:**_ … Luxus… Ce n'ai pas grave si mes sentiments sont à sens unique. Ce n'ai pas grave s'il ne me voit que comme un simple coup. Je m'en contenterais, mais s'il te plait, lâche-le. Ne fais rien qui te portera préjudice..

Luxus _ **, ancrant son regard dans celui de Grey:**_ Il en ai hors de question. Alors, Grey. Répond. Soit claire. Levy, c'est juste un coup facile pour toi? Tu compte utiliser ses sentiments jusqu'à en avoir marre, et en trouver une autre. C'est ça?

Le brun frappa le petit fils de Makarov avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, surprenant le jeune homme, qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur la gorge du mage de glace. Ce dernier en profita pour s'extraire de la poigne du Dragon Slayer. Accroupi aux pied du DREAR, tentant de retrouver sa respiration, le disciple d'Ul adressa au rang S un regard si glacé, que le blond plissa des yeux.

Grey: Tu m'as prit pour qui au juste?! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à foutre?! Que je suis un connard, pour jouer avec les sentiments d'une femme?! J'aime Levy! Que ça t'en déplaise! J'ai des sentiments pour elle, et elle est très loin d'être un simple coup! Je t'assure que la prochaine fois c'est bien plus qu'un coup de poing que tu te mangeras de ma part!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin, satisfait:**_ Bah tu vois quand tu veux. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, je vous jure.

Le blond donna son dos au couple, qui détaillait le petit fils de Makarov avec incrédulité. Le mage de glace papillonna des yeux avant d'échanger un regard avec la Shadow Gear qui semblait aussi perdu que le jeune homme. Les deux mages reportèrent leur attention sur le Dragon Slayer qui partait déjà, son lourd manteau trainant derrière lui.

Levy: Tu as fais ça pour le pousser à bout? Pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments?

Luxus, _**faisant face à Levy:**_ Je voulais entendre de sa voix, ce dont je m'étais déjà rendu compte.

Grey, _**papillonnant des yeux**_ : Quoi? De mes sentiments?

Luxus: Non, de la couleur de tes yeux.

Grey, _**écarquillant les yeux:**_ Hein?!

Levy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Tu es bête Luxus.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Tu n'as pas choisit le plus futé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con.

Grey: Eh! Je ne suis pas con!

Luxus, _**ancrant un regard sérieux dans les yeux de Grey:**_ Juste assez pour rentre heureuse Levy. Alors prends bien soin d'elle, ou la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas d'un simple coup de pression. Suis-je suffisamment clair?

Le ton et la voix du petit fils de Makarov démontraient du sérieux du jeune homme, et de l'importance qu'il accordait à la mage des mots. FULBUSTER renvoya au Dragon Slayer un regard tout aussi sérieux avant de promettre de prendre soin de la jeune femme, qui esquissa un doux sourire alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. De suite l'attention du mage de glace se porta sur son amante, qu'il réconforta tout en adressant un sourire tendre. À cette vu, DREAR ne put qu'esquisser un sourire satisfait et attendrit. Il détailla le couple quelques secondes de plus, avant de se détourner et de partir, pour de bon cette fois.

Une fois avoir prit la croisé le faisant quitter le champ de vision des deux amants, le petit fils de Makarov s'arrêta et leva ses yeux vers l'un des toits des habitations qui l'entouraient. Le jeune homme rencontra la reine des Fées, qui était assise sur le rebord, les jambes et les bras croisés, ses iris bordeaux braqués sur le blond. Les deux mages de rang S se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'étire les lèvres du mage de foudre, qui croisa ses bras.

Luxus: Le spectacle t'a plus, ma petite Titania?

Erza: Je te l'ai déjà dis. Ne m'appel pas ainsi.. Comment et depuis quand sais-tu pour Grey et Levy?

Luxus: Je le sais depuis un moment. Ma petit Titania.

Erza, _**grimaçant:**_ Arrête ça.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire amusé:**_ Et toi, que fais-tu la?

Erza: Grey est mon coéquipier, et Levy une amie.

Luxus: Pour de vrai.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui les liait. Et s'ils s'aimaient tout deux.

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Tu vas bien?

Erza, _**se levant, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix coupé:**_ … J'aurais, tellement aimé qu'avec Jellal….

La mage chevalière ne fini pas sa phrase, soupira, puis tourna son dos au mage de foudre, qui n'eu même le temps d'esquisser un geste, que la jeune femme c'était déjà laissé tomber de l'autre côté de la maison, disparaissant du champ de vision du Dragon Slayer. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Erza quelques secondes auparavant, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, et ne pousse un long soupire.

Luxus: Moi aussi, Erza.. J'aimerais tellement…

 **20h35; Appartement de Luxus, Magnolia.**

Les rayons de la demie Lune entraient par la grande baie vitré éclairant ainsi le salon du jeune homme. Le propriétaire de l'appartement venait de coupé l'eau, et de passer une serviette autour de ses reins. Les iris du Dragon Slayer parcoururent l'ensemble du séjour, avant de se poser sur la marque, vive, peinte sur le mur en face de la baie. DREAR posa une main sur sa marque, puis remonta sa main, redessinant son tatouage tribal, jusqu'à son épaule, avant que la main du mage de foudre ne retombe mollement, alors qu'il poussait un soupire.

Le rang S avait fini par fermé le store, et enfilé en pantalon en coton noir. Le petit fils de Makarov attrapa une pile, qui était posé sur la table basse, et la fit rouler entre ses doigts électrifiés. Se laissant tomber dos sur le matelas de son lit, la pile roulant entre ses doigts, le regard braqué sur son plafond, le blond se mit à réciter à mi-voix toutes les constellations et les Dieux associés, avant qu'il ne s'arrête d'un coup, en plissant des yeux. Un léger bruit sourd attira l'attention du jeune homme qui se redressa, avant d'humer l'air. Le mage de foudre esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de se laisser retomber dos sur le matelas, son bras gauche sur ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes, une fine main extirpa des doigts du petit fils de Makarov la pile, en même temps que des lèvres s'emparaient de la peau du cou du jeune homme. Une imposante poitrine vint se coller contre le torse du DREAR, alors qu'une autre main serpentait sur le flan gauche du Dragon Slayer, en même temps qu'un genou venait se frotter, doucement, contre l'entrejambe du rang S. Les lèvres remontèrent la mâchoire du blond, mordillant par endroit, jusqu'à atteindre la commissure des lèvres du petit fils de Makarov. Se rapprochant langoureusement, la jeune femme passa sa main droite dans la nuque du mage de foudre, alors que les lèvres dérivaient, pour venir titiller le lobe de l'oreille droit du jeune homme, avant de venir expirer un souffle chaud derrière l'oreille du DREAR, qui frissonna. La jeune femme exerça une plus forte pression sur le début d'érection du rang S, alors que de sa main gauche elle remontait, du bout des doigts, le bras droit du jeune homme, pour redescendre vers l'élastique du pantalon du Dragon Slayer.

… , _**d'**_ _ **une voix sensuelle:**_ Puis-je avoir toute ta nuit?

Luxus répondit par un sourire en coin, avant de donner un coup de rein, basculant la jeune femme dos sur le lit, la surplombant. Un sourire, gourmant, vint étirer les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov, alors que les mains de la jeune femme redescendaient la colonne vertébrale du DREAR. Le mage de foudre enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, humant l'odeur des mèches brune, ondulés, qui s'étalaient sur les oreillers. Confortablement installé entre les jambes de la jeune femme, le blond se mit à frotter son sexe contre celui de la brune, à travers leurs vêtement, alors que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête de la poitrine, maintenu par un haut de bikini bleu, de la jeune femme. La main droite du rang S se faufila dans le dos de la brune et, à l'aide de deux doigts, défi le nœud du bikini, avant qu'elle ne se faufile sous le morceau de tissu, l'enlevant au passage, afin de malaxer pleinement le sein gauche de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il suçotait le mamelon de l'autre.

Un gémissement, une ondulation de hanches, une griffure dans le dos, puissant, du petit fils de Makarov, la brune glissa sa main gauche dans le pantalon du DREAR allant cajoler le sexe, encore compresser dans le boxer, du jeune homme, qui grogna, donnant un coup de reins plus puissant, cambrant la brune. Lentement, Luxus descendit sa bouche sur les abdominaux de la jeune femme, allant lécher, puis mordiller la marque de Fairy Tail, se trouvant à gauche du nombril de la brune. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, bascula son visage en arrière, tout en soupirant longuement. La main gauche de la mage accentua sa caresse sur le pénis du jeune homme, qui grogna, tandis que sa main gauche glissa jusqu'aux fesses de la brune, accentuant les frottement entre leurs deux bassins.

Un soupire plus grave franchit les lèvres du mage de foudre, lorsque la brune se glissa d'un coup, au niveau du sexe du blond. La jeune femme retira, lentement, le pantalon et le boxer du DREAR, extirpant l'imposant pénis du rang S, qui soupira d'aise, en posant son front contre le matelas. La mage esquissa un sourire taquin, avant de lécher, du bout de la langue, le gland du sexe du petit fils du maître. Le jeune homme emmêla les doigts de sa main droite dans les boucles de la brune, tandis que de sa main gauche, il serrait les draps du lit. La jeune femme lécha toute la longueur de la hampe de chaire, puis mordilla jusqu'à la base, avant de suçoter les bourses du mage de foudre. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur les mèches de la mage, tout en donnant des coups de reins.

Les gémissements de Luxus se firent plus rauque, lorsque la brune aspira, entièrement, le sexe du jeune homme, puis le retira, tout aussi lentement, alors que les dents de la mage raclaient la peau du pénis. La main gauche de la brune faisait rouler la bourse droite du jeune homme, tandis que la droite remontait le dos du Dragon Slayer, qui répondait à chaque mouvement de la brune par un coup de rein.

Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, DREAR tira sur les mèches de la mage, la ramenant au niveau de son visage. Le rang S s'empara avidement des lèvres de la jeune femme, qui esquissa un sourire dans le baisé, tandis qu'elle encerclait le cou du mage de foudre de ses bras. La main gauche du petit fils de Makarov serpenta jusqu'au pantacourt de la brune, ôta le bouton d'une pression, avant de se faufiler sous les vêtements. L'index du jeune homme alla titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme quelques secondes, puis descendit jusqu'à l'entrée du vagin de la brune. Cette dernière gémit dans le baisé, tout en soulevant son bassin, frottant son sexe contre les doigts du Dragon Slayer. Lentement, le blond introduit deux doigts dans le sexe, déjà humide, de la mage.

Les mouvements de ciseaux étaient doux et lent, rencontrant paresseusement les parois vaginal de la brune, qui mit fin au baisé, afin de respirer, tout en gémissant de plaisir. À cela, le jeune homme électrifia ses doigts, faisant la jeune femme se cambrer d'avantage, et écarquiller les yeux. Les lèvres du rang S s'emparèrent de la peau du cou de la brune, qui y répondit en mordillant la pomme d'Adam du mage de foudre. La main gauche de la mage redessina tout les muscles du torse du petit fils de Makarov, alors que sa jambe droite s'enroulait autour de la jambe gauche du DREAR. Le blond repartit à la conquête de la poitrine de la brune, tandis que cette dernière dansait sous le touché du jeune homme.

Un soupire plus lascif de la mage fit cesser tout mouvements au Dragon Slayer, faisant la jeune femme grogner de mécontentement, et amusa le mage de foudre. Luxus se redressa sur ses genoux, contemplant la poitrine, nue, de la brune, qui respirait profondément. Les mains du blond redessinèrent l'entièreté des courbes de la mage, tout en enlevant, lentement les derniers vêtements que portait encore la jeune femme. Une fois totalement nue, la brune ouvrit les yeux, ancrant son regard violacé dans celui, bleu ciel du DREAR. Dans un geste doux, la brune vint caresser la joue droite du jeune homme, qui ferma, à demi ses yeux, comme pour apprécier le geste. La main gauche du Dragon Slayer remonta la cuisse de la mage, remonta le flan droit, effleura la rondeur du sein de la jeune femme, puis se logea dans la nuque de la brune, l'attirant doucement afin que leurs lèvres ne se rencontre une nouvelle fois.

Se fut d'abord un simple effleurement, puis la pression se fit plus franche. Les lèvres bougèrent doucement, puis se séparèrent, avant de revenir plus passionnés. La langue de Luxus caressa la lèvre inférieur de la brune, qui entrouvrit sa bouche afin de laisser le muscle rose du rang S rejoindre la sienne. En premier lieu, les deux langues se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, pour se séparer et revenir tout aussi lentement que la première fois. Puis, la danse se fit plus fiévreuse. Le mouvement de leur bouche suivit celui de leur langue, qui semblait entamer une bataille enflammé. Les mains se firent, de nouveau baladeuses, explorant le corps de l'autre. Les mains de la brune s'empressèrent d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer du DREAR, les envoyant rejoindre ses propres vêtements sur le sol. Le mage de foudre bascula la jeune femme en arrière, l'allongeant à nouveau, dos au matelas, tandis que sa main droite caressait la cuisse gauche de la brune, la soulevant, afin d'accentuer les frottements qu'ils effectuaient entre leur deux sexes.

Les gémissements étouffés remplirent l'appartement, la température augmenta d'un coup, en même temps que les mouvements des deux amants s'intensifiaient. Leur bouche se séparaient pour se retrouver plus voracement que la fois précédente, et le gland du sexe du jeune homme pénétrait frénétiquement le vagin de la brune. Les jambes de la mage s'enroulèrent autour des reins du blond, en même temps que le rang S pénétrait, plus franchement, le sexe de la jeune femme. Le mouvement fut brusque, et la brune dut s'accrocher aux cheveux et à l'épaule droit du DREAR, tandis qu'elle se courbait.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans bouger, partageant un baisé passionné. Puis, la mage fit un mouvement de bassin, auquel, le Dragon Slayer répondit en empoignant les hanches de la jeune femme. Les mouvement du petit fils de Makarov étaient rapide et profond. Les doigts de la brunes griffaient le dos et la nuque du mage de foudre, tandis qu'ils avaient tout deux, entreprit de marquer le cou et les épaules de l'autre.

Le lit c'était mit à grincer sous les mouvements frénétiques des deux amants, cognant de temps en temps contre la balustrade qui séparait la partie chambre et salon de l'appartement. La main gauche du rang S empoigna ladite balustrade, s'en servant comme appui, alors qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses mouvements. La sueur recouvrait le corps des deux mages, et plaquait leurs cheveux contre leur peau. Les gémissements et soupires lascifs étaient omniprésent. Luxus redressa légèrement son visage, ouvrant les yeux, afin d'ancrer son regard, devenu bleu sous la lueur d'excitation, dans celui, devenu totalement noir de la brune. Leur souffle s'écrasait sur le visage de l'autre, alors que les claquements que faisaient les deux corps des mages lorsqu'ils se rencontraient puissamment, se mélangeaient aux gémissements dans des bruits des plus érotique.

Le mage de foudre posa son front contre celui de la brune, qui raffermit sa prise dans les courtes mèches blonde du rang S. Et d'un coup de rein, brutale, la jeune femme renversa leur position, surplombant le jeune homme. Le Dragon Slayer esquissa un sourire carnassier, tout en empoignant, des deux mains, les hanches de la mage, qui ne tarda pas imposer son rythme, montant et descendant sur la hampe de chaire, qu'elle montait avec délectation. Les traits du visage de la brune exprimaient clairement le plaisir qu'elle prenait, sa longue chevelure ondulé, se balançant dans son dos, et ses doigts bien planté dans les pectoraux du DREAR. Le coup de bassin que fit le petit fils de Makarov fit tressauter, plus violement, la jeune femme, qui ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres. Ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du mage de foudre. La mage entreprit de titiller les mamelons du rang S, ce dernier ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir, alors qu'il assenait un nouveau coup de rein plus puissant à la jeune femme.

Le lit n'avait pas cessé de grincer, et de claquer contre la balustrade. La brune c'était retrouver, on ne sait comment, à quatre pattes, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers, et les fesses relever, le pénis du blond pénétrant violement le sexe de la jeune femme. Cette dernière serrait les draps à les en déchirer, tandis que ses gémissements de plaisir mourraient dans les oreillers. Chose qui sembla déplaire à Luxus, qui releva le visage de la brune, en lui tirant sur les cheveux, de suite, la voix de la mage remplit à nouveau l'appartement, et les traits du visage du DREAR exprimèrent pleinement la satisfaction que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. La brune attrapa d'une main, ferme, la balustrade, y prenant appui afin de répondre plus fortement aux mouvements de bassin du petit fils de Makarov.

Le rang S se contracta d'un coup, et la jeune femme en profita pour passer sa jambe gauche autour du cou du blond, le plaquant dos sur le matelas. La brune se retira, puis fit face au Dragon Slayer, qui avait un sourire mi amusé mi carnassier, sur les lèvres. Le mage de foudre, se redressa en position assise, attrapa la brune par les reins, et la pénétra profondément, avant de se concentrer afin de faire parcourir de l'électricité sur toute la longueur de son sexe. La jeune femme cria de plaisir, tout en montant et descendant sur le sexe du jeune homme. Il suffit au DREAR que quelques mouvements supplémentaires, avant que la mage ne pousse un gémissement orgasmique, et ne jouisse, vite suivi par le petit fils de Makarov, qui grogna de plaisir.

Les deux mages restèrent figés quelques secondes, le temps que les vagues de leur orgasme ne passent, puis ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas. Leur souffle était erratique, et désordonné. L'air était encore lourd et saturé des effluves de sexe. La jeune femme souleva, lentement son bassin, les faisant gémir tout le deux, avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber à la droite du blond. Le mage de foudre, passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune, la rapprochant de lui, tandis que la mage remontait sa jambe droite, sur le torse du DREAR, et son bras droit autour du cou du rang S. La respiration de la jeune femme vint s'écraser contre le cou du Dragon Slayer, qui caressait de sa main gauche, la cuisse droite de la mage.

Le silence s'étira sur de longues minutes, entre baisé furtifs et tendres caresses, que partageaient les deux mages. Leurs lèvres finirent par se retrouver, plus franchement, dans un doux baisé. Leur bouche se mouvaient lentement, se séparant un millième de seconde pour revenir tout aussi doux, dans un tendre baisé. La brune rouvrit les yeux, redessina de sa main droite, les contours du visage du DREAR, qui avait également ouvert les yeux, fixant tendrement la jeune femme qu'il avait dans les bras. Le regard des deux amants se croisèrent, et restèrent accroché l'un dans l'autre. La main gauche du blond remonta la cuisse de la jeune femme, ainsi que les côtes, pour s'arrêter sur la joue droite de la mage, qu'il caressa doucement. Une lueur de tristesse traversa les iris, violacé, de la brune, chose qui attrista le petit fils de Makarov, qui posa le visage de la brune dans son cou, alors qu'il embrassait le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix posé:**_ Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Kana.

Kana, _**enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Luxus:**_ … Non, je… Ce n'ai pas grave.

Luxus, _**caressant les cheveux de Kana:**_ J'ai vu ton regard, cet après-midi.

Kana _ **, passant ses bras dans le dos de Luxus:**_ …

Luxus, _**relevant le visage de Kana:**_ Tu n'ai pas du genre à te laisser marcher dessus. Et encore moins à être triste sans raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, gardant le silence. Le petit fils de Makarov embrassa le front, puis le nez, les joues et enfin la bouche de la brune, avant de se tourner entre les bras de la cartomancienne, afin de lui faire face. ALPERONA reposa son visage sur le torse du blond, qui raffermit sa prise sur le corps de la mage, avant que la voix de la fille de Gildarts ne s'élève dans un murmure.

Kana: Je crois que.. Que je vais devoir arrêter, de venir te voir.

Le Dragon Slayer ne sembla pas surprit. Le jeune homme continua de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme, tout en posant sur la brune un regard compatissant. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, la mage aux cartes fini par desserrer sa prise sur le corps du blond, qui n'avait cessé de fixer la fille de Gildarts. La voix de la cartomancienne s'éleva, chevrotante.

Kana: Je ne sais pas si.. Si tu sais que tu es comme un.. Un repère.

Luxus: Oui, je sais. Un soir alors que tu étais un peu plus ivre que d'habitude, tu m'as affirmé que tant que l'on coucherait ensemble, cela signifierait que tu ne compte pas changer, ni te poser pour faire de projet. Et encore moins, te lancer dans une relation compliqué.

Kana, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Eh bien.. Depuis quelques temps, je réfléchis. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Remise en doute de nombreuses fois, et.. Je crois… Que je suis tombé amoureuse.

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles, aucunes expressions ne fut discernable sur le visage du petit fils de Makarov. Puis, le mage de foudre papillonna des paupières, fronça des sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de surprise. Le rang S s'écarta, d'un coup, d'ALPERONA, dévisageant la jeune femme avec stupeur, tandis que l'ébahissement étirait les traits du visage du Dragon Slayer. Face à cela, la brune se redressa en position assise, croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, et sembla attendre que la voix du DREAR ne revienne. Chose qui arriva les secondes suivantes.

Luxus: QUOI?! PARDON?! RÈPÈTE MOI CA!

Kana: Tu as très bien entendu, Luxus. Ne me fais pas répéter, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant:**_ Non, non, non, non, non! Attends une secondes! Comment ça tu crois que tu es amoureuse?! Et depuis un moment en plus! De qui? Quand? Où? Comment?! Et pourquoi je ne sais que, maintenant! Qu'une chose aussi saugrenu t'arrive! Non! Parce que attends! Tu es sûr de ce que tu me raconte? Combien de tonneaux de saké as-tu bu ce soir, avant de venir?

Kana: Comment ça « une chose saugrenu »? D'où le fait que je sois amoureuse soit une chose saugrenu d'abord!? Ensuite, faut bien que je le découvre, que je l'identifie et que je l'accepte, avant de pouvoir venir t'informer qu'un truc pareil m'est tombé dessus. Et puis.. Je n'ai pas encore bu ce soir.

Luxus, _**pointant sa cuisine de l**_ _ **'**_ _ **index:**_ Dépêche-toi d'aller siffler les bouteilles d'Heineken qui se trouvent dans mon frigo! Et reviens me parler quand tu seras un peu plus lucide!

Kana, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Ce n'ai pas censé être l'inverse que tu devrais me conseiller?

Luxus, _**poussant Kana hors du lit:**_ VAS BOIRE! Tu délire surement, dut à la non présence d'alcool dans ton sang!

Kana: Luxus.

Luxus, _**tirant Kana par la main, l**_ _ **'**_ _ **ignorant:**_ Où alors, le saké n'est plus suffisamment fort, je devrais surement investir dans du Jack Daniel's ou du HSE.

Kana: Luxus!

Luxus, _**traversant son salon, ignorant et tirant toujours Kana:**_ Quoique, c'est possible un manque tel, qu'il fait délirer à un si haut niveau? Non, je pense que ton saké à dut être trafiquer par Mira, ou Gajeel. Je crois que je l'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait marre que tu siphonne toute la réserve à chaque fois.

Kana, _**tirant sur la main de Luxus:**_ LUXUS!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule à la brune, dont les iris violacé luisaient sous ses larmes contenu. De suite, le petit fils de Makarov plissa des yeux, alors qu'il se retournait afin de faire face à la mage des cartes. Durant quelques secondes aucuns des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, se contentant d'échanger un regard. Puis, le blond soupira, et tira la jeune femme contre lui, refermant ses bras autour des épaules d'ALPERONA.

Luxus: Tu es sérieuse?

Kana: … Oui. Et.. Ça me fait… Horriblement peur.

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ …

Kana: Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué en amour. Je ne sais ni recevoir, et encore moins en donner. Comment je devrais réagir, dire ou faire face à tous ses sentiments? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, plutôt, des coups réguliers, qui se pensaient être mes petits amis. Je m'en foutais de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser, je faisais ce que je voulais.. Mais là. Là j'ai l'impression que ça ne doit pas être pareil. Que j'aurais des efforts et des compromis à faire. Et j'ai peur. Peur d'être rejeté. Peur de me faire utiliser. Peur de ne pas réussir à me faire comprendre, ou à le comprendre. Peur de recevoir de l'amour. D'en devoir en donner, et ne pas réussir à le faire correctement. Je.. Je suis tellement…

Luxus, _**interrompant Kana:**_ C'est bon Kana. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit comme ça.

La jeune femme referma ses bras dans le dos du petit fils de Makarov, tout en posant son front contre le torse du blond. Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs minutes, avant que le Dragon Slayer ne tire la brune jusqu'au lit, couvrant leur corps du drap, alors qu'il posait le visage de la fille de Gildarts dans le creux de son épaule. DREAR caressa, en longueur, les cheveux de la cartomancienne qui laissa un soupire d'aise franchir ses lèvres.

Luxus, _**regardant tendrement Kana:**_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Surtout ne te force pas, fait les choses comme tu le sens. Tu sais, en amour. Il n'y a pas de règles, ni de manières pour donner ou recevoir de l'amour. Et puis, je serais là, s'il te rejette, sans une once de respect pour toi, ou qu'il te fait du mal, je lui écraserais la gueule et on n'en reparlera plus. Hum?

Kana, _**levant des yeux larmoyant vers Luxus:**_ C'est vrai? Tu resteras à mes côtés?

Luxus: Bien sûr.

Kana, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Au final, même lorsque tu étais la pire enflure, tu as toujours veillé sur moi.. Pris ma défense, lorsque l'on commençait à me traiter de tout les noms, dut à ma vie sexuelle… Je crois, que c'est pour ça que je te détestais et méprisais tant. J'avais l'impression que tu m'utilisais, pour oublier Mira, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de ressentir de l'affection, lorsque je cherchais la force d'annoncer à Gildarts qu'il était mon père. Et savoir que tu pouvais faire preuve de tant de bienveillance, de tendresse, une fois que l'on était seul, et voir qu'à l'opposé, tu te comportais comme le pire des connards que la Terre ai porté. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça..

Luxus, _**embrassant le front de Kana:**_ … Pardon.

Kana, _**enserrant le torse de Luxus de ses bras:**_ Tu as déjà été pardonné, Luxus.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, continua de caresser les mèches brune de la mage, alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau dans l'appartement. L'attention du mage de foudre se focalisa sur le visage d'ALPERONA, dont les traits c'étaient détendu, et qu'un soupire d'aise franchissait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le blond embrassa à nouveau le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme, puis passa ses bras autour des épaules de la mage des cartes, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, grave et posé.

Luxus: Kana.

Kana: Hum?

Luxus: De qui es-tu tombé amoureuse?

Kana, _**relevant son visage:**_ Luxus…

Luxus: Je sais que ce n'ai pas de Bacchus. Tu te serais rendu compte de cela, bien avant. Ce n'ai pas de moi. Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit de cette manière. Et je doute que tu ai eu un coup de foudre. Ce n'ai vraiment ton genre. Alors qui, tu as fréquenté suffisamment longtemps, a fait en sorte que tu te remette en question ainsi?

Kana, _**baissant les yeux, murmurant:**_ … Bixrow…

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Bix?!

Kana: … Comme ces derniers mois tu n'ai pas très présent, et que Bacchus est souvent en mission, j'ai cherché.. Pas à vous remplacer, hein! Mais, quelqu'un avec qui j'ai une certaine entente, avec qui je pourrais passer quelques nuits, sans qu'il ne cherche une attache, et qui me ferais prendre un certain plaisir, le temps que tu finisse de t'occuper d'Erza. Mais finalement.. J'ai apprécié nos moments, qu'ils soient en dehors du sexe, que nos nuits partagés.

Luxus, _**surpris:**_ Comment ça « le temps que je finisse de m'occuper d'Erza »?!

Kana, _**esquissant un sourire taquin:**_ Tu crois que c'est qui, qui l'a dirigé vers toi? Franchement?

Luxus, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **écartant légèrement:**_ C'est toi qui as dis à Erza de me demander de la dévierger?! Mais tu es malade?! Pourquoi moi d'abord?!

Kana: Calme-toi. Ce n'ai pas comme si elle n'ai pas canon. Ensuite, vers qui tu veux qu'elle se dirige? J'ai sus qu'avec Jellal c'était un combat perdu. Natsu est un débile mental. Et d'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre aujourd'hui, Grey n'aurait jamais pus accepter puisse qu'il sort avec Levy. Et, je ne connais personne d'autre qui serait suffisamment tendre, dominateur et attentif à la fois, et qui lui ferais prendre du plaisir à coup sûr, pour qu'elle ne soit pas déçu de sa première fois.

Luxus: Quand même.. Tu sais ce que tu m'as mit sous les bras? Je ne suis pas du genre…

Kana, _**interrompant Luxus:**_ Patient? Arrête de mentir. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Tu ais l'homme le plus patient que Fairy Tail est connu. Non, j'irais plus loin. Que Magnolia connaisse. Tu t'es forcé à développer ce trait de caractère, lorsque tu étais à la recherche de pouvoir.

Luxus, _**détournant les yeux:**_ Tu m'emmerde.

Kana, _**esquissant un sourire amusé:**_ Je t'en prie.

Luxus: Heureusement que ce n'ai pas de moi que tu es tombé amoureuse. Tu es trop casse couille.

Kana, _**se lovant à Luxus:**_ Arrête.. Tu aurais adoré ça.

Luxus: Non. Tu es trop chiante.

Kana: Et toi tu es un emmerdeur. Personne n'ai parfait… Dis… Je peux.. Te poser une question?

Luxus: Hum?

Kana: Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, lorsque l'on est revenu de l'île Tenrô, Mira et toi n'aviez pas officialisé votre relation?

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ … Kana. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Kana, _**embrassant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule de Luxus:**_ C'est à cause de Cindry?

Luxus: J'ai dis, que je ne veux pas en parler.

Kana, _**se lovant contre le torse de Luxus:**_ Pourquoi? Tu as plus aimé Cindry que Mira?

Luxus, _**soupirant:**_ … Non. Ce n'ai pas ça.

Kana: Quoi alors? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et ça te soulagerais peut-être.

Luxus, _**ouvrant les yeux, fixant le plafond:**_ …

Kana, _**frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de Luxus:**_ Lux… Pourquoi tu t'inflige cette peine, alors que tu aurais pus être heureux, avec la femme que tu aime?

Luxus, _**refermant les yeux, serrant fortement Kana:**_ Parce que, je l'aurais faite souffrir…

Kana, _**plissant des yeux**_ : Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

Luxus, _**enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kana:**_ Je vais t'avouer quelque chose.. Kana, je te fais confiance alors, promet.. Non. Jure-moi, que jamais tu n'en parleras.

Kana, _**caressant les cheveux de Luxus:**_ Je te le jure, Lux. Personne ne saura ce que tu me racontera.

Le petit fils de Makarov garda le silence. D'un mouvement souple, le jeune homme glissa le long du corps de la brune, afin d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de la mage des cartes. Les yeux violacés d'ALPERONA fixaient le Dragon Slayer avec compassion. Et à cet instant, le mage de foudre ressemblait à un jeune garçon troublé. Le rang S passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, son corps tremblant légèrement, avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde respiration, et que ses muscles ne se détendent.

Luxus: J'ai aimé Mirajane. Je l'ai aimé comme jamais. D'une force telle, qu'à l'époque, cela me faisait peur. Tellement peur, que je l'ai haïs de me faire ressentir, ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je l'a voulais, rien que pour moi, et en même temps, je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Et.. Je l'ai faite souffrir. J'étais son soutiens et son tourment, alors qu'elle souffrait déjà de la mort de Lisanna.

Le blond s'arrêta, sa respiration se fit plus lente et profonde, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Les caresses de la jeune femme se firent plus douce, sur la nuque du petit fils de Makarov, alors qu'elle lui embrassait les cheveux, pour détendre le mage de foudre. Après quelques minutes, dans le silence, un soupire franchit les lèvres du rang S.

Luxus: Lorsque qu'elle a décidé de mettre fin à notre.. « Relation ». Je.. Je l'ai pris comme une trahison. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait allez voir ailleurs. Qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai hurlé dessus. On s'est disputé, violemment, et. Certains mots, ont été, plus, virulent que les autres..

DREAR releva son visage, permettant à la cartomancienne de voir le regard luisant de tristesse et de culpabilité du jeune homme. Les traits du visage du mage de foudre exprimaient clairement, toute la peine et la détresse du jeune homme. Sentiments qui frappa violemment ALPERONA, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur, alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix chevrotante:**_ Je te le jure, Kana! J'en ai pensé aucuns! Je les regrettes tous, encore aujourd'hui! Tellement.. Tellement.. Crois-moi, Kana! Si.. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, jamais je ne les prononcerais! Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.. Enfin, pas de cette manière! J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Mettre fin à ce qui nous liait. Si j'avais été moins stupide, j'aurais agis différemment. J'aurais été présent pour elle. Et elle, elle ne m'aurais jamais quitté. Mais j'étais con. Con et tellement stupide, que je n'assumais pas les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je l'attirais à moi et la repoussais avec tellement de force.. Qu'il était obligé qu'elle finisse par céder.. Par se briser.

Kana _ **, embrassant le front de Luxus:**_ Mais tu n'ai plus cet homme à présent, Luxus..

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux, reposant son visage dans la poitrine de Kana:**_ … Je l'aime encore… Je n'ai, jamais cessé de l'aimer. Alors même que j'étais avec Cindry.. J'aimais encore Mirajane. De toutes mes forces et mon âme.. Et Cindry le savait.

Kana, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Elle le savait? Et, elle a accepté de t'épouser?

Luxus, _**soupirant:**_ …

Kana, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Mais.. Tu as aimé Cindry. Tu l'aime encore. Cela s'entends à la manière dont tu as de prononcer son prénom.

Luxus: Je l'ai dit à Cindry, avant, que l'on se mette ensemble. Le soir où l'on c'est rencontré. Elle a tout de suite deviné que je ne voyageais pas par plaisir. Et que j'étais tourmenté. Alors.. Pour la première fois, j'ai vidé mon sac. Toute ma vie y est passé. Mes sentiments, mes doutes, mes peurs.. Et j'ai pleuré comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. Ça m'a fait un bien.. Ça m'a soulagé. Et, savoir que je n'étais pas seul. Sa chaleur, ma enveloppé, m'a apaisé. J'étais, tellement bien dans ses bras. Que je m'y suis endormis. Au réveil, on avait décidé de faire juste le voyage au village suivante ensemble. Et sur le route. On a parlé. Beaucoup de moi, en faite. On c'est si bien entendu, que l'on a décidé de faire le voyage suivant ensemble. Ma présence l'arrangeait, traversé la forêt avec les Balkans ne la rassurait pas. On c'est rapproché. Cindry, est si.. Enfin. Était.. Si douce. Si chaleureuse et attentionné. Un don du cœur qui faisait qu'elle se préoccupait toujours des autres, de leur bien-être avant le sien.

Kana, _**regardant Luxus, attendrit:**_ Et tu es finalement, tombé amoureux d'elle.

Luxus, _**esquissant un doux sourire:**_ Je ne connais aucun mot qui pourrait décrire Cindry, totalement. Elle. Elle a sut prendre soin de mon cœur. Elle a prit le temps de ramasser chaque morceau, de l'envelopper d'amour, avant de l'assembler avec les autres. Elle m'a apprit à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. À ne pas en avoir peur. À apprécier chaque moment, quel qu'il soit. Seul le temps lui a manqué, pour m'apprendre à comprendre les sentiments des autres, à en prendre soin et à exprimer mes propres sentiments. Comment.. Comment aurais-je pus, ne pas aimer cette femme? Si.. Si merveilleuse. Je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer Mirajane, mais. À ce moment là, je n'avais plus peur qu'elle accorde son amour à un autre. Au contraire, je le souhaitais. Qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un de bien, qui prenne soin d'elle. Comme j'avais pus rencontrer une femme qui prenait soin de moi. J'arrivais à imaginer un avenir. Mon avenir. À parler de projet. À vouloir atteindre des buts, qui étaient très loin de ceux que j'avais pus avoir. Si vaniteux et orgueilleux.

Kana: C'est pour cela que tu as voulu te rendre sur la tombe du premier maître?

Luxus: Oui. Pour que mes promesses se fassent devant témoin.. Devant la personne qui a fait, que j'ai une famille aujourd'hui, jamais je ne pourrais bafouer mes engagements.

Kana, _**caressant les cheveux de Luxus:**_ Je sais que tu ne me diras pas qu'elles promesses tu as faites au premier maître. Mais, dis-moi pourquoi, aujourd'hui, tu te refuse le droit au bonheur avec Mira? Tu n'arrivais pas à te projeter, comme avec Cindry?

Luxus: Ce n'ai pas ça..

Kana: Quoi alors?

Luxus: … À notre retour. Alors que je l'avais évité sur l'île, je.. Au départ je voulais juste lui parler. Afin de faire table rase, et que l'on puisse tout deux avancer. Ensemble si possible. Au lieu de ça. On s'est embrassé, et on a fini par se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Tout mes sentiments me sont revenu, comme un boomerang, en pleine face. Je lui ai fait l'amour, Kana. Jusqu'au lendemain. Je n'ai pas sus m'arrêter. Je lui disais des mots d'amour, en même temps que de lui demander pardon.. Tout mes sens étaient enivré par son odeurs, sa voix, sa présence.. Oh, Kana.. Je l'aime encore, Mirajane. Le temps à beau passer. Rien ne peut me faire l'oublier.

Kana, _**posant sa joue contre le somment des cheveux de Luxus:**_ Un amour pareil, ça ne s'oubli pas comme ça, Luxus. Et si tu l'aime autant, tu aurais pus la rendre heureuse.

Luxus, _**relevant des yeux, larmoyant:**_ Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi..? Pourquoi lorsqu'enfin, on parlait concrètement, de se mettre ensemble.. J'ai pus lire, distinctement, la douleur dans ses yeux, en plus de son amour pour moi? Pourquoi..? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras. Que l'on venait de faire l'amour. J'ai pus voir cette faille? Cette peur de la perte? Pourquoi.. ? Si mon amour pour elle est si grand. Si bienfaiteur. J'ai eu peur de briser, cette pureté qui transperçait dans ses yeux? De me sentir si abrupt, si inférieur, face à elle, et ses sentiments, que jamais je n'aurais pus englober toute sa subtilité, et prendre soin d'elle? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pus voir, comprendre. Que jamais plus, je ne pourrais supporter de la voir malheureuse..? Pourquoi..? M'a-t-elle demandé, ce qui m'avais poussé à revenir vers elle? Hein, Kana? Explique-moi.

La voix du DREAR vibrait de détresse, si bien que la brune en eu le souffle coupé. Et le regard du mage de foudre, était si poignant, que la jeune femme ne put empêcher les larmes de sillonner ses joues. Bouleversé, ALPERONA resserra le mage de foudre contre elle, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans les mèches blondes du rang S. Durant de longues minutes, la cartomancienne pleura pour le petit fils de Makarov, qui tremblait entre les bras de la jeune femme. Durant de longues minutes, la mage des cartes murmura des mots tendres et apaisants, au Dragon Slayer, qui fini par somnoler, la fatigue semblant le prendre d'un coup.

Kana, _**murmurant:**_ Tu n'as pas voulu lui imposé plus de douleur qu'elle en avait déjà de vos retrouvailles, c'est cela?

Luxus, _**raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de Kana:**_ …

Kana, _**jouant dans les cheveux de Luxus:**_ Tu ne t'ai pas sentis la force, de répondre à ses attentes, en sachant que tu sais à peine comprendre tes propres sentiments?

Luxus: …

Kana: Tu n'as pas voulu la blesser d'avantage, avec votre relation, qui partait déjà avec un handicape?

Le blond ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme sembla prendre ce silence pour un assentiment de la part du Dragon Slayer. Embrassant, tendrement le front du mage de foudre, la cartomancienne s'installa confortablement dans le lit du jeune homme, avant de réajuster les oreillers. Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs minutes, apportant avec lui une brume de fatigue, qui fit la fille de Gildarts papillonner des yeux.

Kana: Je comprends. Tu as agis par amour pour elle. Tu as préféré refouler tes sentiments, pour la voir s'épanouir loin de toi, et ne pas la blesser. Blessures que tu aurais pus lui infliger involontairement… Tu dois, tellement souffrir, seul, dans ton coin. Ne demandant d'aide à personne.. Asuka avait raison. Tu t'occupe des autres avant de t'occuper de toi… Cindry n'a pas totalement disparu, Luxus. Son cœur s'est réfugié dans ton âme.

La voix du petit fils s'éleva si faiblement, que la jeune femme ne comprit pas ce que le blond lui dit, mais à l'intonation de la voix du rang S, la cartomancienne souffla un autre mot de tendresse à l'oreille du mage de foudre, dont la fatigue engourdissait les muscles. Et les minutes défilèrent encore. Longues et paresseuses, si bien que la brune rejoignit le Dragon Slayer dans son état semi-comateux. Avant que, d'un coup, la fille de Gildarts ne se redresse, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, toute trace de fatigue quittant les traits de son visage, entrainant avec elle, l'éveil du DREAR.

Kana, _**horrifié:**_ Attends une seconde! Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose.. Si je sors avec Bixrow.. Ça veut dire que, tu ne vas plus pouvoir venir à la dérobé dans mon lit?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire, mi lasse, mi amusé:**_ C'est vrai. Si tu te met en couple avec Bix, je ne viendrais plus.

Kana: Et moi? Je ne pourrais plus venir à l'improviste dans ton appart?

Luxus, _**se redressant, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur le lit:**_ Effectivement.

Kana, _**scandalisé:**_ Attends, attends, attends! Je vais devoir te rendre ta clé?!

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire taquin:**_ Eh oui. Tu ne pourras plus venir te réfugier ici lorsque tu n'as pas le moral. Tu devras aller voir Bixrow.

Kana: NOOOOON! JE REFUSE! JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE AMOUREUSE!

Le blond eu un rire de gorge, amusé, alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le corps de la jeune femme, en riant franchement. La brune frappa le Dragon Slayer, s'offusquant faussement de l'hilarité du blond, avant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent, d'abord doucement, avant que, progressivement, un nouveau ballet enflammé ne débute. Le mage de foudre surplomba la fille de Gildarts tandis que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête du cou d'ALPERONA, alors que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, tout comme celles de la mage des cartes, qui ne resta pas passif, parsemant la peau du petit fils de Makarov de marques en tout genre. Et toute la nuit, l'appartement fut remplit de gémissements lascifs et de cris de plaisir.

 **Lendemain, 16h45; Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

Dans la grande salle, l'animation qui y régnait était celle caractéristique à la Guilde; c'est-à-dire à coup de grands cris et d'explosion de meubles et de magie en tout genre. Un peu plus éloigné de cette ambiance, si vivante, assise sur une table, dans un coin de la pièce, ALPERONA buvait un énième tonneau de saké, qu'elle avait fait examiner, au préalable par le mage de foudre; « c'est-on jamais », en compagnie du mage Seth, qu'elle avait réussi à isoler du reste des Raijin.

À deux tables de celle de la fille de Gildarts, Luxus, sirotait une choppe de bière, écoutant, vaguement d'une oreille, les provocations et les piques du Dragon Slayer d'acier, sous l'exaspération de la Shadow Gear et de l'Exced noir, qui buvaient tout deux un jus de fruits concocté par la barmaid. L'attention du petit fils de Makarov était toute tourné vers la conversation qu'avait la cartomancienne et le mage de possession humaine, qui se trouvaient à sa gauche.

Le brun cessa ses taquineries, lorsqu'il remarqua que le rang S fronça des sourcils, et plissa des yeux. L'attention de Lyly et Levy se porta également sur le blond, qui c'était redressé et regardait, froidement, le mage Seth. Ce dernier c'était adossé nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et semblait fixer la cartomancienne, dont le regard voilé, était baissé, vers le tonneau de saké qu'elle avait entre les jambes. De suite Gajeel fronça des sourcils, se concentrant afin de percevoir, malgré le bruit permanent de la Guilde, la conversation des deux mages.

Bixrow, d'un ton moqueur: Je t'ai connu plus inventive, pour m'aborder pour ça, Kana. Et puis tu n'ai pas obligé de faire ce jeu. D'habitude tu es plus directe.

Kana _ **, relevant les yeux:**_ Alors.. C'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux?

Bixrow, _**rigolant, sortant la langue:**_ Hahaha! Tu es vraiment une superbe comédienne! Mais franchement, viens-en au fait. Si tu veux on se retrouve après, mais franchement ce petit jeu, est vraiment nul! Haha! Quoi que, ça aurait put être drôle si cette blague tu l'as faisais à quelqu'un d'autre!

Kana, _**serrant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avantage son tonneau, les larmes luisant:**_ Alors, c'est vraiment, tout ce que ça te fait…?

Le mage Seth se figea face au regard larmoyant de la brune, mais le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit, que le petit fils de Makarov c'était levé, tirant sa chaise bruyamment, alors que son regard était très loin d'être amène. Lorsque l'attention du Raijin se porta sur le mage de foudre, ce dernier ce mit à trembler, face au regard plus que noir et à l'expression colérique du rang S. Les pas du blond étaient lourd, faisant trembler, légèrement le sol de la Guilde, attirant l'attention des membres de Fairy Tail, qui furent surprit de voir le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération s'approcher, dangereusement de Bixrow, qui tremblait de peur et se recroquevillait sur lui-même, et de la fille de Gildarts, dont les épaules tressautaient, et dont la tête était baissé sur son tonneau, ses longues mèches, couvrant son visage.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la brune, DREAR passa des bras, possessif, autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui vint, directement, se blottir contre le torse, puissant, du Dragon Slayer. Le petit fils de Makarov n'avait pas lâché du regard le mage de possession humaine, alors qu'il avait entreprit de caresser les cheveux d'ALPERONA. La voix du blond se fit grondante, et grave, rempli de promesses de mort que le mage Seth perçu distinctement, augmentant sa peur et son incompréhension.

Luxus: Ça t'amuse? Tu trouve cela drôle?

Bixrow: Mais.. Je..

Luxus, _**collant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avantage Kana contre lui, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix menaçante:**_ Tu, quoi? Bixrow.

Kana, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix cassé, pleurant contre le torse de Luxus:**_ Je te l'avais dis.. Je te l'avais dis. Je n'aurais pas dut… Je.. Je savais que je me serais faite, rejeter..

Luxus, _**posant ses yeux sur Kana, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix moins grave:**_ C'est un abruti. Il n'y comprends rien. De toutes les façons, il n'y a que des imbéciles dans cette Guilde.

Kana, _**pouffant:**_ C'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…

Luxus, _**embrassant les cheveux de Kana:**_ Ça va aller… Je m'occupe de toi, et ensuite, j'irai lui faire cracher ses tripes et ses dents. Promis.

Kana, _**levant son visage vers Luxus:**_ Tu n'es, pas obligé.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la mage des cartes, chose qui surprit toute la Guilde, puis reposa le visage de la jeune femme contre son torse, alors qu'il braquait sur le Raijin un regard des plus sombre. Après quelques secondes de plus, le petit fils de Makarov passa un bras sous les genoux de la cartomancienne, l'autre main aillant glissé dans le dos de la jeune femme, puis le mage de foudre souleva la fille de Gildarts. Cette dernière avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond, et niché son visage sur l'épaule du DREAR, les traces de ces larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

Lorsque le Dragon Slayer se tourna, il fit face au visage, plus que sérieux, du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail. Le regard du roux jonglait entre sa fille, et le petit fils du maître, alors que ses iris s'assombrissaient au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient., alourdissant l'atmosphère simplement à cause de sa magie qui saturait l'air, faisant ployer certains mages, qui peinaient à respirer. Après un court lapse de temps, la voix du blond s'éleva, grave et profonde, surprenant d'avantage les autres mages, qui fixaient, hébété, la scène.

Luxus: Si tu as quelque chose à dire. Une réflexion à faire. Un reproche. Ne t'adresse pas à moi. Si veux passer tes nerfs, Bixrow se trouve juste derrière. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de le laisser en vie.

Gildarts, _**ancrant son regard, dans celui, noir, de Luxus:**_ …

Luxus: Parce que, j'ai encore des comptes à régler avec lui. Entre autre, le fait que l'on ne se moque pas, d'une des personnes à qui je tiens.

Le mage de foudre passa à côté du roux, son lourd manteau trainant derrière lui, serrant fortement contre son torse, la brune, qui semblait s'être endormit dans les bras du petit fils de Makarov. Le silence tomba, assourdissant, la tension étant toujours palpable, lorsque le blond passa les deux portes de la Guilde. Tout les regards se rivèrent sur le mage Seth, dont la bouche était ouverte, et semblait statufié. Les autres mages échangèrent quelques regards, perdu et septique, avant que la barmaid ne s'approche du Raijin, ainsi que le reste de la Team de ce dernier. L'argenté croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, et d'une voix sans appel, s'adressa au jeune homme.

Mirajane: Tu es con ou quoi? On peut savoir ce que tu as fais à Kana? Tu tenais absolument à t'attirer la fureur de Luxus?

Bixrow, _**tournant son visage vers Mirajane:**_ Mira.. Je t'assure, je…

Mirajane: Tu quoi? Tu veux me faire croire, que tu ne savais pas que Luxus et Kana étaient meilleurs amis? Des amants et confidents? Qu'il tenait à Kana bien plus qu'un ami ne le devrait? Et que, s'en prendre à elle, lui faire du mal, c'est s'attirer la rage et la fureur de Luxus?! Tu es stupide, ma parole!?

Evergreen: Mira, je ne crois pas que Bix…

Mirajane, _**interrompant Evergreen, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un regard noir:**_ Tu ne crois pas que Bixrow c'est moqué, ouvertement de Kana, devant Luxus? C'est ça?

Fried: Calme-toi Mira. On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils se sont dit.

Gajeel, _**se levant:**_ À mon avis, elle a dut lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'y a pas cru, et ça a blessé Kana.

Mirajane, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix d**_ _ **'**_ _ **outre tombe, posant sur Bixrow un regard sombre:**_ Par, don?

Bixrow, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **enfonçant sur sa chaise, levant les mains:**_ Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer..

Mirajane, _**projetant la table, une aura maléfique l**_ _ **'**_ _ **entourant**_ : Oh, que si. Je vais te laisser t'expliquer. Après t'avoir dépecé de chacun de tes membres. T'avoir arraché les yeux et les tripes. Et m'être fait une écharpe avec ton estomac.

La menace STRAUSS était bien trop présente pour que le reste de la Guilde ne comprenne totalement la situation. Cependant, la reine des Fées se déplaça, si rapidement, que la mage de Take Over, eu juste le temps de se transformer en Sitri, sans pour autant atteindre Bixrow, qui était tétanisé. L'écarlate, avait revêtu son armure du purgatoire, et faisait face à la barmaid, une épée dans la main droite, légèrement de profil à l'argenté, qui avait arqué un sourcil.

Erza: Je crois. Que tu devrais te calmer. La pression qu'exerce Gildarts est déjà difficilement soutenable, pour certains d'entre nous. N'en rajoute pas, Mira.

Mirajane, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix sombre:**_ Cet abruti c'est parmi de se moquer de Kana et de ses sentiments.

Erza, _**jetant un regard en biais à Bixrow:**_ … Avant d'agir. Il vaut mieux avoir, l'exactitude, des faits. Alors Bixrow, tu vas nous dire. Dans les moindre détails. Ce qu'il sait passé. Et n'omet rien.

 **18h15; Dans un bar, à l** **'** **extrémité de Magnolia.**

DREAR posa, fortement, sa choppe contre le bois vernis du comptoir, tout en basculant son visage en arrière. Le regard du jeune homme glissa sur sa droite, tombant sur une ALPERONA souriante d'ivresse, et les yeux rougis de tristesse, son imposante choppe de bière, vidé, sa voix chevrotante, réclamant une nouvelle tournée au barman, qui arquait un sourcil.

Le petit fils de Makarov posa son coude gauche sur le bar, appuyant son visage sur son poing, alors que ses yeux scrutaient chaque traits du visage de la jeune femme, qui avait entamé de vider son énième choppe de bière. Le blond caressa la joue de la fille de Gildarts, attirant l'attention de cette dernière.

Luxus: Quand est-ce que tu seras saoule?

Kana _ **, se penchant sur Luxus, riant:**_ Quoi tu veux me mettre dans ton lit? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mignon d'attendre que je sois saoul! Dommage pour toi, j'y suis encore loin.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ …

Kana, _**éclatant de rire:**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais encore plus casse couille que d'habitude!

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme repartir à la descente de sa choppe, qu'elle vida d'une traite, avant d'en réclamer une nouvelle tournée, qui exaspéra le barman. Le petit fils de Makarov glissa ses doigts dans les mèches ondulés de la cartomancienne, avant de replacer quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, alors que sa voix ne s'élève, tendre et posé.

Luxus: Tu veux que l'on rentre à l'appart?

Kana, _**son regard se voilant, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un coup:**_ … Non.

Luxus: Tu veux que l'on parte? Juste tout les deux?

Kana, _**tournant son visage vers Luxus:**_ Et. On irait où?

Luxus, _**caressant la joue de Kana:**_ On irait une semaine à Evangélion.

Kana: Et.. Que ferais-tu avec Erza? Tu…

Luxus, _**interrompant Kana:**_ Erza ne s'en formalisera pas. Et puis tu as besoin de moi. C'est le plus important.

Les larmes de la brune sillonnèrent, à nouveau ses joues, alors qu'elle plongeait sur le mage de foudre, s'effondrant en sanglots, contre le torse du petit fils de Makarov. Le jeune homme souleva la fille de Gildarts, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses, tout en caressant les cheveux de la cartomancienne, qui serait fortement la fourrure du manteau du DREAR. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, avant que la brune ne finisse par se calmer, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et profonde. Le rang S s'écarta légèrement, posant son regard sur la mage qui essuyait ses yeux, le visage baissé. Le blond paya leur consommation, puis se leva, entrainant ALPERONA qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras, lorsqu'il fit face au mage Seth, qui avait la respiration courte et haché, les vêtements abimés et quelques bleus étaient présents sur sa mâchoire ainsi que sur les quelques parties de peau visibles.

Le Dragon Slayer plissa des yeux, adressant au Raijin un regard remplit de dédain, qui fit frissonner le mage de possession humaine. La brune, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le nouveau venu, avait détourné le regard, serrant plus fortement la fourrure du manteau du DREAR, donnant son dos au jeune homme. Le silence s'étira, imposant au bar une ambiance lourde et électrique. La tension se fit palpable, lorsque le regard du petit fils de Makarov se fit plus dur, et que sa voix s'éleva, froide et grave.

Luxus: Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité. Bixrow.

Ledit Bixrow frissonna, serra les poing et baissa la tête. L'atmosphère se fit encore plus tendu, et les clients du bar semblaient vouloir se fondre avec le mobiliers de l'établissement, tant la présence du DREAR était imposante. Le silence s'étira encore, puis le mage Seth releva son visage, contracta tout les muscles de son corps, et fit un pas en avant, vers le blond, qui arqua un sourcil.

Bixrow: Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct, envers Kana. Et je mérite la sentence que tu jugeras à la hauteur de la douleur que je lui ai faite endurer. Cependant!

Luxus, _**fronçant des sourcils, plissant des yeux, resserrant Kana contre lui:**_ …

Bixrow: Kana. Si j'ai réagis comme ça avec toi, ce n'ai certainement pas par moquerie, ou par mépris, ni une autre quelconque conneries de la sorte! Je te le jure!

Luxus, _ **d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grondante, enfouissant le visage de Kana dans son torse:**_ Tu as le droit, de ne pas vouloir entendre d'avantage, Kana.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser un regard voilé sur le mage de possession humaine, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur à la vue, du visage, ravagé de larmes, de la brune. La mage des cartes baissa les yeux, quelques secondes, puis leva son regard sur le Dragon Slayer, qui semblait prêt à fendre sur le Raijin dans les secondes suivantes. ALPERONA ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, puis porta sur le mage Seth, un regard déterminé.

Kana: Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Que cette histoire ne s'éternise pas plus longtemps.

Le Raijin grimaça, puis prit une grande respiration. Les secondes défilèrent, et les clients autour observaient, curieux et perplexe à la fois, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux; le petit fils de Makarov qui semblait protéger l'ivrogne de Fairy Tail d'un de ses coéquipiers et ami, qui lui-même semblait apeuré et déterminé à s'exprimer auprès de la brune.

Bixrow: Si j'ai rigolé lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, c'est parce que.. Parce que je n'y croyais pas…

Luxus _ **, se tendant, faisant un pas en direction de Bixrow:**_ …

Bixrow, _**faisant un pas en arrière, les mains tendu face à Luxus**_ : ATTENDS! Pas que je n'y croyais pas, parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais parce que.. Je… J'ai également.. Des sentiments pour toi, Kana!

Kana, _**plissant des yeux, écœuré:**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Bixrow.

Bixrow, _**se redressant:**_ Ce n'ai pas de la pitié. C'est la stricte vérité. Écoute. Ces derniers mois étaient.. Ils ont été superbes. J'ai adoré chaque moments passé avec toi. Chaque blagues, caresses, baisés, chaque mots.. Je.. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus à ma place, qu'au réveil, dans tes bras. Ou, après une nuit, où tu as eu l'audace d'ôter mon casque et de me regarder dans les yeux. Ou encore, après avoir entendu ton rire, alors que tu te laisse retomber sur le matelas après nos ébats. Ou lorsque ton regard pétillant de malice rencontre le miens, à travers ma visière, alors que la victime de notre farce s'apprête à tomber dans notre piège. Mes sentiments pour toi sont apparu au fil du temps, à force de te contempler, toi et ta longue chevelure ondulé. Toi et ton visage d'amazone. Toi et tes courbes somptueuses. Toi et ton caractère indomptable…

Le silence s'installa, alors que l'attention du mage Seth était posé sur la jeune femme, dont la surprise étirait les traits du visage. La brune avait serré, plus fortement le manteau du DREAR. Le petit fils de Makarov fixait ALPERONA, tout en caressant ses cheveux, tentant de calmer et rassurer la fille de Gildarts qui c'était mise à trembler. Puis, la cartomancienne avait plissé des yeux, et l'expression de son visage était devenu plus grave.

Kana: Alors pourquoi t'être moqué de moi, lorsque je suis venu t'avouer mes sentiments? Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté? Alors que je venais t'offrir la seule part de moi que je ne souhaitais jamais offrir à personne?!

Le regard du blond se fit plus dur, alors qu'il glissait sur le Raijin, qui avait baissé son visage, tout ses muscles c'étaient détendu, et ses bras pendaient, mollement, le long de son corps. Le soupire lasse qui passa les lèvres du mage de possession humaine fit arquer les sourcils de la mage des cartes, qui se blottit d'avantage contre le mage de foudre, dont la poigne c'était faite plus ferme.

Bixrow: Parce que j'ai eu peur.. Tellement peur que tu ai découvert mes sentiments et que tu ai décidé de te moquer de moi. Peur que tout cela n'était qu'un test, pour savoir si je tenais ma parole, de ne pas m'attacher à toi, de te laisser ta liberté. J'ai cru, que si je répondais à tes sentiments, tu mettrais un terme à tout ce qui nous lie.. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te toucher. Te voir te glisser, parmi les ombres de la nuit, pour me rejoindre dans mon lit. Ne plus pouvoir faire glisser mes mains, sur ton corps. Ne plus être aussi proche et comploter à nouveau dans la réserve, sur une nouvelle farce, ou une nouvelle victime à tourmenter.. J'ai eu peur de perdre, le peu de ce à quoi je me raccrochais..

Kana, _**plissant des yeux:**_ … Bixrow…

Bixrow, _**relevant la visière de son home, ancrant son regard dans celui de Kana:**_ J'ai eu peur de te perdre, définitivement.. Je t'aime tellement, Kana…

La brune trembla, se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, puis amorça un pas, avant de se figer. La fille de Gildarts tourna, lentement, son visage vers le Dragon Slayer, qui avait un sourire en coin, taquin. Les deux ex-amants échangèrent un long regard, avant que la brune n'esquisse un sourire, n'embrasse le mage de foudre; une fois sur les lèvres une seconde fois sur la joue droite, puis ne fende sur le mage de possession humaine, s'emparant avidement des lèvres du jeune homme, qui répondit avec autant d'empressement, parcourant les courbes de la cartomancienne de ses mains.

À bout de souffle, les deux mages se séparèrent, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il ne soit brisé par les pas du Dragon Slayer qui s'approchait du nouveau couple. La mage des cartes s'écarta du mage Seth de trois pas. Le blond caressa la joue de la jeune femme, un regard tendre.

Luxus: Il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre à lui donner toute ton affection.

Kana, _**détournant les yeux, rougissant:**_ Arrête.. Se sera trop galère.

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin, moqueur:**_ J'espère bien que tu vas galérer. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop. Bixrow à l'air d'être plus que sincère. Il te montrera comment faire.

La brune ancra son regard violacé dans celui, bleu ciel du petit fils de Makarov, avant de plonger dans le torse du jeune homme, passant ses bras dans le dos du blond. Le mage de foudre caressa les cheveux de la cartomancienne, puis embrassa le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme, avant de s'éloigner et de poser un regard plus sérieux sur le Raijin. Le mage Seth baissa la tête, tout en se grattant la nuque, un rire jaune lui échappant.

Luxus: Je compte, tout de même, te faire cracher tes tripes et tes dents, Bix. Pour l'avoir faite pleurer.

Bixrow: Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Luxus: Mais.. Ça ne sera qu'un échauffement, pour prévenir. Si tu la fait pleurer une nouvelle fois. Je t'assure, que je fais de toi un tapis persan.

Bixrow: Aïe…

Kana, _**embrassant la joue de Luxus:**_ Il ne manque plus que tu me présente une madame DREAR et la boucle sera bouclé.

Luxus, _**tournant son dos au couple:**_ N'y compte pas trop, Kana. Ah. Au faite. Je vous l'offre, la semaine à Evangélion. N'y faite pas trop de bêtises.

ALPERONA eu un grand éclat de rire, tout en se logeant dans les bras du mage Seth, alors qu'ils regardaient le rang S quitter l'établissement, son lourd manteau trainant derrière lui. Un soupire de bien être franchit les lèvres de la brune, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, en sentant la bouche de Bixrow parcourir ses tempes et son nez, pour atteindre ses lèvres. Le nouveau couple resta ainsi quelques secondes de plus, avant d'emboiter le pas au DREAR, quittant le bar, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **Deux semaines plus tard, 13h30; fontaine du centre ville de Clover.**

Assit, les jambes et les bras croisés, sur le bord de la fontaine du centre ville, le petit fils de Makarov fixait, sans vraiment voir, la foule défiler sous ses yeux, la musique de son casque audible, alors que ce dernier se trouvait autour du cou du mage de foudre. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'il entendit le rire caractéristique du mage Seth et la voix plaintive de la seule femme de son équipe. Lorsque les trois mages arrivèrent à la hauteur du blond, ce dernier leva ses iris sur les Raijin, pencha son visage sur le côté et d'un regard blasé et d'un ton lasse, le mage de foudre attira l'attention de son équipe sur lui.

Luxus: Vous comptez trainer encore longtemps?

Fried: Mais, Luxus! Clover est connu pour son architecture remarquable!

Evergreen _ **, levant des sac au niveau des yeux de Luxus:**_ Et pour les dernières collections, des plus grands couturiers.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu les suis, Bix?

Bixrow, _**sortant sa langue:**_ Parce que voir Ever se battre pour quelques bouts de tissus est un spectacle des plus amusants!

Babies: Amusant! Amusant! Amusant!

Le blond soupira, alors que la châtaine frappait le mage de possession humaine à l'aide de son éventail, et que le mage runique débutait un énième débat avec le mage Seth, créant un début de dispute, à laquelle la jeune femme du groupe prit part en voulant la stopper. À tout cela, un nouveau soupire de lassitude échappa au petit fils de Makarov, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela dura bien une poignée de minutes, avant que l'attention du Dragon Slayer ne soit attiré par autre chose que les membres de son équipe face à lui. Le jeune homme tourna son visage sur la gauche, plissant des yeux, alors qu'il se redressait. Il ne fallut au rang S qu'une dizaine de seconde pour que l'expression de son visage ne change et que l'exaspération et la fatigue ne reprenne leurs droits sur le visage du mage.

Luxus: Ce n'ai pas vrai. Pitié, faite que je me soit tromper et que ce n'ai pas la Salamandre qui arrive..

Comme pour contredire le DREAR, une tignasse rose, qui expirait des flammes, entrait dans le champ de vision des Raijin, accompagné par un brun, torse nu, qui avait son front collé à celui du rose, et avait ses bras croisés. Juste derrière les deux jeunes hommes, une blonde, et une bleu marchaient tout en regardant exaspérer les deux mages qui se disputaient et s'apprêtaient à en arriver aux mains, et encore plus en retrait, une jeune femme en armure, avait le visage baissé, son regard rivé vers le sol, et son visage exprimait un mélange de mélancolie et de lassitude. Le petit fils de Makarov plissa des yeux, à la vu de l'écarlate, avant qu'un nouveau soupire ne franchisse ses lèvres, alors qu'il posait son casque sur ses oreilles et fermait les yeux, tandis que les Raijin esquissaient un sourire, ravit de voir leurs camarades.

Fried: Eh bien. La Team Natsu.

Bixrow _ **, souriant:**_ C'est toujours la fête avec vous!

Natsu, _**se tournant face aux Raijin, surprit**_ : Les Raijin?!

Grey: Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

Evergreen: On ne vous a pas apprit à dire bonjour?

Lucy, _**arrivant au niveau des Raijin:**_ Oh. Salut les Raijin.

Wendy : Que faite-vous ici? Vous êtes en mission?

Bixrow: Ouaip! On vient de finir! Et vous?

Natsu, _**frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche:**_ On vient d'exterminer un réseau de trafiquants!

Erza, _**croisant ses bras, retrouvant une expression plus ferme:**_ Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer. Et vous?

Fried, _**regardant Evergreen:**_ Eh bien. Nous comptions rester encore un peu, faire du tourisme, ce n'ai pas tout les jours que nous sommes à Clover.

Evergreen: Surtout en période de soldes.

Lucy, _**posant son index sur son menton:**_ C'est vrai. Je ferais bien les magasins.

Grey et Natsu, _**abattu**_ : Oh, non! Pitié!

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Ce n'ai pas une mauvaise idée.

Wendy, _**mettant ses mains derrière son dos:**_ Ça me ferais très plaisir, de vous raccompagner, faire les boutiques.

Evergreen, _**souriant:**_ Alors c'est décidé, nous restons ensemble.

Natsu et Grey, _**se laissant tomber à genoux:**_ Non! Par Mavis! Faite que quelqu'un nous sorte de ce cauchemar!

Erza, _**adressant aux deux mages un regard noir, en biais:**_ Vous avez une remarque, pertinente. À faire?

Natsu et Grey _ **, se serrant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **un contre l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre, tremblant:**_ … N.. Non! Erza!

Happy, _**frissonnant:**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être effrayante…

D'un coup le petit fils de Makarov se leva, attirant l'attention sur lui, permettant ainsi à la Team Natsu de remarquer sa présence. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, son lourd manteau aux bordures à fourrures grise, posé sur ses épaules, et son visage inexpressif. Le silence flotta quelques secondes, avant que le mage de feu ne fende sur le Dragon Slayer de foudre, dans un cri. Le blond soupira, souleva, d'une main, le rose, et le balança dans son dos, envoyant DRAGNIR dans la fontaine, sous les ricanements des Raijin, de Grey, et Happy et l'exaspération de Lucy, Wendy, Carla et d'Erza.

DREAR adressa un regard froid au mage de feu, qui remontait à la surface, puis scruta du regard les autres mages de Fairy Tail, avant de s'arrêter sur la reine des Fées. Les deux mages de rang S échangèrent un long regard, un sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres du blond, tandis que la mage chevalière détournait les yeux en sifflant, puis l'attention du Dragon Slayer se reporta sur son équipe, son sourire disparaissant dans la seconde.

Luxus: Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, cependant. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. Je n'ai pas envie de rater le dernier train, puisque monsieur Fried a oublié de prendre nos affaires, pour que l'on fasse le trajet à pied.

Fried: Je me suis déjà excusé! J'avais la tête dans le gaz!

Luxus, _**donnant son dos:**_ Il n'empêche que je vais devoir me taper le trajet en train. Et j'ai horreur de ça.

Lucy, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix hésitante:**_ Il se trouve que, Wendy à la solution, à ton problème.

Luxus, f _ **aisant face à Lucy, arquant un sourcil:**_ …

Erza, _**se tournant vers Luxus:**_ Wendy est une mage céleste. Elle utilise des enchantements, si tu l'as remarqué.

Luxus, _**se tournant complètement, croisant les bras:**_ Oui. Et alors?

Wendy, _**se triturant les index**_ : Il se trouve que je connais un sort, qui neutralise les effets, du mal des transports.

Luxus, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Vraiment?

Bixrow: Poua! En plus d'être trop mignonne! Tu es formidable, Wendy!

Wendy _ **, rougissant**_ : Ce.. Ce n'ai rien, vraiment.

Carla, _**tournant le regard, dédaigneuse:**_ Vous ne pouvez, vraiment pas vous passez de Wendy, vous les Dragons Slayers.

Natsu: Eh! Ce n'ai pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas de voyager autrement qu'en volant!

Evergreen, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant de Luxus:**_ Le problème est réglé. Tu peux rester avec nous faire les magasins, puisque Wendy est avec nous. Et je me doute que voyager sans être malade te conviens.

Bixrow: J'ai hâte de voir Luxus déambuler dans les rayons des magasins, rempli de bonnes femmes à la recherche de la bonne affaire! Ça va être drôle!

Babies: Être drôle! Être drôle! Être drôle!

Erza _ **, esquissant un sourire en coin:**_ Et puis. Ça ne te coûte rien, de nous accompagner. Il se pourrait même.. Que ça te plaise.

Le regard et le sourire espiègle qu'adressa SCARLET au blond surprit les autres mages, mais ce qui fini de stupéfier les membres de Fairy Tail, c'est bien le sourire en coin, pervers, du mage de foudre, en réponse à Titania et la lueur d'amusement qui éclaira les iris bleu ciel du rang S, que la mage en armure soutint, augmentant son sourire. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que la voix grave du DREAR ne s'élève, donnant des frissons à la mage chevalière, et figea les autres mages.

Luxus, _**penchant son visage sur la droite, son sourire s**_ _ **'**_ _ **agrandissant:**_ Finalement.. Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas, si pressé que cela.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix suave:**_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, également.

Les deux rang S s'adressèrent un regard entendu, avant qu'ils ne portent leur attention à leur équipe respective, qui les dévisageaient stupéfait, les yeux et la bouche ouvert. Chose qui amusa d'avantage les deux mages.

Les heures avaient défilés, le petit fils de Makarov avait été contraint, et forcé, à faire les magasins, et c'était donc retrouvé à porter des sacs, tout comme les autres mages. En dehors de Fried, tout les hommes du groupe affichaient une mine lasse et exaspéré, tandis que les filles déambulaient entre les vitrines, ravis.

Luxus se trouvait installé sur un fauteuil, près des cabines d'essayages, à sa droite se trouvait Bixrow et Fried, et sa gauche Grey et Natsu. Tout les cinq soupiraient, lassé. Le blond avait basculé son visage en arrière, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe, alors que le brouhaha que faisaient les clients du magasin assourdissaient les cinq membres de Fairy Tail.

Bixrow, _**regardant ses poupées à ses pieds**_ : Luxus..

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Hum..?

Bixrow: Rappel-moi, de ne plus jamais. Mais, jamais! Suivre Ever et les filles faire les magasin.

Luxus: Je l'avais dit, que je ne venais pas. Et je me fais malgré tout torturer.

Grey, _**le visage penché sur le côté:**_ C'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas cédé, Natsu et moi on t'aurait soutenu. Et on aurait put être épargné.

Luxus, _**ouvrant les yeux, fixant Grey:**_ Me soutenir? Face à Erza? Vous vous seriez écrasé comme des feuilles à ses pieds.

Bixrow, _**riant:**_ Je dois avoué que j'aurais adoré voir ça!

Fried, _**soupirant:**_ Il n'empêche que tu as accepté bien vite, Luxus.

Luxus, _**refermant les yeux:**_ …

Grey: Tu ne réponds pas?

Luxus: Ce n'ai pas vos affaires.

Le rose s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais c'est ce moment que choisi Evergreen pour quitter la cabine, vêtu d'un short à brettelles, noir, croisés dans le dos, et d'un croc top, vert. La jeune femme tourna devant les garçons, dont seul Fried réagit positivement, tandis que les quatre autres fixaient, sans émotions, la jeune femme, qui croisa ses bras sous son opulente poitrine, tout en adressant aux garçons un regard noir.

Evergreen: Je prends la peine de vous demander votre avis. Vous pourriez faire l'effort de répondre.

Luxus, _**se redressant:**_ Mais tout te vas, Ever. Pourquoi tu pose la question. Choisi quelque chose, que l'on puisse quitter cette fournaise.

Evergreen, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant de Luxus:**_ Se serait trop facile, monsieur! Tant que je n'aurais pas un avis positif de votre part à tous, je continuerais mes essayages.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Je t'ai fais un compliment là! J'ai dis que ça t'allais! Tu prends cette tenue et on s'en va!

Evergreen, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur les cuisses de Luxus**_ : Non! Pour la peine je ne bougerais pas! Et crois-moi les autres sont loin d'avoir fini!

Luxus, _**tentant de lever Evergreen**_ : Ah, non! Je ne resterais pas là une seconde de plus! Ça fais vingt minutes que vous faites des allés-venus dans ce magasin! On s'en va! Va te changer!

Evergreen, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **accrochant au cou de Luxus:**_ Hors de question!

Luxus, _**poussant Evergreen:**_ T'es chiante Ever! Change-toi!

Evergreen: Non!

Luxus: FRIED! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE!

Natsu et Grey regardèrent le mage de foudre et celle de pétrification se chamailler pendant plusieurs secondes, sous les rires du mage Seth, et de la mini dispute entre le Dragon Slayer et le vert, qui soutenait la jeune femme dans sa décision de rester dans ce magasin jusqu'à l'approbation du rang S sur une des tenus de la châtaine. À ce moment l'attention du petit groupe fut happé par la sortie de la jeune Dragonne Slayer, dont les joues rosie s'accordaient avec sa robe blanche aux motifs rose. Le silence s'installa dans le groupe, avant que le mage de foudre n'envoie la châtaine sur les jambes du mage de feu, et que tout les membres masculins de la Team Raijin ne se jette sur la bleu, dont les joues rougirent d'avantage.

Bixrow: Tu es trop mignonne!

Luxus _**soulevant Wendy:**_ C'est officiel, on te prend avec nous.

Fried, _**touchant la robe de Wendy:**_ Tu as très bon goût Wendy. Encore un peu et tu pourrais concurrencé avec notre Ever.

Wendy, _**détournant le regard:**_ Arrêté.. C'est très gênant.

Luxus, _**reposant Wendy:**_ Tu verras, une ou deux missions avec nous, et tu t'empareras du titre de reine des Fées.

Evergreen, _**se levant:**_ Eh! C'est moi qui dois avoir ce titre, Luxus!

Luxus, _**adressant un regard blasé à Evergreen:**_ …

Evergreen, _**frappant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **épaule de Luxus à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **aide de son éventail:**_ Et ne me regard pas comme ça!

Luxus, _**passant un bars autour du cou d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Evergreen:**_ Elle a du potentiel, n'est-ce pas Ever?

Evergreen, _**détaillant Wendy, croisant ses bras:**_ Effectivement. Tu t'accorderais parfaitement avec le style élégant de Fried, celui déjanté de Bix, et celui Play Boy de Luxus.

Luxus, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Moi? Play Boy? Où tu as vue ça?

Evergreen _ **, donnant un coup de coude à Luxus**_ : Toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds.

Luxus, _**roulant des yeux:**_ Ce n'ai certainement pas de ma faute. Ne mélange pas les deux.

Fried: Il n'empêche que l'on te réquisitionne, Wendy.

Natsu, _**se levant:**_ Il en ai hors de question! Wendy fait partit de notre équipe!

Grey, _**rejoignant Natsu:**_ Vous arrivez bien trop tard! On ne vous laissera pas nous prendre Wendy!

Bixrow: Vous n'y pourrez rien. Wendy est bien trop mignonne!

Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais l'attention du petit groupe fut, à nouveau, attiré par la sortie d'une autre mage de Fairy Tail. La constellationniste, avait revêtu une combinaison short en jean, bleu et or, qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses fesses, au décolleté plongeant, et au dos maillés, qui laissaient voir le dos laiteux de la blonde ainsi qu'une belle partie des rondeurs des seins de la constellationniste. Le tout moulait avantageusement les formes de la jeune femme. Natsu et Grey étaient stupéfait, tant et si bien qu'il s'en décrochèrent la mâchoire. Fried et Evergreen esquissèrent un sourire ravi, tandis que la bleu avait jointe ses mains devant son visage, ses iris chocolat brillant d'admiration face à la tenue de la blonde. Le petit fils de Makarov échangeait un regard et un sourire, en coin, entendu, avec le mage de possession humaine.

Bixrow, _**détaillant Lucy:**_ C'est qu'elle est sexy, la cosplayeuse.

Luxus, _**parcourant Lucy des yeux:**_ Plantureuse, serait plus exacte, Bix.

Lucy, _**envoyant ses chaussures sur Luxus et Bixrow, rougissant:**_ Bande de pervers!

Le blond et le masqué, rirent, esquivant les projectiles de la HEARTFILLIA. Rapidement, le petit groupe se calma, lorsque la châtaine, retourna remettre ses vêtements, et que les deux hommes de la Team Natsu entrainèrent la bleu et les deux Exceds dans un autre rayon du magasin. C'est ce moment que choisi la mage chevalière pour tirer le rideau de sa cabine, les talons de ses escarpins aux semelles compensés, claquant contre les carreaux du magasin. L'écarlate s'arrêta, juste en face du mage de foudre, ses iris bordeaux s'ancrant, avec défi et sensualité, dans ceux, luisant de luxure du DREAR.

La jeune femme avait une robe courte, violette, dont le côté gauche était maintenu par des lacets, qui remontaient, se croiser, dans le dos de la rang S, et revenaient maintenir le bustier de la robe. SCARLET, donna son dos au Dragon Slayer, relevant ses cheveux, afin que les yeux du petit fils de Makarov puissent parcourir les courbes, moulés à outrances, par le fin tissus de la robe, qui s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres des fesses de Titania, laissant visible les porte-jarretelles bleu nuit, qui étaient crochetés aux collants à dentelles, noir

Les deux Raijin, étaient sans voix, face à la reine des Fées, dont le regard enjôleur les faisaient frissonner. Et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent béat, face à l'attitude de leur chef; Le mage de foudre c'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, son visage penché, légèrement, sur sa gauche, et son sourire en coin ne laissait aucuns doutes sur les pensées, lubriques qui devaient envahir l'esprit du petit fils de Makarov.

L'écarlate refit face au DREAR, ancrant à nouveau, son regard dans celui du jeune homme, sa main droite posé sur sa hanche. Les deux rang S se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes, et le sourire du Dragon Slayer s'agrandit, en voyant Titania envoyer ses cheveux dans son dos. L'atmosphère se fit tendu, entre les deux mages, alors que la reine des Fées se faisait charmeuse dans sa position, et suave dans le ton de sa voix, donnant des frissons au blond.

Erza: Qu'en pense-tu?

Luxus, _**posant son visage sur son poing droit, ne perdant pas son sourire:**_ C'est de la provocation?

Erza _ **, penchant son visage sur le côté:**_ Du tout.

Luxus, _**détaillant Erza des yeux:**_ Et. Peut-on savoir. En quel honneur?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire en coin, taquine, amusant grandement le petit fils de Makarov. Le regard de l'écarlate se posa sur les deux autres Raijin, avant qu'elle ne donne son dos aux trois jeunes hommes, ne remarquant que maintenant que la châtaine et la constellationniste la fixaient également. Titania esquissa un sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers sa cabine, refermant le rideau dans son dos.

Evergreen, était allé faire un tour des rayons, tandis que la blonde luttait avec la fermeture éclaire de sa combinaison, au moment où la voix suave de SCARLET s'éleva, attirant l'attention des trois jeunes hommes, dont la fatigue semblaient avoir reprit le dessus.

Erza: Lucy. J'ai un peu de mal, avec le nœud de ma robe, tu peux m'aider?

Lucy: Je suis navré Erza, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de sortir pour l'instant, la fermeture de ma combinaison est coincé au niveau de mon nombril, et je ne peux, décemment pas sortir ainsi.

Erza: Je vois..

Luxus, _**se levant:**_ Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, Erza.

Erza: … Pourquoi pas.

Dire que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient surprit serait un euphémisme. Le choc était si grand, que la HEARTFILLIA passa son visage de l'autre côté du rideau, afin de voir le mage de foudre rejoindre l'écarlate dans sa cabine. Au même moment, Grey, Natsu, Wendy et Evergreen revenaient, voyant ainsi le Dragon Slayer de foudre passer le rideau de la cabine de SCARLET. Et tous restèrent figés, laissant le silence s'imposer dans leur groupe.

Le regard du rang S parcouru à nouveau, le dos de la mage chevalière, avant que de sa main droite, ne tire sur le nœud, qui se trouvait dans la nuque de la jeune femme, en même temps que sa bouche allait à la rencontre de la peau de l'épaule de Titania. L'écarlate pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté, alors qu'elle adressait un regard en biais au jeune homme. Le regard des deux rang S se croisèrent, alors que les doigts de la main droite du blond parcouraient le dos de la reine des Fées, délaçant les lacets, un à un, donnant des frissons à Erza. L'écarlate ferma les yeux, tout en poussant un faible soupire, alors que les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov remontaient vers le cou de la jeune femme. La main gauche du mage de foudre remonta la cuisse gauche de Titania, décrochant le porte-jarretelle du collant, avant d'atteindre le bas de la robe.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Tu la défais totalement?

Erza, _**fermant à demi les yeux, se collant un peu plus à Luxus:**_ Tu n'en as pas besoin. Juste ça suffit à l'enlever.

Luxus, _**passant sa main droite sous les seins d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, la gauche défaisant les nœuds:**_ En faite. Je ne devrais pas te l'enlever, tu es très bien avec.

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Pour qu'elle finisse déchiré, avec tes gestes brusques?

Le blond eu un rire de gorge, juste avant que les lèvres de la mage chevalière n'aillent à la rencontrent des siennes. Rapidement, la langue de Titania alla quémander l'accès à la bouche du DREAR, chose qui fit sourire le jeune homme dans le baisé, avant qu'il ne laisse le muscle rose de la reine des Fées rejoindre sa langue. Et un ballet enflammé débuta.

De l'autre côté du rideau, les sept autres mages de Fairy Tail était hébété. La blonde et la mage de glace échangèrent un regard ahuris, tandis que la châtaine avait la bouche ouverte. Les deux Dragons Slayers de première génération interrogeaient du regard Carla et Happy, qui avait les yeux fermés, les pattes sur ses hanches, et les joues légèrement rosies, pour l'Exced blanche, alors que Happy ricanait, une patte devant sa bouche. Bixrow et le mage runique s'observaient, abasourdi.

Bixrow: Attend! Stop! Pause! Temps mort! Pouce! Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer?

Lucy, _**reportant son regard sur la cabine d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Euh… Erza? Tout.. Tout va bien?

L'écarlate éloigna, d'un coup, son visage de celui du rang S. Le rouge s'empara des joues de la jeune femme, alors que le petit fils de Makarov esquissait un sourire moqueur. La mage chevalière se mit à balbutier des mots incompréhensible, alors que le rire du Dragon Slayer de seconde génération, se faisait entendre. Le jeune homme rapprocha, d'avantage, le corps de Titania contre le sien, sa main gauche retenant les derniers lacets du côtés gauche, de la robe, tandis que sa main droite malaxait le sein gauche de SCARLET. De suite, la reine des Fées, s'empourpra, plaquant ses mains contre sa poitrine, afin d'empêcher à la robe de dévoiler, plus de seins, qui n'étaient déjà exposé, tout en baissant son visage.

Luxus: Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu peut-être mignonne lorsque tu rougis. Ma petite Titania.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ La ferme! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Instinctivement, Bixrow, Natsu et Wendy c'étaient écarté de la cabine, lorsque la voix de la rang S c'était élevé, dans l'hypothétique but d'éviter le petit fils de Makarov, qui aurait été projeté par la jeune femme. Cependant, une dizaine de secondes c'étaient écoulés, et le mage de foudre se trouvait encore dans la cabine, avec l'écarlate, et le rire grave du DREAR se faisait toujours entendre.

Après l'ébahissement, c'est l'incompréhension qui se saisi des mages de Fairy Tail. Le petit groupe s'échangeaient des regards, perdu, alors que l'on pouvait encore entendre le mage de foudre taquiner la reine des Fées sur la couleur de son visage. Après près d'une minute supplémentaire, le mage de feu se dirigea vers la cabine, et tira le rideau, permettant au reste du groupe de voir les deux mages de rang S l'un contre l'autre; Titania avait le visage aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, ses mains retenaient sa robe, qui dévoilait tout de même une partie de ses seins. Le petit fils de Makarov, avait un sourire aux lèvres, son visage au niveau de celui de SCARLET, sa main droite se trouvait sous l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme, tandis que la gauche retenait le dernier lacet du côté gauche de la robe, empêchant ainsi à cette dernière de s'ouvrir totalement, mais permettant tout de même de voir le boxer à dentelle, noir de la mage chevalière.

Et l'ébahissement revint se saisir des mages de Fairy Tail, alors que le Dragon Slayer de foudre riait franchement, embarrassant d'autant plus la reine des Fées, qui se collait d'avantage au blond, dans son embarras.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un ton moqueur:**_ N'est-elle pas magnifique, le rouge aux joues?

Erza, _**envoyant Luxus à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **autre bout du magasin d**_ _ **'**_ _ **un coup de pied:**_ LA FERME!

Natsu avait esquivé de justesse, le petit fils de Makarov, qui avait atterrit dans une pile de vêtements masculin, le tout en riant à gorge déployé. D'un regard noir, Titania fit le reste du groupe se détourner d'elle, et l'écarlate referma, d'un geste brusque, le rideau, son visage ne perdant pas le magnifique rouge qui c'était emparé d'elle.

 **18h54; Rues marchandes de Clover.**

L'après-midi c'était écoulé, et le petit groupe de mage se dirigeait à présent vers la gare de Clover. Les rues étaient bondés, obligeant les mages de Fairy Tail à se serrer les uns contre les autres. Dans cet étroitesse, le mage Seth, et les deux Dragons Slayers, hommes, faisaient des messes basses, sous les regards, suspicieux de la châtaine et du mage runique. Septique de Carla et surprit de Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Grey. Tandis, que la reine des Fées se trouvait un peu plus en retrait, son regard terne et inondés de larmes fixait le sol, tandis que de légers tremblements lui parcouraient le corps.

Ils finirent par atteindre la gare, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant leur visage. Le mage runique c'était séparé, temporairement, du reste du groupe afin d'acheter les billets de train pour Magnolia, cependant, lorsque le vert revint auprès des autres mages, l'expression désolé qu'affichaient les traits de son visage fit soupirer de lassitude le Dragon Slayer de foudre.

Luxus: On l'a raté, c'est cela?

Fried: Oui. Il n'y en aura pas avant demain matin.

Wendy: Que faisons nous?

Erza _ **, s**_ _ **'**_ _ **asseyant sur un banc:**_ Louer une voiture serait une idée.

Natsu, _**grimaçant:**_ Et combien de temps on prendra? Parce que le sort de Wendy ne reste pas plus de quatre à cinq heures.

Grey: Et on devra s'arrêta à un moment donné.

Evergreen: Vaut mieux prendre une chambre ici, et partir demain matin.

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras et ses jambes:**_ Je ne reste pas ici. J'avais prévenu.

Fried, _**arquant un sourcil:**_ Et.. On peut savoir pourquoi?

Bixrow, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant de Luxus, taquin:**_ Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'une certaine…

Luxus, _**interrompant Bixrow en lui jetant un regard noir:**_ Ouvre là, sal marionnettiste de bas étage. Et je te suspends par les couilles, la tête en bas, sur la grande place de la Mairie. Claire?

Bixrow, _**riant, sortant la langue:**_ C'est qu'il n'ai pas d'humeur notre leader!

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Alors ne me cherche pas.

Lucy, _**frissonnant:**_ Donc. Que fait-on?

Grey, _**se tenant le menton:**_ Et si on prenait le train en direction d'Onibus. On verrait ce que l'on fait en partant de là?

Fried: Ce n'ai pas une mauvaise idée. Luxus?

Luxus, _**haussant des épaules:**_ …

Lucy: Je suis pour.

Carla: Et puis, il se pourrait qu'il y ai des trains pour Magnolia, en partant d'Onibus.

Evergreen: Nous sommes donc, tous d'accord?

Natsu, _**souriant:**_ Ça me va. Du moment que je ne suis pas malade durant le trajet!

 **20h45; Train en direction de Magnolia.**

Luxus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tout en passant la porte du wagon pour rejoindre le compartiment où se trouvait les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Le petit fils de Makarov avait les yeux fermés, au moment où il fut tiré, brusquement dans les toilettes du wagon. Le temps que le Dragon Slayer ne comprenne quoique se soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, des lèvres s'étant déjà emparé des siennes, une paire de seins collés contre son torse et des mains vagabondant dans ses cheveux et sous sa chemise.

Le mage de foudre prit une poignées de secondes avant de reconnaitre la personne qui l'avait alpagué, et de répondre au baisé, passant ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme. DREAR remonta sa main gauche, jusqu'à arriver dans les cheveux, écarlate, de la jeune femme, approfondissant le baisé, qui devint rapidement passionné, alors que les gémissements appréciatifs de la mage s'élevaient.

Luxus se tourna d'un coup, plaquant l'écarlate contre le mur, tandis que sa main gauche soulevait la jambe droite de la jeune femme, se collant d'avantage contre le corps de la mage, frottant son bassin contre celui de sa partenaire. Le gémissement de l'écarlate s'intensifia, donnant des frissons au mage de foudre, qui grogna alors qu'il quittait la bouche de la jeune femme pour s'attaquer à son cou.

La mage parsema la mâchoire, jusqu'à l'arrière de l'oreille du rang S de baisés, avant d'aspirer, avidement, la peau du Dragon Slayer, qui soupira bruyamment, tout en donnant un coup de rein, faisant rencontrer le début de son érection et le bassin de la jeune femme. La main gauche de l'écarlate griffa les abdominaux du DREAR, se dirigeant vers la ceinture du jeune homme qu'elle défit d'un geste souple, ainsi que le boutant du jean, créant un accès vers le boxer du mage de foudre. Ce dernier reteint son souffle, fermant les yeux, tout ses muscles se tendant, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de la jeune femme n'effleurent le sexe du Dragon Slayer.

Luxus, _**soupirant:**_ Erza…~

Titania répondit à l'appel en mordillant la lèvre inférieur du blond, tandis que la main gauche du jeune homme malaxait pleinement les fesses de la reine des Fées. La mage chevalière plaqua à nouveau le petit fils de Makarov contre le mur. Extirpant sa main du boxer du DREAR, la rang S s'accroupi face au mage de foudre, dont les iris bleu ciel luisaient de désir, que le regard de SCARLET ne lâcha pas.

Durant trois secondes, les deux mages restèrent ainsi, se jaugeant du regard, avant que la jeune femme ne baisse, lentement le jean du blond, ainsi que le boxer, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux, les iris voilés de luxure du Dragon Slayer. Les mains d'Erza remontèrent les cuisses du jeune homme, caressèrent les bourses du mage de foudre, le faisant soupirer de plaisir, avant que, de l'ongle de l'index droit, la jeune femme ne retrace une veine, légèrement visible sur la hampe de chair, dressé, du rang S.

Les caresses de l'écarlate augmentèrent le désirs du DREAR, dont le sexe ne cessait de gonfler, tandis que son visage, basculé en arrière contre la parois, froide, des toilettes, exprimait pleinement le plaisir que ressentait le jeune homme. Le blond fini même par empoigner quelques mèches, écarlates, d'Erza, qui entreprit d'embrasser le gland du pénis du Dragon Slayer, en plus de ses mouvements de va et vient. Rapidement, la jeune femme y rajouta les dents, mordillant, sur la longueur, la hampe de chair du petit fils de Makarov, dont les soupires rauques, c'étaient transformés en gémissements.

Une supplique de la part du blond, attira l'attention de la mage chevalière, qui releva ses yeux sur le visage du rang S. Ce dernier ne semblait, absolument plus, dans la réalité, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir dans lesquelles Titania venait de l'y conduire. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le sexe, imposant, érigé face à elle. La reine des Fées prit quelques secondes, avant de prendre en bouche, le pénis du DREAR, qui soupira d'aise, alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein, enfonçant d'avantage sa hampe dans la bouche de SCARLET. Rapidement la mage chevalière imposa une cadence, rapide, y ajoutant des caresses sur les bourses du jeune homme, ainsi que sur la base du sexe du blond.

Luxus empoigna plus fermement les mèches qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il agrippait le bord de la fenêtre des toilettes. Lorsque la langue de Titania vint serpenter tout autour du pénis du mage de foudre, ce dernier ne put se retenir de soupirer le prénom de la mage chevalière dans un gémissement rauque. La jeune femme extirpa la hampe de sa bouche, sans oublier de racler la peau de ses dents, lentement, faisant grogner le DREAR, qui braqua sur l'écarlate un regard à mi-chemin entre un désir brut et un reproche réclament vengeance. Chose qui fit sourire la reine des Fées.

SCARLET reprit le sexe du rang S dans une douce caresse linguistique et d'un effleurement de doigts, puis reprit ses mouvements rapide. Envoyant une série de frissons dans l'échine du Dragon Slayer, qui rebascula son visage en arrière, dans un gémissement rauque. La voix du petit fils de Makarov emplissait la petite pièce, et l'atmosphère se fit lourde, augmentant le désir du blond, qui tira, d'un coup, sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Toute fois, Titania n'enleva pas le sexe de sa bouche, continuant d'aspirer l'imposante hampe, redessinant une veine de sa langue, alors que ses doigts ne cessaient de malaxer, caresser, effleurer les bourses et la base du sexe du DREAR.

Luxus joui dans un gémissement grave et rauque, ses paupières papillonnant sous le plaisir, alors que sa prise se faisait plus lâche dans les cheveux d'Erza. Cette dernière avala, l'entièreté, de la jouissance du mage de foudre, donnant, par intermittence, des coups de langue sur le gland du blond, dont les jambes se mirent légèrement à trembler, sous les caresses continuent de la reine des Fées. Léchant une dernière fois le gland, puis la longueur du pénis du petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail, SCARLET s'écarta, gardant son regard braqué sur le sexe du jeune homme, qui gardait tout de même une certaine dureté. Le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, simplement entrecoupé par la respiration haché et irrégulière du Dragon Slayer, qui avait encore les yeux fermés, le visage posé sur la parois des toilettes, et sa main dans les cheveux de la rang S. L'écarlate entreprit de remonter le boxer, ainsi que le jean du DREAR, et boucler la ceinture du jeune homme, qui ne bougeait pas, tentant de retrouver sa respiration.

Erza, _**se levant:**_ Finalement. Ça n'a pas un si mauvais goût, comme je le pensais.

Luxus, _**ouvrant les yeux, regardant Erza, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ Je vais te baiser, Titania… Vite, et fort..

Erza, _**esquissant un sourire en coin, taquin:**_ Tu as un problème, peut-être? Tu as trop apprécié?

Luxus, _**esquissant un sourire en coin, lubrique:**_ Je crois, que tu joue, un peu trop avec moi, ma petite Titania. Jusqu'ici j'ai été tendre. Ne me provoque pas..

Erza, _**croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine:**_ Où quoi? Tu compte me dévorer?

Luxus _ **, son sourire s**_ _ **'**_ _ **agrandissant, dévorant Erza des yeux:**_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ma petite Titania.

Le temps que la mage en armure n'ouvre la bouche, elle se retrouva sur le sol, son dos coincé entre les toilettes et le mur, sa jupe remonté, son boxer déchirer et ses jambes relever, de part et d'autre du visage du petit fils de Makarov, qui darda une langue, électrique, dans le sexe de la jeune femme, qui écarquilla des yeux sous l'intrusion surprise. L'écarlate n'eu pas le temps d'entièrement comprendre la situation, que deux doigts du DREAR venaient s'ajouter à la langue du jeune homme, qui aspirait, avidement le clitoris de la mage chevalière, avant de suçoter l'entrer du sexe de la rang S. Erza ne put que basculer son visage en arrière, fermer les yeux et gémir de plaisir, alors que le mage de foudre lui dévorait, littéralement, le sexe, sa langue et ses doigts bougeant dans tout les sens, se frottant contre les parois vaginales, électrifiant la reine des Fées, dont les vagues de plaisir la submergeaient.

Un cri franchit les lèvres de Titania, qui dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur, afin de ne pas en laisser d'autres lui échapper. Se retenant autant que possible, ses jambes se resserrant autour du visage du blond, dont la main droite avait réussi, on ne sait comment, ni quand, à défaire les attaches de l'armure de SCARLET et à malaxer le sein gauche, la mage chevalière gémissait de plaisir, susurrant le prénom de Luxus, entre deux soupires, alors que son bassins suivait les mouvements brusques et rapides de la langue et des doigts du DREAR, qui s'activaient frénétiquement dans le vagin de la jeune femme, dans une imitation, presque parfaite de l'acte charnelle.

Une vague de plaisir, plus puissante que les autres, figea Titania, qui se laissa glisser, d'avantage, contre le mur, alors que sa main gauche agrippait violement les mèches blondes, du petit fils de Makarov. Et le cri de plaisir échappa à nouveau à l'écarlate, qui jura, lorsque la langue, électrifié du Dragon Slayer, se reporta sur son clitoris. Puis le jeune homme repartit dévorer le sexe de la reine des Fées, aspirant, mordillant, caressant, frôlant, avec avidité et empressement les lèvres, et les parois vaginales de la rang S. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, Titania fini par jouir, sur la langue du DREAR, qui avala, presqu'amoureusement, la jouissance de SCARLET.

Luxus releva son visage, rencontrant celui de la mage chevalière, dont les traits exprimaient toute la plénitude qui avait envahit la jeune femme. La poitrine de cette dernière se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration chaotique, et une fine pellicule de sueur collait quelques mèches des cheveux de la rang S contre sa peau. Le sourire du Dragon Slayer se fit gourment, alors qu'il allait s'emparer des lèvres d'Erza, dans un doux baisé papillon.

SCARLET gémit, ouvrant les yeux afin de rencontrer, ceux, luisant, du petit fils de Makarov, ainsi que le sourire de ce dernier. Les deux rang S restèrent ainsi, quelques secondes, avant que de la main gauche, la jeune femme n'attire le visage du mage de foudre, entamant un nouveau baisé, plus prononcé. Quelques mouvements de lèvres, l'écarlate qui aspire la lèvre inférieur du Dragon Slayer, avant que ce dernier ne mordille celle de la jeune femme, le tout dans des mouvements lents. Les jambes de Titania, glissèrent des épaules du blond, se crochetant aux hanches de ce dernier, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour du cou du petit fils de Makarov. Le bassin du jeune homme vint se frotter, langoureusement contre celui de la reine des Fées, alors que leur baisé devenait plus enflammé, leur langue se rencontrant dans un ballet passionné.

Les deux mages s'écartèrent à bout de souffle. Leur regard, remplit de désir, se croisèrent, et les mouvements de bassins se firent plus francs et prononcer, les faisant soupirer de plaisir, respectivement. Luxus enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'écarlate, léchant sa peau, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tandis que la main droite de SCARLET repartait à la conquête du torse du Dragon Slayer. Dans ce silence, les caresses lascives, et les baisés papillons s'échangeaient, au milieu des soupires et des frottements, lents, de leur bassin. Les yeux fermés, le visage penché sur le côté, laissant l'accès de son cou au DREAR, les joues rougies par le plaisir et la gêne, la voix de la reine des Fées, s'éleva, vibrante de désir.

Erza: Lu.. Luxus, je.. Han..~ S'il te plait.. Je… J'ai envie de plus… Je.. Je veux…

Le blond éloigna son visage du cou de la jeune femme, posant son regard sur le visage de l'écarlate, dont les joues rougirent d'avantage, pourtant, les iris bordeaux de la rang S étaient sans failles, la lueur de désir et celle de peur se mélangeant à une détermination, qui attendrit le mage de foudre. Le jeune homme embrassa, affectueusement, la reine des Fées, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la mage chevalière, un sourire, amusé, étirant ses lèvres.

Luxus _ **, à voix basse:**_ Erza.. Je ne vais, quand même pas t'offrir ta première fois, à demi allongé, coincé entre un mur et des toilettes, dans un train. Tu mérite un lit. Un vrai lit, moelleux et des draps propres. Dans une chambre d'hôtel à quatre étoiles, avec un panorama à coupé le souffle. On le fera, dans la pénombre, juste éclairé par les rayons de la pleine Lune, qui viendraient illuminer tes mèches écarlates, et tes iris bordeaux. Quelques bougies parfumés viendraient alléger l'atmosphère, rendant ce moment magique à tes yeux. Tu verras, Erza. Je te promet que ta première fois, sera parfaite, et inoubliable. À la hauteur de la valeur de ta personne.

Erza, _**rougissant violemment:**_ Lu.. Luxus…

Luxus, _**parcourant de baisé, la poitrine dénudé d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ On fera les choses bien.

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, soupirant:**_ Luxus…

Luxus, _**remontant vers le cou d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ On prendra, notre temps.

Erza, _**raffermissant ses prises sur le corps de Luxus:**_ …

Luxus, _**susurrant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Et je te ferais l'amour, autant de fois que tu le désireras, Erza.

Les frissons qui parcoururent le corps de l'écarlate la figea, alors qu'elle retenait son souffle, sous l'intonation et la voix grave du petit fils de Makarov. Ils restèrent ainsi, la jeune femme subissant avec délice, les baisés du mage de foudre, qui n'avaient de cesse de faire des allés-retours entre ses seins, son cou et ses lèvres. Au bout d'un temps, indéterminables, les deux mages de rang S s'écartèrent, échangeant, un dernier baisé langoureux, avant de se relever, de reprendre une respiration lente et régulière, puis, de sortir des toilettes, retrouvant leurs expressions habituelles.

Et le trajet se termina sous les farces de DRAGNIR, soutenu par le mage Seth et le petit fils de Makarov, à la grande surprise de la Team Natsu.

 **19h45, quatre jours plus tard; Hôtel The Richmond, Evangélion.**

Le Soleil commençait déjà à décliner, lentement, reflétant ses derniers rayons orangés sur les fins ruissellements d'eau qui s'écoulaient dans les rues de la ville. Les lacrimas-lampadaires étaient faiblement allumés, et la pleine Lune était déjà visible dans le ciel.

Perché sur la colline qui surplombait la ville, l'hôtel The Richmond était un grand bâtiment à six étages, dont l'aspect faisait référence à une auberge traditionnelle Japonaise, se qui tranchait avec l'architecture, du reste d'Evangélion. Les nombreux balcons offraient un panorama, imprenable, sur la ville d'eau; et ce jusqu'au grand cloché qui se trouvait à l'autre bout d'Evangélion. Depuis le The Richmond, l'architecture contemporaine de la ville en ressortait encore plus prononcé, surtout avec les milliers de taches de lumières qui donnaient l'impression de voir des lucioles danser entre elles, tout autour des nombreux édifices, qui semblaient se mouvoir également.

Appuyé contre la balustrade d'un des balcons du dernier étage, une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure écarlate, balayait de ses iris bordeaux la ville. Une légère brise, fit l'écarlate fermer les yeux, retenant d'une main, quelques mèches, qui se soulevaient au gré du vent. La mage portait une simple jupe plissé, bordeaux, et un fin pull à manches longues, qui moulait son imposante poitrine, ses pieds, nus, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, sous la fraicheur de la nuit.

Alors que l'écarlate fermait les yeux, deux puissants bras enserrèrent la fine taille de la jeune femme, tandis qu'un large torse se collait contre le dos de la mage, et un souffle chaud vint alors s'écraser derrière l'oreille gauche de la mage. La jeune femme soupira se lovant d'avantage contre le buste dans son dos, et passa ses bras par-dessus ceux qui la maintenaient contre la nouvelle source de chaleur. Durant de longues minutes, seul la douce brise, qui caressait le visage de l'écarlate, ainsi que le faible chant des crickets étaient perceptible.

Les rayons Lunaire se reflétaient, doucement, contre la baie vitré, puis s'échouaient sur le parquet marron foncé, éclairant par la-même la grande pièce, dans laquelle se situait ; une grande armoire en bois, noir, contre un mur, à droite dans la pièce. Deux fauteuils, en demi cercle, en osier, couleur chocolat, aux coussins gris clair, qui se faisaient face, dans le coin, près de la baie vitré, à gauche. Une porte vitré, à double vitrage, se trouvait sur la gauche, derrière les deux fauteuils, semblant donner l'accès à une spacieuse salle d'eau. Une table de nuit, couleur chocolat, se situait collé contre le mur opposé à la baie vitré, près d'un grand lit, au centre de la chambre, en bois d'Adam, octogonal, dont les draps marron et gris foncés se mariaient entre eux, s'accordant avec la couleur de la grande pièce. Et au milieu de ces draps, deux corps entrelacés.

La main de la jeune femme redessina le contour de la mâchoire du blond, ses iris bordeaux ancrés dans ceux, bleu ciel, du jeune homme. Lentement, le mage caressa du pouce, la joue, puis la lèvre inférieur de l'écarlate, dont ses cheveux, éparses, s'étendaient sur l'immense lit, telle une couronne flamboyante. Le regard du blond ne cessait de détailler les traits, délicats, de la jeune femme, alors que sa main droite faisait des allés-retours entre la joue, les lèvres et la nuque de la mage. Cette dernière ferma les yeux avant de soupirer en sentant le souffle, chaud, du jeune homme, contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

… , _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix suave:**_ Luxus..~

Le Dragon Slayer soupira avant de frôler de sa lèvre inférieur, celles de la jeune femme, qu'il mordilla par la suite, avant de s'emparer pleinement des deux bouts de chaires de la mage. Le baisé fut tout d'abord, lent. Puis le mouvement de leurs lèvres se firent plus rapide, alors que la langue de l'écarlate alla rencontrer sa jumelle, entamant un ballet enflammé auquel le petit fils de Makarov répondit avec ardeur. Les mains des deux mages n'étaient pas en reste. S'égarant sous les couchent de tissus de l'autre, ils parcouraient tout l'épiderme du corps à leur disposition. Y laissant des trainés de frissons.

Lentement le blond releva le fin pull de la jeune femme, délaissant les lèvres de l'écarlate afin de mordiller la peau mise à découverte. La mage ferma les yeux, soupirant, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'emmêlait dans la courte chevelure du DREAR, alors que l'autre main griffait doucement le torse du jeune homme sous le débardeur. Relevant sa jambe droite, la mage fit un lent mouvement de bassin, se frottant contre l'érection du petit fils de Makarov, qui grogna, alors que ses mains empoignaient l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme.

Doucement, alors que sa bouche suçotait le mamelon du sein gauche, le blond ôta le pull de l'écarlate, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la chambre, avant que ses mains ne reviennent parcourir les bras, le contour des seins de la jeune femme, ne les glissent sur le ventre et les hanches de la mage, avant qu'il ne passe ses mains sous la jupe de son amante, empoignant fortement les fesses de la jeune femme, qu'il malaxa tout en frottant le bassin de l'écarlate contre lui.

La mage extirpa le Dragon Slayer de son sein, afin de s'emparer, avidement, des lèvres du mage de foudre, tandis que sa main gauche était passé dans le dos du jeune homme, le griffant par à-coup, tout en faisant glisser le débardeur du DREAR par-dessus les épaules de ce dernier. D'un coup de rein, l'écarlate surplomba le petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, mettant ainsi fin au baisé, fiévreux, qu'elle avait entamé, afin d'ancrer ses iris bordeaux dans ceux, bleu ciel du blond. Luxus caressa du bout des doigts le visage de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle ne cessait d'onduler des hanches sur le bassin du mage de foudre.

D'une lenteur calculé, la jeune femme se pencha sur le torse du DREAR, léchant, et embrassant la peau mise à nue, alors que les doigts de sa main droite se faufilaient sur les flancs du blond, qui ferma les yeux, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, tandis que sa main gauche alla se poser sur les fesses de la mage, sur lesquels il appuya afin que le frottement entre leur bassin soit plus franc. La main gauche de la jeune femme se glissa jusqu'au bouton du jean du petit fils de Makarov, qu'elle défit, avant de faire rouler, sous la paume de sa main, la bosse compressé dans le boxer du blond. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir, répondant aux caresses, en levant le bassin, et en appuyant plus fortement sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix rauque:**_ … Erza..~ .. Sors, la..~

Souriant entre deux baisés, la mage chevalière exécuta la demande du blond. Lentement la jeune femme passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du DREAR, empoignant le sexe du Dragon Slayer, qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Puis, toujours avec des gestes lent, SCARLET fit glisser le jean et le boxer du rang S jusqu'à pouvoir les faire rejoindre le reste des vêtements au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le soupire qui franchit les lèvres du jeune homme fut vite suivi d'un autre, lorsque l'écarlate entreprit de mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses du mage de foudre, tout en malaxant les bourses du blond, de sa main gauche. Délicatement, la rang S mordilla la base du pénis du jeune homme, ce dernier emmêla les doigts de sa main droite dans quelques mèches des cheveux de la mage chevalière, alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Erza, lorsqu'elle dut plaquer le bassin du petit fils de Makarov, qui tentait de fourrer sa hampe de chaire dans la bouche de Titania. La reine des Fées lécha, d'une lenteur extrême, le sexe du DREAR sur la longueur, jusqu'à atteindre le gland, qu'elle titilla à l'aide de ses dents, faisant grogner le blond, qui tenta de lever, à nouveau son bassin, mais qui fut plaqué, une nouvelle fois, par la mage chevalière. L'écarlate retraça de sa langue, une veine, qui pulsait sur le pénis de Luxus, dont la respiration était, depuis longtemps, profonde et désordonné, et il ne cessait de susurrer le prénom de sa futur amante, dans des gémissements rauque, qui donnait des frissons à la jeune femme.

Alors que SCARLET s'apprêtait à prendre en bouche le sexe du Dragon Slayer, ce dernier tira, à la dernière seconde, sur les mèches de Titania, s'emparant avidement, des lèvres de la reine des Fées, imposant un rythme rapide et fiévreux, leurs langues luttant pour la domination. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme renversa leur position, surplombant, à nouveau, l'écarlate de son imposante carrure, le mage de foudre fit glisser sa main gauche sur les délicieuses courbes de la mage chevalière, avant d'atteindre la jupe de la rang S. D'un geste vif et pressé, le petit fils de Makarov fit sauter le bouton et la fermeture éclaire du vêtement, et, accompagné du boxer à dentelle de la reine des Fées, le blond fit les derniers morceaux de tissus voyager à travers la pièce, permettant aux doigts de sa main gauche d'avoir accès à l'intimité de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail.

Erza se cambra sous les vagues de plaisir que lui prodiguait le petit fils de Makarov. Le pouce du blond caressait le clitoris de la jeune femme, tandis que de l'index il titillait l'entré du vagin de l'écarlate, alors que sa bouche maltraitait le bout de chaire du sein droit de la mage chevalière. La main gauche de Titania agrippa fortement la courte chevelure blonde du mage de foudre, alors que sa main droite, remontait le torse du DREAR, parcourant la peau du jeune homme de frissons, qui faisait grogner ce dernier.

Le Dragon Slayer fini par introduire son index dans le sexe de la rang S, prenant bien soin de caresser les parois vaginal de la jeune femme, tout en continuant son traitement sur le clitoris de sa futur amante. Parallèlement, la bouche du blond descendit du sein, mordillant, léchant et embrassant les abdominaux, et les flancs de SCARLET au passage, avant d'atteindre l'intimité de la reine des Fées.

Luxus se lécha les lèvres, un sourire gourmant et carnassier apparaissant sur son visage, alors qu'il voyait son index entrer et sortir, totalement couvert de cyprine. Lentement, le petit fils de Makarov approcha son visage du sexe de Titania, cette dernière avait les yeux entrouverts, et retenait son souffle, d'anticipation. Lorsque la langue du mage de foudre rejoignit l'index déjà présent dans son vagin, la mage chevalière poussa un gémissement, tout en renversant son visage en arrière, l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Rapidement, les mouvements du DREAR devint rapide et désordonné, la langue et l'index du jeune homme crépitant d'électricité, accentuant le plaisir de l'écarlate. La main droite du Dragon Slayer remonta sur le ventre de la jeune femme, jusqu'à atteindre le sein gauche d'Erza.

Le visage de SCARLET était défiguré par le plaisir. Sous la puissance de ce dernier, la jeune femme releva sa jambe gauche, la passant sur l'épaule du blond, permettant un meilleur accès au rang S, ce dernier se permit même d'ajouter son majeur dans le sexe de la reine des Fées, la faisant gémir d'avantage, tout en délaissant le sein gauche de l'écarlate, afin d'attraper la cuisse, relevé, de cette dernière. La fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait le visage de Titania, collait quelques mèches sur la peau de la jeune femme, la respiration erratique de la mage chevalière emplissait la pièce, et à chaque mouvements de langue et des doigts de Luxus, le bassin de SCARLET se mouvait en rythme. Et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaire de cette torture soutenue, la rang S fini par jouir sur la langue du Dragon Slayer, qui se délecta de la jouissance de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail.

Erza peinait à retrouver une respiration régulière, ses yeux étaient fermés, ses paupières papillonnant tout de même, sa main gauche tenait toujours fermement la courte chevelure du blond, tandis que la droite semblait mû d'une volonté propre, car elle malaxait son sein droite, touchant par intermittence la pointe de son sein. Le DREAR, qui c'était redressé sur ses genoux, fixait l'écarlate, d'un regard luisant de luxure, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait, distraitement sa verge, palpitante sous ses doigts. Lentement, le Dragon Slayer se pencha sur la mage chevalière, prenant bien soin de caresser son torse à l'aide de la poitrine de la rang S. Lorsque le mage de foudre atteignit le cou de Titania, le jeune homme prit grand soin de suçoter la peau laiteuse, puis de la mordiller, durant de longues secondes, y laissant une trace violacé, qui fit gémir SCARLET. Puis, le petit fils de Makarov remonta au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune femme. La respiration, chaude, du rang S, fit frémir la reine des Fées, qui retint son souffle quelques secondes. La main gauche de Luxus remonta la cuisse droite de sa futur amante, puis, redessina les abdominaux de l'écarlate, frôlant le flanc de la jeune femme au passage, remplaça la main de la rang S de la sienne, sur le sein droit de Titania, plantant ses doigts dans la chaire, faisant gémir la reine des Fées, alors qu'en même temps la langue du DREAR s'attaquait à l'arrière de l'oreille d'Erza, accompagné par quelques coups de dents, qui faisait frémir la jeune femme. Lorsque Luxus susurra, d'une voix rauque et grave, à l'oreille de la mage chevalière, cette dernière frissonna.

Luxus: Retourne-toi, Erza..

La jeune femme retint son souffle, une fois qu'elle eu saisit les mots du Dragon Slayer. Et elle se figea, lorsqu'elle sentit le gland du pénis du jeune homme contre son sexe. Les mouvements étaient lent, et le bout rosé, se frottait contre l'entré vaginal de l'écarlate, qui se tendait de plus en plus, le rouge s'emparant de ses joues. La main gauche de la rang S se fit plus ferme dans les cheveux du DREAR, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante. À ce changement, le petit fils de Makarov releva la tête, avant qu'un sourire en coin, attendrit, ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Le mage de foudre embrassa la commissure de la bouche de Titania, avant qu'il ne s'empare pleinement des lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans le premier temps, Erza ne fit aucuns mouvements, beaucoup trop tendu, puis, lentement, le corps de la rang S se fit plus détendu, alors que la langue du jeune homme passait les deux bouts de chaires de la reine des Fées, afin d'entamer un ballet enflammé avec sa jumelle.

À bout de souffle, les deux mages de rang S rompirent le baisé. Les yeux clos, la respiration haché, leurs mains caressant une partie du corps de l'autre, Luxus posa son front contre celui de Titania. La mage chevalière remonta sa jambe droite, caressant, lentement, celle du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle, tandis que la main gauche du mage de foudre quittait le sein de l'écarlate, afin de passer dans le dos de la jeune femme. À voix basse, la voix, grave, du DREAR sembla vibrer, donnant des frissons à la rang S.

Luxus: Erza… Retourne-toi.

Les gestes se firent lent. D'abord, le petit fils de Makarov se redressa sur ses genoux, glissant son regard sur le corps, nu et luisant de la reine des Fées. Puis, la jeune femme c'était retourné, son visage rougissant entièrement, alors qu'elle l'enfouissait dans l'oreiller, ses mains agrippant fermement les draps. À partir de ce moment, le temps c'était arrêté. Le souffle du Dragon Slayer c'était coupé, alors que ses iris s'illuminaient sous la lueur de luxure qui s'intensifiait à la vue de la cambrure des fesses de la mage chevalière. Cette dernière était légèrement tremblante, anxieuse. Ses mains compressaient les draps, et son visage s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'oreiller.

Du bout des doigts, le mage de foudre descendit la colonne vertébrale de SCARLET, qui se figea. Puis, la main du blond s'arrêta sur les fesses, fermes, de la jeune femme, malaxant avec délectation la paume de fesse droite, tout en grognant. Doucement, la main du DREAR dériva, se glissant sous le bassin de l'écarlate afin de le relever. Luxus pencha son visage sur le côté, permettant à ses yeux de glisser sur le sexe, encore humide de la reine des Fées. Un grognement appréciateur échappa au petit fils de Makarov, puis, lentement, le jeune homme approcha son visage, maintenant le bassin de Titania à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Erza releva son visage, étouffant un couinement, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. La langue, électrifié, du Dragon Slayer venait d'entrer à nouveau dans le sexe de l'écarlate, et bougeait avec impatience dans l'entre chaude, de la mage chevalière. Rapidement, la main droite du rang S glissa vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, et du pouce, le blond caressa le clitoris de Titania, tandis que le majeur titilla l'entrer du vagin de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que SCARLET se mette à mouvoir son bassin en rythme des mouvements du petit fils de Makarov, tout en échappant des gémissements des plus érotiques, ce qui faisait grogner le blond.

De sa bouche, Luxus fit, littéralement l'amour à Titania. Qui ne put se retenir de jouir au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes sous cette torture.

Haletante, la mage chevalière s'écroula sur le matelas, les joues rosies par l'orgasme, et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant l'entièreté de son corps. Encore à genoux entre les jambes de l'écarlate, le petit fils de Makarov contempla le corps, offert, sous lui. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de caresser, distraitement, sa verge encore extrêmement tendu, vibrante sous son touché.

Le blond parcouru le dos de la rang S de baisés, caressant les flancs de la jeune femme de ses mains, avant qu'il ne la ceinture à la taille, son visage allant se nicher dans la longue chevelure de SCARLET, dans laquelle il huma l'odeur, étrangement sucré. Un gémissement échappa à Titania, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, tout les muscles de son corps complètement détendu. La main droite du mage de foudre remonta jusqu'au sein de la reine des Fées, qu'il malaxa tendrement, alors qu'il mordillait le cou de la mage chevalière.

Lorsque le sexe du DREAR rencontra, à nouveau, celui de la jeune femme, cette dernière ce tendit, à nouveau, retenant sa respiration, tandis que ses paupières se serraient d'avantage, ses poings agrippant fortement les draps. Dès que Luxus remarqua le changement de la rang S, ce dernier lui embrassa la tempe, tout en se relevant, entrainant la jeune femme dans ces bras, avec lui. Les deux mages se firent face. Le Dragon Slayer leva ses yeux sur le plafond, quelques secondes, avant que ses paupières ne se fermes. Le léger bruit d'un éclair qui tombe, fit sursauter Erza, qui leva son regard dans la direction qu'était tourné le visage du petit fils de Makarov.

À la surprise de l'écarlate, le plafond chocolat avait laissé sa place à l'immense voute céleste, parsemé d'étoiles, qui cernaient la pleine Lune. L'astre semblait vouloir être témoin de ce qui allait se dérouler dans cette chambre d'hôtel, car elle trônait, fièrement, juste au-dessus de la grande pièce, éclairant d'avantage cette dernière, bien au milieu des constellations. Fasciné, les iris bordeaux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller aussi intensément que les étoiles qu'elle contemplait. Sa longue chevelure écarlate cascadait élégamment dans son dos, alors que son souffle c'était coupé.

Lentement, Erza tendit sa main droite, comme voulant saisir la pleine Lune au creux de sa main. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes, sous le regard attentif du DREAR, avant que le jeune homme n'approche son visage de l'oreille gauche de la rang S. Le souffle chaud, du mage de foudre, fit Titania fermer ses yeux, et poser sa main tendu, dans la courte chevelure du blond. Le petit fils de Makarov rapprocha le corps de la reine des Fées contre le sien, permettant à SCARLET d'enrouler son bras gauche autour de son cou, et d'enfouir son visage dans son large torse. Toute fois, le corps de la jeune femme se remit à trembler, alors que les doigts de sa main gauche se plantaient dans l'épaule du rang S.

Luxus, _**murmurant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ Il est encore temps d'y renoncer, Erza.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix tremblante:**_ Je.. Je ne veux pas renoncer.

Luxus: Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tremble?

Erza: … La peur.

Luxus, _**enfouissant son visage dans le cou d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ La peur de la douleur est normal, mais. Tu as déjà vécu de bien plus grande souffrance, que celle que tu t'apprête à vivre.

Le silence répondit au DREAR. Ce dernier c'était mit à caresser le dos de la reine des Fées de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche était remonté à la nuque de l'écarlate, empoignant une poignée de cette chevelure, si caractéristique. Le Dragon Slayer détourna son visage de quelques centimètres, afin d'humer, à nouveau, l'odeur des mèches qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'est la voix, suave, de Titania, qui coupa le mage de foudre de son voyage olfactif.

Erza _ **, à voix basse:**_ J'ai peur ne pas être à la hauteur.. De ne pas parvenir aux attentes que tu as de moi. Bien que rien n'ai été dit.. De te décevoir.

Luxus, _**écartant son visage:**_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Erza?

Erza, _**baissant les yeux:**_ J'ai fini par apprendre à lire dans tes yeux, Luxus.. Et au fil des mois.. J'ai bien vue que tu avais de plus en plus d'attente à mon égard, lorsque ce jour arriverais… J'ai peur d'être ridicule. De ne pas.. Savoir suivre.

Le blond ne répondit pas, contemplant la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement. Le petit fils de Makarov lâcha les cheveux de la mage chevalière, afin de relever le visage de cette dernière. Puis, délicatement, le Dragon Slayer redessina la mâchoire de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, qui à cette instant, semblait être aussi sensible et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Le sourire du DREAR se fit plus grand, lorsqu'il ancra ses yeux dans ceux, bordeaux et incertains de Titania.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix douce:**_ Erza.. Comment peux-tu avoir peur de ne pas « être à la hauteur »? Tu es Titania, la reine des Fées, l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail... La première fois est toujours hésitante, et maladroite. Tu as l'impression de t'y prendre mal, et que rien ne va comme cela doit aller, pourtant. Pourtant tu finis satisfait et épuisé. Et tu as très envie de remettre ça.

Erza, _**rougissant:**_ …

Luxus, _**posant son front contre celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza, fermant les yeux:**_ Et, par Mavis, Erza.. Tu ne peux, décemment pas être ridicule. Comment tu peux être ridicule, lorsque tu prends l'initiative de me plaquer contre les murs des toilettes d'un train et de me faire une putain de fellation. Tu m'as masturber comme une reine et tu ma sucer comme une déesse. Et, à Harujion, lorsque tu t'es, entièrement dénudé sous mon regard, et mise debout au-dessus de moi, me surplombant… Le son de ta voix, Erza.. Tes yeux, luisant désir.. Et le ton sans appel, que tu as employer, pour m'ordonner de te sucer… Par Mavis.. J'ai faillis répondre; « oui madame »… Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité, aussi rapidement, que lorsque tu m'as ordonné de te sucer.. Oh oui.. Tu ne peux absolument pas être ridicule..

Erza _ **, se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ … Luxus…

Luxus, _**susurrant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave, vibrante de désir:**_ Comme j'ai hâte, de te dominer, Erza. De te voir rougir de plaisir, sous mes coups de bassin. De t'entendre gémir d'extase.. Erza..~ Je veux te sentir bouger sous moi.. Sentir tes mains sur mon corps, et pouvoir agripper tes cuisses et tes, jolies petites fesses.. Hum.. Tu m'excite, Erza..

La mage chevalière n'avait pas quitter des yeux, le visage du petit fils de Makarov, et ce dernier exprimait tout le désir que ressentait le jeune homme à l'égard de la reine des Fées. La voix grave et vibrante du DREAR fit des frissons parcourir le corps entier de l'écarlate, qui se mit à caresser, du bout des doigts, les abdominaux du Dragon Slayer, qui grogna sous le toucher.

Erza esquissa un sourire, taquin, avant qu'elle ne s'empare des lèvres du mage de foudre, entamant un baisé fiévreux, dont leur langue luttèrent pour la domination. À bout de souffle, les deux mages mirent fin au baisé. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autres, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que, lentement, la reine des Fées ne se laisse tomber, dos, sur le matelas, ne coupant, à aucuns moment le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec le DREAR. Titania, releva sa jambe droite, sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre tendu vers le rang S. Toute trace d'incertitude avait quitter les iris bordeaux de la mage chevalière, ne laissant que le désir et la détermination luire et danser dans des flammes, qui hypnotisèrent Luxus. SCARLET détailla le corps du jeune homme, dont la poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, lente et profonde. La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres, puis, d'une voix suave, légèrement grave sous l'excitation, le ton de la reine des Fées se fit impériale, et l'ordre claqua dans la chambre.

Erza: Fais-moi l'amour, Luxus.

L'éclair de pur excitation éclairci les iris bleu ciel du petit fils de Makarov, tandis que son sourire se faisait plus carnassier et pervers. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, savourant la voix qui raisonnait encore dans la grande pièce, avant que, lentement, il n'ouvre ses paupières, détaillant les courbes, luisantes de Titania, puis, paresseusement, ne se penche sur le corps de la rang S, prenant bien soin de caresser les pointes des seins de la mage de son torse. Le blond approcha son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme, frottant son sexe contre celui de l'écarlate, tandis que sa voix grave, raisonnait au creux de l'oreille de SCARLET.

Luxus: Oui, madame.

Un gémissement répondit au petit fils de Makarov. Lentement, la main droite du blond glissa sur le flanc de la jeune femme, s'attarda sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de la mage, avant qu'il ne pénètre son index dans l'antre, encore chaude de la rang S. L'écarlate releva sa jambe gauche, s'accrochant aux larges épaules du DREAR, tout en poussant des soupires, qui fit le mage de foudre esquisser un sourire taquin.

Le Dragon Slayer se redressa légèrement, tendant sa main gauche afin d'atteindre la table de chevet, dans laquelle il extirpa un petit sachet gris d'une petite boite bleu/violette, qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table. D'un coup de dent, Luxus ouvrit le sachet, prenant le morceau de latex qui s'y trouvait. Toujours avec des gestes lents, le blond fit son majeur rejoindre son index dans le sexe de la mage chevalière, qui se cambra sous l'intrusion, ondulant des hanches, en rythme avec les mouvements de ciseaux du jeune homme. Le mage de foudre fit glisser le fin morceau de latex sur son imposant sexe, qui pulsait encore, puis, il retira, doucement, presque dans une caresse, ses deux doigts, de l'intimité de SCARLET.

La tension augmenta encore d'un cran, devenant quasiment palpable. Les deux mages de rang S se fixaient avec intensité. Erza se lécha les lèvres, son corps vibrant au contact des mains du petit fils de Makarov sur ses cuisses, qu'il relevait. Leur respiration étaient lente et profonde. Au ralenti, les deux mages approchèrent leur visage, mélangeant leur souffle chaud, sans pour autant perdre le contact visuel. Titania retint sa respiration, plantant ses doigts dans les épaules du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier posa ses avant-bras de part et d'autre du visage de la reine des Fées, rapprochant son corps de celui de la jeune femme. Leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Les doigts du DREAR accrochèrent quelques mèches écarlate, au moment où il entreprit de pénétrer, de son sexe, l'intimité de Titania. Les lèvres des deux mages se frôlaient, le contact visuel n'avait toujours pas été coupé et, tout deux prirent une profonde respiration, avant de la retenir.

Luxus prenait son temps, chaque centimètre de son sexe qui se faisait avaler par celui d'Erza, faisait frémir cette dernière, si bien, qu'elle fini par crocheter ses jambes dans le dos du mage de foudre. Lorsque le blond rencontra la résistance de l'hymen, il vit la mage chevalière fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme embrassa, délicatement les lèvres de l'écarlate, léchant doucement la lèvre inférieur de Titania, qui accueilli le muscle rose du Dragon Slayer de sa propre langue. Le baisé était lent et doux. Le petit fils de Makarov entreprit de malaxer le sein gauche de la rang S, tout en exerçant une pression sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

Le mage de foudre fit plusieurs petits mouvements de bassin, doux, tout en dévorant le cou de la reine des Fées et titillant le mamelon du sein gauche. L'écarlate n'était plus que soupire lascif, lorsque le blond s'extirpa totalement du vagin d'Erza, afin de revenir d'un coup sec, déchirant l'hymen au passage. De suite, SCARLET se figea, resserrant toutes ses prises sur le corps du Dragon Slayer, alors qu'elle serrait des dents et des paupières. DREAR ne bougea plus, caressant la nuque de Titania, ainsi que son sein, sa bouche faisant plusieurs allés-retours entre l'arrière de l'oreille gauche et la bouche de la jeune femme, et ce jusqu'à ce que la rang S ne se détende.

Les premiers mouvements de bassin de Luxus furent lent et doux. Le jeune homme dévorait les lèvres de la reine des Fées, avec délicatesse et attention, tandis que sa main droite se baladait sur toutes les parcelles du corps de la mage qui lui était accessible. Après quelques mouvements, Erza fini par rejoindre le Dragon Slayer, répondant au baisé avec plus d'ardeur, tandis que ses mains se séparaient, l'une allant s'emmêler dans les courtes mèches d'or du mage de foudre, tandis que l'autre marquait la longueur du dos du DREAR.

Après de, très, longues, minutes, les secondes se mirent à s'engrainer plus rapidement, tout comme les mouvements de bassin des deux rang S. Le petit fils de Makarov allait de plus en plus profondément dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, si bien qu'il dut s'appuyer à la tête du lit de sa main droite, allant de plus en plus vite. Titania, bascula son visage en arrière, l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, tandis que ses doigts étaient planté dans la chaire des épaules et du dos du blond, ses mouvements s'accordant à ceux du petit fils de Makarov. Leur respiration haché se mélangeait, tout comme leurs soupires et leurs gémissements. Leurs mouvements étaient si brusques et rapides, que le lit se mit à grincer sous leurs à-coups, claquant contre le mur, au rythme des va-et vient du DREAR.

D'un geste brusque et inattendu, Titania renversa leur position, surplombant le Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier eu un sourire carnassier, alors qu'il empoignait son amante par les hanches, l'aidant à s'empaler vite et profondément sur sa hampe de chaire. Le regard de la reine des Fées ne luisait plus que de désir ardant, et de détermination, accompagné par une légère lueur de combattivité, qui fit qu'un rire de gorge échappa au mage de foudre, lorsque ses iris bleu, rencontrèrent ceux noir de SCARLET. La jeune femme se pencha sur le blond, s'emparant des lèvres du rang S, sa main droite maintenant la tête du lit, tandis que la gauche serrait fortement quelques mèches blondes. La main droite du DREAR remonta le dos de la mage chevalière, se logea dans la nuque de l'écarlate, afin d'approfondir leur baisé, dans lequel une lutte pour la domination avait débuté

Erza ne domina le petit fils de Makarov que quelques minutes, ce dernier renversa, de nouveau, leur position, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux, emportant la reine des Fées avec lui. La jeune femme crocheta ses jambes autour des hanches du Dragon Slayer, et ses mains encerclèrent le cou du blond. Les deux rang S se regardaient dans les yeux, leur front collé, l'un à l'autre, alors que leurs mouvements étaient anarchiques, tantôt lent et doux, tantôt secs et fort. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce, et lorsque Titania bascula son visage en arrière, son regard se perdit dans la voute céleste. La pleine Lune surplombant la scène et illuminant les mèches écarlate de SCARLET, et intensifiant les lueurs dansantes dans les iris de la jeune femme. Face à cette vue, Luxus grogna, raffermissant ses prises sur le corps de Titania, avant de l'allonger brusquement sur le matelas, la pénétrant plus profondément. Le gémissement de pur satisfaction qu'émit la reine des Fées fut des plus équivoque; DREAR venait de trouver son point G.

Erza semblait avoir été déconnecté, perdu entre les limbes des orgasmes que Luxus s'attelait à lui donner à la suite, et les étoiles juste au-dessus d'elle. Les larmes de plaisir perlaient aux coins de ses paupières, mouillant ses cils. Ses doigts et ses dents marquaient, encore et encore la peau du Dragon Slayer dans ses bras. Sa combattivité intuitive, faisait qu'elle luttait, avec le petit fils de Makarov, pour la domination, que se soit dans les nombreux baisés échangés, que pour leur position, si bien, que cela se ressentait dans la brusquerie de leurs mouvements, qui avaient eu pour conséquence de faire céder deux des pieds du lit, qui ne cessait de grincer, se percutant avec force contre le mur.

À genou, le visage relevé, embrassant avec passion la reine des Fées, serrant avec force, le corps de la jeune femme, de ses bras, marquant sa peau au passage. Le mage de foudre faisait tressauter l'écarlate, enfonçant toujours plus loin, son sexe dans celui de la rang S. Un énième coup de bassin, donna un nouvel orgasme à Titania, qui se figea, mordant la lèvre inférieur du rang S. Face à ce nouvel orgasme, qui fit les parois vaginal de SCARLET se refermer sur le pénis du DREAR, l'enserrant dans une étroitesse, humide et chaude, le blond ne put qu'abdiquer, rejoignant la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, dans son orgasme. Immobile, leur gémissement mourant dans la gorge de l'autre, leurs muscles tendu, leurs doigts plantés dans la chair de l'autre. L'orgasme fut ravageur.

Les deux mages restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant de se détendre, d'écarter leur visage, de soupirer de bien être et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Erza se retrouva dos, sur le lit, ses cheveux étalé sur l'oreiller, le visage du petit fils de Makarov dans son cou. Toute la tension et la chaleur qui c'était emparé de la chambre, retomba, laissant le silence s'installer doucement, seulement perturbé par les respirations profondes et hachés des deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Luxus fini par se retirer, doucement, de l'intimité de la reine des Fées, les faisant gémir en même temps. Le jeune homme ôta la protection en latex, qu'il noua avant de lancer, à l'aveugle, sur le sol, dans un coin de la chambre, puis de se réinstaller, confortablement, entre les cuisses de l'écarlate, son visage niché dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'odeur des mèches écarlate de Titania envahissant ses sens. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes supplémentaires, pour que les deux rang S finissent par se laisser emporter par la fatigue.

Les heures avaient défilés, lorsque Titania ouvrit les yeux. Dans la seconde, le regard de la jeune femme rencontra la pleine Lune, qui avait continué sa course dans la voute céleste, éclairant tout de même la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait la mage chevalière. Les sourcils d'Erza se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua la, non-présence, du blond dans le lit. La jeune femme se redressa, couvrant sa poitrine qui n'était pas couvert par le drap marron, tout en parcourant la chambre du regard. L'attention de la rang S se posa sur le balcon, plus exactement, sur l'imposante carrure du mage de foudre. Ce dernier était appuyé à la balustrade, vêtu simplement d'un jogging, son attention toute tourné vers la Lune.

DREAR ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille, une poitrine se coller à son dos, et un doux baisé contre son omoplate droite, avant d'être remplacer par un front, chaud. Le silence s'étira, presque paresseux. Les secondes s'engrainèrent, avant que le petit fils de Makarov n'interrompt le silence de sa voix grave, d'un murmure.

Luxus: Je t'ai déjà dis de faire gaffe. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix suave:**_ Cela voudrait juste dire que je t'ai surpassé.

Luxus, d'une voix moqueuse, regardant par-dessus son épaule: Oh. Tu tiens absolument à ce que je te harcèle, ma petite Titania..?

Erza, _**collant sa joue droite au dos de Luxus, fermant les yeux:**_ Je ne crois pas que tu n'ai que ça à faire.

Luxus, _**reportant son attention sur la Lune:**_ Oh, tu sais, dernièrement, j'ai du temps à perdre.

L'écarlate se contenta d'asséner une légère tape sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, ce qui fit rire ce dernier, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. La mage chevalière avait fermé les yeux, raffermit sa prise sur la taille du DREAR et, par intermittence, embrassait l'omoplate droit du rang S, ou de sa joue, caressait la peau, chaude et douce, du mage de foudre. Sous les attentions, le petit fils de Makarov fini par fermer les yeux, soupirant de bien-être. Ce n'ai que lorsque le blond sentit la jeune femme frémir sous la légère brise, que le Dragon Slayer se redressa, prit la main droite de Titania, et la fit passer devant lui, collant le dos de SCARLET contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de la taille de la reine des Fées, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Erza resta quelques secondes tendu, avant de finir par se laisser aller contre le torse du jeune homme et de poser ses yeux sur la voute céleste, constellé d'étoiles. Alors que les minutes défilaient, les iris de SCARLET se mirent à s'inonder de larmes, et toute la sérénité qu'avait fait preuve l'écarlate jusque là, laissa place à de la mélancolie et de la tristesse. De suite, Luxus ressentit le trouble de la rang S. Relevant son visage, le petit fils de Makarov détailla le visage de Titania, quelques secondes, avant de lui embrasser la tempe, et de raffermir sa prise sur le corps de la reine des Fées.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erza?

Erza, _**fermant les yeux, serrant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avantage les mains de Luxus:**_ … Je.. Rien.. Ce n'ai rien…

Le blond ne répondit, d'abord pas. Le jeune homme retourna la mage chevalière afin qu'elle ne lui fasse face. Le petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail arrangea la frange de l'écarlate de sa main gauche, puis laissa sa main redessiner le contour de la mâchoire de SCARLET, essuyant son unique larme au passage, avant de relever le visage de la jeune femme à l'aide de son index. Les deux rang S échangèrent un long regard, puis, délicatement, le Dragon Slayer posa ses lèvres sur celles de Titania, tout deux fermant leurs yeux, comme pour profiter de cet instant. Toute fois, il ne dura que quelques secondes, le mage de foudre s'écarta, ancrant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la reine des Fées, dont le trouble était encore présent, ses iris bordeaux inondés de larmes contenu.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix posé:**_ Erza… Je sais ce que tu ressens.. Je peux voir toute l'ampleur de ta peine.. Et, je suis désolé.. Désolé que ce moment, si important, tu ne l'ai pas vécu avec l'homme pour qui ton cœur bat. Que ce soit moi que tu enlace ce soir, alors que tu viens de perdre la partie de toi, la plus importante.. Je suis désolé que tu es eu à connaitre, à vivre, cette douleur qui enserre ton cœur, et qui, malgré le temps, reste aussi vivace qu'au premier instant…

DREAR posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. L'écarlate frissonna, fermant les yeux sous l'intensité et la profondeur de la voix du jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma également ses paupières, passant ses bras autour des épaules de la mage chevalière, qui répondit, avec hésitation à l'étreinte, si bien que lorsque ses mains se posèrent dans le dos du rang S, ses doigts se plantèrent dans la chair du Dragon Slayer, son corps tremblant encore. La voix du petit fils de Makarov s'éleva à nouveau, toujours aussi douce et profonde.

Luxus: … Tu mérite tellement plus.. Tellement mieux, que l'attention d'un homme qui lutte avec son propre chagrin et sa peine, de ne pouvoir être avec la femme qu'il aime... Je suis désolé, de ne pas pouvoir te donner, ce dont ton cœur à besoin.. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, ces mes bras, pour cacher ta peine des yeux du monde, et tout mon soutien, pour t'aider à avancer. Je n'ai que ma piètre affection à t'offrir, Erza.

Le silence répondit au monologue du Dragon Slayer. Le jeune homme colla d'avantage le corps de Titania contre le sien, tout en caressant les longues mèches écarlate de la jeune femme, qui tremblait entre ses bras. Durant des secondes, qui semblèrent interminables, le silence fut maitre, légèrement tendu dut au trouble perceptible de la reine des Fées, dont la voix, brisé, fini par interrompre cet instant.

Erza, _**fermant fortement ses paupières**_ : Je… Je suis si stupide.. Stupide d'avoir cru qu'il m'attendrait, malgré les années.. Stupide d'avoir continuer à nourrir des sentiments pour le même homme, depuis ma plus tendre enfance.. Stupide d'avoir cru en cet idylle, lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, après la Tour du Paradis.. Je me suis tourné en ridicule, en pensant que l'on se rapprocherait durant les Jeux… Et je continue encore, en ne parvenant pas à le haïr, et à cesser de l'aimer… Ça à toujours été lui.. J'aurais dut savoir que, ces sept années sur l'îles Tenrô auraient été la goute de trop, qu'il aurait fait sa vie, mais… Je n'y arrive pas.. Je n'arrive pas à accepter.. Et.. Chaque jour.. Chaque jour…

La voix de Titania fini par mourir dans sa gorge, ses larmes sillonnant ses joues, son visage enfoui dans le, large torse, du petit fils de Makarov, ses doigts serrant fortement les épaules du mage de foudre et son corps tremblant sous ses sanglots. DREAR raffermit sa prise sur le corps de l'écarlate contre le sien, embrassant le sommet de son crâne, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, tentant d'apaiser les larmes et la tristesse de la reine Fées.

Les larmes furent difficile à faire tarir, mais la mage chevalière fini par cesser de pleurer, seul la force de son étreinte indiquait encore sa douleur et sa peine. Le petit fils de Makarov ne desserra pas sa prise sur le corps de l'écarlate, son imposante carrure, légèrement courber sur le corps de Titania donnait l'impression qu'il la protégeait du reste du monde. Le jeune homme ne cessa d'embrasser la rang S, que se soit sur le front, les tempes, ou bien même ses lèvres. Durant les minutes qui défilèrent, le blond apporta toute l'attention dont il était capable à la reine des Fées, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne brise, à nouveau, le silence de sa voix brisée.

Erza: Comment.. Comment fais-tu, pour paraître si, indifférent, alors que, tu vois Mira, tout les jours..? Comment fais-tu pour, supporter de pleurer seul..? Comment fais-tu, Luxus..? Cela fais déjà un an.. Un an que je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien, entre Jellal et moi, et pourtant… J'ai encore besoin de Mira… Comment fais-tu pour faire face à tout ça..?

Le mage de foudre répondit par un soupire, alors que la fatigue semblait s'emparer de son corps. Le blond posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de la rang S, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler, avant que sa voix grave, ne s'élève dans un murmure, où la peine était plus que perceptible.

Luxus: Je ne fais pas face.. Je ne le supporte pas.. Mais, comme toi, je porte un masque en public, pour n'inquiéter personne.. Parce que l'on a une image, une attente de moi.. Comme toi, je me contente de faire semblant.. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable de faire.. Car j'ai beau essayer, je l'aime Mirajane… Et les années n'arrivent pas à y changer grand-chose..

Erza, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ Cela veut dire que, je vais souffrir de mon amour pour Jellal, encore longtemps..? Je ne vais pas pouvoir cesser de l'aimer..? Comme lui l'a put le faire..? … M'a-t-il seulement, un jour aimé..?

Luxus, _**embrassant le sommet du crâne d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Je suis désolé, Erza… Comme j'aurais aimé que tu soit amoureuse de quelqu'un qui t'aimerais avec autant d'ardeur, pour répondre à tes sentiments…

Erza, _**enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Luxus:**_ … Alors je suis voué à perdre toute les personnes qui me sont chère..? À finir seule?

Luxus, _**écartant son visage, relevant celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza**_ : Ne dis pas de bêtises! Fairy Tail sera toujours là pour toi. Et maintenant que je sais, je ne te lâcherais pas. Tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à tourner la page, je resterais là, je cacherais tes larmes, des yeux du reste du monde. Et surtout. Jamais je ne te demanderais d'être forte. Tu pourras venir te reposer dans mes bras, autant que tu le souhaite. Je serais là Erza. Tu n'es pas seule, et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu m'entends? Plus jamais tu ne seras seule.

DREAR colla le visage de Titania contre son cœur, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la serrant avec force, posant son visage sur le sommet du crâne de la mage chevalière. Aux paroles du petit fils de Makarov, SCARLET frissonna, et de nouvelles larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux, les battements du cœur du Dragon Slayer raisonnant à son oreille, les traits de la rang S s'apaisèrent.

Après de longues minutes, les deux mages finirent par retourner à l'intérieur. Le regard de l'écarlate se posa sur la voute céleste, visible depuis le toit vitré. La Lune n'était plus visible, ayant continuer sa courbe dans le ciel, pourtant les étoiles continuaient de briller, étalant leur éclat sur le visage de la rang S, ainsi que dans les iris bordeaux de la jeune femme. Face à l'expression mélancolique de Titania, Luxus passa, à nouveau, ses doigts dans la frange de la reine des Fées, l'arrangeant au passage, puis caressa la joue gauche de la mage chevalière, ce qui attira l'attention de cette dernière. Les deux rang S échangèrent un long regard, puis, doucement, SCARLET se pencha en avant, approchant ses lèvres de celles du petit fils de Makarov. Le blond combla la distance, partageant avec Erza un baisé où se mélangeait la peine, la tendresse et la passion. Rapidement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, et se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas.

Les caresses suggestives et les soupires firent leurs apparition. Le Dragon Slayer eu rapidement envie de plus que des lèvres de Titania, et il partit à la conquête du cou et de la poitrine de la jeune femme, le tout sous les soupires d'assentiment de son amante. Le prénom du DREAR se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre, vibrant avec érotisme, au son de la voix de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, et cela fit frémir le mage de foudre, qui grogna, frottant son bassin contre celui de la mage chevalière.

D'un coup de hanches, la reine des Fées inversa leur position. Surplombant le rang S, le regard de Titania rencontra celui de Luxus. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail restèrent ainsi une fraction de seconde, avant que l'écarlate ne se mette à onduler des hanches, sur le bassin du blond, tout en se penchant sur le torse de ce dernier, entreprenant de lécher et de mordiller les tétons du mage de foudre. Ce dernier attrapa, fermement la fesse gauche de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre main c'était emmêlé dans les longues mèches écarlates de SCARLET. Le jeune homme suivait le rythme qu'imposait la mage chevalière, et ses grognements donnaient des frissons à la rang S.

Les mains d'Erza glissèrent sur les flancs de son amant, atteignant le jogging du blond. Lentement, la reine des Fées fit descendre le vêtement, entrainant le boxer afin d'extirper l'imposante hampe de chair du DREAR, qui gémit de bien-être. Le regard de l'écarlate s'illumina de gourmandise, d'un coup, alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvre, donnant à son visage une expression de prédatrice, ce qui fit le Dragon Slayer esquisser un sourire en coin, ses iris s'illuminant de désir et d'anticipation.

Avec paresse, la reine des Fées se pencha sur le sexe du mage de foudre, léchant du bout de la langue, le gland du rang S, qui ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage d'avantage dans l'oreiller. Toujours avec lenteur, l'écarlate lécha la longueur du pénis, puis mordilla la base, ainsi que les bourses du sexe du blond. Un frémissement confirma à Titania qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, et la jeune femme remonta avec autant de lenteur que l'allé. Une poigne plus ferme dans les cheveux de la rang S, fit sourire cette dernière, qui entreprit de mordiller toute la hampe de chair, tout en malaxant, avec délicatesse les testicules de Luxus. Le petit fils de Makarov donna un coup de bassin, que SCARLET contra, en le plaquant fortement, de sa main droite, sur le matelas. Un rire de gorge échappa au mage de foudre.

L'érection du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus imposante, les veines apparentes pulsaient sous la langue et les lèvres de la rang S et après avoir léché, mordillé, suçoté, embrasser, et caresser, Erza fini par prendre, délicatement, en bouche, le pénis du Dragon Slayer, qui soupira de satisfaction, ses paupières papillonnants alors qu'elles étaient closes, sa poigne sur les cheveux et la cuisse de la mage chevalière se raffermit et un mouvement de bassin suivi le rythme qu'imposa Titania. Les va-et-vient furent d'abord lent, la jeune femme prenant son temps pour mordiller par endroit la hampe de chair, ou encore pour retracer un chemin veineux qui donnait des frissons au blond ou le faisait gémir de plaisir. Puis, le rythme se fit plus rapide, si bien que le bruit de succion envahi la chambre augmentant le désir du DREAR, dont les coups de bassin se faisaient de plus en plus désordonné.

À plusieurs reprises, le prénom de la reine des Fées franchit les lèvres du petit fils de Makarov, dont la luxure déformait les traits de son visage, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau, collant quelques mèches de cheveux blondes sur le visage du jeune homme, dont la lueur des étoiles venaient sublimer d'avantage les lignes masculines du mage de foudre. Le rang S tira une première fois sur les cheveux de Titania, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la jeune femme. Après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, Luxus tira une nouvelle fois sur les cheveux de la mage chevalière, tout en gémissant son prénom, mais la rang S sembla ne pas s'en soucier, et s'appliqua même d'avantage, sur certaines veines du sexe. Lorsqu'Erza enfonça, brutalement, le pénis du jeune homme dans sa gorge, tout en faisant rouler les testicules entre ses doigts, le gland allant se cogner contre le font de la gorge de la jeune femme, Le Dragon Slayer poussa un grognement bestial, tout en éjaculent puissamment, si bien, que l'écarlate faillit s'étrangler avec la semence du rang S, et elle dut avaler une partie, l'autre ayant déborder, et ruisselait sur son menton, s'échouant sur sa poitrine.

Le petit fils de Makarov, les yeux fermés, maintenant toujours, fermement, une poignée de cheveux de la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail dans sa main gauche, tentait de retrouver une respiration plus régulière que celle saccadé qui faisait vibrer son torse.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix enrayé par l**_ _ **'**_ _ **orgasme:**_ … Oh, putain… Qu'est-ce que c'est, bon..!

Entrouvrant les yeux, le regard du DREAR se posa sur Titania, qui esquissait un sourire enjôleur, ses iris bordeaux luisant de désir et de provocation. Il ne fallut que dix secondes au blond pour que ses vêtements le quitte totalement, retrouvant leur place initiale sur le sol, et ne se jette sur la mage chevalière, ôtant le drap au passage, la mettant nue sous ses iris bleu. Le sourire provocateur de la reine des Fées créa un identique sur les lèvres du rang S, qui enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, tandis que son index, électrifié alla titiller le clitoris de Titania, qui se cambra de suite.

Rapidement, l'excitation de SCARLET envahi les sens du Dragon Slayer, dont la gorge émit un étrange bruit, entre le grognement et le rire. L'index droit du blond se faufila entre les parois vaginales de l'écarlate, qui bougeait en rythme des mouvements du jeune homme. Le petit fils de Makarov appliquait un traitement des plus royal, aux seins de la reine des Fées, tandis que de sa main gauche, il malaxait la fesse droit de la jeune femme. La rang S ne fut plus que soupires et gémissements, lorsque le mage de foudre introduisit son majeur dans l'intimité de son amante. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de va-et-vient pour que le sexe de Titania ne soit complètement humide, son bassin bougeant avec empressement.

Luxus tendit sa main gauche vers la table de chevet, extirpant du tiroir un nouveau préservatif, qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler, avant de se placer devant l'intimité de SCARLET. Un frisson parcourut les deux mages de Fairy Tail, dont les regards c'étaient croisés. Durant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. La respiration des deux rang S saccadé, se répercutant sur les murs de la chambres. Puis, les secondes défilèrent à nouveau, lorsque, lentement, presqu'avec paresse, le petit fils de Makarov pénétra, pour la seconde fois, le sexe d'Erza.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, et lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva complètement avalé par l'intimité chaude et humide de la mage, un grognement de satisfaction fit vibrer son torse. Durant une poignées de secondes, le Dragon Slayer ne bougea pas, permettant à son amante de s'habituer à sa présence, mais cette dernière sembla, vite ne pas être de l'avis du blond, car elle inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche, enfoui son visage dans le cou de Luxus, et entama de rapide mouvement de bassin, montant et descendant avec force et précipitation sur l'imposante hampe de chair, au plus grand plaisir du DREAR, qui empoigna les reins de l'écarlate, l'aidant à bouger avec plus de facilité et de rapidité.

Une nouvelle lutte pour la domination s'entama. Les rythmes désordonnés, la ferveur, la passion, le désir, et la force se mêlaient à la tendresse, la douceur et la lenteur. Les morsures se firent plus vivent, marquant bien la peau des deux mages, ainsi que les griffures. Les gémissements envahissaient la chambre, augmentant la chaleur de la pièce ainsi que la tension. Le lit se remit à grincer sous la puissance des à-coups, claquant avec violence sur le mur, qui commençait à se craqueler. Une forme de litanie des prénoms des deux mages se fit percevoir, entre deux gémissements, plus rauque que les précédents. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail s'accrochaient à l'autre avec force, si bien que leurs doigts se plantaient dans la peau de leur partenaire, marquant jusqu'au sang les chairs. Les baisés étaient à l'image de leurs va-et-vient, aussi fiévreux, et passionnés. La lutte était encore plus prononcer, aucun ne voulant céder, ne s'écartant que pour reprendre un semblant de souffle, qu'ils perdaient en repartant au combat.

Et lit céda, tombant lourdement sur le sol, sans pour autant arrêter les deux mages.

Cette lutte sembla durer plus longtemps que la précédente, tout comme la force et la passion qu'exprimaient les deux mages semblaient plus forte, plus intense. L'écarlate avaient déjà, à plusieurs reprises, succombé à la jouissance, pourtant, la jeune femme s'accrochait au Dragon Slayer avec tellement de hargne, répondait aux à-coups, avec tellement de force, que plus le temps s'écoulait, plus leur rapport semblait plus féroce, plus passionnel.

C'est, le DREAR à genou sur le matelas, la mage chevalière plaqué contre le mur, leur front collé, leurs paupières entrouvertes, leurs respiration courte, poussé par des gémissements rauques, se mélangeant à celui de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlant, leurs doigts, bien planté dans la peau de l'autre, leur regard, voilé de désir, plongé dans celui de leur partenaire, leurs mouvements rapides et profonds, que l'orgasme les frappa, simultanément, les figeant sous la puissance, alors qu'ils gémissaient les prénoms de l'autre, fermant les yeux.

Durant dix secondes, ils restèrent immobile, puis, épuisé, ils se laissèrent choir sur le matelas, encore étroitement enlacé l'un à l'autre. Il fallut bien une minute pour que le blond ne finisse par se retirer de l'intimité de Titania, n'enlève le morceau de latex, ne l'attache, ne l'envoi rejoindre son prédécesseur sur le sol, puis ne revienne se blottir, tout contre la reine des Fées, sous le drap, dans un soupire de bien-être, partagé.

Luxus ouvrit les yeux, ne se rendant compte que quelques secondes après, qu'il c'était endormi dans la poitrine de la mage chevalière, serrant le corps de la jeune femme avec fermeté, presqu'avec possessivité. Étreinte à laquelle répondait avec autant de vigueur la jeune femme dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme profita que la rang S soit endormi pour contempler son visage, détaillant dans le clair-obscur, les traits, apaisés, voir, comblés, de SCARLET. Sa respiration lente et profonde, démontrant de la profondeur du sommeil de la jeune femme. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail, alors que son regard s'attendrissait. Délicatement, le Dragon Slayer replaça une mèche de cheveux de son amante, puis, il lui embrassa le front. Le mage de foudre resta bien, plusieurs minutes à contempler celle avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit, celle à qui il venait de prendre la virginité. Un pli entre les deux sourcils du blond vint tirés sur les traits de son visage, quelques secondes, avant que l'attention du DREAR ne soit accaparé par le fait qu'Erza quittait les bras de Morphée.

L'écarlate n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, que des lèvres c'étaient déjà posé sur les siennes, dans une caresse qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car les lèvres s'éloignèrent, et la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant, une courte chevelure blonde, complètement désordonné, deux orbes bleu ciel, et un sourire en coin, arrogant. Un sourire, lasse, étira les lèvres de Titania, qui caressa, de sa joue droite, celle du Dragon Slayer, avant d'embrasser le cou du jeune homme, chose qui fit rire, légèrement, le petit fils de Makarov. Le regard d'Erza parcourra la chambre, les premiers rayons du Soleil passaient, difficilement, par la grande baie vitrée, éclairant sommairement la pièce. Ce qui n'empêcha pas à la mage de voir leurs vêtements joncher le sol, ainsi que les deux préservatifs qu'ils avaient utilisé. Une légère teinte rosé vint colorer les joues de la reine des Fées, faisant, immédiatement rire le blond, qui enfoui son visage dans le cou de la rang S, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de son amante.

Luxus, _**murmurant à l**_ _ **'**_ _ **oreille d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Bonjour, ma petite Titania..

Erza, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Combien de fois, devrais-je te dire, de ne pas m'appeler ainsi?

Luxus, _**humant l**_ _ **'**_ _ **odeur des cheveux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ De nombreuses fois, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

Erza, _**se lovant contre le torse de Luxus:**_ Une commotion cérébral devrait suffire à te faire changer d'avis..

Luxus _ **, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix amusé:**_ Tant d'affection, de si bonne heure? Que d'honneur.. Ma petite Titania.

L'écarlate ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger rire lui échapper.

Le silence s'installa, paresseux. Durant de longues minutes, les deux mages restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre, échangeant quelques caresses, et chastes baisés. Lorsque la mage chevalière entreprit de caresser la nuque du mage de foudre, jouant avec les quelques mèches à l'aide de son index, le Dragon Slayer se mit à ronronner, surprenant la jeune femme, qui esquissa un sourire, lorsque le petit fils de Makarov se colla d'avantage, si cela était possible, contre le corps de la rang S.

Le Soleil était à présent, entièrement visible, à l'horizon, et les deux mages n'avaient pas bougés, somnolant dans les bras de l'autre. Le silence, apaisant, serein, détendait la mage chevalière, qui se surprit à soupirer de bien-être, lorsque le DREAR raffermit la prise de ses bras, autour de sa taille. C'est ce moment que choisi le rang S pour éloigner son visage et de briser le silence, de sa voix grave, d'un ton posé.

Luxus: Erza…

Erza, _**regardant le visage de Luxus:**_ …

Luxus, _**ancrant son regard dans celui d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ J'ai pris une décision..

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ …

Luxus: Je vais partir en mission. Une longue mission de rang S classé, pour une durée indéterminé. Je.. Je veux avancer, et pouvoir regarder Mirajane sans regretter mes choix. Je veux pouvoir parler de Cindry sans avoir mon cœur qui se serre…

Erza, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix compatissante:**_ __Luxus…

Le petit fils de Makarov garda le silence, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de la mage chevalière. Durant de longues secondes les deux mages se détaillèrent, jusqu'à ce que la voix du blond ne s'élève à nouveau, toujours d'un ton posé, sa voix grave faisant frémir Titania.

Luxus: Et, je veux que tu vienne avec moi.

Erza, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **écartant, légèrement de Luxus, surprise:**_ Quoi?!

Luxus, _**ne lâchant pas Erza des yeux:**_ Je ne veux pas partir en te laissant derrière, avec tes sentiments pour Jellal. Je ne veux pas partir, en sachant que chaque jour tu porteras un masque, alors que tu te faufile le soir pour rejoindre Mirajane, pleurant ton premier et unique amour.. Je sais ce que tu vis. Bien que se soit moi, qui ai refusé d'officialiser les choses avec Mirajane, je peux t'assurer que ma peine n'en ai pas amoindrit, et que je suis le plus à même de comprendre, de savoir les tourments, et les souffrances que tu endure… Et tu ne le mérite pas.. Alors viens avec moi. Tu n'auras pas à porter de masque. Et tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour faire la part des choses.

Erza: Mais.. Enfin Luxus, j'ai une équipe et…

Luxus, _**interrompant Erza:**_ Moi aussi.. Mais, avec ton équipe tu ne peux pas faire le deuil de tes sentiments, ils comptent tous sur toi. Et quand bien même ils peuvent te comprendre, ils ne sauront jamais, avec exactitude, se qui enserre ton cœur. Ils ne, savent, pas.

L'écarlate baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, alors que les iris bleu ciel du DREAR ne lâchaient pas la jeune femme. Les bras du blond étaient encore autour de la taille de la mage chevalière, et, par intermittences, les doigts du petit fils de Makarov caressaient les côtes de la rang S. Le jeune homme laissa à Titania le temps de la réflexion, permettant aux secondes de s'écouler dans un long silence. SCARLET fini par relever son regard, l'ancrant dans celui, sans failles, du Dragon Slayer. La reine des Fées poussa un soupire, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, avec hésitation.

Erza: Avant.. Avant que je ne te donne une réponse. Je veux savoir. Savoir pourquoi tu semble si sûr de savoir ce que je vis.

DREAR ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le dos, faisant son bras droit glisser autour des reins de SCARLET. Le mage de foudre garda le silence durant de longues minutes, avant qu'une main lasse ne passe sur son visage, un soupire franchissant ses lèvres. Le regard du rang S se posa sur le plafond, vitré, de la chambre, alors que l'attention de la reine des Fées était toute tourné sur le blond.

Luxus: Lorsque j'avais seize ans, Mira était encore dans sa phase gothique, elle et toi n'arrêtiez pas de vous affrontez et, elle avait ce regard, qui défiait le monde. Mes sentiments pour elle sont apparu si soudainement, si fortement, que sur le coup, je n'ai rien compris. Je la désirais beaucoup trop fort, cela ne concordait pas avec la « formation » que m'avait donné mon père.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ La « formation »?

Luxus: … Oui, la « formation ». Je, n'ai pas été « éduqué », j'ai été formaté par Ivan. Selon lui, la puissance était la seule chose importante en ce bas monde, l'affection, l'attachement, l'amour, c'étaient des conneries qui affaiblissaient le plus aguerrit et plus puissant des mages. Alors, lorsque je me suis mis à.. Aimer, Mira, un autre sentiment c'est mélangé; la haine. Je l'ai haï et aimé de toutes mes force et avec violence. Je ne sais toujours pas à quel moment ont c'est mit à se fréquenter, mais du jour au lendemain, on était ensemble. Delà à débuter une relation de « je t'aime, moi non plus », où les marques d'affections étaient aussi nombreuses que les coups et les blessures. Cela à duré environ un an, un an et demi.. Et puis, la pire chose qui aurait put arrivé, c'est produite. Lisanna est morte…

La voix du mage de foudre se coupa, le jeune homme gardant ostensiblement le regard sur le plafond. Les secondes défilèrent sans qu'aucuns des deux membres de Fairy Tail ne viennent interrompe le silence régnant. L'écarlate passa une main dans la courte chevelure du petit fils de Makarov, tandis que ce dernier fini par fermer les yeux, poussant un autre soupire. Au bout de longues secondes, la voix du blond s'éleva à nouveau.

Luxus: À ce moment là, je suis devenu son soutien et son tourment. Je, l'aimais trop, pour supporter sa peine et, je la haïssais encore plus, de me faire devenir si.. Sensible. Ça a duré, peut-être sept, huit mois, avant qu'elle ne me rejette brutalement. D'abord physiquement, puis, elle me l'a hurlé. Hurlé de la laisser tranquille… Elle c'était brisé, lassé de ce jeu, alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de l'endurer, à cause de sa peine pour Lisanna… C'est à ce moment que je suis allé voir Kana.

Erza, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Tu es allé voir Kana?

Luxus, _ **posant sa main gauche sur ses yeux:**_ Au départ, je voulais faire du mal à Mira. Lui montrer que j'étais passé à autre chose. Mais, Kana était également une âme en peine. Pas de la même manière que Mira, mais son mal être par rapport à son père la rendait.. Sensible..? Fragile..? … Kana a rapidement comprit ce que j'essayais de faire, mais, sur le coup elle n'a rien dit. Et puis, je me suis pris à mon propre jeu… En essayant de faire du mal à Mira, en m'approchant de Kana. Je me suis attaché à elle. Et ça.. Kana ne le voulait pas. Parce que j'étais une belle grosse enflure, parce qu'elle ne désirait pas de relation, parce que je ne cessais de la rabaisser, de l'humilier, tout en la conservant près de moi. Parce que, la formation de mon père m'interdisait de me laisser aller.. Elle a instauré une règle, qui, aujourd'hui, je peux l'affirmer, à été l'un des meilleurs choix que j'ai fais; Je pouvais partager certaines de mes nuits avec elle, mais je ne devais pas m'attacher elle, ni l'enchainer… Kana.. Kana à été le premier pas d'un long chemin de rédemption.. Chemin que dont je ne percevais pas encore les lignes, à cette époque.

Le blond laissa une nouvelle fois le silence s'installer. Le regard de la mage chevalière ne déviait pas du DREAR, et ses yeux semblaient vouloir décrypter chaque traits, chaque expression, chaque crispation, chaque tonalité de la voix, du mage de foudre. Le jeune homme soupira une énième fois, sa main droite se resserrant sur les reins de l'écarlate, tandis que sa voix s'éleva, vibrante.

Luxus: Avec Mira… On ne c'était pas quitté, parce que l'on ne.. S'aimait plus. Mais parce qu'avec la mort.. La disparition de Lisanna, elle était épuisé, et incapable de tenir le « jeu » de notre relation. Et parce que j'étais trop immature, et con. Trop fermer pour me rendre compte, que les idées qu'Ivan avait implanté dans mon esprit, n'étaient pas les bonnes… Il a fallut que le vieux me bannisse, que je rencontre Cindry…

Erza, embrassant le front de Luxus: Ça a été une bonne chose pour toi, Luxus… Elle t'a permit de t'ouvrir, et de mieux te comprendre…

Luxus, _**enlevant sa main, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Mais je l'ai perdu, Erza..! J'ai perdu la seule femme, capable de faire sortir le meilleur de moi. La seule femme capable de me faire, un temps soit peu, oublier Mirajane..! La seule.. L'unique femme, qui n'a jamais, jamais fait attention à mon passé, et qui regardait mon avenir..! Je l'ai perdu, parce que, justement, elle n'a toujours voulu que mon bien.. Mon bonheur.. Et elle savait.. Elle a toujours sus, connu, mes sentiments pour Mira, et pourtant.. Pourtant elle m'a tellement donné…

La mage chevalière prit le blond dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Les muscles du DREAR se détendirent, les uns après les autres, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Finalement le Dragon Slayer fini par soupirer, puis s'écarter de Titania. Se remettant sur le dos, serrant toujours le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, le petit fils de Makarov reporta son regard sur le plafond vitré. L'attention de l'écarlate, resta toute tourné sur le mage de foudre.

Luxus: … J'ai évité Mirajane, sur l'île Tenrô, je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face… Mais, après avoir beaucoup tourné, je me suis décidé à lui présenter mes excuses, pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait, mais également, à aplanir les choses avec elle. Lorsque l'on est revenu à Magnolia, j'ai pris le temps, tout de même, de la réflexion, et puis, finalement, je suis allé la voir… Ça ne sait pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. J'ai réussi à bafouiller quelques mots, et puis, tout mes sentiments pour elle me sont revenu comme un boumerang..; Je lui ai fais l'amour jusqu'au lendemain.

Erza, _**plissant les yeux:**_ Vous n'avez pas parlé?

Luxus, _**fermant les yeux:**_ … Si.. Après… Je me suis d'abord, correctement, excusé. Puis, on c'est mit à parler de notre relation, lorsque l'on était adolescent. De ce que l'on a ressentit, de la manière dont cela nous avait fait mûrir. Les choses auxquels on aspirait… Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis projeté, comme j'avais pus le faire avec Cindry.. Je me suis dis, que, peut-être, j'avais une chance de construire quelque chose, avec une femme pour qui, j'avais, sincèrement des sentiments, du respect… Erza.. Tu me crois si, je te disais, que je me suis imaginé, me réveillant, tout les matins, elle à mes côtés? Que je me suis imaginé, elle dans une magnifique robe blanche, dont son annulaire gauche porterait avec élégance, une sublime bague en or blanc? Elle, avec un léger ventre rond, annonciateur d'un enfant, aux magnifiques yeux bleu? Son sourire m'accueillant, tout les jours, chaleureusement, à la Guilde?

Erza, _**plissant des yeux, compatissante:**_ … Luxus…

Luxus, _**tremblant, sa voix vibrante de tristesse:**_ Mais… Toutes ces images ont cessés, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé, pourquoi.. Pourquoi j'étais revenu auprès d'elle. Ce qui m'avais poussé à revenir vers elle… Et si j'étais revenu juste, pour la nuit, en sachant, en supposant, de ses sentiments pour moi… Et là, je les ai vue…

Erza, _**fronçant des sourcils**_ : Quoi?

Luxus, _**ancrant, à nouveau, ses yeux dans ceux d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza:**_ Sa pureté, sa sensibilité, mais aussi, ses failles. Ses blessures. Ses doutes et ses peurs… La peur, que je n'ai pas changé, et que tous mes actes soient pour la blesser. Que je finisse par partir, par l'abandonner. Que son amour pour moi était bien trop grand et vacillant, pour que je puisse jouer avec, l'étirer sous mes maladresses.. Et je me suis à nouveau projeter, mais.. Au lieu de nous voir heureux, je.. J'ai vu tous mes défauts, toutes les blessures que j'avais fait subir à Cindry inconsciemment et qu'elle avait eu la patience et l'amour de contourner et d'essayer de gommer. Tout ces moments de froideur, inexplicable, que j'avais eu avec Cindry, et qui l'avaient blessé ou offensé, et qu'elle avait eu la force et la gentillesse de pardonner et d'essayer de me faire comprendre. Tout ces tics, dut au fait que mon père m'avait formaté, et qu'elle essayait de changer par son amour et sa gradeur d'âme.. Et je ne sais qu'elles autres blessures j'ai bien pus lui faire endurer… Tout ça, je le faisais subir à Mira.. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne m'attendrait pas.. Elle pleurerait sa peine et sa souffrance en silence.. Elle me le reprocherait, et je nierais, car je n'aurais pas conscience de cela, lui faisant d'autant plus de mal.. Et par moment.. Je lui aurais fait subir une colère froide, injustifié, et inconsciente, qu'elle prendrait pour une attaque, et à laquelle elle répondrait. Je lui aurais fait du mal, sur plusieurs années… Et j'aurais brisé la pureté qui la caractérise tant, aujourd'hui.. Et, ça m'a était insupportable. Juste l'imaginer autant souffrir, par ma faute, m'a fait plus de mal et de peine, que de l'imaginer avec autre…

Erza: Alors… Alors tu as décidé de la faire souffrir en la rejetant?

Luxus, _**passant une main lasse sur son visage:**_ Je savais, que ça lui aurait fait de la peine… J'ai tenté de lui expliquer… Je lui ai bafouillé, tant bien que mal, tout l'étendu de mes sentiments.. Tout en lui expliquant mon raisonnement, que je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.. Mais.. Je crois, que je n'ai pas employé les bons mots… Elle n'a pas dut comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire… Et, je n'ai, surement pas réussi à exprimer, clairement mes pensés… Et.. C'est après ça, que j'ai remercié le fait d'avoir Kana.. D'avoir cette relation, si proche et en même temps si éloigné, avec elle. Et c'est aussi là que j'ai saisi, que sans Kana, jamais je n'aurais pus supporter.. Endurer tout ça, et ce, depuis ma première.. Séparation, avec Mira… Si, Cindy a été le rouage de ma rédemption, Kana a été la vis, qui le maintient… Je leurs dois beaucoup… À chaque fois que je vois Mira, ça me fais mal.. Mal, parce que j'ai fais ce que je redoutais le plus.. La faire souffrir.. Mais.. Quelque soit le choix que j'aurais fais…

Erza: Pour toi, tu l'aurais faite souffrir? Mais, enfin Luxus.. Mira n'est pas idiote, si tu lui avais expliquer…

Luxus, _**secouant son visage de gauche à droite:**_ Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça… Mira à une sensibilité, sur certaines choses, qu'au fil du temps, elle m'aurait reprocher, quand bien même j'aurais fais des efforts, je n'aurais jamais pus combler ses attentes. Et, il y a certains points de mon caractère, certains… Tics, issu de la formation d'Ivan, qui ne disparaitrons jamais. Comme les programmes d'un ordinateur. Certains programmes sont primordiaux, et ne peuvent être effacés d'un ordinateur, si tu veux qu'il fonctionne. Eh bien, c'est la même chose pour moi. Certains aspects de ma personnalité, certaines, visions des choses, qui m'ont été implanté par Ivan, ne disparaitrons jamais, et.. C'est ça, qui auraient blessé Mira, et que Cindry savait passer outre. Malgré tout l'amour, que j'ai pour Mira.. Ça n'aurait jamais pus fonctionner.. J'aurais toujours fini par la faire souffrir, et par la briser… C'est bien mieux ainsi.. Elle trouvera quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin d'elle, comme il se doit, et comme elle le mérite… Quelqu'un de bien, qui la respectera, qui l'aimera et qui aura conscience de toute la valeur, du trésor, qu'est Mira…

Le silence répondit au long monologue du jeune homme. La mage chevalière plissa des yeux, en constatant que le visage du blond c'était fermé et que ses iris bleu ciel luisaient sous les larmes contenu. SCARLET posa, à nouveau, le visage du petit fils de Makarov dans son cou, caressant la nuque, et les quelques mèches de cheveux du jeune homme, alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de la taille de Titania. Les deux mages restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, durant lesquelles, le silence se fit doux et apaisant. Le rang S semblait s'être mit à somnoler, son nez enfoui dans les mèches de cheveux de l'écarlate, cette dernière ayant sa joue posé sur le sommet du crâne du blond.

 **Deux jours plus tard, 10h00; Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia.**

La salle principale était agité par l'animation, si caractéristique de la Guilde. Une nouvelle bataille générale avait débuté, entrainant les mages qui étaient de passage à Fairy Tail, tel que Lyon, Cherrya et Toby de Lamia Scale, ou encore Hibiki, Ren, Eve et Ichiya des Blue Pegasus, ou alors Cobra, Racer, et Angel, de Crime Sorcière, ou bien encore Sting, Orga, et Rufus de Saber Tooth. Le mobilier commençait déjà à rencontrer « amoureusement » les murs, le plafond, et les autres mages. Les cris, les rires et les insultes fusaient autant que les tables et chaises, et les grandes portes avaient, depuis longtemps, quitté leur poste, pour laisser grand ouvert l'accès principale de Fairy Tail, le tout, sous le regard désespéré de Makarov et amusé de l'ainée des STRAUSS.

Dans cette agitation, la voix, mélodieuse, de la serveuse, Kinana, s'éleva depuis l'étage des mages de rang S. D'abord comme un bruit de fond, la voix de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure que la panique et l'inquiétude transperçaient la voix de la violette, les bruits de pas précipités s'ajoutèrent à l'insistance de Kinana, alors que l'attention des mages se détournait pour observer la scène qui se déroulait à l'étage; la serveuse se trouvait face au petit fils de Makarov, les traits de son visage tirés par la panique, tandis que quelques goutes de sueurs perlaient sur sa tempe gauche, ses bras tendu, posé sur le torse du jeune homme, tentaient de stopper le blond dans sa progression. Ce dernier marchait, d'un pas déterminé vers les escaliers, sans se soucier de la jeune femme qui tentait de le retenir, l'expression de son visage fermé, sa main droite serrant fortement un morceau de papier jauni par le temps, son lourd manteau aux bordures à fourrure surplombant ses épaules, augmentant sa carrure et l'impression de force et de froideur que dégageait le Dragon Slayer. Lorsque le mage de foudre atteint les marches, DREAR s'arrêta, posant ses iris bleu ciel sur la jeune femme, qui n'avait cessé de chercher le contact visuel avec le rang S.

Kinana: S'il te plait Luxus! N'y vas pas! Tu risque la mort! Et les Raijin, tu y as pensé? S'il te plait soit raisonnable et repose cette affiche.

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix grave:**_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Kinana. Maintenant, si tu pouvais bien sortir de mon chemin.

Kinana _ **, prenant le bras gauche de Luxus:**_ Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

Le blond ferma les yeux, poussa un soupire puis reposa sur la jeune femme un regard glaciale, qui fit frissonner cette dernière. La violette se mordit la lèvre inférieur, avant de faire un pas, vers le DREAR, ancrant son regard voilé d'inquiétude, dans celui, froid, du jeune homme. Kinana entrelaça les doigts de sa main gauche, à celle du rang S. À ce geste, Luxus ferma à nouveau ses yeux, il prit une grande respiration avant de rouvrir une nouvelle fois ses paupières, son regard s'étant adoucie, la serveuse fit un autre pas vers le Dragon Slayer. Le mage de foudre embrassa le front de la violette, chose qui surprit toutes les personnes qui assistaient à la scène, avant de faire un pas en arrière, ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Luxus: C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kinana, mais cela n'ai vraiment pas nécessaire.

Kinana, _**plissant des yeux, ses iris luisant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **inquiétude:**_ Mais….

Luxus, _**ne quittant pas Kinana des yeux, tout en l**_ _ **'**_ _ **écartant des escaliers:**_ Vraiment Kinana… Ma décision est irréversible.

Le ton du DREAR était sans appel. À cela la jeune femme poussa un soupire avant de lâcher la main du blond, ce dernier descendit les escaliers, sans porter attention au silence qui régnait dans la grande pièce. Le Dragon Slayer se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel la barmaid semblait l'attendre, les sourcils froncés, près d'un maitre de Guilde, choppe en main, qui semblait plus que septique.

La feuille claqua contre le bois du bar, emplissant la salle principale de la Guilde. Le regard de Mirajane détailla d'abord la posture droite et fière du petit fils de Makarov, puis son expression froide, avant de s'ancrer dans les iris bleu ciel, indéchiffrable du blond. Le silence s'étira, et d'un coup, une forme de combat débuta entre les deux mages, faisant apparaitre une tension, qui figea les autres mages présents. Toute fois, cela ne dura que trois minutes, le regard de l'argenté glissa sur la feuille que le Dragon Slayer venait de poser face à elle.

Le visage de la mage de Take Over se décomposa, lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupéfaction, alors que tout les muscles de son corps se tendaient. D'un coup la STRAUSS adressa un regard coléreux au mage de foudre, qui soutint ce dernier stoïquement, augmentant la colère de la mage de rang S. La jeune femme serra ses poings, tandis que sa voix vibrait sous le mélange de rage et d'inquiétude qui venait, également, d'apparaitre dans les iris bleu de l'argenté.

Mirajane: Qu'est-ce, que c'est que, ça?!

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide et détaché**_ : Une mission.

Mirajane : Une mission classé! La pire mission classé de Fairy Tail!

Luxus, _**croisant ses bras:**_ Enregistre-là. Je pars.

Mirajane: Et tu pense vraiment que je vais te l'enregistrer!?

L'attitude froide et détaché du DREAR fini de faire grimper la rage dans les veines de l'argenté, qui en grinça des dents. Le silence se fit dérangeant, pourtant certains membres de Fairy Tail s'approchèrent, dont les Raijin. Le trios de mages se placèrent à la droite du blond et posèrent le regard sur la feuille jauni par le temps, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à pâlirent à vue d'œil. Le mage runique releva son visage, portant son attention sur leur chef. Ce dernier semblait impassible, les bras croisés, son regard soutenant celui colérique de la barmaid, sa posture droite et fière. Le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération ferma les yeux en sifflant, avant que sa voix, grave, ne s'élève à nouveau.

Luxus: Si tu pouvais faire ce que je demande, sans discuter, cela irait, beaucoup, plus vite.

Mirajane, _**plaquant ses mains sur le bar:**_ Mais je ne compte pas faire ce que tu me demande sans discuter, Luxus! C'est une mission suicide!

Evergreen, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix hésitante:**_ Tu.. Tu veux vraiment, que l'on parte faire cette mission, Luxus?

Luxus, _**regardant les Raijin, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide**_ : J'ai dis que, je, partais. Je ne tiens pas à vous mettre en danger.

Bixrow, _**plissant les coins de sa bouche**_ : J'ai l'impression, que depuis quelques temps tu nous sous-estime, Luxus.

Babies: Sous-estime! Sous-estime! Sous-estime!

Mirajane: De plus, Erza n'est même pas là pour tenter de t'en dissuader!

Luxus, _**reportant son regard sur Mirajane:**_ Je ne compte pas changer d'avis. Je pars faire cette mission.

Le silence répondit au blond. Certains mages de Fairy Tail c'étaient, également, approché afin de survoler la quête qu'avait choisi le petit fils du maitre. Et les réactions furent les même; d'abord l'étonnement, puis la panique et la stupéfaction, avant que l'inquiétude ne vienne s'infiltrer. Bisca avait empoigné l'épaule gauche du mage de foudre, le tournant vers elle. L'inquiétude était ce qui déformait les traits du visage de la jeune maman, ce qui fit baisser les yeux au rang S.

Bisca: Tu n'es pas sérieux, Luxus?!

Luxus, _**relevant un regard froid vers Bisca:**_ J'ai pris connaissance de l'ampleur des risques que j'encours. Je suis conscient que tout les mages qui ont tenté d'y allé sont, soit mort, soit revenu grièvement blessé. Et je sais que même Gildarts hésite à la prendre, avant de se rabattre sur une tout autre mission.

Bisca, _**interrompant Luxus:**_ Alors pourquoi veux-tu partir?! Tu cherche à mourir c'est ça?!

Asuka, _**tirant sur le jean de Luxus:**_ Tonton… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Le Dragon Slayer ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupire. Les mages de passage, qui avaient, également, jeté un œil à la dite mission, étaient également blême, certains murmures laissaient même entendre que Jura, le mage saint, avait également tenté sa chance et était revenu dans un état proche de la mort. Pourtant, l'expression du DREAR ne changea pas, son visage resta inexpressif et son regard insondable. Le rang S se retourna vers le bar. Les yeux du jeune homme détaillèrent la STRAUSS avant qu'ils ne glissent sur le vieil homme, assit sur le comptoir, et qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Makarov avait son attention porté sur la feuille jauni, semblant lire, inlassablement, les détails de la quête classé, sa choppe de bière fermement tenu dans sa main droite, et ses sourcils froncés. Le silence se rempli de tension, lorsque le maitre de Guilde releva son regard de la feuille, puis, avec lenteur, ne se plonge dans celui de son petit fils, qui se tenait toujours aussi droit et fier, ses yeux bleu ciel inexpressifs, tel deux ciels polaires. L'ainé des DREAR soupira en posant sa choppe sur le comptoir, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, trainante.

Makarov: Pourquoi tiens-tu à partir, mon fils? Qu'essaye-tu de prouver? Il me semble que tu n'as plus besoin de chercher à devenir plus puissant, je me trompe?

Luxus, _**d**_ _ **'**_ _ **une voix froide:**_ Il ne s'agit pas de puissance.

Makarov, _ **croisant ses bras:**_ Je suis contre ton départ. C'est beaucoup trop…

Luxus _ **, interrompant Makarov**_ : Je t'arrête tout de suite grand-père. À, aucun moment, je n'ai demander ton avis, ni celui de personne d'autre. Et je pouvais très bien partir sans vous en informer.

Makarov, _**plissant des yeux:**_ Tu tiens tant que cela à partir?

Le Dragon Slayer n'eu pas le temps de répondre, le bruit de pas, résonna dans la grande pièce, ils étaient ferme et strict, attirant, irrémédiablement, l'attention de tous, en dehors des deux DREAR.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du mage de foudre, puis le bruit sourd d'un objet que l'on pose sur une surface plane, retentit quelques secondes. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, la surprise s'étant emparé de tout les mages présents. La situation resta telle quelle durant une longue poignée de secondes, avant que la voix du Dragon Slayer de Feu ne s'élève, hésitante.

Natsu: Euh… Je ne savais pas que l'on devait partir en mission, Erza.

Grey, _**plissant des yeux**_ : Tu aurais pu nous le dire plutôt on se serait préparé.

La mage chevalière ne posa même pas son regard sur ses coéquipiers, une aura froide se dégageait de Titania, alourdissant l'atmosphère. La main encore posé sur son sac à dos, les yeux de la reine des Fées fit rapidement l'aller-retour entre la feuille sur le comptoir et le visage de l'argenté. La voix ferme, légèrement grave, de l'écarlate s'éleva, finissant par attirer l'attention des deux DREAR.

Erza: Enregistre cette mission, Mira.

Mirajane, _**écarquillant les yeux:**_ Pardon!?

Erza, _**regardant Luxus**_ : « Les cristaux de Larmes ». C'est ton choix?

Luxus: En effet. Pour un temps indéterminé.

Erza, _**reposant son regard sur Mirajane:**_ Très bien.

Mirajane, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Attendez une petite seconde! Erza tu compte partir avec lui?! Mais c'est une mission suicide?! Vous tenez absolument à vous faire tuer?! Il est hors de question que j'enregistre cette mission!

Wendy, _**s**_ _ **'**_ _ **approchant d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Erza et Luxus**_ : Attends une seconde Erza…

Natsu, _**sautant de joie:**_ Trop cool! Tu nous incruste dans une mission classé, avec Luxus en prime! Je vais pouvoir lui botter les fesses bien comme il faut!

Bixrow, _**faisant un pas vers Luxus:**_ Deux secondes! Tu compte partir avec eux, et pas avec nous?!

Evergreen: Nous venons avec toi, Luxus! Il est inconcevable que la Salamandre participe à une mission classé et pas nous!

Fried, _**brandissant son épée:**_ Nous te suivrons toujours Luxus! Où que tu aille, nous irons également!

La nouvelle animation qui agita la Guilde, se répandit rapidement, si bien que les autres mages en visite à Fairy Tail, en oublièrent la tension qui c'était installé quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, Mirajane n'avait pas cessé de dévisager les deux rang S qui se tenaient debout face à elle, ni le maitre de Fairy Tail qui avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés.

Le petit fils de Makarov siffla, attrapa la feuille, qui se trouvait encore sur le bar, puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'ainée des STRAUSS. Le regard de l'argenté se fit plus vague, lorsque l'inquiétude fut le seul sentiment visible dans ses iris bleu. Le blond détourna le regard, posant son attention sur la mage chevalière. Cette dernière attrapa la feuille des mains du Dragon Slayer, la parcourra rapidement des yeux, puis donna son dos à la mage de Take Over, vite imité par le DREAR.

Mirajane: ATTENDEZ!

Erza et Luxus _ **, se tournant:**_ ….

Mirajane, _**contournant le bar:**_ Où est-ce que vous allez?

Erza _ **, faisant face à Mirajane:**_ Tu ne veux pas enregistrer notre mission.

Luxus: Nous partons.

Mirajane _ **, stupéfaite:**_ Qu.. QUOI?!

Rapidement, l'agitation qui c'était emparé de Fairy Tail s'estompa, pour que toute l'attention ne soit reporté sur les deux mages de rang S qui faisaient face à la barmaid. Les équipes respectives des deux mages en questions s'approchèrent à nouveau, s'enflammant déjà de leur départ. Toute fois, cela leur attira un regard froid de la part des deux mages, qui, dans une même voix, jeta un froid dans la Guilde.

Luxus et Erza: Il n'a jamais été question que vous veniez.

Natsu _ **, se figeant:**_ Quoi?! Tu compte partir toute seule?!

Lucy _ **, plissant des yeux:**_ Enfin Erza. Mira a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide, cela ne te ressemble pas de vouloir partir comme ça.

Evergreen: Ok, vous êtes puissants, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour vous!

Les deux mages de rang S ne répondirent pas, se contentant de reprendre leur route. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond passa près d'une table, récupérant un sac à dos en toile, que les mages comprirent que l'écarlate et le Dragon Slayer étaient déjà prêt pour leur départ. À cela l'ainée des STRAUSS se précipita, dépassant les deux rang S, et écarta les bras afin de leur bloquer le passage de la sortie de la Guilde.

Mirajane: Soyez raisonnable! Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous y allez!

Wendy, _**joignant ses mains devant elle:**_ Erza, habituellement tu raisonne Luxus, pour l'empêcher de prendre des missions trop dangereuse!

Grey: Et tu l'accompagne pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve seul. Pas pour te faire tuer avec lui!

Evergreen: Et puis même! On vient avec vous! Que vous soyez d'accord ou non!

Mirajane, _**ancrant son regard voilé de larmes, dans celui de Luxus:**_ Je t'en prie… Vous risquez de mourir… Je ne veux pas apprendre que vous avez périt durant votre mission… Luxus…

Le visage de l'argenté était ravagé par la peine et les larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Face à cela, le mage de foudre se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tout les muscles de son corps se crispant, alors qu'il serrait fortement la hanse de son sac sur son épaule. Le blond fit un pas en arrière, l'expression froide de son visage se craquelant au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Titania plissa des yeux, avant de poser sa main gauche sur le bras du petit fils de Makarov, tout en regardant, fixement la barmaid, attirant de ce fait l'attention de la jeune femme. L'écarlate releva le menton, raffermit sa prise sur le bras du Dragon Slayer, avant de continuer d'avancer, marchant, droit, vers l'ainée des STRAUSS, entrainant le DREAR avec elle, à la surprise générale, tandis que sa voix s'élevait, ferme.

Erza, _**dépassant Mirajane:**_ Il n'y a pas à discuter, Mirajane. N'essaye pas de nous en empêcher.

L'argenté resta sans voix, lorsqu'elle put constater que l'hésitation qu'avait put avoir le mage de foudre quelques secondes auparavant, venait de disparaitre, pour la froideur qui c'était emparé des traits du petit fils de Makarov depuis le début de cette « conversation », ce dernier suivant la reine des Fées, avec une nouvelle détermination dans ses iris bleu ciel.

Des voix s'élevèrent, tentant d'arrêter les deux mages de rang S qui se trouvaient déjà près de l'entré de la Guilde, le maître également avait tenté de raisonner les deux jeunes, sans que pour autant ces derniers ne dévient de leur trajectoire, contournant ceux qui essayaient de les retenir, ou les écartant d'un simple mouvement de bras. Dans l'agitation, les mages de Crime Sorcière c'étaient rapproché, constatant, qu'effectivement l'écarlate et le Dragon Slayer de seconde génération de Fairy Tail comptaient bien partir en mission, avec ou sans l'accord de leur maître. Le mage céleste fit quelques pas supplémentaires, quittant la foule, en demi-cercle, que formaient les mages, qui tentaient de retenir les deux rang S. Sa courte chevelure bleu, ainsi que son tatouage rouge, qui mangeait la moitié droite de son visage était visible, de part le fait que la capuche de sa cape avait été ôté par ses soins, quelques minutes auparavant. Le maitre de Crime Sorcière pencha son visage sur le côté, croisa ses bras, et d'une voix suave et d'un ton posé, presque taquin, attira l'attention de la mage chevalière, qui lui fit face, le corps tremblant.

Jellal: Eh bien. Et dire que nous avions fait tout ce détour pour venir vous rendre visite. Au final, tu pars comme ça, Erza? Alors même que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous saluer.

Le silence tomba, lentement, dans la grande salle de la Guilde. Les regards jonglèrent entre le mage céleste et Titania, dont les yeux c'étaient légèrement écarquillés, les muscles tendus, ses joues se teintant d'une fine couleur rosé et le corps tremblant subtilement, ne se rendant compte, que maintenant, de la présence de l'ancien membre du conseil. Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire, alors qu'il faisait deux pas de plus vers l'écarlate, qui retenait sa respiration, ses iris se brouillant de larmes, et le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Luxus plissa des yeux, dévisageant le regard taquin et le sourire en coin du maitre de Crime Sorcière, qui semblait savourer la réaction de la mage en armure à sa gauche. Lorsque le bleu fit un énième pas dans la direction de SCARLET, le mage de foudre poussa un grognement sourd, désapprobateur, alors que ses pupilles se fendaient en deux barres verticales, rendant le regard du blond reptilien, tandis que l'air se remplissait d'électricité, stoppant net, FERNENDEZ qui plissa des yeux, tandis que les autres mages restaient bouche bé sous la surprise. La voix, grave et froide du DREAR s'éleva, donnant des frissons aux, non-membres, de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: Mirajane n'a pas réussi à nous dissuader à rester. Ce n'ai pas toi qui le fera.. FERNENDEZ. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir arrêter de jouer avec Erza, et d'aller roucouler avec ta fiancée ... Erza. Allons-y.

Le ton était sans appel et la voix grondante. Le blond fit volte face, son lourd manteau voltant derrière lui. La reine des Fées plissa des yeux, détaillant, une poignées de secondes supplémentaires, le mage céleste avant de se détourner et de suivre le Dragon Slayer qui avait déjà franchit l'encadrement de la grande porte de Fairy Tail. Il ne fallut, pourtant, qu'une dizaine de secondes à la barmaid pour réagir, et se précipiter, à nouveau, vers les deux rang S, cependant : Le temps que la jeune femme ne comble les quelques pas qui la séparaient de ses deux camarades; Titania avait déjà revêtu son armure de l'impératrice de la foudre. Le temps que la barmaid n'atteigne l'encadrement de la grande porte; DREAR avait déjà passé son bras droit autour de la taille de l'écarlate. Et. Le temps que la STRAUSS ne tende une main en direction de la fourrure du manteau du mage de foudre; un éclair avait happé les deux mages, les faisant se volatiliser du champ de vision de l'argenté, qui resta désemparé.

 **11h00; Magnolia.**

Luxus DREAR et Erza SCARLET, venaient de quitter la Guilde Fairy Tail, pour une mission de rang S classé, sans l'accord de leur maître, et cela. Pour une durée indéterminé.


	2. Réponses aux Review

Bonjour à vous.

Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, et de cette manière, mais je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je n'ai pas trouver la méthode pour répondre. De plus, disons que j'ai quelques soucis niveau santé (mais j'aime trop écrire pour m'en en passer alors bon)

Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier, Clem et Rosabaya, d'avoir laissez un commentaire, cela me fais très plaisir, vraiment.

Alors pour te répondre Clem, je suis rassuré de voir que tu as ressentie les émotions, et que tu ai apprécié mon OS, et l'idée de faire une suite, trôte dans ma tête.

J'espère bien que les relations entre les personnages soient inatendu! et tu peux être sûr que toutes mes autres fics seront similaires! ;)

Rosabya, merci pour l'info du rating, parce que j'hésitais justement!

Je m'en doute bien que ce n'ai pas parfais, et d'ailleurs, je t'invite à me détailler tout ça, pour que je puisse me corriger dans mes prochaines fics, surtout si je fais une suite à cet OS.

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire une relecture, mais mon traitement de texte ne veux pas m'aider plus (il bug) du coup en attendant je trouve un autre, j'espère ne pas t'agresser les yeux avec mes fautes (sorry ) Par contre je suis super heureuse de voir que tu as accroché, que je ne sois pas tomber dans le ridicule où Luxus est "le tout puissant mage de Fairy Tail super trop cheater". Après pour la fiancé de Jellal, j'ai hésité, mais je voulais quelqu'un qu'il côtoit régulièrement, du coup vu que Ultear est hors jeu... Mais tu as raison, Meldy ça fait bizarre maintenant que tu soulève LE défaut de ce perso

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et je m'excuse de ne répondre que maintenant. (Si vous savez comment on fait pour répondre à un commentaire sur ce site...) J'espère que vous apprécierais autant mes autres fics.

Bisou

Suu-kuni


End file.
